Zapomniany Przez Śmierć
by Kill336
Summary: W skrócie - powrót do życia(nie za sprawą ,,śmierci"), nie ma również podróży w czasie. Harry staje się wampirem, który musi zmierzyć się z samym sobą i zagrożeniami, które czają się na każdym kroku. „Harry nigdy nie przestał walczyć, jego wojna trwa nadal. Przybiera tylko inne formy." Zapraszam do brutalnego i pełnego tajemnic świata.
1. 1, Pokonać Śmierć - I

**ZAPOMNIANY PRZEZ ŚMIERĆ**

 **CZĘŚĆ PIERWSZA**

 **ROZDZIAŁ PIERWSZY**

1\. POKONAĆ ŚMIERĆ I

Powoli uchylił zmęczone powieki. Widział tylko ciemność i zmrużył oczy, starając się dojrzeć coś więcej niż nic. Zamrugał kilka razy, ale jedynym, co widział, były teraz tylko kolorowe plamki latające przez mrok niczym zbłąkane gwiazdy. Powoli położył dłoń na brzuch, czując jakby jego mięśnie były zrobione z zardzewiałego metalu. Zdziwił się i spróbował wyciągnąć dłoń przed siebie. Natrafił na opór, jakby tuż nad nim legła jakaś deska lub płyta. W jednej chwili jego oddech przyspieszył, a oczy rozszerzyły w strachu. Szybko podniósł drugą kończynę i poczuł to samo. Poruszył się niespokojnie i spróbował to pchnąć, ale nie miał sił.

Syknął z bólu, ciało nagle zaczęło go palić, poczuł niespodziewany, trawiący jego trzewia głód, niczym ogień trawił drewno. Zaschło mu w ustach. Spróbował coś szepnąć, powiedzieć cokolwiek, ale z jego ust wydobył się tylko charkot. Jak się tu znalazłem?! – krzyknął panicznie w myślach. – Co ja tutaj robię?! Jak się tutaj znalazłem?!

Wtedy też uświadomił sobie, że nic nie pamięta i ogarnęła go fala paniki. Uderzył w deskę, a skóra na dłoni pęka niczym dojrzała brzoskwinia. W głowie pojawił się obraz. Biegł przesz korytarze, ktoś go gonił. Później scena się zmieniła i znalazł się na dziedzińcu. Człowiek o bladej skórze wlepiał w niego swoje czerwone ślipia, a jego twarz była twarzą szaleńca. Wąż. Magia. Horkruks. W końcu zaczął łączyć fakty, przypominać sobie wojnę i bitwę. Samego Voldemorta.

Wraz z powrotem pamięci, uspokoił się. Poruszył powoli rękami na boki i zauważył, że pomieszczenie, w którym się znalazł, jest klaustrofobiczne małe. Tak małe jak... Nie! Ogarnął go strach większy niż kiedykolwiek. Nie, to niemożliwe! Nie jestem tutaj! Nie jestem w pieprzonej trumnie!

Z trudem przełknął ślinę i szybko sięgnął ręką do kieszeni spodni. Znalazł tam różdżkę, ale niespodziewanie stracił chęć użycia jej. Jakieś obrazy znowu zalały jego umysł. Przypomniał sobie wiele spraw w jednej chwili szybszej niż myśl. Widział bitwę, walki, pojedynki, śmierć. Wszystko ogarniał chaos, po schodach spływała czyjaś krew. Nikt nie wygrał, wszyscy krzyczeli. Dwie sylwetki padły martwe na marmurową ścieżkę.

– Nie, to niemożliwe – zaśmiał się gorzko, a jego ochrypły głos odbił się cichym echem.

W końcu zebrał się na odwagę i wycelował przed siebie, opierając różdżkę na brzuchu. Niewerbalne zaklęcie niszczące wyrzuciło wszystko w górę, jakby marmurowe płyty były niczym styropian. Kiedy ujrzał nocne niebo wydobył z siebie westchnienie ulgi. Ostrożnie oparł swoje ciało na łokciach, zgiął nogi w kolanach i powoli wstał. Mięśnie zaczęły go kłuć, a każdy ruch sprawiał ból. Blask księżyca padł na grobowiec, a on szybko zaczął z niego wychodzić. Chciał jak najszybciej znaleźć się w innym miejscu.

Rozejrzał się wokół, w oddali widział kontur szkoły. Już pamiętał. Umarł właśnie tam, podczas pojedynku z Voldemortem. Nie wygrał, ale też nie przegrał. Widział śmierć swojego wroga, ale zaraz i on umiał. Nie wiedział tylko, dlaczego. Odpowiedź była dla niego niejasna i bezsensowna. Chciał już iść przed siebie, by jak najszybciej znaleźć się w murach swojego domu, ale coś przykuło jego wzrok. Był to napis na nagrobku.

 _Harry James Potter_

 _Chłopiec, który zawsze poświęcał się dla innych_

 _Na zawsze pozostanie w naszej pamięci_

 _Wierny Przyjaciel Na Zawsze!_

 _Śmierć to ostatni wróg, którego pokona_

Ostatnia linijka spowodowała u niego słaby uśmiech. Jeszcze chwilę temu nie pamiętał swojego imienia, teraz pamiętał dokładnie. Harry James Potter. Syn Jamesa i Lilly Potterów. Ma wiernych przyjaciół, Rona i Hermionę. Chciał iść do nich teraz, natychmiast, prędko. Spróbował się teleportować. Nie udało się. Spojrzał na siebie, przecież wcześniej robił to wiele razy. Niespodziewanie ogarnęła go złość, że nigdy nie przykładał się do lekcji teleportacji. Spróbował jeszcze raz, a później kolejny. Nadal nic.

Co się ze mną dzieje, zapytał się w myślach, ale nie znał odpowiedzi. Musiał się dowiedzieć. Dlaczego umarł, dlaczego wrócił do żywych i co się dzieje? Odruchowo spojrzał na swoje dłonie i przyjrzał się im dokładnie. Były niemal białe, stanowiły idealny kontrast dla czarnego stroju, który miał na sobie. Ile czasu minęło? Dzień? Dwa? A może więcej? Kolejne pytania zaczęły kłębić się w jego głowie. Znowu spojrzał na swój nagrobek i znowu musiał przypomnieć sobie swoje własne imię. Wszystko tak szybko znika. Jego pamięć jest słaba i krótka.

Wtedy coś go zamroczyło, doznał dziwnego pragnienia by iść w stronę szkoły. Nie ignoruje tego, daje się ponieść i idzie przed siebie jak kukiełka kierowana przez lalkarza. Nie myślał o tym, co się dzieje. Nic nie rozumiał, nic nie wiedział, Jest Harrym, to jedyne, czego był pewny. Pamiętał Voldemorta, widział pojedynek i swoją śmierć. Szedł długo i szybko. Miał ochotę biec, ale nie potrafił się do tego zmusić. Po jego prawej stronie zamajaczyła mu tafla jeziora i dwie sylwetki. Zatrzymał się gwałtownie i schował za drzewem, czując jak wraca do niego kolejny natłok wspomnień i obrazów.

Po chwili dotarła do niego powaga sytuacji. Nie powinien żyć. Właśnie wyszedł z grobu, coś pcha go w kierunku szkoły, a dziwne pragnienia sprawia, że zatraca się w czymś nieznanym. Powoli zjechał plecami po drewnie i uklęknął, zaciskając powieki.

– Czym ja jestem?

Odpowiedź na pytanie nadchodzi natychmiast. Niewiele o tym słyszał, ale podejrzewał, czym się stał. Zacisnął bezsilnie pięści, otworzył oczy i spojrzał na nie ze wściekłością. Wstał prędko, jakby coś pociągnęło go za koszulę i krzyczało nad uchem, żeby ruszył się z miejsca. Wyszedł z ukrycia i spojrzał na szkołę. Stąd widział ją w całej okazałości, wielką i piękną. Pamiętał bitwę i zniszczenia. Szkoła była nienaruszona.

– Musiało minąć dużo czasu – powiedział do siebie i uśmiechnął się lekko.

Spojrzał w górę. Nocne niebo było jeszcze piękniejsze niż je zapamiętał. Oderwał wzrok od gwiazd, kiedy doszły go śmiechy i chichoty. Szybko dojrzał dwójkę dzieci pluskające się w wodzie. Znowu poczuł, że coś nim kieruje, ale był to bardziej instynkt niż coś niezwykłego. Szybko chwycił ręką kaptur szaty i zaciągnął go na głowę.

I wtedy też ponownie doznał nieznanego dotąd uczucia, które okazało się zbyt silne by je powstrzymać. Oczy zaszły mu mgłą, ruszył krok do przodu i upadł. Oczy rozwarte miał szeroko, zęby zaciśnięte, a w głowie pojawiła się tylko jedna myśl, która odepchnęła wszystkie inne. I wszystko zniknęło tak szybko i niespodziewanie jak się pojawiło.

Zdołał wstać i podejść kilka kroków w kierunku jeziora.

– Mel! – syknął nagle chłopak, patrząc wprost na niego wielkimi podejrzliwymi oczami. Dziewczyna wzdrygnęła się o odwróciła. Spojrzała na Harry'ego nieco łagodniej, z uczuciem i troską. Dzieci miały na sobie stroje kąpielowe, ale mimo to chłopiec trzymał w dłoni różdżkę.

– Do... Dobry wieczór – szepnęła niepewnie, jakby bała się powiedzieć coś więcej.

Harry przez chwilę milczał. Otwierał usta i zamykał je, szukając odpowiednich słów. Chciałby ich zapytać o wiele rzeczy, ale wiedział, że nie znają odpowiedzi na żadne z jego pytań. Postanowił zachowywać się naturalnie. Jakby nigdy nie umarł i nie obudził się we własnym grobowcu. Postanowił przyodziać maskę tajemniczego podróżnika, choć nie wiedział czy będzie potrafił.

– Co robicie tutaj, o tej porze? – zapytał cicho, przyglądając się dwójce. Dziwne uczucie znowu powróciło, ale uderzyło słabiej i zdołał zdusić je w sobie. Przełknął ciężko ślinę i zaczął słyszeć pulsowanie. Pulsowanie krwi tych dzieci. Słyszał się! Szok ogarnął go momentalnie, opuścił głowę i z przerażeniem wbił wzrok w czarne buty na swoich nogach. – Dlaczego nie jesteście w szkole? – wydusił z siebie.

– My... – zaczęła dziewczynka, patrząc na swojego kolegę, ale on tylko wzruszył nerwowo ramionami. Kiedy na nich spojrzał, wyglądali na wystraszonych.

Czy wyglądał jak upiór? Podejrzewał, że tak. Spojrzał na jezioro i postanowił coś sprawdzić. Mit dotyczący odbicia wampira. Wszedł po kolana do wody i spoglądał tępo przed siebie. Czy jeśli spojrzy teraz w dół, zobaczy swoje własne odbicie, czy tylko ciemne niebo i gwiazdy?

Spojrzał. Ujrzał małą niedźwiedzicę.

– Proszę pana?

– Powinniście wracać do szkoły – szepnął ostro, a dwójka poruszała się niespokojnie. Chłopak zaczął wychodzić z wody, a dziewczyna za nim. Zwinnie się ubrali, ale nie odeszli.

– E... Przepraszam, ale kim pan jest? – zapytała spokojnie dziewczyna. – Jest pan nauczycielem? Wydaje mi się, że gdzieś już pana widziałam.

Harry zaciągnął bardziej kaptur, żeby nie przyglądała się jego twarzy, jednak nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu.

– Możliwe – szepnął. – Swego czasu spędziłem w Hogwarcie wiele czasu.

– Aha... – mruknął niechętnie chłopak, zapinając kurtkę i podchodząc. Harry odkrył, że nie czuje chłodu, a jego stopy są już całkowicie suche, jakby pochłonęły wodę z nawet z butów i spodni. Do bosych stóp dzieci przeklejał się piasek, a ubrania przylegały do ciała.

– Potowarzyszę wam – zdecydował bez namysłu. Dziewczynka uśmiechnęła się do niego szeroko i ruszyła, jako pierwsza. – Który mamy rok?

– Jest wrzesień, tysiąc dziewięćset dziewięćdziesiątego ósmego – powiedział szybko chłopak, zbliżając się do dziewczyny. – Nie wie pan? – Harry po jego tonie mógł bez problemu rozpoznać, że jest podejrzliwy.

– Długo podróżowałem. Głównie po Anglii, ale straciłem rachubę czasu. Spędziłem wiele dni w całkowitej samotności – skłamał.

– Gdzie pan podróżował?

– Byłem w wielu miejscach. Wiele z nich nie ma nazw, są to lasy i jeziora, dwory i banki, doliny i miasta. Ale prawie całe swoje życie i przygody spędziłem w tej szkole.

– To miał pan ciekawe życie – szepnęła zafascynowana dziewczynka. Chłopak za to kiwnął głową, nie spuszczając Harry'ego z oczu.

Do zamku jeszcze kilka minut drogi, pomyślał spokojnie. Wcześniejsze uczucie powraca znowu i znowu, aż Harry zaczął rozumieć, co to jest. Słyszał pulsowanie, teraz słyszy jak krew krąży w żyłach tych dzieci i jego własnych. Te ostatnie krople, których zaraz mu zabraknie. Dziwny szept w odmętach umysłu szeptał mu, żeby szybko je uzupełnił. Harry powtarzał w głowie tylko jedno słowo: – Nie. Nie. Nie...

Musiał pomyśleć o czymś innym.

– Może teraz wy mi coś opowiecie? – zaproponował.

– Mel uwielbia opowieści – szepnął chłopak, wskazując na nią palcem.

– A Lorcan uwielbia słuchać – powiedziała z uśmiechem, a później jej oczy zabłysły. – Słyszał pan o bitwie o Hogwart?

– Niewiele. Opowiedz, proszę.

– Dobrze! Harry Potter jest osobą, która pokonała Sam–Wiesz–Kogo. – I tym akcentem Mel zaczęła swoją nieco przydługą i pełną wymysłów opowieść o Harrym Potterze. Harry natomiast słuchał jej wersji i od czasu do czasu potakiwał głową, kiedy zaskoczyły go jej słowa. Miała naprawdę bujną wyobraźnię.

– A później walczył z samym Sam–Wie...

– Voldemortem – przerywa jej. Nazywanie go po imieniu było prostsze, ale Mel widocznie nie była przekonana. Uśmiechnęła się przepraszająco. Lorcan szedł nieco za nimi, patrząc na szkołę, widocznie zamyślony.

Mel przełknęła ślinę i znowu zaczęła.

– Później Harry Potter stoczył pojedynek z... Voldemortem. Pokonał go bez problemów. Wie pan, rachu–ciachu i po strachu, Voldemort padł martwy. Wszyscy krzyczeli z uciechy, ale stało się coś strasznego – powiedziała wzburzonym głosem. – Harry Potter upadł! Nagle padł na ziemię, wypuszczając swoją różdżkę i różdżkę Voldemorta! – Wciągnęła szybko powietrze, a w oczach zebrały jej się łzy, które otarła rękawem. – To bardzo smutne. Wszyscy się wystraszyli. Okazało się, że... że umarł. Pani profesor McGonagall mówiła nam, że Harry Potter był bardzo wyczerpany walką, bo Voldemort próbował wiele razy go zabić, a on zawsze się bronił. I swoich przyjaciół też. Mówiła, że był już za bardzo zmęczony i nas opuścił. Został bohaterem.

Harry spojrzał na nią. Po jej smutnym spojrzeniu zrozumiał, że tej części nie zmyśliła.

– Co pan o tym myśli?

– Żaden nie może żyć, gdy drugi przeżyje – powiedział, przypominając sobie słowa przepowiedni. Zrozumiał też, że nie wszystkie wspomnienia jeszcze wróciły. – Uważam, że Harry nie chciał umierać, ale coś kierowało jego losem. On i Voldemort starli się zbyt wiele razy, stali się sobie bliscy, połączyła ich nić przeznaczenia. Wtedy, gdy odebrał wrogowi życie, przeznaczenie chciało, żeby poszedł za nim. Poszedł za wrogiem, ale trafili do całkowicie innych miejsc. Tak o tym myślę.

Dziewczynka gwałtownie zatrzymała się i wlepiła w niego wzrok. Zrobiła wielkie oczy i nie odrywała od niego spojrzenia ani na chwilę. Harry nie ściągnął kaptura, więc jego twarz ciągle okrywa ciemność, ale przez chwilę miał wrażenie, że ona go poznaje. Że wie, kim jest.

– Chodźmy, Mel – szepnął Lorcan, wyprzedzając ich i zatrzymując się przy głównych drzwiach szkoły.

– Dobrze!

Harry spojrzał na wejście, na mury swojego jedynego domu i zawahał się. Czy powinien tam wejść? Może przyjście tutaj było błędem? Cofnął się o krok, czując ukłucie żalu.

– Idzie pan z nami? – spytał podejrzliwie chłopak.

– Hogwart jest moim domem – powiedział Harry. – Profesor McGonagall jest teraz dyrektorem?

Kiwnęli mu szybko głowami.

– Idzie pan do niej? Ostatnio ma dużo na głowie. Jest niemiła.

– Nie jest niemiła, tylko surowa. Była taka odkąd pamiętam i zawsze taka będzie. To twarda kobieta, nigdy nie zmięknie. Narazie dzieciaki. I wracajcie najkrótszą drogą.

Ruszyli schodami na górę, ale zanim zniknęli mu z oczu, zatrzymał się gwałtownie.

– Z jakiego domu jesteście? – krzyknął cicho za nimi.

– Revenclaw! – odparła wesoło dziewczynka, a chłopak wypiął dumnie pierś i Harry od razu rozpoznał członka swojego domu.

– Ja z Gryffindoru.

– Też byłem Gryfonem – rzucił Harry, kręcąc głową i waśnie wtedy zmusił swoje ciało by nie zgięło się w pół przez przeszywający je ból. Teraz był pewny. Coś na chwilę przyćmiło jego myśli i wszystko się zalało, ale to uczucie zniknęło tak szybko jak się pojawiło. Znowu. Zrozumiał, że nie ma więcej czasu. Ruszył biegiem w kierunku gabinetu dyrektorki. Czuł, że jeszcze chwila i byłby gotów rzucić się na te dzieciaki. Potrzebował pomocy. Powinien być martwy. Wydarzenia tej nocy uderzają w niego ze zdwojoną siłą i ponownie ogarnia go panika. Profesor Dumbledore! Tak, musi zapytać go o radę. Miał nikłą nadzieję, że jego obraz nadal tam wisi. Pędził nieprzerwanie przez korytarze, aż w końcu zatrzymał się przed chimerą. Zgiął się, padł na kolana, a z jego ust wyrwał się cichy jęk. Zacisnął dłonie na brzuchu, doznał uczucia jakby kolczaste łańcuchy oplotły jego ciało.

Kiedy się skończyło, uświadomił sobie, że nie zna hasła, ale gdy się zbliżył, posąg ustąpił, ukazując kręte schody. Wbiegł po nich i uderzył donośnie w drzwi. Już nie wytrzymywał i cieszył się, że na korytarzach nie ma uczniów, żadnej żywej duszy. Tylko obrazy.

Uderzył znowu i znowu, i znowu, aż w końcu usłyszał kroki. Zaczął drapać długimi paznokciami o drzwi, łamiąc je i czując narastający ból. Wzrok mu się wyostrzył, potrafił dostrzec najmniejszą drzazgę na drzwiach, najmniejsze nierówności, niewidoczne wcześniej kolory i detale, których nigdy by nie spostrzegł.

– Nie mogę – szepnął, ściskając się za pierś. – Nie wytrzymam!

Musiał zrobić to teraz, gdy drzwi się otworzą! Musiał się napić! Nie wytrzyma dłużej! Już nie słyszał krwi w swoim ciele. Ogarnął go gniew i zapanowała nim złość. Nienawiść i siła. Coś znowu przyćmiło mu myśli, jakby szara mgła. Miał ochotę zrobić coś, czego nigdy nie chciał. Czego teraz panicznie się bał.

Napić się krwi.

Uderzył jeszcze raz, mocniej. Drzwi natychmiast stanęły otworem, a on gwałtownym ruchem zrzucił kaptur. Zobaczył swoją nauczycielkę. Była niższa od niego i starsza, teraz każda, nawet najmniejsza zmarszczka na jej twarzy była widoczna jak nigdy wcześniej. Zatrzymał spojrzenie na pieprzyku między włosami na skroni. Później na jej wbitym w niego spojrzeniu, jej oczy były stare, ale biły błękitnym blaskiem. Była przerażona, a on doskonale słyszał przyspieszone bicie jej serca.

– Pani profesor – szepnął rozpaczliwie, ledwie nad sobą panując. – Potrzebuję pomocy, błagam.

– Potter.

To jedyne, co zdołała wyszeptać zanim zamknęła oczy i padła nieprzytomna.

Jeśli ktoś z Was czyta ten rozdział drugi raz, pewnie zauważył, że przeszedł całkowitą zmianę narracji. Do tej jestem przyzwyczajony i łatwiej mi wyłapywać w niej błędy. Jeśli jakieś zostały, napiszcie w komentarzu albo na priv. Rozdział będzie aktualizowany na bieżąco w celi eliminacji błędów i jeszcze nie mogę z czystym sumieniem powiedzieć, że to jego finalna wersja :/ To samo tyczy się rozdziału drugiego.

Dzięki.


	2. 2, Pokonać Śmierć - II

2\. POKONAĆ ŚMIERĆ II

Wbiegł do gabinetu, przeskakując nad ciałem nieprzytomnej dyrektorki. Nie miał czasu na budzenie jej, ani na rozmowę. Czuł narastający głód, który powoli przejmował władzę nad jego ciałem i umysłem. Wszystko w nim domagało się zbrodni, powoli opanowywał go gniew tak potężny, że w każdej chwili mógł wybuchnąć. Był również wściekły na dyrektora, na przyjaciół i na siebie za to, że musiał wrócić. Dlaczego do tego dopuścili? Co teraz z nim będzie? Czy będzie musiał zabijać i pożywiać się krwią innych? Słyszał o wampirach, które nie zabijają. Może dla niego też było wyjście?

Rozejrzał się prędko po gabinecie. Niewiele się zmieniło, ale nie chciał marnować czasu na podziwianie widoków. Podszedł do portretu Dumbledore'a. Dyrektor spał z uśmiechem na ustach. Harry'ego ogarnia jeszcze większa furia i irytacja. On cierpiał jak nigdy wcześniej, a ten starzec spał w najlepsze?! Gwałtownie potrząsnął jego ramą, powstrzymując cisnący się na usta krzyk. Po chwili Dumbledore otworzył oczy i rozejrzał się za tym, kto go zbudził. Kiedy dostrzega Harry'ego, uśmiecha się miło, a jego oczy migotają.

– Profesorze – szepnął Harry, siląc się na spokojny ton, a Albus otwiera nieco usta, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, ale chłopak mu przerywa. – Potrzebuję pomocy, profesorze.

– Harry... Mój chłopcze. Nie spodziewałem się, że cię jeszcze zobaczę – powiedział nad wyraz spokojnie. Harry parsknął w myślach, kompletnie zapomniał, że rozmawia z obrazem. – Z tego, co pamiętam, Minerva mówiła, że cię straciliśmy.

– Nie wiem, profesorze. Ja... Obudziłem się w grobie, prawie godzinę temu – wyjaśnił roztrzęsionym głosem. – Czuję... Sam nie wiem... Nie jestem nawet pewny, czym się stałem, ale jednocześnie mam pewność. Stałem się kreaturą potworem żadnym ludzkiej krwi! Jestem wściekły, pragnienie mnie zżera, chcę krwi! Nie wiem, co robić! To było pierwsze miejsce, które przyszło mi do głowy, ale... Nie wiem. Nie wiem, co robić.

Głos Harry'ego był przyspieszony, pełny napięcia. Czuł, że zaraz eksploduje i zaczął krążyć po gabinecie, zerkając czasem na McGonagall. Zastanawiało go, dlaczego jeszcze się nie ocknęła. Zbyt wiele myśli zaczyna krążyć mu po głowie. Czekał na odpowiedź, która nie nadchodziła. Mijały sekundy, a może to minuty, albo godziny? Nieważne... Nie obchodziło go to. Chciał tylko zaznać spokoju i pozbyć się tego uczucia niszczącego go od środka. Pamiętał swoją śmierć. Nie tutaj powinien być.

Nie tutaj, pomyślał wściekle i uderzył zaciśniętą pięścią o biurko.

– Harry – odezwał się w końcu Dumbledore. – Myślę, że jesteś wampirem?

– Tak! Próbuję to panu wytłumaczyć! – krzyknął. – Czuję to. Stałem się potworem.

– Nie wierzę... Jak to się mogło stać? Nigdy bym się nie spodziewał takiego obrotu spraw.

Harry warknął pod nosem. Widocznie wybrał złe miejsce, dyrektor nie potrafił mu pomóc. W końcu był tylko obrazem! Harry zacisnął pięści, znowu widział swoją bladą skórę.

– Pomyślmy lepiej jak to odkręcić. Ma pan jakiś pomysł? Zna pan kogoś?

Albus ze smutkiem pokręcił głową. Ciągle przyglądał się Harry'emu z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy. Chłopak nie potrafił domyślić się, o czym dyrektor myśli, jeśli w ogóle teraz myślał. W końcu namalowane na płótnie oczy Albusa zamigotały tak, jak za jego życia.

– Minerwa. Obudź ją. Myślę, że nie ja, a ona będzie w stanie ci pomóc. W jakikolwiek sposób.

Harry natychmiast wykonał polecenie. Kucnął przy niej i potrząsnął. Trwało to dłuższą chwilę, zanim otworzyła oczy i podniosła się na nogi. Miała nietęgą minę, oczy rozbiegane, a ruchy nerwowe.

– Och Albusie – szepnęła cicho, widząc, że ten spogląda na nią. – Miałam... Miałam dziwny sen. Wydawało mi się, że widziałam Harry'ego. Stał tuż przede mną w stroju, w którym go pochowaliśmy. Wydawało się to takie realne... Takie straszne.

Z każdym słowem Harry czuł nieznośne kłucie w piersi.

– To nie był sen, Minerwo – powiedział stanowczo Albus. – Posłuchaj mnie teraz bardzo uważnie. Wydaje mi się, że Harry potrzebuje pomocy, jakieś siły sprawiły, że wrócił do życia, ale nie jako człowiek.

– O czym ty mówisz, Albusie?! – spytała zdezorientowana i dostrzegła postać w tej ciemniejszej części gabinetu. Był odwrócony od niej plecami, nie widziała twarzy i miała wrażenie, że nie chce widzieć. – Albusie?

Albus sięgnął dłonią do czoła i przetarł je. Wyglądał na zmęczonego, mimo że był tylko obrazem.

– Harry wrócił, ale nie jest do końca człowiekiem. Posiada siebie, swoje wspomnienia, emocje i uczucia, ale... Stał się kimś innym – ciągnął dyrektor.

– Nazywajmy rzeczy po imieniu – odezwał się Harry, słysząc jego przeciągające się wyjaśnienia.

Minerwa McGonagall podskoczyła, słysząc ten dobrze znany jej głos. Słyszała go tyle razy, tak często, że nie sposób go zapomnieć. A teraz jego właściciel stoał w jej gabinecie. Młody mężczyzna, którego pochowała i sama wygłosiła mowę nad jego grobem. Wszyscy to widzieli i wszyscy pamiętają. To był najbardziej pochmurny dzień maja. Wtedy cały czarodziejski świat zamilkł. Ale to było cztery miesiące temu!

Patrzyła na niego długo, a później wolnym krokiem ruszyła w jego stronę. Ogarnęło ją dziwne uczucie i przyspieszyło serce. Jakby właśnie po raz pierwszy w życiu odkrywała coś niesamowitego, coś bezcennego.

– Proszę się nie zbliżać.

Zignorowała ostrzeżenie. Stała już tak blisko, że wystarczyło wyciągnięcie ręki, by go dotknąć. Chciała sprawdzić, czy jest realny, czy to nie sen lub halucynacja. Ale nie mogła odnaleźć w sobie tej siły. Nie wyciągnęła ręki, a zamiast tego spojrzała ponownie na portret jej poprzednika.

– Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że pan Potter stał się...

Zamilkła nagle.

Dumbledore skinął jej głową.

Harry wsłuchiwał się w ciszę i opanowywał rozkołatane nerwy. Nie czuł już takiego głodu jak wcześniej, ale ciągle coś nie było tak. Jego umysł nadal był zaćmiony, ale nie tak jak chwilę temu. Wyrównał oddech. W głowie pojawiły się wizje bitwy i przypomniał sobie już wszystkie szczegóły. Pamiętał nawet śmierć Severusa Snape'a i jego wspomnienie w myśloodsiewni. Wszystko wróciło.

Teraz zastanawiał się nad tą ciszą. Dlaczego milczą? Aż tak ich boli, że powrócił? Że Harry Potter, Wybraniec i zwycięzca Voldemorta wrócił do świata żywych? Tak bardzo ich to uderza? No tak, przecież to nienaturalne. Można powiedzieć, że go plugawi. Pewnie myśleli, że jest potworem. To jednak nie powód, żeby milczeć! Ponownie ogarnia go złość, którą lewo uspokoił. Odwrócił się, w jego oczach widać było tylko dwie żarzące się kule ognia, jak kiedyś w oczach Toma Riddle'a.

– Przestańcie milczeć – powiedział wściekle. – Nie potrzebuję waszego współczucia, chcę tylko pomocy. Wróciłem, stałem się potworem i muszę coś z tym faktem zrobić! Żeby ten potwór mnie nie opanował. Czuję go w sobie. Pomóżcie mi.

Wiedział to. Ta chęć ataku na wszystko i wszystkich. Nawet teraz chciał ruszyć na McGonagall, ale nie potrafił – była opiekunką jego domu. Nie byłby w stanie. Albus poruszył się niespokojnie i zaczął mówić.

– Harry, wampiry potrzebują...

– WIEM, CZEGO POTRZEBUJĄ! – Nie wytrzymał. Jego ryk poniósł się na cały gabinet. Miał dość czekania. Wszystko mu mówiło, żeby ruszał. Żeby wyszedł i nigdy nie wracał. Żeby zniknął. Ale jak? Jak tego dokonać? Widzieli go. Magiczny świat dowie się prędzej, czy później, więc to chyba nie ma już znaczenia.

McGonagall milczała, jakby nie potrafiła skierować do niego odpowiednich dla sytuacji słów.

– Źle zrobiłem przychodząc tutaj – stwierdził ze smutkiem. Pomylił się tak bardzo, że bardziej nie mógł. To stało się już dla niego jasne. – Nie możecie mi pomóc. Nie potraficie.

Albus patrzył na niego smutno, a twarz Minerwy wyraża tylko szok. Harry utwierdził się w swoich przekonaniach, że musi natychmiast wyjść. Już słyszy charakterystyczne pulsowanie krwi. Ten dźwięk uderza w bębenki jego uszu niczym głośna kapela rockowa.

Starał się na nich nie patrzeć, odwrócił spojrzenie i ruszył w stronę drzwi, pozostawiając za sobą zszokowaną dyrektor. Kierował się do wyjścia. Był zły i rozdrażniony, ale przede wszystkim czuł zawód. Zawiódł się na dwójce profesorów, którym ufał najbardziej. Jego świat, mimo że dopiero odzyskany, zaczął się sypać.Nawet nie wiedział, kiedy znalazł się na błoniach.

W końcu dotarł na miejsce. Bieg był długi i dla zwykłego człowieka byłby bardzo męczący, ale on nawet się nie spocił. Spojrzał na wrzeszczącą chatę i wszedł do środka. Tutaj będzie musiał przetrwać kolejne dni. W ukryciu. Tak będzie najlepiej dla niego i wszystkich innych. Wchodząc po schodach cieszył się, że nie ma tu nikogo, bo już nie mógłby się opanować. Ta chęć była teraz wszystkim, miał ochotę ruszyć choćby do Hogsmeade i zrobić masakrę, ale zamiast tego otworzył drzwi do pomieszczenia.

Wkroczył tam powoli i szybko zasłonił wszystkie okna. Nie wiedział czy wampiry naprawdę są wrażliwe na światło słoneczne, ale wolał nie ryzykować. Jeszcze nie.

– O! A ty, kto?! – usłyszał zdziwiony krzyk i odwrócił się błyskawicznie. Czuł jak coś wbija się w jego dolne wargi i szybko domyślił się, czym to było. Jego własnymi kłami.

– A ty? – spytał odruchowo. Mężczyzna przed nim był barczysty i prawie o pół głowy wyższy. Miał szare oczy, podsiwiałe włosy i zmarszczki na czole. W jednej dłoni trzymał różdżkę. Harry przyglądał mu się oceniająco i wbrew sobie pomyślał, że żyła krwi wpadła mu w ręce. Zastanawia się tylko jak z jego siłami. Da radę go powalić czy przegra? Jego umysł ogarnął chaos.

Istniało tylko jedno pragnienie, które musiał zaspokoić bez względu na wszystko. Ruszył powoli w jego stronę i nie czekał na odpowiedź. Czuł bicie jego serca, było przyspieszone, ale bardzo regularne. Raz–dwa, raz–dwa, raz–dwa. I tak w kółko, niczym galopujący koń. Bał się go, widać to było po grymasie na twarzy. Harry uśmiechnął się, ukazując dwa mlecznobiało i ostre jak brzytwa kły, a jego ofiarę sparaliżował strach. Zaatakował.

Rzucił się na niego i nie czekając ani chwili, wgryzł się w jego ciało, nieco poniżej szyi. Nie miał czasu, żeby patrzeć, gdzie i jak dokładnie wbija swoje zęby, które przebijają skórę niczym dwie bezlitosne igły przekłuwające materiał. Był zbyt spragniony. Teraz jego pragnienie powoli gasło, a z oczu ofiary błyskawicznie znikało życie. Harry czuł ciepłą krew, rozchodzącą się po jego ciele, a jej metaliczny posmak pozostał mu na ustach. W końcu, kiedy w ofierze nie pozostała choćby kropla, Harry upuszcza jego ciało i sam pada na kolana.

Co ja robię?! – krzyknął panicznie w myślach, a strach potęgował się z każdą chwilą. – Co ja zrobiłem?! Zabiłem... Zabiłem go!

To nie ja! To ten potwór we mnie! Nie chciałem tego, naprawdę nie chciałem. Nie mogłem się zatrzymać, wszystko stało się tak szybko. To nie byłem ja!

Ciało mężczyzny osunęło się na podłogę niczym drewniana kukła.

Harry kuli się pod oknem, zaciska z żalem oczy, a w następnej chwili ogarnia go ciemność. Miał nadzieję, że to tylko zły sen.

*–*

Obudziło go palenie w szyi, jakby ktoś położył na niej płonącą żagiew. Odskoczył z sykiem i sięgnął tam ręką. Nie odnalazł śladów poparzenia, ale skóra nadal szczypała. Po chwili zrozumiał, że promienie słońca musiały przedostać się do pokoju i go zbudzić. Jednak był na nie wrażliwy. Chwilę zajęło mu przypomnienie sobie, gdzie się teraz znajduje. No tak, to wrzeszcząca chata.

Jego wzrok przyciągnęło ciało po drugiej stronie pokoju. Podszedł do niego i zobaczył, że skórę ma bladą jak śnieg, a oczy są puste. Mężczyzna, którego imienia nawet nie znał, leży martwy. I to on jest przyczyną tej śmierci.

Ogarnął go żal i gniew. Próbował się powstrzymać. Naprawdę próbował, ale to nie było takie łatwe, jak z początku mógł o tym pomyśleć. Głód nie dawał mu spokoju, wszystko przyciemniła mgła, a później zdarzenia potoczyły się same. Usiadł na kanapę i starał się nie patrzeć na swoją pierwszą ofiarę krwi. Nie chciał więcej. Teraz nadeszły wyrzuty sumienia. Mógł zostać w gabinecie dyrektorki. Ale czy wtedy rzuciłby się na McGonagall? Nawet jeśli, to ona potrafiłaby się obronić. Ten mężczyzna nie potrafił. Zbyt się bał.

Czy nikt nie potrafił mu pomóc? Czy już zawsze będzie musiał zabijać, żeby żyć? Nie, nie żeby żyć. A przynajmniej nie, żeby żyć życiem, a raczej śmiercią.

Wstał, nie potrafiąc usiedzieć w miejscu. Ogarnęły go złe przeczucia. Było jasno, nie mógł wyjść na zewnątrz. Postanowił poczekać.

Słońce zaszło po godzinie, a on mozolnie ubierał swoją szatę. Ze zdziwieniem zauważa, że zaklęcia nie działają. Różdżka go nie słuchała, nie mógł nawet rzucić zwykłego _reparo._ Dziwne, to przecież właśnie dzięki zaklęciu wydostał się z własnego grobowca.

W końcu dotarł do sklepu ze świstoklikami. Zamówił jeden na pokątną, ale nie miał pieniędzy. Nie miał też magii, wszystko powoli tracił. Zostało mu tylko to pragnienie, które teraz było zaspokojone.

– Oddam panu te pieniądze – zapewnił, ale właściciel mu nie uwierzył. Trudno, żeby wierzył skoro Harry nie pokazał mu nawet swojej twarzy.

– Nawet nie wiesz, chłopie, ile razy to słyszę! Oddam pieniądze, tak, jutro, za tydzień, za miesiąc. Cierpliwie czekaj, oddam je. Nie! Nie masz pieniędzy, to wynoś się z mojego sklepu!

Harry wyszedł. Zatrzymał się dopiero przed trzema miotłami, ale wiedział, że tam nie będzie miało sensu. Jest wampirem, nie sądził, by mógł pić alkohol. Patrząc na ten pub, wróciły wspomnienia. Wraz z Ronem i Hermioną spędził tam wiele wspaniałych chwil. Żartowali, śmiali się i pili piwo kremowe. Dawne czasy, jeszcze za jego życia. Ron zawsze potrafił go rozweselić i wytrącić z równowagi, a Hermiona była od tego, żeby ich naprostować. Znowu spojrzał w stronę szkoły. Może powinien tam wrócić? Może McGonagall stworzy dla niego świstoklik? Chciałby się spotkać z przyjaciółmi. Z Ronem i Hermioną. Bardzo chciałby z nimi porozmawiać i posłuchać.

Teraz, gdy stał się potworem, gdy umyślnie lub nie, zabił człowieka, czuł się samotny. Odczuwał potrzebę rozmowy bardziej, niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. Nie trafi w jedną noc do domu Rona, nie pójdzie też do Wrzeszczącej Chaty – jest tam ciało jego ofiary.

Zaciągnął bardziej kaptur, wręcz chowając się w nim. Minął bramę i już zaraz stał przy głównym wejściem. Otworzył je i wszedł do szkoły. Wiele dzieciaków nadal chodziło po korytarzach. Uśmiechnął się słabo, na szczęście nie czuł już głodu. Ktoś musiał zapłacić, żeby te dzieci były teraz bezpieczne. Jakieś pierwszaki przebiegały przez korytarz i Harry rozpoznał wśród nich Mel. Ta również go poznała, bo zatrzymała się gwałtownie i odeszła od grupy koleżanek.

– Dobry wieczór, proszę pana.

– Dobry wieczór.

– Postanowił pan zostać w szkole?

– Jeszcze nie zdecydowałem. – Nagle odczuł chęć rozmowy. Może wcale nie musiał rozmawiać z Ronem i Hermioną, a właśnie z nią? Może Mel go wysłucha i mimo swojego młodego wieku zrozumie? – Wiele się ostatnio dzieje, ale Hogwart jak zawsze tętni życiem.

– To prawda – potwierdziła i kiwnęła ochoczo głową. – Nasza prefekt mówi, że mimo ostatnich wydarzeń powinniśmy być weseli i szczęśliwi. Żebyśmy nie okazywali smutku, a wzięli się za naukę i napełniali umysły wiedzą.

– Masz bardzo mądrą prefekt.

– Wiem!

– A gdzie się podział twój kolega?

– Lorcan? Pewnie siedzi w wieży i czyta o Quidditchu. Głupek, kiedyś się rozwali na tej miotle.

– Znam to. Moja przyjaciółka non stop mi to powtarzała. Ha... – W ostatnim momencie ugryzł się w język. – Hamujesz w powietrzu jak wariat, kiedyś wpadniesz i tyle z tego będzie!

– Grał pan w Quidditcha?

– Tak, grałem i to bardzo dużo. – Uśmiechnął się do siebie i wolnym krokiem ruszył przed siebie. Za sobą słyszał ciche pomrukiwanie koleżanek Mel, gdy ta ruszyła za nim. – Byłem nawet szukającym. Kochałem tę grę, ale jak wspomniałem, moja koleżanka nie. Zawsze się o mnie bała. O mojego przyjaciela też, chociaż to głównie dzięki niej dostał się do drużyny.

– Naprawdę? Jak to?

– Łączyło ich uczucie – wyjaśnił, a ona zaczerwieniła się mocno. – A jak jest z tobą, mała Krukonko? Oddajesz się w pełni nauce, czy masz też czas na zabawę i rozrywkę?

– Nauka zawsze na pierwszym miejscu! – krzyknęła wesoło i zasalutowała. Harry zaśmiał się cicho, bo wczorajszego wieczoru odniósł inne wrażenie. – Dlaczego nosi pan kaptur? Jesteśmy przecież w szkole.

– Wiesz, mam brzydką bliznę na twarzy, która... odstrasza większość ludzi. Wolałbym jej nie pokazywać – skłamał, choć blizna błyskawicy na pewno widniała na jego czole, ale z pewnością nie odstraszała. Raczej przyciąga.

Mel zrobiła smutną minę, ale zaraz się rozpromienia. Ta rozmowa, mimo że tak bardzo zwykła, sprawia Harry'emu wiele przyjemności. Odczuwał radość.

– Gdzie pan teraz idzie? Znowu do gabinetu pani dyrektor?

– Tak. Muszę z nią porozmawiać i... przeprosić. Wczoraj trochę się pokłóciliśmy.

– Oho, musiało być strasznie. Jak pani dyrektor krzyczy, to trzęsie się cały zamek. – Harry docenił żart i zaśmiał się wraz z nią. Widocznie ta mała już zdążyła poznać gniew McGonagall.

– Mel! – Harry zdębiał słysząc ten głos. Tak naprawdę był to głos, którego się nie spodziewał i którego nie chciał słyszeć jeszcze przez bardzo długi czas. Nie jest jeszcze gotowy na to spotkanie. Nie mógłby. – Mel, co ty tutaj robisz? Już późno, powinnaś być w dormitorium.

– Przepraszam, pani Ginny, ale zarozmawiałam się z tym panem. – Harry wciąż się nie odwrócił, tylko patrzył przerażony przed siebie.

– Tak? No to zmykaj do dormitorium, teraz ja „zarozmawiam" się z tym panem.

– Ale... – zaczyna, ale Ginny natychmiast ucisza jej protesty.

– Żadnego „ale". Wracaj do siebie, albo odbiorę twojemu domowi punkty.

– Do zobaczenia, proszę pana! – zawołała smutno i czmychnęła w stronę schodów. Ginny podeszłą do Harry'ego, ale ten szybciej ruszył i teraz szła kawałek za nim.

– Ej! Zatrzymaj się! Kim jesteś?

Harry wiedział, że jeśli się odezwie, to rozpozna jego głos, więc uparcie milczał. Nie mógł mówić. nie ważne, jak bardzo tego chciał. Nie wiedział nawet dlaczego się powstrzymuje.

Nie jestem gotowy, pomyślał.

– Ej, mówię do ciebie! Zatrzymaj się! Zatrzymaj się, albo walnę cię zaklęciem!

Chciał jej powiedzieć, żeby próbowała, ale zamiast tego szedł dalej. Ginny szła za nim, ściskając różdżkę.

Nie teraz. Nie jestem na to gotowy.

Domyślił się, że została prefektem i teraz nie zrobi nic bez konsultacji tego z dyrektorką, więc nie do końca wierzył w jej groźby. Dlaczego nie do końca? Bo nazywała się Ginny Weasley.

W końcu ujrzał chimerę prowadzącą do gabinetu, ale ta odskoczyła nim zdążył się zbliżyć. Natychmiast ujrzał McGonagall, która zatrzymała się gwałtownie, gdy go dostrzega. Za chwilę zauważyła też Ginny.

– Panno Weasley! – zawołała, udając zezłoszczoną. – Co pani tutaj robi?

Harry przyspieszył i wyminął starszą kobietę bez słowa. Zatrzymał się dopiero na schodach i nadstawił ucha. Musiał wiedzieć, czy jego tajemnica jest bezpieczna. Póki co, tylko dyrektorka wiedziała, że wrócił. Ona i Dumbledore.

– Patroluję korytarze – wyjaśnia Ginny. – I przy okazji spotkałam tego...

– Nie powinnaś się nim interesować – przerywa jej szybko. – Jest gościem naszej szkoły i nie chciałabym, żeby wydarzyło się coś niepożądanego.

– Co ma pani na myśli?

– Panno Weasley. – powiedziała przeciągle, tonem nie znoszącym sprzeciwu. – Proszę się tym nie interesować. Jeśli będzie trzeba, poinformuję panią o wszystkim w odpowiednim czasie.

– Dobrze, ale kim on jest?

– Jeśli zechce ci powiedzieć, dowiesz się. Jeśli nie, ja nie jestem do tego upoważniona. Jego tożsamość ma pozostać ścisłą tajemnicą.

Harry wszedł do gabinetu. McGonagall nie wróciła i podejrzewał, że załatwia coś ważnego. Przez ten czas postanowił się rozgościć i odpocząć. Usiadł na kanapę, ale nie zrzucił kaptura. Jeśli ktoś by wszedł, mógłby go zobaczyć. Chciał odłożyć wieść o swoim powrocie jak najdłużej.

– Chłopcze! – Cichy głos wyrwał go z półsnu. McGonagall stała nad nim w towarzystwie Slughorna i jeszcze kogoś. Był to wysoki mężczyzna o bladej cerze. Harry wsłuchiwał się w chwilową ciszę i tylko dwa kołatania serc, a powinien słyszeć trzy. Oznaczało to, że stojący po środku mężczyzna jest taki jak on.

Wstał i ruszył mu naprzeciw, całkowicie ignorując mistrza eliksirów, starającego się uchwycić jego twarz spod ciemnej zasłony kaptura.

Wampir był wyższy od niego prawie o głowę, jego oczy przywodziły na myśl dwie bezdenne studnie, a ubrania były chyba żywcem wyjęte z epoki średniowiecza.

– Ten człowiek ci pomoże. Jest wampirem, jak ty – powiedziała McGonagall, próbując ukryć drżenie głosu. – Pomoże ci powstrzymać drzemiącą w tobie bestie. Nie musisz się obawiać, pomożemy ci.

– Dziękuję.

Jak widać, ten rozdział również przeszedł edit. Mam nadzieję, że jest lepiej. Dajcie znać jeśli widzicie jakieś błądy*


	3. 3, Pierwszy Błąd - I

Następnego dnia Harry Potter obudził się w jakimś gabinecie, który wydawał się dziwnie znajomy. Powoli otworzył oczy i zrzucił z siebie koc, nie rozumiejąc, gdzie się właściwie znajduje. Przez chwilę widział w głowie obrazy z bitwy, bo były ostatnią rzeczą, jaką pamiętał. Wytężył pamięć i wspomnienia uderzyły w niego, niczym rozpędzony pociąg.

 _No tak,_ pomyślał sennie _, jestem w Hogwarcie_.

Usiadł, wciąż nie pojmując tego, co zgotował mu los. To jakiś głupi kawał, durna niespodzianka, której nigdy nie chciał. Powrót do życia... Brzmi to jak przegadany temat. Który to już raz? Drugi? Nie, trzeci. Drugi raz był wtedy, gdy Voldemort zniszczył w nim horkruksa. No, więc po raz trzeci wywinął się śmierci, ale tym razem dostał coś na drogę. Coś, czego nigdy nie pragnął i nigdy nie myślał, że może otrzymać. Wampiryzm wydawał bajką, albo rzeczą nieosiągalną. Te kły, blada skóra, dziwna wrażliwość na światło słoneczne... Nie potrafił zrozumieć. Dlaczego on? Dlaczego niedane było mu umrzeć, jeśli takie było przeznaczenie? Co ma teraz niby robić? Żyć wiecznie?

Nie znał odpowiedzi na żadne z tych pytań. W końcu przestał myśleć o sobie i rozejrzał się po gabinecie. Nie był wielki, ale nie był też mały – ściany były pomalowane na czarno, a przed zasłoniętym oknem stało szerokie biurko, a na nim zakurzone papiery. Przy lewej ścianie stały wysokie regały z książkami na temat… eliksirów. Harry nagle doznał olśnienia i uśmiechnął się gorzko. Trafił do starego gabinetu Severusa Snape'a, zwanego nietoperzem. Pamiętał, jak ktoś kiedyś opowiadał, że Snape jest wampirem, bo jest blady jak trup, a teraz Harry, patrząc na swoje białe dłonie myślał, że w gabinecie profesora siedzi teraz prawdziwy wampir. I to sam Harry Potter, chłopiec, którego Snape starał się nienawidzić całym sercem. Co za ironia losu.

Te myśli przywołały wspomnienia z poprzedniej nocy i jeszcze poprzedniej. Z nocy, gdy ocknął się we własnym grobowcu, z którego wyszedł. Był to prawdziwy szok, ale nie panikował. Nie wiedział, dlaczego. Większość ludzi by zwariowała, krzyczała, ale on tego nie zrobił. Oczywiście po jego głowie krążyły myśli, pytania i nie mógł się skupić, czując panikę w sercu. Pamiętał jedynie przebłyski. Trumna, zaklęcie, jezioro, gabinet McGonagall, wrzeszcząca chata. Wspomnienia były zatarte, jak nie do końca zmazany rysunek na tablicy. Nie potrafił nawet określić ile czasu minęło, bo wydawało mu się, że wieczność. Pamiętał, że zabił. Otępienie, mgła przyćmiewająca umysł, która nagle pozbawiła go racjonalnego myślenia i żądała tylko jednego. To pamiętał doskonale i obawiał się, że to nie był ostatni raz. Nie chciał, żeby coś takiego się powtórzyło.

Wstał powoli, obawiając się, że zaraz upadnie, ale tak się nie stało. Teraz miał wrażenie, że jest cięższy niż wcześniej. Wtedy mógł biec i biec, a teraz miał wrażenie, że nie powtórzyłby tego wyczynu. Ciężkim, wolnym krokiem ruszył w stronę drzwi i zatrzymał się gwałtownie, zanim jeszcze dotknął klamki. Sięgnął dłonią do wewnętrznej kieszeni szaty i wyciągnął swoją różdżkę – czarną różdżkę, jak teraz rozpoznał. Ogarnął go lęk, jakby ktoś pchnął go nad przepaść i trzymał za koniec koszuli, która powoli się rwała. Dlaczego wcześniej nie rozpoznał tej różdżki? Jego umysł był aż tak zaćmiony, że nie rozpoznał czegoś, co należy całkowicie do niego? Ta różdżka należała i nadal należy do Albusa Dumbledore'a, nie ważne, co kto o tym sądzi.

Jednak mimo obaw wycelował w zamek.

— _Alohomora_ – szepnął i jak podejrzewał, nic się nie stało. Zaklęcie nie podziałało i nie poczuł nawet tego mrowienia magii przechodzącej po jego dłoni. Miał ochotę krzyknąć, rozwalić coś i wpaść w szał, ale te emocje odeszły tak szybko jak się pojawiły, zostawiając po sobie tylko rozczarowanie. Zdziwiło go, jak szybko się opanował. Za życia z pewnością by coś zniszczył i nadal pamiętał swój wybuch w gabinecie Dumbledore'a, na koniec piątego roku.

Podszedł do sporej szafy, która stała tuż obok drzwi do prywatnych kwater Severusa i otworzył ją. Miał na sobie tylko samą koszulę, więc nie mógł tak wyjść. Na szczęście stary mistrz eliksirów posiadał gust, który teraz przypasuje Harry'emu. Jego ciuchy dzieliły się na: czarne, czarne i czarne. Piękno prostoty. Sięgając po jedną z czarnych szat zastanowił się, czy to właściwe, ale chyba nie miał wyboru. Założył tą z szerokim kapturem, który zaciągnął prawie po same oczy, zakrywając połowę twarzy. Nie chciał, żeby ktoś go rozpoznał, podczas gdy on będzie chodzić po zamku. Musi sporo przemyśleć, a w tym gabinecie nie chciał spędzać więcej czasu niż to konieczne.

Gdy tylko otworzył drzwi doszły go odgłosy uczniów. Harry nie wiedział, czy jest dzień, wieczór, czy noc, więc nie wiedział, kogo może spotkać. Miał tylko nadzieję nie natknąć się na Ginny Weasley, bo był pewien, że nie potrafiłby milczeć. Chyba zawsze miał słabość do rudowłosej, ale teraz musi trzymać język za zębami. Miał tylko nadzieję, że wyjdzie mu to lepiej niż Hagridowi.

Idąc przez korytarze widział coraz więcej uczniów, którzy z zaciekawieniem mu się przyglądali. Ci młodsi jakby odstraszeni jego wyglądem, odchodzili i omijali go szerokim łukiem, a starsi zachowywali bezpieczny dystans i byli czujni. Harry pochwalił takie zachowanie w myślach. Jest nową osobą w ich szkole i do tego nie wygląda na przyjaznego – tego był w pełni świadomy. Idąc tym tropem zaczął się zastanawiać, dlaczego Mel się go nie bała. Mała Krukonka wydawała się odważniejsza, niż wyglądała. A jej przyjaciel, Lorcan, w przeciwieństwie do niej zachowywał dystans.

 _,,Przyjdź do biblioteki, Harry''_ – usłyszał w myślał głos i zatrzymał się natychmiast. Pech chciał, że zatrzymał się przed wielka salą. Spojrzał w stronę okien i poczuł palące ciepło na twarzy. Z pewnością był dzień. Głos, który do niego przemówił wydawał się znajomy, jakby już go słyszał, ale nie mógł sobie przypomnieć kiedy. Był spokojny i hipnotyzujący, zdawał się odkrywać wszystkie myśli chłopaka i na ich podstawie dobierać słowa. Chcąc, nie chcąc, przypomniał mu o dyrektorze. Albus mówił podobnie.

Ruszył w stronę biblioteki, nie wiedząc, czy powinien iść za wskazówkami, czy skierować sie w inne miejsce. Ale postanowił zaryzykować. Gorzej już być nie może, prawda?

Gdy wchodził po schodach i szedł znajomymi korytarzami ogarnęła go dziwna nostalgia. Dla niego czas miał się inaczej. Ostatnimi jego wspomnienia z życia były wspomnienia z bitwy, dopiero później było ,,to". Wydawało się, że wczoraj te mury płonęły, a teraz stoją, niczym niezagrożone i bezpieczne. Nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu. Wygrali.

W końcu stanął przed drzwiami do biblioteki. Czuł lekką obawę, bo w bibliotece zawsze było sporo światła słonecznego, żeby uczniom dobrze się czytało. Jego ostatnie spotkanie ze złotymi promieniami było troszkę bolesne, na razie wolał tego nie powtarzać. Ale skoro musi... Pchnął lekko drzwi i od razu ujrzał pełną życia bibliotekę. Uczniowie siedzieli przy książkach, czytali i uczyli się. Pamiętał, że nie bardzo lubił tu przychodzić, to była raczej działka Hermiony. Zaklął cichutko pod nosem, nie chciał teraz myśleć o przyjaciołach. Przywoła to ból, na który nie jest jeszcze do końca gotowy, a w głębi ,,serca" wiedział, że kiedyś się z nimi spotka. Jak nie prędzej, to później.

W ciemnym kącie ujrzał wysokiego mężczyznę, ubranego w taką szatę, jaką przyodział Harry. Chłopak instynktownie ruszył w jego stronę, przypominając sobie mężczyznę z poprzedniego wieczoru. Był wysoki, widocznie wychudzony i blady. Jego włosy były czarne, a oczy niczym dwie bezdenne studnie, tak głębokie, że można było w nich zatonąć.

Teraz stanął przed tym mężczyzną. Przez chwilę stali w milczeniu, Harry wpatrywał się w niego, a on nie patrzył na Harry'ego. Potter miał wrażenie, że jest ignorowany, albo, że ten śpi na stojąco, bo jego wzrok wbity był w podłogę.

— Ej… – szepnął niepewnie. – Żyjesz? – Harry'ego zaskoczyła reakcja mężczyzny, bo ten zamiast ruszyć się, odpowiedzieć, czy chociażby spojrzeć, zaczął się śmiać pod nosem. Przez chwilę myślał, że ten jest jakiś nienormalny, ale za chwilę śmiech ustał i ujrzał te dwie ciemne dna studni, które teraz były nieco jaśniejsze i migotały tam odcienie szarości.

— Przedni żart, Harry – odpowiedział, a imię Pottera wymówił takim szeptem, że ledwo go usłyszał. Ale mimo wszystko usłyszał i spiął odruchowo mięśnie.

— Kto jeszcze wie? – zapytał szybko. – Kto wie, kim jestem?

— Ja. McGonagall. I wszyscy pozostali dyrektorowie Hogwartu, ale to obrazy, więc się chyba nie liczą. – Harry odetchnął z ulgą. – Ale w twoim przypadku pytanie powinno brzmieć: Kto może się dowiedzieć? Wieść o tym, że ty jesteś tym, kim jesteś wywołałaby małe zamieszanie, zwłaszcza, że jesteś tym, czym jesteś. Znowu byłbyś na świeczniku, a na to nie mogę na razie pozwolić.

Harry rozejrzał się na wszystkie strony. Stali w miejscu, do którego uczniowie zbytnio się nie zbliżali, ale czy mogli rozmawiać spokojnie? Miał, co do tego małe obawy, w końcu ktoś może się domyślić. A wolałby, żeby pozostało to tajemnicą. _Pilnie strzeżoną tajemnicą_.

— Jesteś pewny, że to dobre miejsce na…

— Najciemniej pod latarnią – odparł, zanim chłopak skończył. Jego głos nadal nie wynosił się ponad cichy, konspiracyjny szept. – Wierz mi, mówię z własnego doświadczenia.

— Dobra. – Postanowił mu zaufać. – To, co teraz?

— McGonagall sprowadziła mnie tutaj z twojego powodu. Osobiście uważam, że postąpiła dobrze, bo młodziki tacy jak ty, nie potrafią nad sobą zapanować. Uważam, że przyda ci się trening, za jakiś czas zaczniesz odczuwać różne potrzeby, których żaden śmiertelnik nie pozna. Będziesz musiał nad nimi zapanować, jeśli ci się nie uda, staniesz się potworem, podobnym do innych i niczym się od nieróżniącym. To będzie najcięższa część. Druga sprawa jest taka, że prawdopodobnie potrzebujesz czasu dla siebie. – Harry w duchu przyznał mu rację. Musiał przemyśleć wiele spraw. – Więc nie zaczniemy od razu. Przemyśl to, co się dzieje. Postaraj się zrozumieć własną sytuację. Ja również potrzebuję chwili dla siebie, zwykle śpię w dzień. – Westchnął. – Pozostaje mi powiadomić cię o najważniejszych kwestiach, a są nimi promienie słoneczne i głód. Tego pierwszego unikaj, gdy poczujesz to drugie, biegnij do mnie. Mam kwatery w lochach, naprzeciwko twoich.

Harry potaknął na znak, że rozumie.

— I nie ciesz się. Teraz w Hogsmeade odbywa się pogrzeb, a ja wiem, że ty wiesz, kogo żegnają.

Harry zastygł na moment. Nie wiedział, jak ma teraz zareagować, co powiedzieć, czy zrobić. To oświadczenie zszokowało go na tyle, że nie mógł się ruszyć nawet, żeby odejść. Stać go było tylko na przełknięcie śliny.

— Masz przyjść do mnie, gdy tylko zajdzie słońce. I nie spóźnij się.

Po tych słowach odszedł, naciągając mocno kaptur, gdy wszedł w oświetloną strefę. Harry odetchnął z ulgą. Na początku było spokojnie i nawet normalnie, ale na sam koniec go zszokował. Ponownie ogarnęły go wyrzuty sumienia - zabił człowieka. Chyba pierwszy raz zabił świadomy tego, że zabija niewinnego. A najgorsze było to, że nie mógł tego powstrzymać.

 _Nie, Harry! Nie myśl o tym! To pułapka, stało się, nie możesz się załamać... Nie mogę…_

Gdy trochę się uspokoił ruszył w kierunku wyjścia. Miał zamiar sprawdzić, czy pokój życzeń nadal funkcjonuje, czy po pożarze stał się kompletnie bezużyteczny. Z pewnością nie był zdatny do użytku, ale i tak chciał spróbować. Przez to wszystko zapomniał zapytać tego mężczyznę o imię i jedną, ważną sprawę. Dlaczego nie może używać magii? Domyślał się, że jego ,,stan" jakoś to blokuje, ale jeśli znowu żyje, to dlaczego miałby nie czarować?

Otworzył drzwi szybkim ruchem i zamarł w miejscu, widząc osobę stojącą przed nim. Dziewczyna o falowanych, kasztanowych włosach odskoczyła na bok, jak poparzona i ścisnęła mocniej książki, które trzymała przy piersi. Harry przez moment nie był w stanie się ruszyć, ani wydusić z siebie żadnego słowa. Nie spodziewał się zobaczyć tutaj Hermiony. Ale gdyby żył, byłby pewny, że ona jako jedyna wróciłaby do szkoły, żeby kontynuować naukę.

Hermiona spojrzała na niego, pochylając lekko głowę, jakby próbowała zajrzeć pod kaptur. Harry odsunął się, w obawie, że ta zobaczy jego oczy lub bliznę, a wtedy mogłaby go rozpoznać. Albo, chociaż podejrzewać, że to on.

— Przepraszam – powiedziała cicho, biorąc głęboki oddech. – Chciałabym wejść.

Dopiero teraz Harry zrozumiał, że już trochę stoi między nią, a biblioteką, nie odsuwając się, a tylko wpatrując. Ale po prostu nie potrafił. Jego oddech mimowolnie przyspieszył i czuł narastające zdenerwowanie. Chciał z nią porozmawiać, powiedzieć wszystko i wygadać się ze wszystkiego, co zrobił, z tego, kim jest.

— Wszystko w porządku? – zapytała cicho, spokojnym głosem. Dopiero teraz Harry zdał sobie sprawę, jak bardzo brakowało mu towarzystwa przyjaciół. Jest i będzie samotny, przynajmniej przez następne miesiące, jak planował. Już miał odpowiedzieć, gdy rozległ się trzeci głos.

— Pani Hermiono! – Harry rozpoznał go natychmiast i uśmiechnął się odruchowo, patrząc na małą dziewczynkę, biegnącą w ich stronę. – Pani Hermiono! Lorcan znowu dokucza wężykom! Strasznie się kłócą i krzyczą!

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się smutno, z pewnością chciała się pouczyć, ale obowiązki prefekt naczelnej były równie ważne. Wzrok Harry'ego zatrzymał się na jej plakietce.

— Gdzie oni są?

— Na korytarzu, przy wielkiej sali. Hubert i Darwin się z nim kłócą i wyzywają go na pojedynek! – zrelacjonowała Mel. – Ale oni nie będą walczyć uczciwie!

— Rozumiem. Natychmiast tam pójdę.

I teraz Mel dostrzegła Harry'ego.

— Dzień dobry, proszę pana! – niemal krzyknęła, obdarzając go szerokim uśmiechem.

— Cześć – wyrwało się Harry'emu i natychmiast tego pożałował, bo Hermiona, która wymijała dziewczynkę zatrzymała się gwałtownie i spojrzała na niego podejrzliwie. Z jej spojrzenia mógł jednak wywnioskować więcej. Widział tam szok, niedowierzanie i strach. Wstrzymała również oddech. Harry nie mógł dłużej tak stać i odszedł. Przyspieszył kroku czując, że zaraz wybuchnie.

To wydawało się nienormalne! Obudził się w grobie, dowiedział się, że jest wampirem, zabił człowieka i podczas żadnej z tych czynności nie spanikował. Nawet budząc się w gabinecie Snape'a i przypominając sobie wydarzenia, które zapamiętał, nie dał się ponieść emocjom, które dopiero teraz – po spotkaniu przyjaciółki – wydawały się wyrywać z jego klatki i domagać uwagi. Ogarnęła go złość na siebie, oddech przyspieszył, napędzany dziwnym uczuciem, które było mieszaną szczęścia, żalu, smutku, strachu i radości. Miał ochotę się rozpłakać, gdy oparł się o ścianę na innym korytarzu, ale zauważył, że nie może płakać. Mógł tylko zacisnąć zęby oraz powieki i trwać tak chwilę, próbując się opanować. Za bardzo go to ruszyło. Zbyt wiele emocji nim targało. Wszystko uderzyło potężniej niż wcześniej.

 _Jestem potworem_ , pomyślał _. Nie mogę jej narażać. A jeśli stanie się to samo, co we wrzeszczącej chacie i to ona będzie na miejscu tego mężczyzny? NIE! Nie mogę na to pozwolić. A Ron? Co miałbym im wszystkim powiedzieć? Nie, nie mogę ich narażać, po prostu nie mogę!_

...

W końcu nadszedł wieczór. Harry sprawdził pokój życzeń i jak się spodziewał – był zniszczony. Przemyślał też wiele spraw i doszedł do tego samego wniosku, co na samym początku – jego istnienie musi pozostać tajemnicą. Mimo, że to wiedział, to przemyślenie wszystkiego dało mu poczucie nieopisanej ulgi. Jakby zrzucił z ramion wielki ciężar. Teraz kierował się do lochów i po kilku minutach pukał w drzwi do pokoju tego wampira.

— Wchodź – odpowiedział mu spokojny głos, godny samego Albusa Dumbledore'a. Harry wszedł i spojrzał na mężczyznę, który bujał się na krześle, nogi oparte miał na parapecie i odpychał się czasami nimi, a w dłoniach trzymał jakąś książkę. – Siadaj, Harry.

Potter podszedł do stołu i usiadł na drugie krzesło. Miał tyle pytań, ale musi zadać te najbardziej podstawowe.

— Jak się nazywasz? – Mężczyzna zamknął książkę i spojrzał na niego. Teraz jego oczy były całkowicie szare i przypominały dwa księżyce.

— Dawno temu, przyjaciele mówili mi Albatros. Tak możesz mnie nazywać. – Harry potaknął i już miał zamiar zadać kolejne pytanie, ale Albatros go uprzedził. – Z pewnością masz sporo pytań, ale musisz być cierpliwy. Na większość odpowiesz sobie sam, ale o wiele musisz mie zapytać. Jesteś Harrym Potterem, nie możesz popełnić błędu, bo zatrzęsiesz całym magicznym światem. Minerwa prosiła mnie, żebym pokazał ci życie, które musisz poznać. I tak zrobię.

— Dlaczego nie mogę czarować? – zapytał szybko. To pytanie nurtowało go od samego początku. Doskonale pamiętał jak płyta grobowa wyleciała w powietrze, kiedy walnął w nią zaklęciem. Miał nadzieję, że profesor McGonagall to naprawiła.

— Pożywiłeś się – powiedział cicho. – Piłeś ludzką krew, to jest powód. Musisz okryć kilka ,,właściwości". To nie tak, że wampir nie może używać magii i zaklęć. To _pożywiony_ wampir nie może używać magii i zaklęć. Wiem w jaki sposób wyszedłeś z grobowca i wiem, że wtedy użyłeś zaklęcia, ale byłeś też głodny. Do tej pory nie wiem, jak to działa, ale wampir, który pożywi się krwią, nie może czarować przez pewien okres czasu.

Harry zamilkł. Wszystko by się zgadzało. Więc może używać magii tylko wtedy, gdy rządzi nim to okrutne uczucie?

— Ja wyrzekłem się tego i odrzuciłem różdżkę – poinformował Albatros. – Oddałem się nowemu życiu. Z tobą pewnie będzie inaczej. Muszę wiedzieć, ile czasu wytrzymasz bez krwi. Pamiętaj też, że możesz się od niej bardzo mocno uzależnić. Musisz wiedzieć ile rzeczywiście jej potrzebujesz, a ile jej chcesz. To podstawowa różnica i próba. Na razie skupimy się tylko na tym.

— Ale… Co?! Nie! Nie zgadzam się! A co będzie, jeśli znowu kogoś zaatakuję?! Nie chcę tego! Jesteśmy w szkole!

— Właśnie dlatego ja też tu jestem – uśmiechnął się, ale zaraz spoważniał. – Harry, to, co zrobiłeś we Wrzeszczącej Chacie było niewłaściwe. Wampir nie powinien dać się tak ponieść, po tak krótkim czasie od ,,wyjścia". To może źle na ciebie wpłynąć. To był twój pierwszy błąd. Mam nadzieję, że nie popełnisz ich więcej.

— Ludzie uczą się na błędach – odparł smętnie. Doskonale o tym wiedział.

— Ale nie wampiry. Jeśli jeszcze raz zrobisz coś takiego, możesz zapomnieć o tym, że ci pomogę. Odejdę, a mury Hogwartu staną się dla ciebie zamknięte. Rozumiesz? – Teraz jego głos nie był spokojny, a wypełniała go żywa groźba. Harry wiedział, że Albatros nie żartuje.

— Tak.

— To dobrze. Teraz pozostaje kolejna sprawa. Dlaczego wróciłeś... Podejrzewam, że twój powrót nie był naturalny, a raczej wymuszony. Możliwe, że był efektem rytuału i to chyba najbardziej realna wersja.

— Rytuał? – zapytał przerażony. Więc to nie los, a KTOŚ sprawił, że wrócił do życia? W tym momencie chciałby dorwać i zaszlachtować tego, kto to zrobił, ale chciał mu również podziękować. Ogarnęły go sprzeczne uczucia.

— Tak. Ale taki rytuał może wykonać tylko inny wampir. To bardzo stara magia, która wymaga wielu dni przygotowań i tygodni głodowania. Niewielu byłoby w stanie tego dokonać.

Harry nie wiedział, co powiedzieć. Westchnął tylko i zasłonił twarz dłońmi. Nie wiedział, czy ma się cieszyć, czy kompletnie załamać. Po raz kolejny zastanawiał się, dlaczego to wszystko spotkało właśnie JEGO? To chyba ten naturalny dar wpadania w kłopoty.

— A teraz chodź. Idziemy do twojego pokoju.

Gdy znaleźli się w gabinecie Snape'a, Albatros wszedł do głównych kwater, wyminął je i otworzył kolejne drzwi, które ukazywały prywatne laboratorium. Na środku stał kociołek i jakieś ingrediencje. Ogarnęły go bardzo, ale to bardzo złe przeczucia, które zaraz się potwierdziły.

— Muszę nauczyć cię tworzyć eliksir. – Harry spojrzał na niego mało bystrze. – To substytut krwi, która jest niezbędna. Co prawda wampir może żyć bez niej nawet kilkaset lat, ale popada w szaleństwo, a jego mózg, który i tak ledwo funkcjonuje, uszkadza się nieodwracalnie. Widziałem tylko jeden taki przypadek i wierz mi, nie chciałbyś tak skończyć.

Harry w tej chwili żałował, że nie przykładał się do eliksirów. Na szóstym roku miał książkę ,, _Księcia Półkrwi"_ , czyli Snape'a, ale niewiele teraz z niej pamiętał. W pamięci zapadła mu _sectumsempra,_ którą pomyślnie uraczył Draco Malfoya.

Po godzinie prób i błędów nadal nie potrafił uwarzyć tego, co kazał mu Albatros, który cały czas go pilnował. Nie wydawał się nudzić, wręcz przeciwnie – był rozbawiony. Śmiał się chicho pod nosem z każdej porażki i gdyby zjadliwie komentował, mógłby być dziwniejszą wersją Severusa Snape'a. W końcu Harry zdenerwowany uderzył w kociołek, wylał cześć zawartości i krzyknął, że ma dość. Oczywiście odpowiedział mu tylko śmiech. Kolejna godzina nie minęła lepiej. Eliksir nie wychodził, a Albatros–mało–pomocny–drań śmiał się pod nosem.

— Dobra, dobra. Wystarczy ci już – powiedział, a Harry z ulgą odszedł od kociołka, w duchu dziękując sobie, że jest teraz bardziej opanowany i mniej nerwowy. – Teraz wychodzisz ze szkoły na noc.

— CO?! – prawie wrzasnął, zaskoczony tym, że musi wyjść z Hogwartu. Z wyjaśnień Albatrosa zrozumiał, że ma uczyć się w szkole, ale przyznał, że mógł coś pokręcić.

— Słyszałeś. Dzisiejszą noc spędzisz w zakazanym lesie. Tak samo jak następną, następną, i jeszcze następną.

— Dlaczego?

— Bo ja tak mówię. Może gdyby udało ci się uwarzyć eliksir, to byłbym mniej surowy, a teraz muszę zrobić go sam. Ty tymczasem idź do zakazanego lasu.

...

Harry warknął w myślach i wyszedł ze szkoły, będąc zły na Albatrosa. Wcześniej wziął ze sobą dodatkową szatę w razie, gdyby było zimno, ale po chwili dopiero przypomniał sobie, że on nie odczuwa chłodu. Cóż, bycie wampirem miało kilka zalet. Ruszył powoli przed siebie, pławiąc się w blasku księżyca. Miał ochotę ściągnąć kaptur, ale nie mógł. Wiedział, że nadal ktoś może podejrzeć go z okna.

Nogi poniosły go w stronę jeziora, miał ochotę popływać. Stąd nikt nie powinien zobaczyć jego twarzy, więc zrzucił z siebie szatę, koszulę i spodzie, po czym wskoczył do lodowatej wody. O dziwo poczuł, że ta jest chłodna, ale nie przeszkadzało mu to. Czuł się lekki niczym puch unoszący się na jej tafli. Przepłynął się kawałek, nurkując, co chwila i odkrywając, że może nurkować zadziwiająco głęboko. Dotknął dłonią kamienia na dnie, obrócił się i odepchnął od niego nogami. Gdy się wynurzył wziął głęboki oddech i spojrzał w księżyc. Przez następne minuty pozwalał, żeby jego ciało same się unosiło na wodzie i tak też było. Później wrócił na brzeg i wychodząc z wody spostrzegł, że nie jest mokry. Nawet jego włosy były suche, jakby nigdy ich nie zamoczył. Ubranie, w którym pływał też nie wydawało się mokre, jakby skóra Harry'ego wchłonęła wodę. Wydawało się to, co najmniej dziwne.

Teraz szedł dalej. Miał zamiar sprawdzić swój grób. Chciał wiedzieć, czy nadal tam stoi i jest naprawiony. Po drodze zastanawiał się, dlaczego nie pochowali go w _Dolinie Godryka_ , w miejscy pochówku jego rodziców. Obiecał sobie zapytać o to McGonagall przy najbliższej okazji. Pamiętał, że gdy wyszedł z grobu i ruszył w stronę szkoły, zajęło mu prawie pół godziny dotarcie do jeziora, a teraz, w ciągu niecałych dziesięciu minut stal w miejscu, w którym doskonale widział wzgórze, na którym go pochowano. I widział tam też jedną, samotną postać.

— Ginny – szepnął, a ta jakby usłyszała znajomy głos spojrzała w jego stronę. Serce Harry'ego – o ile jeszcze miał serce – zatrzymało się.  
Nie miał na głowie kaptura.


	4. 4, Pierwszy Błąd - II

Biegł przez zakazany las. Nogi niosły go w stronę szkoły, ale on uparcie zmieniał kierunek biegając niemalże w kółko. Mógłby przysiąc, że już trzeci raz widzi taką samą pieczarę i połamany pień, ale mimo to biegł dalej. Nie miał zamiaru się zatrzymać, chciał poczuć zmęczenie swojego ciała i nóg. Chciał, żeby oblał go pot, a wściekłość i złość na siebie wyparowały. Mimo, że krążył już tak, co najmniej godzinę, nie stała się żadna z tych rzeczy. Nie czuł się inaczej, niż wcześniej.

Miał ochotę wskoczyć do wody i utopić się, ale jego instynkt i chęć życia były silniejsze. W sumie nie wiedział, czego tak naprawdę pragnął. Chciał rozpłynąć się w powietrzu, a jednocześnie być wszędzie. Chciał porozmawiać z przyjaciółmi, a jednocześnie nie chciał się do nich zbliżać. Chciał nie żyć, a jednocześnie miał wolę życia. Zastanawiał się, czy nadal coś o sobie wie i czy nadal jest tym, kim był kiedyś. Znał odpowiedź i brzmiała ona: NIE! Nie jest już sobą i nigdy nie będzie.

Wraz z tą myślą zatrzymał się gwałtownie i prawie potknął o jakiś wystający korzeń. Warknął, zły na siebie i zacisnął zęby. Spotkał Ginny, miał okazję, a uciekł - jak tchórz.

 _Uciekasz przed problemami, Harry_ , pomyślał wściekle. _Nie powinieneś uciekać. Nie powinieneś tak reagować… To było głupie, mogła się domyślić. No, niby tak,_ odpowiedział na własną myśl. _Ale przecież nie domyśli się, że jestem Harrym Potterem, który wstał z martwych, żeby się jej objawić, prawda? To dopiero byłoby głupie._

Przerwał swój wewnętrzny monolog, gdy usłyszał szelest liści. Spojrzał tam natychmiast i słyszał dokładnie. Dopiero teraz spostrzegł, że ma świetny słuch, tak samo jak wzrok. Nie musi przecież nosić już okularów. Co za szkoda, że wzrok poprawił mu się dopiero po śmieci. Wydawało mu się, że słyszy odgłos kopyt, ale mogło mu się tylko wydawać. Postanowił to sprawdzić i wolnym, ostrożnym krokiem ruszył w tamtą stronę. Mogły to być centaury, jednorożce, konie lub cokolwiek innego.

Gdy przeszedł przez krzak i ujrzał sylwetkę półkonia i półczłowieka, uznał, że nie pomylił się za bardzo. Przed nim stał znajomy mu centaur, który był jego nauczycielem w Hogwarcie przez pewien czas. Uśmiechnął się do wspomnień, mimo, że niezbyt lubił wróżbiarstwo.

— Firenzo - szepnął cicho i zrzucił kaptur, bo wiedział, że nie ma sensu ukrywać swojej tożsamości przed nim.

— Witaj, Harry Potterze - powiedział centaur i ukłonił się z szacunkiem, a Harry powtórzył wykonany przez niego gest.

Przez chwilę stali w milczeniu. Harry zastanawiał się, co powiedzieć lub zrobić. Nie wiedział, dlaczego wyszedł mu na spotkanie, mógł go przecież kompletnie zignorować, ale chyba chciał ujrzeć znajomą twarz. Spojrzał w szmaragdowe oczy Firenza i zapragnął znaleźć w nich odpowiedzi na swoje pytania. Wiedział, że centaury znają przyszłość z gwiazd, wyczytują ją z nieba. Zastanawiał się, czy jego wyjątkowy przyjaciel nie uchyliłby mu rąbka tajemnicy.

— Przewidzieliśmy twoje przybycie, Harry Potterze - odezwał się nagle, jakby właśnie przeczytał jego myśli.

— Przewidzieliście, mówisz? - zapytał z uśmiechem i wbił spojrzenie w gwieździste niebo, które ledwo widział przez korony drzew.

— Tak, gwiazdy mówiły, że wrócisz.

— Dlaczego? - Spojrzał na centaura. - Dlaczego musiałem wrócić? Czy to również powiedziały ci gwiazdy? Bo mi nie mówiąc nic. Milczą, jak zaklęte.

— Słyszę w twym głosie wiele smutku i złości - zauważył Firenzo i podszedł bliżej chłopaka. Harry odwrócił od niego wzrok, patrząc między drzewa. Ujrzał innego centaura, a za nim kolejnego i jeszcze jednego. Po chwili miał wrażenie, że są obserwowani przez całe stado.

— Dziwisz mi się? - zapytał, już nie ukrywając złości. Widocznie podczas rozmowy z Firenzem nie musiał niczego ukrywać, bo ten bezbłędnie odczytywał jego myśli i emocje.

— Nie. Jednak my wiemy, jaka jest przyszłość, ty nie. Z pewnością czujesz się oszukany i skrzywdzony. Rozumiemy to, Harry.

— Rozumiecie to? - powtórzył z jadem. - Wy znacie przyszłość, wiecie, co się wydarzy. Nigdy żadnego z was nie wykorzystano tak jak mnie - z każdym słowem podnosił głos. - Nie zrobili z was żołnierzyków, których trzeba posłać na wojnę! Na żadnym z was nie ciążyła żadna przeklęta przepowiednia! Żaden z was nie wrócił do życia pod postacią potwora! Nie masz prawa mówić, że rozumiesz, co czuję! Rozumiesz?!

Firenzo milczał, jakby szukając odpowiedzi na jego słowa. Harry wiedział, że mógł powiedzieć za dużo, że ogarnęła go złość i wściekłość. Mógł urazić tym centaury, ale nie obchodziło go to zbytnio. Nie powinni tego mówić. To, że znają przyszłość nie znaczy, że znają ludzi i ich serca.

Nagle obok Firenza pojawił się inny centaur. Harry go pamiętał, nazywał się Magorian, był przywódcą stada.

— Harry Potterze - rzekł swoim twardym, stalowym głosem. - Uznaliśmy, że odpowiemy na jedno twoje pytanie dotyczące twojej przyszłości.

To zdziwiło Harry'ego. Przecież centaury nie dbają o ludzi i nie zdradzają przyszłości, którą podpowiadają im gwiazdy. Zwłaszcza Mogarian nie lubił ludzi i nie szanował ich. A teraz tak chętnie odpowiedziałby na jedno jego pytanie, nie ważne, o co zapyta? Przez myśli Harry'ego przemknęły setki, tysiące pytań, które go nurtują. Dlaczego wrócił? Dlaczego stał się wampirem? Co ma teraz zrobić? Czy zmienił się naturalnie, czy ktoś go ,, _stworzył_ ", jak mówił Albatros? Czy może znowu stać się człowiekiem, a raczej - czy stanie się człowiekiem? Czy jego przyjaciele zrozumieją? Czy powinien z nimi porozmawiać tera, czy może poczekać?

Tyle pytań, a może zadać tylko jedno. Ale, czy to coś zmieni? Nawet, jeśli pozna odpowiedź, jest skazany na trwanie w tej potwornej postaci. Nagle wszystkie pytania przestały być atrakcyjne. Musi zadać jedno, konkretne pytanie. Tylko, jakie?

 _Myśl Harry! O co chciałbyś zapytać? Jest tyle tego wszystkiego... Zapytaj o przyszłość._

Jego własne myśli wydawały się mętne, zamglone, jakby nie należały do niego i wiedział, że jeśli zaraz nie wymyśli pytania, jakie może zadać, to dostanie szału. Nie wiedział, o co może zapytać, choć chciał zapytać o tak wiele rzeczy. Coś jednak mówiło mu, że te pytania są nieodpowiednie. Nagle wiedział, o co chce zapytać.

– Cel - szepnął pod nosem i spojrzał na Mogariana. - Jaki w tym wszystkim jest cel? W jakim celu wróciłem.

Magorian prychnął, jakby zawiedziony, a Firenzo wystąpił do przodu.

— Nie wiąże cię już żadna przepowiednia, Harry. Twój los zależy tylko od ciebie i ty zdecydujesz, jaką drogę obierzesz. Jednak cel nie jest jeden. Twój powrót był celem.

— Firenzo - upomniał go Magorian, zauważając, że ten odpowiada na więcej pytań.

— I ten cel osiągnięto. Pamiętaj, Harry Potterze, co zrobisz, zależy tylko od ciebie. Sam odnajdziesz swój cel.

I w tym momencie przywódca stada odwrócił się i pobiegł w las, a Firenzo skinął Harry'emu i pobiegł za nim. Potter słyszał teraz tylko tupot kopyt centaurów, które galopowały między drzewami.

Teraz pomyślał, że jego umysł jest trochę jaśniejszy, że Firenzo nieco otworzył mu oczy na całą sytuację.

 _Cel,_ pomyślał. Teraz wszystko stało się jasne. Jego powrót do życia był czyimś celem, jak powiedział Firenzo, więc to oznacza, że ktoś go ,, _przywrócił"._ Nie ważne, w jakim celu, nie obchodziło go to. Zastanawiało go raczej, dlaczego ktoś przywrócił go do życia i nie pokazał mu się. Jeśli jego powrót był zaplanowany, to ktoś powinien go zabrać, pomóc zrozumieć sytuację. Nie powinni mu pozwolić na samotną tułaczkę i szukanie pomocy w innych źródłach. Wydawało się to dziwne, ale Harry postanowił.

 _Odnajdę ich. Odnajdę ludzi, którzy przywrócili mnie do życia, nie ważne, kim są i nie ważne gdzie są! Odnajdę ich!_

...

* * *

...

Dzięki za przeczytanie! Cieszę się, że opowiadanie znalazło kilku fanów i serdecznie zapraszam was do komentowania.  
Dzięki!


	5. 5, Pierwszy Błąd - III

Po rozmowie z centaurami może i obiecał sobie, że odnajdzie tych, którzy wrócili go do życia, ale nie miał zielonego pojęcia jak tego dokonać. Zastanawiał się, czy Albatros mógłby mu pomóc, ale po namyśleniu uznał, że starszy wampir i tak ma pewnie sporo na głowie. Harry zastanawiał się, na czym będzie polegało to szkolenie. Prawda, miał pewne podejrzenia, ale mogły być błędne. Na razie wolał poczekać, ma, nad czym myśleć. Firenzo dał mu odpowiedź, która zrodziła kolejne pytania, na które chciałby odnaleźć odpowiedzi. Jednak wiedział, że wszystkie się dowie, jeśli nie wcześniej, to później.

Powoli zaczynał się nudzić. Nie wiedział ile czasu chodzi po zakazanym lesie bez głębszego celu, ale zdawało mu się, że zna las jak własną kieszeń. Ruszył między drzewami i po kilku minutach stał na granicy lasu wpatrując się w mury szkoły. Jego wzrok powędrował w stronę wieży Gryffindoru, w której śpią Ginny i Hermiona. Chciałby z nimi porozmawiać, wyjaśnić wszystko, ale nie potrafił. Nie potrafił spojrzeć nawet w oczy Ginny, a miał do tego dwie okazje. Z Hermioną było podobnie, bo gdy ją spotkał kompletnie go zamurowało.

Noc mijała, a on krążył po granicy lasu i teraz stał przed chatkę Hagrida. Z nim mógłby pogadać, jeśli nie jak przyjaciel z przyjacielem to jak podróżnik z gajowym. Stanął przed wielkimi drewnianymi drzwiami. Pamiętał jak Bellatrix Lestrange podpaliła jego chatę, a teraz chatka jest odbudowana, podobnie jak szkoła. Uderzył mocno w drzwi.

Kieł w chacie zerwał się ze swego posłania i szczeknął groźnie, alarmując swojego właściciela o gościu, stojącym przed drzwiami. Rubeus Hagrid dopiero po chwili wstał z ogromnego łóżka i rozprostował się.

— Cicho, kieł! Zamknij się, no już, leżeć – powiedział mocno do psa, a ten zawarczał wpatrując się w drzwi. Pukanie po chwili się nasiliło i Hagrid chwycił kuszę wiszącą na ścianie, gotowy do wystrzału. Podszedł do drzwi i niepewnie zapytał: – Kto tam? – odpowiedziała mu cisza, a Kieł ponownie zaszczekał.

— Cicho, ty głupkowaty psie – warknął zdenerwowany gajowy i otworzył szybko drzwi wyskakując na zewnątrz i rozglądają się. Nikogo nie ujrzał, nawet ducha. Kieł za to, jakby coś wyzuł wybiegł z domu i ruszył na skraj zakazanego lasu, szczekając głośno i wyjąc.

— Kieł! Kieł, wracaj tutaj! – Pies po namowach swojego pana wrócił do chartki, a Hagrid pokręcił głową i wszedł za nim, zamykając drzwi. Nie ujrzał młodego chłopaka siedzącego na jednej z wyższych gałęzi i obserwującego jego poczynania.

Harry ponownie pluł sobie w brodę, że stał się takim tchórzem. Nie starczyło mu nawet siły, żeby porozmawiać ze starym znajomym, mając pewność, że ten go nie rozpozna. Westchnął ciężko i zeskoczył.

— Nie ładnie tak budzić ludzi, panie Potter. – Te słowa były tak niespodziewane, że odruchowo odskoczył i wycelował w mówiącego różdżką. Opuścił ją, gdy ujrzał znajomą twarz.

— Ja… Chciałem z nim porozmawiać.

— Wiem. Na pewno jest ci trudno.

— Tak.

— Przeżyłem dokładnie to samo, co ty. Ale nie możesz się załamać, jak dziecko. Jesteś wampirem i nie możesz tego zmienić, nie ważne jak bardzo tego pragniesz. Przyjdzie jeszcze czas, na rozmowę z przyjaciółmi, wierz mi. Teraz musisz iść dalej i nauczyć się żyć.

— Naprawdę muszę? – zapytał cicho. – Takie życie wydaje się… ciężkie. Nie mogę nawet wyjść na słońce.

— Oczywiście, że takie życie jest ciężkie – potwierdził, uśmiechając się nieco, a jego oczy znowu zrobiły się czarne i bezdenne. – To trudna droga, ale są też łatwe i to od nas zależy, którą z nich podążymy. Trudna wiąże się z bólem, cierpieniem i wyrzeczeniami, na które być może nie jesteś jeszcze gotowy. Łatwiejsza droga jest całkiem inna, jest prostsza. Nie będziesz musiał cierpieć, ale wiąże się to z zapomnieniem i odrzuceniem samego siebie. Wielu z nas wybrało łatwiejszą drogę, ale to nie znaczy, że wybrali lepiej. Musisz to zrozumieć, Harry.

Harry rozumiał jego słowa i spojrzał na niego smutno. Przypomniały mu się słowa centaurów, on sam wybierze swoją ścieżkę, bo nie istnieje już żadna przepowiednia, która mogłaby kierować jego losem. Jednak w słowach Albatrosa byłą też pokusa, która mówiła Harry'emu: _Po co się męczyć, Harry? Wybierz prostą drogę, zawsze szedłeś tą trudną. Zasługujesz na to jak nikt inny na tym świecie. To zależy od ciebie, nie żałuj tej decyzji._

Ale Harry wiedział też, że łatwa dogra nie jest lepsza. Pamiętał incydent we wrzeszczącej chacie i podejrzewał, że pójście tą drogą będzie oznaczać powtórzenie tego czynu. Nie chciał tego. Chciał znowu porozmawiać z przyjaciółmi i śmiać się z nimi, a nie narażać ich.

— A ty? Którą drogą byś poszedł na moim miejscu? Całe życie musiałem spełniać oczekiwania, walczyć i wygrywać, a później postawiono mnie przed misją zabicia największego czarnoksiężnika i ta misja prawie mnie przerosła. Nie chciałem tego. Nie chciałem z min walczyć, ale musiałem.

— Wygrałeś.

— Tak, wygrałem. Ale co to za wygrana, jeśli nie można się nią cieszyć? Wygrałem, ale nie przeżyłem. To różnica. Co ty byś zrobił?

— Nie wiem. Sam zdecyduj. Jednak ja mogę pomóc ci iść tylko jedną drogą.

— Wiem – szepnął i zacisnął pięści. Znowu spojrzał na chatkę Hagrida. – Pokaż mi.

— Co mam ci pokazać? – zapytał poważnie Albatros.

— Pokaż mi tą trudniejszą drogę. Nie będę szedł na skróty.

Na twarz Albatrosa wpłynął sadystyczny uśmieszek, a Harry cofnął się o krok. Miał złe przeczucia, które zaraz się sprawdziły. Albatros pobiegł w las tak szybko, że prawie go nie zauważył.

— Postaraj się nadążyć! – wrzasnął między drzewami i pobiegł. Harry ruszył za nim, starając się nadążyć, ale było to niemożliwe.

...

Harry obudził się po południu. Wiedział, że słońce już wzeszło, bo widział jego promienie przebijające się przez korony drzew i pogratulował sobie, że zanim zasnął na stojąco udało mu się znaleźć tę przytulną pieczarę, w której panuje przyjemna ciemność i chłód. Były wybraniec pomyślał, że skoro i tak nie może się stąd za bardzo ruszyć, to lepiej pójść spać, ale nie mógł już zasnąć.

Warknął w myślach, zły na siebie, że nie udało mu się przestawić swojego biologicznego zegara, ale i uznał, że często wstawał wcześniej. To Ron zawsze spał do południa i Hermiona musiała go budzić. Czasami brutalnie, czasami nie. Harry'emu zawsze udawało się wstawać na czas… no prawie zawsze.

Wstał, chcąc rozprostować kości, ale nogi natychmiast ugięły mu się w kolanach i runął na glebę. Pierwsze, co zrobił, było spojrzenie na swoje nogi z przerażeniem i uszczypnięcie się w nie. Czuł ból, znaczy, że nic się nie stało. Ale dlaczego upadł? Myślami wrócił do wczorajszego szaleńczego biegu za Albatrosem. Nie wiedział jak to możliwe, ale ten drań biegł szybciej niż ktokolwiek, szybciej niż cokolwiek. Harry miał wrażenie, że goni jakiś sportowy samochód, a w rzeczywistości biegł za starszym wampirem. Widocznie wampir nie tylko się nie męczy, ale też biega z zawrotną szybkością.

W końcu, po kilku próbach udało mu się stanąć na równe nogi. Odruchowo sięgnął po czarną szatę i zarzucił ją na siebie, mocno zaciągając na twarz, w obawie przed porażeniem promieniami słonecznymi. Uznał, że zobaczy jak jest na zewnątrz, ale gdy tylko wyszedł z bezpiecznej kryjówki, pożałował. Światło oślepiło go tak mocno, że musiał zamknąć oczy, a gdy wystawił przed siebie dłoń, poczuł jakby ta płonęła. Nie było to przyjemne uczucie i z jego ust wydobył się cichy jęk. Ruszył biegiem przed siebie w głąb lasu, gdzie korony były gęsto ułożone i nie przepuszczały tyle światła.

W końcu mógł otworzyć szerzej oczy i obiecał sobie, że nie zrobi tego ponownie bez konkretnego powodu. Z braku innych pomysłów ruszył przed siebie i doszedł do chatki Hagrida – ponownie. Ujrzał swojego wielkiego przyjaciela, który rozmawiał z klasą dzieciaków. Widział na ich minach znudzenie, ale kilka osób było zafascynowanych opowieścią Hagrida o Hipogryfach.

Harry podszedł bliżej, żeby lepiej słyszeć. Od dawna nie miał okazji pogadać z Hagridem i dawno nie był na żadnej jego lekcji. Do teraz pamiętał jak ten obraził się na nich za to, że zrezygnowali z jego przedmiotu. Ale na szczęście wszystko skończyło się dobrze.

Nim się obejrzał, Hagrid zaczął opowiadać o nim – o Harrym Potterze – i teraz dzieciaki słuchały z żywym zaciekawieniem. Hagrid opowiedział im o spotkaniu Harry'ego z Hardodziobem, a później dał im zadanie domowe polegające na opisaniu czegoś jeżopodobnego, co biegało między jego nogami. Harry nie pamiętał nazwy tego stworzenia, ani nie przysłuchał się, gdy Hagrid o nim mówił, więc teraz obserwował małe coś, nie zdając sobie sprawy, że sam jest obserwowany. Hagrid pożegnał klasę i odetchnął głęboko.

— Proszę pana! – usłyszał Harry i podniósł głowę. Z początku myślał, że to Hagrida wołają, ale ujrzał jasne, falowane włosy, które teraz przypominały mu włosy Hermiony, gdy ją poznał. Mel podbiegła do niego i uśmiechnęła się szeroko.

— Cześć, Mel. – odpowiedział i również się uśmiechnął. Teraz zakląłby pod nosem, gdyby nie obecność dziewczynki, bo Hagrid właśnie zmierzał w ich stronę.

— Ej! Co tam idziesz?! – zapytał głośno nauczyciel, a dziewczynka wyprostowała się natychmiast, patrząc na niego.

— Profesorze, ja tylko… – zaczęła, ale jej przerwał.

— Dobrze wiesz, że wchodzenie do lasu jest zabronione – przypomniał, a Harry w duchu przyznał mu rację. Dobrze, że półolbrzym jeszcze go nie zauważył.

— Ale, profesorze! – krzyknęła urażona. – Nie weszłam daleko, a poza tym nie jestem sama. – Teraz Harry uśmiechnął się szerzej, bo doznał uczucia, jakby właśnie słyszał Hermionę w młodszej wersji.

— Nie sama? – I wtedy zauważył Harry'ego. – O cholibka! Nie zauważyłem cię! – zagrzmiał unosząc podbródek. Harry wstał, ale nadal nie ściągał kaptura.

— Nie szkodzi, profesorze. Ostatnio mało osób mnie zauważa.

— Aha, no tak – szepnął pod nosem. – Z jakiego domu jesteś? Nie masz na sobie mundurka.

— Nie jestem uczniem – poinformował go. – Jestem raczej, kim w rodzaju… gościa. Profesor McGonagall pozwoliła mi zostać kilka dni na terenie szkoły.

— Naprawdę? – zapytał i zamyślił się na moment. – A tak! Coś słyszałem. – Wyciągnął rękę w stronę Harry'ego. – Nazywam się Rubeus Hagrid, ale mów mi Hagrid.

— Tom – szepnął szybko Harry, myśląc nad jakimś imieniem, ale to wydawało mu się najbliższe. – Tom Gaunt, ale mów mi Tom, proszę. – odparł i uścisnął wielką łapę profesora.

Mel wpatrywała się w dziwnie w dwójkę, a po chwili tupnęła dziarsko nogą i wydęła policzki ze złości.

— A mnie to już nikt nie przedstawi! – krzyknęła obrażona, a Hagrid zaśmiał się donośnie.

— Hahaha! Wiesz, mała, bardzo mi kogoś przypominasz.

— Tak – potwierdził Harry. – Mi też kogoś przypomina.

— No cóż, to ja wracam, bo jeszcze jedną lekcję mam – odezwał się Hagrid i wrócił w stronę chatki. Kieł szczeknął witając swojego pana.

Teraz Harry został sam na sam z małą Mel i nie miał pojęcia, co zrobić. Odesłać ją, porozmawiać, czy odprowadzić? To ostatnie wydawało się niemożliwe, ale mógłby spróbować, chociaż wątpił w powodzenie tego pomysłu.

— Co robi pan w lesie? – zapytała.

— Zwiedzam – odpowiedział po prostu i znowu usiadł pod drzewem.

— Będzie pan dzisiaj w szkole, na obiedzie?

— Nie.

— Dlaczego?

— Strasznie dociekliwa jesteś – powiedział z przekąsem, a ona uśmiechnęła się krzywo. – Mam przyjaciółkę, co też zadaje tyle pytań.

— Jak się nazywa?

— Meropa – skłamał gładko, myśląc o matce Voldemorta,

Mel milczała chwilę, po czym znowu się odezwała.

— Dzisiaj na śniadaniu słyszałam jak pani Ginny i pani Hermiona o panu rozmawiają – oświadczyła unosząc podbródek, a Harry spojrzał na nią podejrzliwie. Więc stał się już obiektem plotek w szkole? Cóż, wiedział, że może się tak stać, ale nie tak szybko. Chyba, że biorąc pod uwagę ostatnie wydarzenia, Ginny mogła coś powiedzieć Hermionie. Albo go poznać, chociaż wątpił.

— Naprawdę?

— Tak! Są strasznie ciekawe, kim pan jest.

— Możesz im powiedzieć, że nazywam się Tom Gaunt – powiedział bardziej do siebie, niż do niej. Hermiona z pewnością natychmiast sprawdzi ten trop, zwłaszcza, że opowiedział jej o rodzie Gauntów, a imię Tom może przywołać na myśl Toma Riddle'a i Hermiona jeszcze zacieklej zacznie szukać informacji. Szkoda, że na próżno. – A teraz zwiewaj na swoje lekcje – dodał i poczuł, że ogarnia go senność. Postanowił wrócić do pieczary.

Pożegnał się z Mel i wrócił do lasy, gdzie położył się do swojej kryjówki, i natychmiast zasnął.

...

Obudził się, gdy księżyc był już wysoko. Od razu wyszedł, rozprostował kości i ruszył biegiem w stronę jeziora. Gdy tylko ujrzał gładką taflę wody, zrzucił buty i wskoczył do jeziora w ciuchach. Przepłynął szybko na środek, zanurkował obserwując siedlisko trytonów, od którego trzymał bezpieczny dystans i wynurzył się. Przepłynął jeszcze dalej i zanurkował ponownie, na dnie coś mu zamajaczyło, jakby zielony blask i postanowił podpłynąć. Odsunął dwa kamienie i jego oczom ukazał się kamień, który natychmiast poznał. Doznał szoku, chwycił go i wypłynął na powierzchnie, kierując się do brzegu.

Gdy wyszedł nawet nie zwrócił uwagi na to, że jego ubrania same wyschły, tak samo jak skóra i włosy. Wpatrywał się tylko w ten kamień. W kamień wskrzeszenia. Pamiętał jak dzięki niemu miał szansę porozmawiania ze swoimi rodzicami. Czy jeszcze raz będzie mógł to zrobić? Czy kamień zadziała?

Zamknął oczy i obrócił go trzy razy w dłoni, czując narastające podekscytowanie. W końcu poczuł coś jakby falowania powietrza i ośmielił się spojrzeć. Nadzieja, która wypełniała jego serce rozwiała się, gdy nie ujrzał swoich rodziców, a kompletnie nieznaną mu kobietę.

Pamiętał wizję swoich rodziców i wtedy byli tylko duchami, zjawami bez ciała. Były czymś w rodzaju dusz, którym pozwolono na chwilę wrócić do tego świata. Tym razem było całkowicie inaczej. Zamiast ducha ujrzał coś w rodzaju wizji. Stał w pokoju, który oświetlały tylko świeczki i jedna większa pochodnia, a na środku stała duża wanna, w której kąpała się kobieta. Miała ona białą skórę, mokre, czarne jak noc włosy sięgające ramion i zamknięte oczy. Była piękna, ale Harry czuł zawód. Miał nadzieję spotkać się z rodzicami, a nie ujrzeć kobiety, której nawet nie zna. Ruszył do przodu i deski zaskrzypiały. Zrozumiał, że jest tam naprawdę, że nie jest nad jeziorem, a w wizji, ale nie jako duch, a prawdziwie.

Kobieta natychmiast otworzyła oczy, których kolor przywodził na myśl zachodzące słońce i spojrzała w jego stronę. Na moment stracił możliwość ruchu, jakby coś go zamroziło. Jednak ona rozejrzała się na boki, jakby go nie zauważyła i wstała. Harry zamknął oczy i spojrzał w deskowana podłogę, żeby nie patrzeć na jej nagie ciało.

 _Co się dzieje, do cholery,_ krzyknął w myślach, ale nie miał pojęcia. _Gdzie ja jestem?! Kim ona jest?! O co w tym do cholery chodzi?!_

— Harry? – na dźwięk swojego imienia poruszył się niespokojnie i cofnął o krok. Deski znowu zaskrzypiały, a ona spojrzała w jego stronę swoimi wyjątkowymi oczami. Harry przeraził się, gdy ta wyskoczyła z wanny i niczym tygrysica rzuciła się w jego stronę. Poczuł jak ta ściska jego koszulę, jak przez chwilę nawiązują kontakt wzrokowy, a następnie wizja się rozmyła.

Harry wylądował w wodzie jeziora, patrząc głupio przed siebie. Nie mógł uwierzyć własnym oczom. To się wydawało nierealne. Kim ona była?! Nie wiedział. Wiedział tylko, że wizję coś przerwało i po chwili zrozumiał. To Albatros wyrwał mu kamień z rąk i teraz stał nad nim z miną, jakby Harry zrobił coś okropnego.

— Kamień wskrzeszenia – szepnął ostro. – Bardzo niebezpieczne narzędzie, zwłaszcza dla takich jak my. – Harry nie zrozumiał jego słów, wydawały się bez sensu.

— Albatrosie, ja... – zaczął, ale przerwał, gdy ten spojrzał na niego wściekle.

— Zamknij się – wycedził. – Nawet nie wiesz, co zrobiłeś. Pamiętasz, gdy mówiłem, że twój powrót był efektem rytuału? Możliwe, że właśnie ujrzałeś osobę, która ten rytuał wykonała. Wierz mi, to najczarniejsza z magii. Najczarniejsza, rozumiesz?!

Harry przez chwilę siedział jak wryty. Nie pojmował tego. Widział młodą, piękną dziewczynę, po której nie spodziewałby się, że wykonałaby taki rytuał. Ale jak teraz o tym pomyślał, było w niej coś innego, coś groźnego i przerażającego. Wydawała się go widzieć, znać i widział w jej oczach szaleństwo. Jak w oczach Voldemorta.

— Kim… Kim ona jest? – zapytał nieco roztrzęsionym głosem.

— Ona? – zapytał podejrzliwie i uklęknął przed Harrym, patrząc mu prosto w oczy. – Ona jest właśnie tą łatwiejszą drogą, Harry. I teraz się o ciebie upomni.

...

* * *

...

Witam! Dzięki za przeczytanie i komentarze, które do tej pory się pojawiły. Chciałbym zaprosić Was Wszystkich do komentowania opowiadania - naprawdę zależy mi na waszej opinii. Cóż, chyba dla każdego autora opinia czytelnika jest najważniejsza i to właśnie dlatego pisze! Serio, napiszcie co sądzicie. (W przyszłych rozdziałach możecie się spodziewać więcej starych postaci, czyli np. Hermiony, Ginny i kogoś tam jeszcze.)  
Jeśli ktoś chciałby podjąć się betowania owego tekstu proszę pisać na PW


	6. 6, Stary Przyjaciel - I

Rozdział betował Mr,Edge, za co szczerze dziękuję!  
Dziękuję też za wasze komentarze, jesteście Wielcy! xD  
 **liluf** \- zapytałaś, kto zginął w ostatecznym rozrachunku. Cóż, przykro mi, ale nie przywrócę Fredowi życia, ale oszczędzę kogoś innego. Spotkacie go w tym rozdziale. A, co do wampirów, to powoli będzie ich coraz więcej i więcej.  
Jeszcze raz dziękuję za komentarze i nie przedłużając: Zapraszam na kolejny rozdział!

* * *

 **Stary Przyjaciel - I**

* * *

Od wizji Harry'ego minął tydzień i Chłopiec-Który-Ponownie-Przeżył uważał, że to najbardziej męczący tydzień jego życia. Nie chodziło tu tylko o wysiłek fizyczny, a raczej psychiczny. Albatros upierał się, że Harry nie może jeszcze pić krwi, a w Potterze mimowolnie rósł gniew. Nie potrafił określić uczuć, jakie nim targały, gdy pragnął się pożywić. W pewnym momencie przyłapał się na tym, że chciałby pozwolić przejąć kontrolę tej mgle, która zawładnęła nim ostatnim razem. Zawsze jednak odpychał tę myśl i starał się funkcjonować dalej, ale tej nocy było naprawdę źle. Mimo, że Albatros pomagał mu stłumić te emocje, pozbyć się ich nadmiaru i opanować je, to dzisiejszej nocy nic nie przynosiło efektu. Nawet pływanie w jeziorze.

Zwykle biegali, walczyli wręcz lub skakali po drzewach. Harry odkrył niezwykłe możliwości wampirzego ciała, które nocą było lekkie niczym piórko, a za dnia ciężkie jak głaz. Czuł, że może dokonać niemożliwego, że za pierwszym podejściem mógłby wskoczyć na wieżę astronomiczną, ale niestety nie mógł, choć próbował. Gdy pierwszy raz odkrył swoje możliwości nie mógł powstrzymać euforii i wręcz nosiło go po całym lesie. Kilka razy wpadł na teren centaurów i zwiedził kolonię akromantul, ale za każdym razem udawało mu się szybko uciec. Centaury i pająki raczej nie przepadały za nieproszonymi gośćmi.

Tej nocy czuł tylko gniew, który powoli zmieniał się w znudzenie. Dotknął rączki różdżki w kieszeni szaty i powoli ją wyciągnął. Dawno nie czarował i miał lekkie obawy, ale chyba najwyższy czas.

— Lumos. – Jego cichy szept poniósł się przez las, a czubek różdżki rozświetlił się błękitnym światłem. Harry odetchnął z ulgą. Obawiał się, że jako wampir nie może czarować i Albatros tak naprawdę go okłamał. Więc wampir może czarować tylko wtedy, gdy nie żywi się krwią...

Ruszył przez las, w kierunku miejsca, gdzie powinien czekać na niego starszy wampir. Mógł zgasić światło różdżki, ale nie chciał. Jeszcze przez dłuższy moment napawał się magią przepływającą przez jego palce.

W końcu doszedł na miejsce spotkania. Albatros siedział przy niedużym ognisku i wpatrywał się w ogień jak zahipnotyzowany. Harry zgasił różdżkę, schował ja do kieszeni i podszedł do niego. Ten ujrzał go niemal natychmiast i kiwnął głową na przywitanie. Harry klapnął na gołej ziemi.

— Szybko ten czas mija – rzucił niespodziewanie Albatros.

— Ta… – Myśli Harry'ego znowu wyznaczyły swój własny kierunek, pragnąc tylko jednego.

— To już twój ósmy dzień bez krwi, Harry – zauważył. – Myślę, że osiągnąłeś swój limit.

Harry szybko spojrzał na termos, który trzymał jego nauczyciel i w jego nozdrza natychmiast uderzył charakterystyczny zapach. Od razu znał zawartość. Chwycił zręcznie rzucony mu termos i odkręcił.

— Pij, póki ciepłe.

Harry niechętnie, ale z ulgą upił kilka łyków. Wiedział, że to nie jest prawdziwa krew, a jej substytut, którego tworzenia Abatros próbował go nauczyć pierwszego dnia. Od tamtej pory Harry ani razu nie był w Hogwarcie, a tylko błądził po zakazanym lesie. Czasami z nudów denerwował centaury, a później musiał unikać ich strzał. Raz natknął się na trolla, ale uznał, że to byłaby mała przesada. Jednak ze wszystkich rozrywek najbardziej lubił pływanie. Potrafił pływać po kilka godzin, a pod wodą wytrzymywał kilka dobrych minut, przyglądając się trytonom.

Odstawił termos na bok i tak jak starszy wampir, wbił spojrzenie w szalejące płomienie.

— Co dzisiaj robimy?

— Dzisiaj? Nic. Przez ostatni tydzień pomagałem ci opanować twoją złość, choć i tak sam trzymałeś ją na wodzy. Pokazałem ci umiejętności twojego ciała, ale jeszcze wiele musisz się nauczyć. I wiele musisz się dowiedzieć.

— Czego na przykład?

— Jesteś czarodziejem, Harry. Całym sercem kochasz magię, wiem to. W przyszłości z pewnością będziesz głodował, żeby tylko użyć zaklęcia czyszczącego. – Harry w duchu przyznał mu rację. Myślał już nad takimi scenariuszami. – Musisz pamiętać, że głodny wampir może używać magii, ale wiąże się to z ryzykiem. Jesteś wtedy słabszy, twoje ciało jest słabsze, a rany goją się dłużej. Pożywiony wampir jest potężniejszy, jego ciało jest jak stal, ale nie może używać zaklęć. A raczej nie takich, jakie ty znasz.

— Co masz na myśli?

Albatros w odpowiedzi uniósł dłoń w kierunku ogniska, zacisnął ją i otworzył błyskawicznie, a ognisko zgasło. Nastąpiła ciemność. Harry przez chwilę wpatrywał się w dym unoszący się znad przepalonego drewna i nie wiedział, co się właściwie stało. Czy to była magia bezróżdżkowa? A może coś innego? Myśli znowu zaczęły krążyć mu po głowie.

— To wampirza magia. – Albatros powtórzył ten ruch i ognisko rozpaliło się na nowo, słabym płomieniem. – Pamiętaj, że ogień jest twoim największym wrogiem.

— Dlaczego?

— Dawno temu byłem w Rzymie. Był bunt, później atak na dom gubernatora. Krótko mówiąc było sporo ognia. Już wtedy byłem wampirem i byłem też w tym palącym się budynku. Mój nauczyciel, który również był wampirem o wiele starszym i bardziej doświadczonym, wbiegł tam po mnie. Ja wyszedłem… on już nie.

Harry milczał chwilę, bo usłyszał żal w głosie swojego nauczyciela. Chciał coś powiedzieć, ale wiedział, że słowa nie są potrzebne. Albatros już dawno pogodził się z tą stratą. Nie było sensu rozdrapywać starych ran.

— Kochasz magię, prawda? – zapytał po chwili milczenia.

— Jak nic innego – odpowiedział szczerze i uśmiechnął się do siebie. Magia zawsze przynosiła mu spokój i ukojenie, i szkoda, że musi się z nią rozstawać.

— Nie mówiłem ci tego wcześniej… Jest to trudne nawet dla mnie, ale… Magię i wapiryzm można pogodzić.

— Jak to?

— Jest sposób. Dawkowanie krwi. Brzmi prosto, ale w każdym przypadku wygląda to inaczej i są… efekty uboczne. Nie rozmawiajmy o tym teraz.

Harry potaknął. Poruszy ten temat, kiedy indziej. Nagle zmogła go senność i z wcześniejszych tłumaczeń Albatrosa i własnego okropnego doświadczenia wiedział, czym jest to spowodowane. Wampir po pożywieniu idzie spać. Domyślił się od razu, że to dlatego dzisiaj nie trenują.

— Powinieneś już wracać.

— Masz rację – odparł i wstał powoli. Przymknął oczy, a ognisko zgasło całkowicie. Odwrócił się z zamiarem odejścia do swojej pieczary, ale poczuł uścisk na ramieniu.

— Nie tam. Wracaj do szkoły. Spędziłeś tutaj zbyt wiele czasu. Nie chciałbym, żebyś zdziczał – zażartował i ruszyli.

Droga minęła mu mgliście. W jednej chwili szedł między drzewami, a w następnej stał już na błoniach. Nim się spostrzegł wchodził do gabinetu Severusa Snape'a i leżał na kanapie. Wszystko pochłonęła ciemność.

...

Albatros odprowadził Harry'ego do jego pokoju i był pod wrażeniem. Nie często można było zobaczyć jak ktoś idzie i śpi jednocześnie, ale Potter'owi się udało. Zasnął od razu w gabinecie padając na dywan i musiał go przetransportować na kanapę, tak z czystej przyzwoitości. Teraz szedł na umówione spotkanie z Minerwą McGonagall. Tydzień temu Harry bardzo skomplikował swoją sytuację i nie łatwo będzie ją odkręcić.

Przerażało go to trochę, bo wiedza, że młody wampir stanie oko w oko, ze swoim ,, _stwórcą_ ", była niepokojąca. Sam nie miał najmniejszej ochoty spotykać się z kimś, kto odważył się wykonać rytuał powrotu, a Harry czuł wewnętrzną potrzebę. Jednak bardziej od tego przerażało go to, że powiedział ,,ona". Jeśli ma myśli _ją_ to sprawy mogą potoczyć się całkowicie niespodziewanie. I dlaczego jeszcze się nie pojawiła? Przecież Harry jest już gotowy.

Zatrzymał się przed drzwiami, myślał jeszcze chwilę i zapukał. Po usłyszeniu zaproszenia, wszedł.

— Dobry wieczór, Albatrosie – powiedziała Minerwa i wskazała mu miejsce, które szybko zajął. – Jak radzi sobie twój podopieczny?

— Bardzo dobrze. Powoli zaczyna rozumieć to, czym jest. Ale czasami zapomina, że tak naprawdę jest potworem. W głębi jednak nadal jest tym dzieciakiem, którego znałaś. Najbardziej brakuje mu światła i przyjaciół, ale myślę, że przywyknie.

— Rozumiem. Jednak coś czuję, że nie chcesz rozmawiać o jego postępach. Coś się stało?

W odpowiedzi Albatros położył na biurku kamień wskrzeszenia, który odnalazł Harry. Słyszał opowieści, że Harry stał się panem śmierci zdobywając wszystkie trzy insygnia, ale nie podejrzewał, że wrócą w jego posiadanie. Wiedział, że ma czarną różdżkę, ale kamień był czymś innym. Czymś o wiele cenniejszym, niż jakakolwiek broń. Dla ludzi był pomostem między nimi, a światem duchów, ale dla wampirów był bramą do wszystkich światów. Bardzo niebezpieczną bramą.

Opowiedział jej o incydencie z zeszłego tygodnia.

— Myślisz, że przyjdą po niego?

— Tak, z pewnością. Nie pokazali się do tej pory, chyba zwlekają. Może to oznaczać, że zbierają siły i spodziewają się oporu, albo…

— Oczywiście, że stawimy im opór! Nie oddamy im Harry'ego! – przerwała mu z mocą.

— Albo, że czekają, aż chłopak sam ich odnajdzie. Nie wiem, która z tych opcji jest bardziej prawdopodobna, ale musimy przygotować się na obie.

— Twierdzisz, że pan Potter będzie chciał ich odnaleźć?

— Tak. Osoba, która go zmieniła, stała się dla niego kimś w rodzaju rodziciela, a takiego nigdy nie miał. Odczuwa wewnętrzną potrzebę odnalezienia swojej ,, _matki"_. Z tego, co powiedział mi o wizji, to jakaś kobieta. Z pewnością jest niebezpieczna. – Minerwa potaknęła na znak, że rozumie. – Musimy zrobić wszystko, żeby Harry trzymał się od nich jak najdalej, bez względu na wszystko. Jeśli będzie trzeba musimy ujawnić nawet jego tożsamość. Na razie jednak się wstrzymajmy. Dajmy mu chwilę odpoczynku. Przez tydzień mieszkał w lesie.

— Rozumiem. Muszę to przemyśleć.

Albatros myślał o tym już wcześniej, ale dopiero teraz odnalazł rozwiązanie, które mogłoby poskutkować.

— Mam pewien pomysł - powiedział cicho i na jego usta wpłynął pełen sadyzmu uśmieszek.

...

Harry znowu obudził się w dzień. Wstał i spojrzał na zegar, wiszący na ścianie. Było trochę po południu, godzina obiadowa. Wstał, rozprostował kończyny i po raz pierwszy wszedł do prywatnych kwater Severusa Snape'a. Czuł się dziwnie. Teraz to jego kwatery, ale wszędzie wyczuwał obecność starego profesora, jakby ten żył w ścianach. Wszedł do łazienki i wbił prosto pod prysznic, przez chwilę ciesząc się chłodem zimnej wody.

Gdy wyszedł, założył na siebie, jak zwykle czarną szatę i poszedł zwiedzać korytarze. Jako pierwszych zobaczył Ślizgonów i przez chwilę myślał, że sam Draco Malfoy wyskoczy mu z innego korytarza, żeby sprowokować go do bójki. W tych murach wracały wspomnienia. A było ich bardzo wiele. Gdy wyszedł z lochów, szerokim łukiem ominął wielką salę i skierował się do innych części zamku. Nogi zaniosły go pod portret grubej damy.

— Dzień dobry – powiedział z uśmiechem, a kobieta z portretu spojrzała na niego przenikliwie.

— OCH! – zagrzmiała swoim grubym, donośnym głosem. – Czy ja cię nie znam, chłopcze?

— Możliwe – odpowiedział i jego uśmiech się poszerzył. Ciekawe, czy poznała go mimo kaptura na głowie.

— Cóż, nie ważne. Jeśli nie znasz hasła, nie wejdziesz.

— Odwaga – powiedział pewnie, ale portret nawet nie drgnął. – Lojalność! Honor! Wytrwałość. Chwała Gryfonom, precz Ślizgonom! – Wymieniał coraz to nowsze i wymyślniejsze hasła, ale Gruba Dama nie ustępowała i tylko mruczała pod nosem, żeby już przestał. Próbowała nawet śpiewać, ale Harry uciszył ją hasłem ,,Precz śpiewakom!". W końcu uznał, że nie ma to większego sensu. Ta głupia śpiewaczka operowa mu nie otworzy.

Westchnął ciężko, czując słaby zawód, że nie może wejść do wieży, w której spędził tak wiele lat i imprez. Odwrócił się, zszedł kilka schodków, patrząc się przed siebie, a gdy spojrzał w dół, znieruchomiał. Ponownie ujrzał swoją najlepszą przyjaciółkę, która obserwowała jego kroki i z pewnością zauważyła jego chwilowe zawahanie. Opanował się szybko i zaczął schodzić dalej. Gdy zszedł ze schodów, Hermiona nadal nie spuszczała z niego czujnego spojrzenia i zanim ją wyminął, zapytała:

— Kim jesteś? – jej głos był cichy, wypełniony ciekawością i dystansem. Harry zatrzymał się, nie patrząc na nią.

— Nawet gdybym ci powiedział, nie uwierzyłabyś – szepnął i chciał odejść, ale coś go powstrzymało. Może to chęć rozmowy z przyjaciółką? Chęć rozmowy z kimś innym niż Albatrosem i chęć pokonania tej samotności, na którą był skazany przez ostatni tydzień? Nie wiedział. Pewne było tylko to, że pragnął się odezwać. – Ty jesteś Granger, tak?

— Tak – odparła cicho. - A ty Tom Gaunt?

— Słyszałem o tobie - rzekł, ignorując jej pytanie.

— Naprawdę? A co takiego? – powiedziała z nutką zdenerwowania.

— Wiele. Więcej niż inni.

— Tak? A niby skąd?

— Od przyjaciela – skłamał, ale chęć rozmowy była silniejsza. Jeśli za rozmowę z Hermioną musi zapłacić kłamstwem, będzie kłamał. – Podejrzewam, że ty też go znasz.

— Wątpię, że mamy wspólnych znajomych. Nawet cię nie znam. Nie wiem, kim jesteś.

 _Wiesz,_ pomyślał smutno. _Doskonale wiesz, kim jestem Hermiono, ale nie możesz jeszcze wiedzieć, że to ja._

I teraz zastanowił się, dlaczego miałby jej nie powiedzieć? Albatros mówił, że już opanował wewnętrznego demona, że poznał swój limit i nie stanowi takiego zagrożenia jak kilka dni temu. Nie czuje już tego, co czuł, gdy zabijał tamtego mężczyznę. Nie naraziłby jej. Nigdy by jej nie naraził. Jest dla niego zbyt ważna.

— Jesteś najmądrzejszą czarownicą w tej szkole, Hermiono. Na pewno coś wymyślisz – wyszeptał, a ona spojrzała na niego jak na ducha, ale zanim zdążyła coś powiedzieć, on odwrócił się plecami i ruszył przed siebie. – Do zobaczenia – rzucił jeszcze i przyspieszył. Musi porozmawiać z Albatrosem, z McGonagall, z kimkolwiek! Chciałby im powiedzieć! Hermiona na pewno nie zdradziłaby tajemnicy! Nie mogłaby, nie zrobiłaby tego. Nie wierzył w to, ale wolał uprzedzić dyrektorkę. To wiąże się z ujawnieniem rodzinie Weasleyów, powiedzenie im wszystkim. A wiedza ta mogła wyjść przypadkiem poza to wąskie grono. Nie chciał tego. Magiczny świat znów by go oświetlił z każdej strony. Dość mu było sławy przez ostatnie lata.

Przez chwilę wydawało mu się, że Hermiona ruszy za nim, ale tak się nie stało. Nim się obejrzał, biegł przez korytarz i znalazł się pod gabinetem Minerwy McGonagall. Zapukał w drewniane drzwi i wszedł do środka nie czekając na zaproszenie. Na szczęście była sama.

— Harry? – zapytała wstając szybko, a Harry skrzywił się i cofnął w cień, gdy uderzyły go promienie światła. – Co ty tutaj robisz?

— Pani profesor, nie wytrzymam dłużej! Muszę z nimi porozmawiać! Już drugi raz ledwo się powstrzymałem, przed powiedzeniem Hermionie prawdy. Chcę z nimi porozmawiać...

Dyrektorka spojrzała na niego smutno i westchnęła siadając. Przez chwilę myślała, aż w końcu w jej dłoni pojawiła się biała koperta z godłem szkoły.

— Jeśli pragniesz powiedzieć o sobie pannie Granger, zrób to. Ukrywanie się pod kapturem było twoim wyborem. – Harry'ego zdziwiły te słowa, ale miała rację. To był jego wybór i to, czy się ujawni, czy nie, zależy tylko od niego. – Będziesz miał też inną okazję – powiedziała, już z uśmiechem. – Wiesz że od początku roku nie mamy nauczyciela Obrony? Nie było wielu kandydatów, ale odprawiłam ich z niczym. Teraz zaczynam tego żałować, ale jest jeszcze jedna osoba, która nadaje się na to stanowisko. Chciałabym, żebyś poszedł i przekonał tę osobę do przyjęcia posady. Ujawnij się, jeśli chcesz. Nie mogę rządzić twoim życiem, które cudem odzyskałeś.

— Kim jest ta osoba? – zapytał i przejął list, który mu wręczyła. Był tam tylko adres, który nic mu nie mówił i nazwa miasta oraz hrabstwa. Z tego, co kojarzył, było to gdzieś w południowej Anglii. Bez możliwości teleportacji to naprawdę kawał drogi.

— Sam się dowiesz. Postaraj się go jakoś przekonać, Harry.

Harry potaknął niepewny, na co się pisze, ale to lepsze niż siedzenie w szkole, gdzie mógł w każdym momencie natknąć się na Hermionę lub Ginny. Postanowił, że gdy wróci z tej ,,wyprawy" pierwsze, co zrobi, to powiedzenie Hermionie prawdy. Teraz pozostaje powiadomić Albatrosa.

Zszedł do lochów i musiał obudzić starszego wampira, który spał snem kamiennym. W końcu się udało, a ten się zgodził, ale chyba bardziej przemawiał przez niego sen, niż rzeczywista chęć i potwierdzenie, że rozumie, co jego uczeń mówi. Harry uznał, że nie będzie tracić czasu i poszedł się spakować. Szykowało się drogi, na co najmniej kilka dni w obie strony. Spakował dwa termosy substytutu, które podwinął Albatrosowi i kilka szat oraz trochę pieniędzy. Zarzucił plecak na ramię i poczekał na wieczór.

Z Hogsmeade zamówił Błędnego Rycerza.

...

Kobieta o śnieżnobiałej skórze wstała z wielkiego łoża i zrzuciła z siebie szaty. Rozciągnęła ramiona i ziewnęła lekko, po czym podeszła do okna, żeby spojrzeć na okrągły księżyc. Noc była jej życiem, kochała srebrny blask i gwieździste niebo, od kiedy pamiętała. Stała tak przez chwilę i gdy uznała, że starczy, zarzuciła na siebie czerwoną szatę. Miękki materiał łaskotał jej skórę i czuła się niczym królowa odziana w najznamienitsze płaszcze, w rzeczywistości stojąc w zwykłej szacie. Pomyślała, że teraz brakuje jej tylko króla i wtedy rozległo się pukanie do drzwi.

— Wejść – szepnęła cicho, pięknym, dźwięcznym głosem, a w drzwiach pojawił się wysoki mężczyzna ubrany w podobną szatę.

— Pani… – Ukłonił się z szacunkiem.

— Jakie wieści przynosisz? – zapytała ruszając w jego stronę.

— Opuścił szkołę. Moi podwładni go śledzą. Mamy go sprowadzić? – zapytał twardo i pewnie. Jedno jej słowo, a gotów był zrobić dla niej wszystko, choćby zniszczyć świat.

— Nie – szepnęła i przeczesała swoje czarne jak noc włosy, a jej oczy koloru słońca zamigotały. – Powiedz mi gdzie jest. Chcę go zobaczyć.

...

Harry podróżował już drugą noc i uznał, że dotrze tam wcześniej, niż planował. Przy odrobinie szczęścia będzie tam za godzinę lub dwie. Możliwe, że termosy nie będą mu nawet potrzebne, ale wolał nie ryzykować. Nie podróżował za dnia, ale nadrabiał to nocą. Mógł biec tak szybko jak żaden człowiek i teraz czuł jak demon, który tkwi głęboko w nim, ma szansę się wyszaleć. Skakał, biegał i ciągle przyspieszał, czując jak coś go napędza. Nie była to adrenalina, to coś całkowicie nowego. Przeskoczył nad jakąś rzeką i zatrzymał się po drugiej stronie. Jego czujne uszy usłyszały coś jakby poruszanie się liści drzew. Bardzo szybkie i gwałtownie poruszanie się liści. Zwykłe zwierze nie mogłoby tak szybko zniknąć z pola widzenia. To musiało być coś innego.

Postanowił to zignorować, ale nadal był gotowy do ataku lub obrony. Czuł, że jest obserwowany i ogarnęły go złe przeczucia.

Ruszył dalej, biegnąc między drzewami i słyszał ciche świsty powietrza. Złe przeczucia się sprawdziły. Jest śledzony. Przyspieszył i teraz biegł tak szybko jak nigdy wcześniej. Czuł jak ogarnia go podniecenie, które szybko przypomniało mu o wojnie ze śmierciożercami. Był w podobnej sytuacji i wtedy go złapano, ale teraz sprawa ma się całkowicie inaczej. Jest kimś innym i ma zamiar w pełni to wykorzystać. Tylko, z kim przyjdzie mu walczyć?

 _Wampiry_ , wpadła myśl do głowy. To takie oczywiste, przecież nikt ani nic, nie jest w stanie poruszać się tak szybko. Czuł jak go nadganiają, są o wiele szybsi niż on i z pewnością bardziej doświadczeni. W tej chwili żałował, że nie może używać magii, bo ma przecież w kieszeni najpotężniejszą różdżkę na świecie.

— Cholera! – warknął, bo nawet nie spostrzegł, że las się skończył, a on biegł teraz w stronę miasta. Odwrócił się i zobaczył dwie postaci, biegnące niczym dwa jego cienie. Jeden miał coś na plecach, jakby miecz, a drugi widocznie go wyprzedzał i był mniej umięśniony. Harry wbiegł między budynki, mając nadzieję, że tutaj ich zgubi, ale wiedział, że to nie możliwe. Wampirzy węch jest wyostrzony prawie tak bardzo jak węch wilkołaka, a on zostawia po sobie zapach.

Nie wiedział, kim są i nie wiedział, do czego są zdolni. I dlaczego go śledzą? Znowu nic nie wiedział, ale postanowił się dowiedzieć. Może było to głupie, może genialne, ale nie powinni zaatakować go w mugolskim mieście.

Zatrzymał się na placu i odwrócił.

— Wiem, że tu jesteście! – krzyknął. – Słabo ukrywacie swoją obecność.

Dwójka pojawiła się tuż przed nim i obaj mieli takie miny, że natychmiast pożałował swojego wyboru.

...

Ostatkiem sił skierował się do tego domu. Czuł jak krew spływa mu z pleców, ramion, rąk, nóg i z klatki. Rany się nie leczyły. Czuł, że z każdą chwilą słabnie. Nie wiedział nawet, gdzie jest, jak się tu znalazł. Pamiętał tylko walkę, w której nie miał najmniejszych szans. Rana na jego policzku zasklepiła się, ale zaraz pękła i bryznęła krwią. Nie zwrócił na to uwagi.

Otworzył małą furtkę i ruszył w stronę drzwi do niewielkiego domu. Wystawił przed siebie dłoń, która wyglądała jakby dopiero wyciągnął ją z wiadra szkła i uderzył w kołatkę. Wiedział, że zaraz straci przytomność, muszą mu otworzyć. Nie mogą spać.

Usłyszał kroki i głos, ale nie zrozumiał słów, uderzył jeszcze raz w kołatką i teraz tylko opierając się o drzwi mógł utrzymać równowagę. Stracił ją, gdy te stanęły otworem i padł głucho na ziemię. Słyszał krzyki i wrzaski, płacz dziecka i przyspieszony głos kobiety. Spojrzał na mężczyznę, który stał nad nim z różdżką i wypowiadał zaklęcia. Poznał go od razu i mimo swojego stanu nie mógł powstrzymać cisnącego się na usta uśmiechu. Poznał też kobietę, ale skupił się na mężczyźnie. Teraz dopiero zrozumiał, że McGonagall zrobiła to specjalnie.

— Remus - zdołał wyszeptać, nim wszystko ogarnęła ciemność.

...

* * *

 **Dzięki za przeczytanie!**

Pewnie niektórzy z was się zastanawiają, dlaczego oszczędziłem akurat Remusa i Tonks, a nie na przykład Snape'a i Voldemorta. Otóż, nie widziałem w ich śmierci nic sensownego poza jakąś tam teorią, która uważa ich syna - Teddy'ego- za nowszą wersję Harry'ego, który dorasta w dobrym świecie i w dobrej rodzinie. A poza tym Lupin zrobił lipę i osierocił synka. Teraz może wyszkoli go na nowego huncwota.

Oczywiście na koniec - jak zwykle - zapraszam do komentowania.


	7. 7, Stary Przyjaciel - II

**...**

— Wiem, że tu jesteście! – krzyknął pewnie, czując nadchodzące zagrożenie. Za życia pewnie teleportowałby się jak najdalej. Nie zna swojego wroga, nie wie, do czego są zdolni, ale coś w nim pożąda tej walki. Coś chce się wyrwać i wyładować. Wściekłość można było zobaczyć już w oczach i gestach Harry'ego Potter'a, który poddaje się jej woli. Mimo, że stał na mugolskim placu i był obserwowany przez będących tam ludzi, wyczuwał na sobie jeszcze dwie pary oczu. – Słabo ukrywacie swoją obecność – dodał próbując opanować podniecone drżenie głosu.

Dwójka pojawiła się z nikąd, jakby wyczarowano ich z powietrza. Harry przyjrzał się im i czuł jak jego pewność siebie uchodzi z niego jak powietrze z przebitej opony. Nie wyglądali zwyczajnie i przyprawiali o dreszcze. Jeden był wielki i umięśniony i patrząc na niego Harry Potter czuł się jak pchła, która może zostać w każdej chwili rozgnieciona. Na łysej czaszce miał widoczne blizny, oczy koloru czerwieni wydawały się pożerać wszystko, co ujrzą, a dwa srebrne kły błyszczały niebezpiecznie.

Drugi był całkowicie inny. Posturą przypominał zwykłego człowieka, z tą różnicą, że był strasznie wychudzony i blady, jakby nie jadł nic od miesiąca. Jego skóra dosłownie przylegała do kości i gdyby nie inteligentne spojrzenie, można by pomyśleć, że to stojący o własnych nogach trup. Cóż, tak z resztą było. Harry ujrzał coś jeszcze. Pierwszy z pewnością miał miecz na plecach, ale ten wampir, mimo że mniejszy i wychudzony wydawał się równie groźny.

Ta właśnie dwójka stała się teraz obiektem zainteresowania mugoli, którzy jeszcze nie wrócili do domów i szwendali się po mieście. Harry teraz pożałował, że wybrał to miejsce. Są tutaj niewinni, którzy mogą ucierpieć, a tego nie chciał. Nie po tym, co zrobił.

— Nie zamierzaliśmy ukrywać swojej obecności – usłyszał mocny, stalowy głos i spojrzał na umięśnionego mężczyznę. Ten jakby niezainteresowany zaczął bawić się swoimi długimi paznokciami, które przypominały szpony i kontynuował. – Zwyczajnie znudziło nam się śledzenie cię po cichu. Zawsze byłem zdania, że najlepiej jest robić wszystko na ostro.

Potter przełknął ślinę, bo powoli rozumiał, w co się wpakował.

— Mój przyjaciel – odezwał się chudszy, chropowatym głosem – chciał powiedzieć, że masz teraz do wyboru dwie opcje. Albo uciekasz, a my cię gonimy, aż w końcu dorwiemy i zabijemy, albo… Walczysz i umierasz.

— Czy to nie wbrew rozkazom? – zapytał jego towarzysz, ale ten tylko się zaśmiał i spojrzał na niego wściekle.

— Mam gdzieś rozkazy – oświadczył, a jego oczach zapłonął żar. – Chcę się zabawić.

Ten drugi potaknął na znak, że rozumie. Harry spojrzał na mugoli, którzy stoją i przyglądają się, nie rozumiejąc swojej sytuacji. Chciał im krzyknąć, żeby uciekali, ale nie chciał zwrócić na nich uwagi tej dwójki. Jeśli skupi ją na sobie, może nie będzie niewinnych ofiar. Spojrzał na nich akurat w momencie, gdy dobywali broni. Wysoki sięgnął za plecy i wyciągnął miecz, który zdawał się mieć setki pęknięć wzdłuż ostrza. Drugi za to sięgnął do wewnętrznej kieszeni szaty i ku przerażeniu Harry'ego, wyciągnął różdżkę.

Zaatakowali natychmiast. Harry nie miał nawet czasu na reakcję. Poczuł tylko paraliżujący, przeszywający ból, jakby coś przebijało jego ciało i rozszarpywało wnętrzności. Spojrzał na miecz, który przeszył jego bok i chwycił wystające z ciała ostrze, próbując je wyrwać, ale tylko rozciął sobie dłonie.

Usłyszał krzyki ludzi, który panikowali, wrzeszczeli i rozbiegali się na wszystkie strony. Harry przełknął ciężko ślinę, ugiął się mimowolnie i chciał spojrzeć w ich stronę, ale coś chlasnęło mu w policzek i zaraz poczuł spływającą po twarzy ciepłą ciecz. Zrozumiał, że to inne ostrze trafiło w jego twarz.

Ból paraliżował jego ciało, nie mógł skupić myśli i rosła w nim panika. Gdyby nie był wampirem, ten cios mógłby go zabić. Zacisnął zęby, chwycił jeszcze raz ostrze cienkiego miecza i wyprostował się, wyrywając go z krzykiem.

— Taurus – powiedział chudszy, tym razem nico zaskoczonym głosem. – On właśnie wyrwał twój miecz ze swojego ciała, tak?

— Masz rację, Serpens. Chyba nakłuję go jeszcze raz. Co ty na to?

Harry spojrzał na dwójkę inaczej niż wcześniej. Zrozumiał, że nie może ich lekceważyć i co więcej, nie może z nimi walczyć, bo z pewnością przegra. Widział tylko jedno wyjście z tej sytuacji.

Ucieczkę.

— A więc pierwsza opcja – usłyszał, za plecami i pobiegł.

oOo

Remus Lupin ledwo utrzymał Harry'ego zaklęciem, gdy ten znowu zaczął się rzucać. Jego rany zamykały się, żeby zaraz ponownie się otworzyć. Nigdy nie widział nic podobnego, był w szoku i nie rozumiał, co się dzieje. Harry Potter, syn Jamesa i Lily, syn chrzestny Syriusza, umarł przecież podczas pojedynku z Lordem Voldemortem! Ale ten dzieciak, leżący i wykrwawiający się na łóżku wyglądał zupełnie jak on. Miał nawet bliznę! Remusa ogarnęły bardzo złe przeczucia.

— Remusie, trzymaj go! – wrzasnęła Tonks, gdy ręka chłopaka wystrzeliła w stronę jej gardła i zaczęła zaciskać się w powietrzu. Remus wzmocnił moc zaklęcia, aż chłopak ponownie znieruchomiał. Tonks zaczęła szyć jego rany, bo skoro nie mogą uleczyć go magią i eliksirami, zrobią to po mugolsku.

— Dora – odezwał się drżącym głosem – czy to on? Czy to naprawdę on?

— Nie mam pojęcia – odparła i rozerwała mu koszulę, ukazując długą na całą szerokość klatki cięcie.

oOo

Harry zerwał się do ucieczki. Wiedział, że ich nie pokona. Nie to, że był tchórzem, wręcz przeciwnie. Chciał walczyć, ale ocenił już swoje szanse i był tego pewny – mają potężną przewagę. Uciekając przed nimi zrozumiał, że to nic nie da. Dorwali go na innej ulicy i poczuł, jak coś przebija mu nogę, i gruchocze kość.

Warknął z bólu i spojrzał na wampira zwanego Taurus widząc przed oczami czubek jego miecza, który ponownie przeszył jego ciało. Taurus wyrwał miecz i wbił go jeszcze raz, między żebra. Z ust Harry'ego wyrwał się żałosny krzyk. Nie mógł nic zrobić, był bezsilny wobec nich. Nie mógł nawet używać różdżki! Zacisnął dłoń w pięść, zebrał wszystkie siły i spróbował zaatakować.

— _Sectummuli!_ – zaklęcie wysłane przez Serpensa trafiło w dłoń Harry'ego, tworząc liczne cięcia, które zaczęły obficie krwawić. – _Confringo!_ – Harry z przerażeniem patrzył jak zaklęcie szybuje w jego stronę. Gdy go sięgnęło, poczuł przeraźliwy ból, który rozprzestrzenił się na całe jego ciało. Czuł jak unosi się w powietrzu i czuł jak uderza o płyty chodnika. Nie mógł złapać oddechu, dusił się i wszystko go bolało.

— Uciekaj zwierzyno, uciekaj – głos Taurusa wydawał się oblegać go ze wszystkich stron. – Aż chęć do ucieczki stracisz. Wtedy zatrzymaj się w drodze... najwyższą cenę zapłacić.

Mężczyzna stanął nad nim, celując mieczem w jego klatkę, a później machnął nim niczym wahadłem, a Harry ujrzał tylko krew.

Falę krwi.

oOo

 _To trwa zbyt długo,_ pomyślał zrezygnowany Remus. Od prawie godziny próbują uratować chłopakowi życie, kimkolwiek on jest, ale jego rany nagle przestały krwawić. Spowodowało to szok u Tonks, która myślała, że chłopak odszedł, ale gdy ten zaczął się trząść i łapać łapczywe oddechy okazało się, że wcale nie umarł. Żył. Remus podejrzewał, co się dzieje, ale nie chciał jeszcze nic potwierdzać. Chłopak był w stanie gorszym niż krytyczny, a zaleczyli mu dopiero kilka ran. Ciągle się rzucał.

— Remus, on umiera – powiedziała przerażona kobieta. – Albo juz umarł. Ja, nie wiem, nie jestem żadną medyczką!

— Więc sprowadźmy jakąś – zaproponował, ale ona niechętnie pokręciła głową.

— Nie. On może naprawdę umrzeć, zanim sprowadzimy pomoc. – Pani Lupin przerwała i rozszerzyła oczy. Mimo, że rany przestały krwawić, wyglądały gorzej. Jakby ktoś oblał je czarną smołą.

— Co się dzieje? – zapytał Remus, ale nie uzyskał odpowiedz. Nimfadora natychmiast zaczęła rzucać zaklęcia.

oOo

Harry podniósł się, odepchnął zmęczenie, ból i strach, i zaczął biec. Nigdy nie był w takim stanie.

 _Musze coś wymyślić,_ wrzeszczał w myślach. _Muszę coś zrobić! Bo zginę! Zabiją mnie!_

— _Diffindo! –_ zaklęcie trafiło w plecy, kolejne między łopatki, jeszcze następne rozcięło mu łydkę i po raz kolejny padł na kolana. Nie wiedział, co mógłby zrobić. Nie miał pomysłów. Mógł tyko uciekać, a wtedy docierała do niego okrutna prawda. Teraz jest tylko zwierzyną.

— Może już wystarczy? – usłyszał głos i już nie potrafił ocenić, kto mówi. Taurus, czy Serpens? – Zabijemy go, czy pozwolimy mu dalej uciekać?

— Hm… Jak uważasz.

Harry poczuł jak ostrze wbija się w jego plecy, tuż obok kręgosłupa i wychodzi pod mostkiem. Ból był niewyobrażalny i teraz splunął krwią. Na chwilę stracił oddech. Nie wiedział jak z nimi walczyć, nie miał, czym walczyć. Ogarnął go strach przed śmiercią, ale nie wiedział nawet, czy wampir może umrzeć od takich ran. Albatros mówił, że wampir jest nieśmiertelny, ale w takiej sytuacji nie wydawało się to takie prawdziwe jak wcześniej. Nawet, jeśli jest nieśmiertelny, odczuwa ból. Panicznie szukał sposobu na wyjście z tej sytuacji.

— STAĆ! NIE RUSZAĆ SIĘ! – usłyszał nieznany głos, ale nie miał siły spojrzeć. Mógł tylko domyślać się, co się tam dzieje.

— RĘCE ZA GŁOWĘ I NA GLEBĘ! JAZDA!

— Taurus?

— Wedle rozkazu.

I w następnej chwili Harry nie słyszał nic, poza rozdzierającym krzykiem, wrzaskami i strzałami z broni palnej. Wiedział, co się dzieje. Taurus masakruje mugoli. A oni nie mają najmniejszych szans. Giną niewinni.

Pottera ogarnęła wściekłość. Zacisnął pięści, prawej dłoni prawie w ogóle nie czuł, a resztę ciała ogarniał niesamowity ból, który ledwo pozwalał wykonać mu jakikolwiek ruch. Udało mu się podnieść z ziemi, później wstał na klęczki, a na koniec stał o własnych nogach. Widział jak jego nogi są poranione, ale nie mógł teraz o tym myśleć. Spojrzał na Serpensa, który obserwował krwawą jatkę. Ruszył w jego stronę, czuł gniew i siłę. Serpens w końcu go dostrzegł i wycelował różdżką.

— Sprawdźmy twoją żywotność – szepnął. – _Avada kedavra! –_ zielony promień ugodził jego pierś, ale nie odczuł bólu i szedł dalej. Zaklęcie zabijające nie zadziała w przypadku wampira. – Brawo. Teraz coś innego. _Reducto!_ – Harry słysząc formułę intuicyjnie uniósł prawą dłoń, która teraz wydawała się pękać, ale nie zaprzestał marszu.

Serpens uśmiechnął się do Harry'ego i również ruszył w jego stronę. Obaj zatrzymali się i wyrównali. Harry czuł narastającą wściekłość, gdy jego przeciwnik zatrzymał się nie mniej niż metr od niego.

— No. I co ktoś taki jak ty może mi zrobić? Nic. Nic nie jesteś w stanie zdziałać. Zginiesz tutaj, tak czy siak. Wiem, że łamię tym samym rozkaz mojej pani, ale nie wiem, co ona w tobie widzi. Jesteś tylko karaluchem, nie będę uważał, żeby cię nie rozdeptać. Gdy tylko Taurus wybije tych głupich mugoli, pozwolę mu cię wykończyć. A gdy już z tobą skończy, nawet Albatros cię nie pozbiera.

Harry przypomniał sobie słowa Albatrosa. _Ogień jest największym wrogiem wampira._ Nie wiedział, co się właśnie stało, ale ogarnęła go moc. Serpens zdawał się nic nie zauważać.

Potter zamachnął się pięścią, celując prosto w klatkę przeciwnika, gdy nagle jego dłoń zajęła się ogniem i wbiła się w ciało wampira jak nóż w masło. Serpens wciągnął głęboko powietrze, a z jego oczu uleciał wojenny błysk. Nim Harry spostrzegł, jego wróg leżał na ziemi. Martwy.

—SEERPEEEEEENS! – rozpaczliwy krzyk Taurusa przeciął powietrze i dwa miecze ze świstem zaczęły lecieć w stronę Harry'ego, który w ostatnim momencie zniknął z głośnym trzaskiem.

oOo

Nic nie pomagało. Ciało Pottera czerniało wokół ran i wyglądało tak, jakby miało zaraz rozlecieć się w proch. Remus zacisnął dłoń na różdżce podtrzymując zaklęcie, a Tonks przerażona próbowała zmyć czerń wodą, ale to na nic się zdało. Remus widział, że jego żona słabnie. Jako wilkołak mógł usłyszeć bicie jej serca, zmęczony oddech i zdawało się, że nadzieja na uratowanie chłopaka zaczyna ją opuszczać.

Lupin spojrzał na bliznę w kształcie błyskawicy i pomyślał, że to naprawdę może być Harry. Ale przecież widział jego śmierć, był nad jego grobem i widział jego martwe ciało. Chłopak leżący przed nim może nim być?

Cofnął się gwałtownie, gdy ten wrzasnął i otworzył oczy. Na widok tej zieleni Remus był pewny. To Harry! Chłopak natychmiast sięgnął ręką w jego stronę.

— Re… Remus… – wycharczał. – Mój… ple… plecak.

I po tych słowach jego ręka opadła i ponownie stracił przytomność.

— Jaki plecak? – zapytał i rozejrzał się w panice. Nie było tu żadnego plecaka. Harry przyszedł w tym stanie i niczego ze sobą nie miał! – Co jest, do cholery?! – ryknął, zerwał zaklęcie i wybiegł na korytarz. Widział tylko plamy krwi prowadzące do wyjścia.

Wyszedł i ślady doprowadziły go przed dom. Był tam. Plecak Harry'ego leżał na ziemi i był cały przefarbowany na czerwono. Pochwycił go i natychmiast wrócił do salonu. Jedyne, co tam znalazł to czarne szaty z grubego materiału, woreczek galeonów i dwa termosy, z czego jeden był przebity i pusty.

— Może to to? – powiedział z nadzieją i otworzył jeden, ale wstrzymał oddech widząc zawartość. Znał ten zapach. Jego węch nie mógł się mylić.

— Czy to jest…

— Tak, Dora – przerwał jej. – To krew.

Gdy podali Harry'emu świeżą krew jego stan zaczął się poprawiać. Rany zasklepiały się jedna po drugiej, a czerń na ciele znikała. Gdy uznali, że jego ciało samo się wyleczy, wyszli z salonu i skierowali się do kuchni.

Remus nie mógł powstrzymać drżenia rąk i w zdenerwowaniu zaczął wykręcać sobie palce. To Harry, był tego pewny. Nimfadora stała w szoku, opierając dłonie o zlew i wpatrując się w ścianę. Żadne z nich nie wiedziało, co ma powiedzieć, czy zrobić. Ostatnia godzina była nieprawdopodobna.

— Remus – szepnęła nagle. – Powiedz, czy on jest…?

— Tak mi się wydaje – wyznał i zacisnął pięści. – Ale kto mógł to zrobić?! SZLAG!

Syn Jamesa i Lily żył, cieszył się z tego, ale nie mógł powstrzymać gniewu. Zawsze potrafił się opanować, ale nie teraz. Nie rozumiał, co się stało. Harry żyje i teraz pojawia się pod jego drzwiami z ranami, od których normalny człowiek umarłby natychmiast. Ale Harry żyje. I najprawdopodobniej nie jest już człowiekiem.

oOo

Do rana nie zmrużył oka. Czasami zdarzało mu się nie spać, ale teraz po prostu nie mógł i nie chciał. Co pół godziny zaglądał do Harry'ego i z każdą wizytą było dużo lepiej niż poprzednio. Teraz jego ciało wyglądało normalnie, pomijając to, że nie miało za krzty koloru. Spojrzał na zegarek. Był ranek, słońce zaraz wzejdzie. Jeśli Harry rzeczywiście jest wampirem, lepiej nie zostawiać go w oświetlonym salonie. Zastanowił się, gdzie go ukryć. Pokój na piętrze wydawał się dobrym pomysłem.

Wstał i po raz kolejny tej nocy wszedł do salonu, zatrzymując się przerażony w progu.

— Witaj, profesorze Lupin – powiedział Harry, który stał wyprostowany i przyglądał się swojemu ciału. Kilka ran zostawiło blizny, ale reszta została całkowicie uleczona. Remus nie wierzył własnym oczom.

— Harry? – zapytał niepewnie. – To naprawdę ty?

Zielonooki spojrzał na niego z uśmiechem, a w jego oczach pojawiły się wesołe iskierki, które próbowały maskować ból. Remus widział to w jego ruchach, w mimice twarzy i słyszał w oddechu. Harry, mimo że zdrowy, nadal odczuwa ból

— Tak, to ja. To… długa historia, Remusie.

— Mam czas – odparł i usiedli przy stole. Lupin przyglądał się czujnie Harry'emu, oceniając go i jednocześnie próbując uwierzyć w to, co widzi. Miał wrażenie, że to wszystko sen i zaraz się obudzi, ale wciąż pamiętał poranione ciało Harry'ego. Szok, jaki wywarła na niego ta sytuacja był większy niż wszystko inne.

— Zakładam, że gdy tu trafiłem, nie byłem w najlepszym stanie – zaczął. – Już pewnie się domyśliłeś, czym jestem. Tak, jestem potworem, nawet większym niż ty.

— Ile czasu? – zapytał roztrzęsiony. – Jak długo to trwa?

— Ponad tydzień. Poszedłem do Hogwartu w poszukiwaniu pomocy...

Harry opowiedział Remusowi swoją historię, od samego początku po nie równą walkę z tamtymi wampirami. Sam nie wiedział, co o tym wszystkim myśleć, ale był pewny, że ktoś chce jego śmierci. Jeden z wampirów mówił o rozkazach i o jego ,,pani".

— Dlaczego? Dlaczego się nie ujawniłeś? Gdybym tylko wiedział…

— Nie mogłem. Pomyśl, co by się zaczęło dziać. Magiczny świat by oszalał. Nie chciałem być w centrum zainteresowania po raz kolejny. Poza tym ktoś na mnie poluje. Nie wiem, kto, ale się dowiem. Czuję się jakby wojna nigdy się nie skończyła. Boję się i… jeszcze wiele muszę się nauczyć.

Remus zrozumiał. Harry nigdy nie przestał walczyć, jego wojna trwa nadal. Przybiera tylko inne formy.

...

Dwa dni później Remus Lupin zabawiał swojego małego synka, leżącego na dywanie. Machał mu przed noskiem zabawką, a Teddy próbował ją złapać. Jednak, gdy tylko sięgał, jego tato unosił zabawkę i robił śmieszną minę. Chłopczyk raz się śmiał, a raz krzyczał, a jego włosy zmieniały kolor w zależności od humoru.

Harry od czasu ich rozmowy zamknął się w pokoju na piętrze i nie wychodził. Wilkołak nie wiedział, co ma o tym wszystkim myśleć, ale postanowił, że zaufa Harry'emu i tak zrobił. Musi dać mu czas. Przypomniały mu się jego słowa. ,, _Tak, jestem potworem, nawet większym niż ty_ ". Miał nadzieję, że Harry naprawdę tak nie myśli. Że nie wierzy we własne słowa. Że nie jest potworem.

W końcu wsadził swojego synka do kołyski, zaczarował mu kocyk, który szczelnie okrył dziecko i machając mu na pożegnanie wrócił do salonu. Zapach krwi wciąż unosił się w powietrzu, a na stole leżały dwie gazety. Jedna mugolska, druga czarodziejska, ale obie pisały o tym samym. O ataku wampirów na mugolskie miasto. Mugole oczywiście tuszowali sprawę pisząc, że to działalność terrorystów, gangów, mafii, płatnych morderców lub psychopatów. Tylko w niektórych gazetach można było natknąć się na słowo ,,wampir", ale jak na mugolską prasę, było to dość częste.

Prorok Codzienny stawiał sprawę jasno, wstawiając wielki, czarny nagłówek, po którym spływała krew.

,,WAMPIRY ATAKUJJĄ!"

Pisali, że wampiry atakiem na miasto zerwały warunki ugody, porzuciły swoje przywileje i prawa, i każdy wampir od tej chwili jest uznawany, jako wróg publiczny. Remus uznał, że od czasów wojny ministerstwo zrobiło się bardzo ostrożne i od razu próbuje usunąć zagrożenia, ale jeśli zrobią sobie wrogów w postaci magicznych ras... Może dość do kolejnej wojny domowej.

Tym razem bardziej krwawej.

oOo

— ZLEKCEWAŻYŁEŚ MOJE POLECENIE! – krzyk kobiety poniósł się echem po ogromnej sali tronowej. – Zignorowałeś! Zdradziłeś! Nie mieliście go pod żadnym pozorem atakować! NAWET NIE WIESZ, CO ZROBIŁEŚ!

— Pani – mężczyzna padł na ziemię, kłaniając się i niemal nosem dotykał posadzki. – Pokornie proszę o wybaczenie. To był błąd, teraz rozumiem.

TRZASK!

Z nosa mężczyzny bryznęła krew, ale on nie poruszył się nawet o milimetr.

— Milcz. Prosisz o wybaczenie, tak? Mam inny pomysł Taurusie. Proś o szybką śmierć, bo czeka cię cierpienie.

— Pani… błagam…

— Zabierzcie go! Nie chcę widzieć więcej tego ścierwa!

Dwa wampiry z chwyciły Taurusa za ramiona i pociągnęły go w stronę wyjścia. Po chwili w sali została już tylko kobieta i jej wysoki towarzysz.

— Pani?

— Elarze, nic nie mów – mężczyzna zamilkł posłusznie. – Słyszałeś to? Harry'emu udało się zabić Serpensa – jej głos był teraz miękki i wypełniony ukrywanym podnieceniem. – Nie sądziłam, że to mu się uda, ale na szczęście się myliłam. Przerósł moje oczekiwania. – Na jej ustach zagościł uśmiech. – Jest taki wyjątkowy, cieszę się, że go wybrałam. Teraz chciałabym, żebyś poszedł do ministerstwa i uporządkował nasze sprawy. Nie chciałabym walczyć z czarodziejami, jeśli nie wymaga tego sytuacja. A ja zrobię jak powiedziałam i odwiedzę Harry'ego.

oOo

Harry miał koszmary. Ciągle widział swoją ucieczkę, raniącego go Taurusa i ciskającego zaklęciami Serpensa. Widział jak krwawi, cierpi, czuł to, jakby miało to miejsce teraz, a nie dwa dni temu. A na koniec koszmaru widział swoją śmierć, później śmierć swoich przyjaciół. Widział jak wampiry odwiedzają Remusa, zabijają go, zabijają Tonks i Teddy'ego. Widział stojący w płomieniach Hogwart i wielką bitwę, w której umierają tylko czarodzieje. Widział Hermionę i Ginny, które padają od pchnięć bliźniaczych mieczy. Widział McGonagall, której ciało jest nienaturalnie wygięte w łuk. Koszmar nasilał się z każdą chwilą i nie mógł tego powstrzymać. Chciał się wybudzić, ale nie mógł. Czuł tylko ból i stratę.

— Spokojnie, Harry – usłyszał kobiecy głos i wszystko się zatrzymało. – Wszystko będzie dobrze, to tylko sen.

Nie wiedział, do kogo należy głos, ale był niczym balsam na ranę. Uspokajał go i dawał dziwne poczucie bezpieczeństwa.

Chciał coś odpowiedzieć, ale siedział w koszmarze. Wszędzie widział zastygnięte ciała swoich przyjaciół. Jednak ten głos mówił mu, że wszystko będzie dobrze. Zapragnął odpowiedzieć, ale żaden dźwięk nie wyszedł z jego ust. Po raz kolejny poczuł bezsilność i zacisnął pięści.

— Nie martw się – usłyszał ponownie i uniósł wzrok. Jego oczom ukazała się kobieta, którą już raz widział. Stała przed nim w czerwonej szacie, jej złote oczy zmieszane z czerwienią błyszczały, a czarne jak noc włosy powiewały w murach koszmarnego Hogwartu. – Będę przy tobie. – Wyciągnęła ku niemu rękę, którą chwycił i natychmiast wizja zniknęła. Teraz stał w puste, z ręką wyciągniętą przed siebie, a jej nie było. Poczuł zawód. Nie chciał, żeby zniknęła. Chciał, żeby była tutaj z nim. Wydawała się być ratunkiem, którego tak bardzo potrzebował, a teraz ona odeszła. Zniknęła, zostawiła go.

— Odnajdź mnie Harry. Jestem bliżej niż ci się wydaje. Czekam na ciebie.

I wtedy otworzył oczy, i usłyszał pykanie do drzwi.

— Harry? – doszedł go głos Remusa. – Harry, jesteś tam?

* * *

...

* * *

Witam! Dzięki za komentarze! **Guest** opowiadanie będzie aktualizowane mniej więcej co 1 lub 2 dni, ale czasami może się to obsunąć do większej liczby. **Edge,** wiem, że jest sporo pytań i niedopowiedzeń, ale za niedługo wszystko będzie w miarę jasne.


	8. 8, Zagrożenie - I

_,,Po drugiej wojnie domowej światem czarodziejskim zawładnęło poczucie ulgi i bezpieczeństwa. Ludzie radowali się z wieści o śmierci Czarnego Pana, terroryzującego ich naród, ale byli też tacy, który na tę wieść poczuli zawód. Ta wojna podzieliła magiczny świat, który powoli na nowo zaczynał stanowić jedną całość. Lord Voldemort znany był z tego, że czystość krwi była rzeczą najważniejszą, a wiele wpływowych rodów - w tym Malfoy'owie - go popierało. Ostateczna bitwa przyniosła klęskę Voldemortowi i jego śmierciożercom, którzy rozproszyli się na cztery strony świata uciekając przed karą. Ministerstwo zostało odzyskane, ludzie uwolnieni spod złych klątw, które odbierały im wolną wolę, a my odzyskaliśmy nadzieję. Na powrót zaczęliśmy wierzyć w szczęśliwe zakończenia._

 _Jednak zakończenie nie było takie szczęśliwe jak wszyscy by pragnęli. Imię Harry'ego Pottera od dawna było sławne i rozsławianie w świecie magii, a później ów chłopiec zyskał miano Wybrańca, gdyż to właśnie on miał pokonać tego, którego imienia bano się wymówić. Udało mu się, ale za każde zwycięstwo trzeba zapłacić, a cena nie zawsze jest przewidywalna. W tym przypadku nikt nie przewidział zapłaty, którą musiało być życie Pottera. Owszem, zakończenie było jednocześnie szczęśliwe, ale tragiczne zarazem. Jednak ludzie żyli dalej. Dzięki jego ofierze._

 _Później czarodziejski świat zaczął przechodzić drastyczne zmiany. Śmierciożercy byli łapani i skazywani. Ogromne majątki skorumpowanych urzędników konfiskowane. Prawa ustanowione przez Voldemorta zniesione. Ponownie zagościł porządek._

 _Ale porządek może być tylko złudzeniem. Dobro zwykłą iluzją, za którą kryje się mroczne zło. Za porządkiem zawsze stoi chaos i bezprawie, którego ludzie się obawiają, a w głębi serc pożądają. Ludzka natura zawsze ma dwie strony, jak galeon. Jedna jest dobra, druga zła. Jednak na tym świecie żyją istoty, które mają tylko jedną stronę. I te istoty zakłócają nowy, z trudem odzyskany ład, by na powrót siać zamęt i strach. Wielu ludzi uważa to za brednie, uważają, że są nieszkodliwi. To nie prawda! Wszyscy pamiętają śmierciożerców i ich okrutne czyny._

 _Teraz ja, Anthony Hollow, powiadam wam: Śmierciożercy to baranki przy okrucieństwie, jakimi karmią się te plugawe istoty! Jest ich mniej, to prawda, ale to czyni je niebezpiecznymi. Ministerstwo pozwala im żyć w naszym świecie, a oni uważają się za naszych wieczornych sąsiadów. Brednie! Oni tylko czekają, usypiają naszą czujność, czekając na dogodną chwilę. Wszyscy wiemy, czym się karmią, co im jest potrzebne. Tak, dobrze to wiemy. Oni chcą tylko tego, co zaspokoi ich pragnienie. A jeśli im tego zabraknie, nie zawahają się zabić! Wygraliśmy wojnę, żyjemy na nowo, nie czując starego zagrożenia. Nasza czujność jest uśpiona, a oni to wiedzą! Nie widzimy wroga, który stoi przed nami i któremu pozwalamy rosnąć w siłę!_

 _Nie wiem jak wy, ale ja nie zamierzam żyć w strachu! Nie chcę, by moi synowi i córki wyszli wieczorem na dwór i już nie wrócili. Takich historii jest coraz więcej ostatnimi czasy, ale nie zwracamy na nie uwagi. Jesteśmy zaślepieni ostatnim zwycięstwem i nie widzimy strat! Musimy je dojrzeć i stawić czoła nowemu wrogowi! Musimy wykonać pierwszy krok, zanim oni go wykonają. Ofiara czeka. Drapieżnik atakuje. A oni atakują z ukrycia. Nocą. Sami zdecydujcie, kim jesteście.''_

 _ **A** nthony **H** ollow - O Wampirach_

Kingsley Shacklebolt odrzucił gazetę na biurko i westchnął o wiele ciężej niż przez ostatnie kilka tygodni. Ostatnio wszystko bardzo się skomplikowało i posada ministra zaczęła mu ciążyć. Oczywiście jest jeszcze na stanowisku ,,tymczasowego" ministra i czekają go jeszcze wybory, ale nie sądził, żeby jego przeciwnicy mogli wygrać. W takich chwilach jak ta chciał zatopić się w fotelu i nie myśleć o niczym.

— Szkoda, że tak się nie da - szepnął pod nosem i przetarł dłonią twarz ze zmęczenia.

Ślęczał nad tymi wszystkimi papierami od dwóch dni i miał ich serdecznie dość. Musiał wziąć kilka dodatkowych godzin, wysyłać aurorów do muglskiego miasta, dodatkowo wielu osobom musieli usunąć pamięć. Incydent z końca września był bardzo niepokojący i tragiczny. Zginęło siedemnastu mugoli. Zostali zwyczajnie zaszlachtowani, a ci, którzy przeżyli zdobywali się tylko na jedno słowo: _wampir._ Po sprawdzeniu dowodów rzeczywiście okazało się, że to wampiry i Kingsley wraz z aurorami musiał zbadać sprawę. Co prawda minister nie powinien wyruszać na akcje, ale w tym przypadku musi na bieżąco śledzić sprawę, a najlepiej w polu.

Oczywiście od razu rozpoczęli śledztwo zadając podstawowe pytania. Kto? Jak? Dlaczego? Z tych trzech pytań nie znali odpowiedzi na ostatnie. Motyw był całkowicie niejasny i Shacklebolt powoli zaczynał myśleć, że żadnego nie było. Z bełkotu jednego światka zdołali zrozumieć tyle, że wampiry kogoś ścigały. Ale nie wiadomo, kogo.

Nagle rozległo się pukanie do drzwi i odpowiedział mechanicznie.

— Wejść.

Do jego gabinetu weszła młoda kobieta o szczupłej sylwetce, jasnej cerze i długich, spiętych w koński ogon czarnych włosach. Uśmiechnęła się słabo do ministra, kiwnęła mu niezgrabnie głową, dygając lekko i wchodząc w głąb pomieszczenia.

— Anna Stukeley- szepnął i skrzywił się lekko. Nie było wielu ludzi, których nie znosił, ale tej dziewczyny po prostu nie trawił. Oczywiście niczego nie dawał po sobie poznać, ale ich niechęć do siebie była więcej niż wyczuwalna. Mimo prób jej zamaskowania.

— Kingsley, nadal za biurkiem? Nie znudziło ci się to? - Nie odpowiedział. - Ja bym odpadła po pierwszym dniu, ale to chyba dlatego, że nie lubię papierkowej roboty. - Bez pytania usiadła na krześle i chwyciła pióro leżące przed nią. Zaczęła się nim bawić i milczała.

— Czego chcesz? - zapytał ostrożnie, znudzony ciszą.

— Ja? A dlaczego miałabym czegoś chcieć? - zapytała niewinnie mrugając oczami.

— Jesteś tutaj - zauważył. Dlaczego ona zawsze musi prowadzić swoją grę w domysły i pytania? Zawsze go to w niej denerwowało.

— Fakt, bystrzacho. Cóż, sporo się ostatnio mówi o tych, no, wampirkach. Gazety sporo piszą o naruszeniach, atakach, wrogim nastawieniu naszych, jak to napisał Hollow ,,wieczornych sąsiadów". No i wszyscy zastanawiamy się, co nasz minister o tym wszystkim myśli. I kiedy w końcu wyda jakiś rozkaz w sprawie tych drani. Moi ludzie zaczynają się niecierpliwić. Chcą zapolować.

Kingsley przez dłuższą chwilę wpatrywał się w Annę i wiedział, że właśnie o to zapyta. Wiedział, że sytuacja jest poważna, ale nie miał pojęcia, jaki rozkaz miałby wydać. Eksterminacja wampirów nie wchodziła w grę. To jak skazać całą grupę za występek jednostki. Jednak jak powiedziała tymczasowa szefowa biura aurorów Anna Stukeley, ludzie się zastanawiają. I z pewnością zaczynają bać.

— Jeszcze nie podjąłem decyzji.

— Tak, tak, tak. Wszyscy już wiedzą, że nasz minister jest niezdecydowany - zakpiła, machając teatralnie dłonią. - Wiesz, że zagrożenie może być większe, niż ci się wydaje? Że za tym atakiem może stać więcej tajemnic, niż myślisz? To mogło być zgrabnie przez kogoś zaplanowane i na takie właśnie wygląda.

W myślach potwierdził jej słowa, ale nie powie jej tego wprost. Zastanawiał się już nad tym. Jeśli ktoś to zaplanował, ma w tym jakiś cel. A tego celu nie mógł dostrzec.

— Możliwe. Ale nie znamy jego motywu, więc dlatego prowadzimy śledztwo. Nie wydam rozkazu aresztowań, dopóki nie będę miał całkowitej pewności. Aurorzy dowiedzieli się czegoś?

— Jak na razie mamy tylko ciało tego wampira, zabezpieczone dowody, ślady, zdjęcia, wspomnienie jakiegoś mugola, dziwaczny miecz, połamaną różdżkę i domysły.

Kingsley słuchał jej ,,raportu" i zdziwił się, gdy usłyszał coś, o czym nie wiedział.

— Wspomnienie mugola? - zapytał, gdy tylko skończyła.

— No, nie wspomniałam tego w raporcie?

Kingsley szybko zaczął przekładać papiery, szukając tych dotyczących sprawy. Znalazł je po chwili szybko przejrzał. Ani słowa o żadnym wspomnieniu. Spojrzał wściekle na Annę, bo wiedział, że z pewnością zrobiła to specjalnie i to właśnie z tego powodu się tutaj pojawiła.

— Chcę zobaczyć to wspomnienie.

Kilka minut później stali już przy myśloodsiewni. Anna ostrożnie wyciągnęła fiolkę z pudła z dowodami i odkorkowała.

— Ktoś jeszcze widział to wspomnienie?

— Och nie. Będziemy pierwsi. No to czas na seansik z miejsca zbrodni - rzekła z dziwnym zapałem i wlała zawartość do misy.

Oboje zanurkowali i natychmiast znaleźli się na ulicy obok starego mężczyzny, stojącego o lasce. Pierwsze, co rzuciło się w oczy ministra to trzy postaci na środku ulicy. Jedna z nich leżała na ziemi, w kałuży własnej krwi, druga stała nad pierwszą tnąc jego plecy, trzeci osobnik obserwował scenę ze stoickim spokojem. Ten widok wywołał dziwne tiki u Anny, ale Kingsley postanowił skupić całą swoją uwagę na wampirach, które zaraz zaczną masakrować mugoli. Wcześniej nie wiedział, kogo ścigali, a teraz mógł przyjrzeć się tej osobie. Wywołało to dziwną falę emocji, które zawsze towarzyszyły mu podczas rozwiązywania zagadki, która gnębi go tak, że nie może zmrużyć oka. To była właśnie taka zagadka.

Wampir z mieczem zaprzestał ataku na bezbronnego, gdy pojawili się mugole. W ciągu jednej chwili ulice z obu stron zostały zagrodzone przez mugolską policję, na którą ten natychmiast ruszył. Shacklebolt jednak skupił się na leżącym mężczyźnie, który mimo ran zaczął wstawać i ruszył w stronę spokojnego wampira.

Dla Kingsleya wszystko zwolniło. Widział już tą twarz, widział tego chłopaka i nie mógł uwierzyć. To musiała być pomyłka, to musiał być ktoś inny. Chłopak o kruczoczarnych włosach wstał, ledwo trzymał się na nogach. W jego, przed chwilą zielonych oczach teraz płonął ogień. Później wszystko stało się bardzo szybko i zanim mógł pomyśleć o tym, co zobaczył chłopak zniknął, a wspomnienie zaczęło się rozmywać.

Teraz stał skamieniały, niezdolny do ruchu. Spojrzał tylko na Annę, która wyglądała na bardzo zmieszaną. Widział, że ona też poznała chłopaka tak podobnego do Harry'ego Pottera. Ale czy to był Harry Potter?

— Na razie - powiedział przyciszonym głosem - zatrzymajmy dla siebie to, co zobaczyliśmy. Zmobilizuj wszystkich, znajdźcie go i wtedy postanowimy, co dalej.

— Ale… Ale, czy to był…?

— Zachowajmy to dla siebie - powtórzył z naciskiem, tonem nieznoszącym sprzeciwu.

Po chwili milczenia Anna wyszła. Kingsley za to chwycił fiolkę ze wspomnieniem i schował ją do wewnętrznej kieszeni szaty. Nikt nie może tego zobaczyć dopóki nie wyjaśni tej sprawy. W głowie tkwiło mu pytanie.

Czy Harry Potter żyje?

oOo

Harry Potter zszedł do salonu. Remus i Tonks za każdym razem patrzyli na niego jak na ducha, ale on uparcie uśmiechał się do nich i dawał do zrozumienia, że nie jest niebezpieczny. Tonks może tak nie myślała, ale Lupin z pewnością wiedział jak niebezpieczni mogą być tacy jak oni. Sam jest wilkołakiem i o mało nie pozabijał ich na trzecim roku, a Harry, jako wampir mógłby teraz zaatakować w każdym momencie. Obaj mieli wzrok tak wyostrzony, że widzieli zmiany w mimice twarzy i nerwowe tiki. Postanawiał to po prostu ignorować.

Była to jego trzecia noc. Pierwsze dwie jego ciało nie było w stanie funkcjonować, ale teraz był gotów do działania, choć jego ruchy nadal były wolniejsze i czuł się dziwnie wykończony. Jednak cieszył się z tego powodu, bo nie pamiętał już, jakie to uczucie być zmęczonym. Jako wampir nie często czuł się zmęczony i w pewnych chwilach miał wrażenie, że to uczucie całkowicie go opuści. Teraz wiedział, że czuje ból i może się zmęczyć. Mimo wszystko był zadowolony.

Uśmiechając się szeroko do Tonks, po czym podszedł do kołyski z Teddym. Spojrzał na małego brzdąca i zamachał mu zabawką przed twarzą, ale chyba nie był zainteresowany, bo ziewnął, wytrzeszczył oczy i małymi piąstkami sięgnął buzi, wyglądając na bardzo skupionego. Harry zaśmiał się widząc jego reakcje i uznał, że nie będzie mu przeszkadzał, cokolwiek on ma zamiar zrobić. A po zapachu mógł się domyślić.

— Harry - usłyszał głos Remusa i podszedł do stołu. - Nadal nie mogę uwierzyć.

— Remus - upomniała go Nimfadora.

— Nie, spokojnie. Domyślam się, że to może być dla was ogromny szok.

— Mało powiedziane. Mówiłeś, że…

— Nie mówmy teraz o mnie - przerwał mu szybko i zaczął bawić się pustą szklanką. - Jak mówiłem, przebywałem w Hogwarcie i tylko McGongall o mnie wiedziała. Chciałem powiedzieć Ginny i Hermionie, ale to było zbyt trudne. Nie wiedziałem, co mógłbym im powiedzieć. - Remus potaknął w zrozumieniu, a jego żona milczała. - Profesor McGonagall wysłała mnie tutaj, żebym ci to przekazał.

Wręczył Remusowi list, który zaczął pospiesznie czytać.

— To już trzeci raz, gdy prosi mnie o przejęcie tej posady.

— Więc powinieneś ją przyjąć - powiedziała mu Tonks i uśmiechnęła się lekko.

— A wy? Wiesz, że ta posada jest przeklęta. Poza tym nie chcę was zostawiać na tak długo.

Harry chrząknął i spojrzeli na niego z uwagą.

— Nikt cię nie prosi, żebyś zaczął nauczać na stałe. Chodzi głównie o to, żebyś nauczał ten rok do czasu, aż nie znajdzie się ktoś inny na twoje miejsce.

Przez kolejne piętnaście minut on i Tonks starali się przekonać Lupina, że ponowne nauczanie w Hogwarcie nie może być takie straszne i że w domu sobie poradzą. W końcu, mimo potężnego sprzeciwu wilkołaka, stanęło na tym, że jednak pojedzie.

Harry ucieszył się z tego powodu. Chciał jak najszybciej wrócić do szkoły i spotkać się z Albatrosem. Ma wiele pytań, na które ten musi mu odpowiedzieć. Z drugiej strony chciał zostać tutaj i udawać, że może wieść normalne życie. Jednak to było niemożliwe. Albatros już na początku wyjaśnił mu, że wampir nie może żyć jak człowiek, nieważne jak bardzo by się starał.

Późną nocą siedział nad kołyską Teddy'ego, gdy poczuł głód. Jego ciało doznało poważnych obrażeń, które wyleczyła krew. Nie wiedział jak to się dzieje, ale nie myślał też nad tym. Teraz musiał jednak zająć czymś myśli i natrafił na artykuł Anthony'ego Hollowa, który - jak widać z tekstu - nienawidził wampirów. Harry czuł się źle czytając te wszystkie słowa na temat jego ,,rasy", którą powoli uważano za bezwzględnych morderców. W innych gazetach również pisali o wampirach w ten sposób i to chyba tylko kwestia czasu zanim dojdzie do jakiegoś konfliktu.

Miał tylko nadzieję, że nie będzie musiał w tym uczestniczyć. Ale jak to mówią - nadzieja matką głupich.

Przed północą Remus był gotowy. Harry nie chciał ryzykować normalnej podróży, więc postanowili, że przeniosą się za pomocą proszku fiuu, z przesiadką w trzech miotłach. Pożegnali się z Tonks i Teddym, i wyruszyli.

W końcu pojawili się w Hogwarcie i na usta Harry'ego wpłynął szeroki uśmiech.

— Ramusie, nie mów nikomu, kim jestem - uprzedził go jeszcze Harry i spojrzał w stronę lochów. - Wybacz, ale muszę załatwić swoje sprawy. I… muszę z kimś porozmawiać.

— Rozumiem. Do zobaczenia, Harry.

— Tom - poprawił go. - Dopóki się nie ujawnię, mów mi Tom - wyjaśnił i odszedł w swoją stronę.

Szedł przez lochy szybkim krokiem, kierując się do pokoju Albatrosa i wszedł tam bez pukania. Starszy wampir siedział w tej samej pozycji, w której zastał go po raz pierwszy. Bujał się na krześle, odbijając nogami od parapetu i kartkując książkę. Tym razem spojrzał dziwnie na Harry'ego i poczekał, aż usiądzie.

— Słyszałeś, prawda? - zapytał Harry.

— Tak, słyszałem - odpowiedział, jak zwykle cichym, hipnotyzującym głosem. Zamknął książkę i usiadł normalnie. - Powinienem powiedzieć ci wcześniej. Kobieta z twojej wizji to wampirzyca, która wykonała na tobie rytuał. Z pewnością wyznaczyła kogoś do pilnowania ciebie, skoro sama nie pokazała się przez tyle czasu. Od tej pory musimy bardziej uważać.

— Mogłem umrzeć?

— A jak myślisz? - zapytał, a Harry skrzywił się widocznie. - Wampir jest nieśmiertelny, możemy żyć setki, nawet tysiące lat, a unicestwić może nas tylko ogień. Zakładam, że twoje ciało na wskutek odniesionych ran przestałoby krwawić i zaczęłoby czernieć. Rzeczywiście może spowodować to śmierć, ale są od tego wyjątki. Odpowiadając na twoje pytanie: tak, mogłeś umrzeć. Mimo wszystko jesteśmy nieśmiertelni, nie niezniszczalni.

Harry zastanowił się nad tym. Wszystko zaczęło mu się mieszać. Jak można być nieśmiertelnym, ale jednocześnie można umrzeć? Pamiętał jak zaklęcie zabijające trafiło go w pierś i nie umarł. Nie wyrządziło mu też żadnej krzywdy, ale zaklęcie niszczące już tak. Może chodziło o to? Nie widział. Pewne było tylko to, że jeśli ta sytuacja się powtórzy, nie będzie miał takiego farta.

— Naucz mnie tej wampirzej magii - powiedział z mocą, starając się brzmieć pewnie.

Albatros spojrzał na niego z uśmiechem i chwycił książkę ze stołu. Otworzył ją i zaczął czytać ponownie. Wydawał się nad czymś myśleć, mimo że jego oczy pochłaniały linijki tekstu. Po chwili spojrzał na swojego ucznia.

— Potrzebujesz krwi. A ja nie mam już substytutu.

— Mam go zrobić?

— A jak myślisz? - Harry milczał, zaciskając wściekle pięści. Zawsze był słaby z eliksirów. - Wszystko, co będzie ci potrzebne masz w swoim laboratorium.

Harry wstał bez słowa i udał się do siebie. Wchodząc do gabinetu, mijając go, wchodząc do prywatnych kwater, a później patrząc na kociołki w laboratorium wydawało mu się, że idzie na kolejną straszną lekcję z Severusem Snape'm. Tylko teraz musi zrobić coś innego niż eliksir i nie może się pomylić.

oOo

Kingsley Shacklebolt biegł przez korytarze ministerstwa. Przejrzał to wspomnienie z dziesięć razy i w końcu udało mu się odszyfrować imiona tej dwójki. Taurus i Serpens. Ciało Serpensa leżało teraz w departamencie tajemnic, ale Taurus zwiał i teraz z pewnością jest u swoich mocodawców. Wydawało mu się, że już kiedyś czytał o wampirze z takim imieniem, albo przynajmniej słyszał.

Wszedł do biblioteki i zaczął przeglądać księgi. Szukał i szukał, i nim się obejrzał wschodziło słońce. Gdy już myślał, że przejrzał stos ksiąg na marne, w jego ręce wpadła ta, której szukał od początku. Intuicyjnie poznał jej okładkę i otworzył na spisie treści. Szybko odnalazł rozdział o wampirach i zaczął czytać.

 _Taurus Kongluncjusz Morhando z pochodzenia mugol i najbardziej krwiożerczy wampir XVI wieku. Wiek szacowany na około dziewięćset lat. Niewiele znamy faktów z jego życia, więcej z czasów klątwy wampiryzmu, która obudziła w nim potwora. Przez ponad sześćset lat utrzymywał się w dziesiątce najgroźniejszych i najbardziej krwawych wampirów, pod koniec XVI wieku wybijając się na sam szczyt. Ścigany przez ministerstwa magii i poszukiwany listem gończym w dwudziestu czterech krajach._

Kingsley westchnął patrząc na kolejne linijki, aż w końcu dotarł na sam dół, gdzie ujrzał zaskakującą informację.

 _Taurus został unicestwiony w 1872roku._

Odłożył tekst i zaczął nad tym myśleć. Widział Harry'ego Pottera, który powinien nie żyć i teraz usłyszał o Taurusie, który również powinien być martwy. Nie wiedział już, co jest prawdą, a co kłamstwem. Potrzebował chwili spokoju. Chciał odpocząć.

Gdy wchodził do gabinetu słońce już wyszło zza horyzontu. Spojrzał na biurko i ujrzał czarny list z czerwoną pieczęcią przypominającą dwa długie kły, na tle dłoni. Od razu domyślił się, od kogo dostał wiadomość. Wampiry w końcu postanowiły udzielić komentarza w sprawie rzeźni na mugolach.

Pięknie, tego było mu trzeba.


	9. 9, Zagrożenie - II

I oto kolejny rozdział. Betował **Edge** , za co Dziękuję!

* * *

...

Wybiła piętnasta.

Wraz z wybiciem tej godziny do ministerstwa wkroczył mężczyzna w długim brązowym płaszczu, którego pozbył się, oddając go młodemu chłopakowi o lokowanych włosach. Mężczyzna wygładził ciemnoniebieską szatę zdobioną gdzieniegdzie błyszczącymi nitami. Machnięciem różdżki przywołał z kieszeni swoje okulary i nałożył je sobie na nos. Rysy jego twarzy były ciężkie, oczy posyłały niebezpieczne spojrzenia każdemu, kto ośmieliłby się spojrzeć, a usta wykrzywione we wrednym uśmieszku. Mimo, że wyglądał młodo, zmarszczki i siwiejące nieco włosy zdradzały, że lata szalonej młodości miał już za sobą.

Pracownicy ministerstwa przyglądali mu się z zainteresowaniem, niektórzy nie ukrywali podziwu i kłaniali mu się nieco, schodząc jednocześnie z drogi. Mężczyzna nie zwracał na nich uwagi, tylko wszedł do windy i udał się na piętro swojego departamentu.

— Departament kontroli nad magicznymi stworzeniami - powiedział kobiecy głos w windzie i wyszedł. Rozejrzał się bacznie i skierował w stronę gabinetu.

— Anthony! - usłyszał za sobą i zatrzymał się. - Anthony, zaczekaj! Anthony!

— Przecież czekam - warknął ostro, gdy młody mężczyzna o jasnych włosach zatrzymał się przed nim i próbował uspokoić oddech. - Czego chcesz?

— To tak się wita przyjaciół? Ech, nie ważne. Cóż, ja na twoim miejscu nie szedłbym do gabinetu, tylko prosto do ministra.

— Do ministra? - zapytał zaskoczony i uniósł brwi, a usta wykręcił w dziwnym grymasie najbardziej zbliżonym do uśmieszku tryumfu. - A czego minister może ode mnie chcieć?

— A bo ja wiem? Przekazuję tylko to, co powiedziała mi Stukeley. Podobno twój tekst do proroka zrobił na niej wrażenie, serio. W całym ministerstwie o tym gadają. Szef departamentu kontroli nad magicznymi stworzeniami i przewodniczący komisji likwidacji tych niebezpiecznych potępia wampiry. Będzie o tym głośno jeszcze przez bardzo długi czas. Jesteś jak taki nowy szukający, o którym jest głośno.

Anthony skrzywił się na to porównanie, ale nie skomentował.

— Skoro minister chce mnie widzieć, nie będę kazał mu czekać. Do zobaczenia Wiktorze - rzekł i wyminął chłopaka. Ten uśmiechnął się szeroko, kiwnął energicznie głową i odszedł w swoją stronę.

Po kilku minutach stał przed drzwiami gabinetu ministra i zastanawiał się, w jakim dokładnie celu został wezwany. Domyślał się, ale mimo wszystko wolał przygotować się na tą wyjątkową sytuację. Nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatnio gościł w za tymi drzwiami, ale z pewnością było to za kadencji Knota, na długo przed jego rezygnacją. W końcu wziął głęboki oddech, strząsnął niewidzialny kurz z ramienia i zapukał mocno.

— Wejść - usłyszał głos ministra. Uznał, że brzmiało to bardziej jak polecenie przełożonego niż zaproszenie, ale to z pewnością wina pracy w biurze aurorów i członkostwo w sławnym Zakonie Feniksa.

— Witam, panie ministrze - powiedział, próbując brzmieć przyjaźnie. Po minie Kingsleya domyślił się, że średnio mu to wyszło.

— Witam, panie Hollow. Proszę usiąść - powiedział znowu rozkazującym głosem. - Czytałem pański artykuł o wampirach. Był bardzo… niepochlebny. Krótko mówiąc potępił pan cały ich rodzaj i uznał, że trzeba ich wytępić.

— Ma pan rację, panie ministrze - potwierdził. - Potępiłem wampiry w moim artykule do proroka i nie cofnę moich słów. Uważam, że są zagrożeniem. Bardzo poważnym zagrożeniem, którym trzeba się zająć, zanim stracimy kontrolę. Myślę, że ministerstwo powinno przedsięwziąć odpowiednie kroki w ich sprawie. Zwłaszcza po ostatnim incydencie, o którym również napisałem. Pan, jako minister z bogatą przeszłością powinien wiedzieć, co mam na myśli - zakończył i przybrał poważny wyraz twarzy, poprawiając okulary.

— Panie Hollow, wszystkie odpowiednie kroki zostaną wykonane przez pannę Stukeley, a ja będę nadzorował jej postępy w sprawie. Jestem świadomy, że to poważne wykroczenie ze strony wampirów, dlatego czekałem na ich ruch. Nie chciałem naciskać i wywierać presji. Wczoraj w nocy otrzymałem wiadomość, na którą natychmiast odpowiedziałem. Przywódca wampirów wyśle do nas swojego przedstawiciela, który pragnie wyjaśnić incydent sprzed trzech dni.

— Wyjaśnić incydent? - powtórzył i zacisnął pięść, próbując opanować złość. - Wydaje mi się, że to nie był pierwszy ,,incydent". Chce pan dowodu ich działalności? Trzydziesty maja tego roku, atak na wioskę Galmaro, cztery osoby zamordowane, dwie na skraju śmierci, trzy ranne. Dwa tygodnie później w mugolskim mieście Newport doszło do dwudziestu ataków w trakcie jednej nocy. Do końca czerwca ataki odbywały się, co dwa dni, aż ustały i grupa wampirów przeniosła się do innego miasta, gdzie zgubiliśmy ich trop. Od drugiego sierpnia do dziesiątego września w magicznym Londynie zginęło trzydzieści siedem bezdomnych osób, w tym dziesięcioletni chłopiec. Jak mogliśmy się domyślić, nie było w nich grama krwi. Aż w końcu dochodzimy do nocy dziewiętnastego września, nocy śmierci mojego młodszego brata - przerwał na chwilę i spojrzał uważniej na Kingsleya Shacklebolta. - Znaleziono go rano, jego ciało było blade i lodowate. Widziałem wiele ofiar wampirów i wtedy, w oczach mojego brata widziałem strach, większy niż jakikolwiek. Miało to miejsce we Wrzeszczącej Chacie. Tuż przy Hogsmeade, przy Hogwarcie. Przy miejscu, gdzie wampir ma stałe źródło pożywienia w postaci turystów lub uczniów. Ktoś przychodzi, ktoś odchodzi. Co pan zrobi, jeśli poczują się na tyle pewnie i zaatakują szkołę?

Minister przez bardzo długą chwilę milczał i zdecydowanie nie wiedział, co mógłby powiedzieć. Hollow pozwolił sobie na zadowolony uśmieszek i nieco się rozluźnił. Już wiedział, że ma niewielką przewagę, ale nadal przewagę. Jednak mówił prawdę. Ofiar wampirów było coraz więcej i muszą coś z tym zrobić. On to wiedział, ale czy minister też?

— Przykro mi z powodu pańskiej straty - odezwał się w końcu.

— A mi przykro ze straty każdej duszy, którą zabrały te demony -przerwał mu , zanim ten powiedział coś więcej. - Mówił pan o rozmowie z wampirami? Głupota. Proszę zastanowić się jeszcze raz. Wampiry to mordercy, bestie, potwory. Nie są cywilizowani ani ludzcy. Za nic mają nasze życia, jesteśmy dla nich pokarmem. Spójrzmy prawdzie w oczy, panie ministrze. Wydaje im się, że są od nas wyżej w łańcuchu pokarmowym. A teraz bawią się z nami. Myśli pan, że przyznają się do swoich zbrodni? Myśli pan, że zadośćuczynią? Muszę pana rozczarować. To mordercy i kłamcy.

— Przemawia przez pana nienawiść.

— Niczym nie różnią się od śmierciożerców.

Kingsley spojrzał na niego surowo.

— Panie Hollow. Z tego, co pan mówi, wnioskuję, że istnieje jedna lub więcej grup wampirów, które są wyjęte spod prawa. Tak?

— To z pewnością więcej niż jedna grupa. Nie ma ich tak wiele, żeby zwracali na siebie wielką uwagę. Ale nie jest ich tak mało, żebyśmy mogli to zignorować. Szefowa aurorów, Stukeley z pewnością rozumie, o czym mówię. Widziała już cierpienie spowodowane przez wampiry - powiedział pewnie. - Mógłby pan w końcu powiedzieć, czego się ode mnie oczekuje?

— Chciałbym, żeby towarzyszył mi pan podczas rozmowy z reprezentantem wampirów. - W oczach Hollowa pojawił się wojowniczy błysk. - Ale nie wiem, czy to dobry plan. Jest pan osobiście zaangażowany.

— Zawsze byłem osobiście zaangażowany - wtrącił szybko. To była jego szansa. Jego szansa, żeby wszystko zmienić i wykonać ruch. Jego czas, żeby pokazać wszystkim, jakimi potworami są te demony. - Każda widziana przeze mnie śmierć angażowała mnie w sprawę wampirów coraz bardziej. Od ponad ośmiu lat śledzę ich poczynania i z pewnością jestem jedyną osobą, która posiada wiedzę o nich tak rozległą, że trzeba byłoby spisać ją w tuzinie ksiąg. Rozmawiałem z nimi, łapałem je, skazywałem i zamykałem w azkabanie. Mam doświadczenie.

— Dlatego chcę, żebyś to był ty - szepnął cicho.

— Dziękuję za zaufanie, mimo wszystko jest to bardzo niebezpieczne. Rozmowa z nimi zwykle kończy się tragicznie dla jednej ze stron.

Minister nie odpowiedział tylko skinął głową i wstał.

— Oczekuję pana w moim gabinecie dzisiaj o dwudziestej. Proszę się nie spóźnić.

Anthony Hollow również wstał, uścisnął dłoń ministra i wyszedł. Dopiero w windzie pozwolił sobie na szeroki, pełen szaleństwa uśmiech. Miał plan. A to, co miał zamiar zrobić spowoduje drastyczne zmiany w ich świecie. Ale to wszystko dla dobra ludzi. Zbyt dużo krwi przelano, zbyt dużo krzywdy wyrządzono i zbyt długo to trwa. Czas wszystko zakończyć.

 ** _oOo_**

Hollow do dwudziestej zdążył uregulować wszystkie swoje dzisiejsze sprawy, a w jego umyśle zakwitł plan. Wiedział już dokładnie, co ma zrobić. Założył na siebie brązowe szaty i chwycił teczkę dokumentów. Wyszedł z gabinetu i przed nim pojawił się jego asystent Wiktor. Minę miał nietęgą, a wzrok wystraszony, do tego nie kontrolował drżenia rąk.

— Rozumiem, że wszystko przygotowałeś - rzekł widząc swoje asystenta.

— Tak, ale… To szalone! - powiedział nieco zbyt głośno. Hollow wciągnął go do gabinetu, trzaskając drzwiami. - Anthony, szefie, to jest szaleństwo. Rozumiem, dlaczego chce pan to zrobić, ale to bardzo niebezpieczne. Jeśli się nie uda i dowiedzą się, że ci w tym pomogłem… W najlepszym przypadku zostanę wylany!

— Przestań dramatyzować Wiktorze i uspokój się - powiedział i zaczął otwierać szafki. Po chwili odkręcił fiolkę z przeźroczystym płynem i przywołał szklankę wody. Wymieszał je i podał chłopakowi, który nie pytając o nic szybko wypił do dna. - Słuchaj, dobrze wiesz, że to potwory. Twój ojciec też to wie. Twoja matka była jedną z setek ofiar. Sięgnęła was straszna tragedia, która nigdy nie powinna się zdarzyć. Minister nic nie zrobi, widziałem to w jego oczach. My musimy działać, bo oni zdobywają przewagę. Rozumiesz?

— Ta… Tak, rozumiem. Ale i tak uważam, że to jest szalone, Anthony. A jeśli…

— Żadne ale! Wszystko pójdzie zgodnie z planem, jeśli spełnisz swoją rolę.

Gdy tylko chłopak uspokoił się na tyle, żeby nie okazywać zdenerwowania, ruszyli. Hollow przez całą drogę dopracowywał w głowie plan i układał różne scenariusze, chociaż wątpił, żeby którykolwiek z nich się spełni. W przypadku wampirów nic nigdy nie było pewne. Pod gabinetem ministra spotkali Stukeley i Hollow pozwolił sobie na leciutki uśmiech. Wiedział, że ta go popiera i aż się pali, żeby dorwać jakiegoś wampira. Teraz miał nadzieję, że nie będzie sprawiała mu problemów.

— Witaj, Hollow - przywitała go i uścisnęła oferowaną dłoń. - Cześć Wiktorze - dodała jeszcze patrząc na chłopaka, który oblał się czerwienią i burknął pod nosem przywitanie. Kobieta zaśmiała się cicho i spojrzała na starszego mężczyznę. - W końcu coś się ruszyło, prawda?

— Tak. Mam nadzieję, że ta rozmowa wiele nam wyjaśni. W świetle ostatnich wydarzeń powinniśmy działać, żeby nic takiego się nie powtórzyło.

— Masz rację, ale to nie takie łatwe. Tropów jest wiele.

— Na przykład?

— Chłopak. Wampiry, które dokonały rzezi ścigały pewnego chłopaka - zdradziła mu i uśmiechnęła się szeroko. - Jego tożsamość na razie zostanie tajemnicą, ale gdy zostanie odkryta z pewnością o nim przeczytasz.

Ta informacja zdziwiła Hollowa, ale nie miał czasu zapytać, bo drzwi gabinetu się otworzyły i Kingsley zaprosił ich do środka. Gabinet był już przygotowany do rozmów i teraz bardziej przypominał pokój. Na środku stał nakryty, okrągły stół i pięć krzeseł. Hollow rozejrzał się szybko i ujrzał zastawę z herbatą. Szybko szturchnął Wiktora i gestem wskazał mu, żeby poszedł w tamtą stronę. Wszyscy usiedli, a asystent nalał każdemu herbaty i podał filiżanki.

— Dziękuję, Wikotrze - powiedział minister i wskazał mu miejsce przy stole, bo chłopak wyglądał jakby zaraz miał się wywrócić.

Równo o dwudziestej rozległo się pukanie do drzwi i minister Shacklebolt osobiście je otworzył, zapraszając do środka wysokiego wampira. Holow zmrużył oczy. Ten wampir wydawał się dziwny. Był o ponad głowę wyższy od Kingsleya i wyglądał jakby szedł na szczudłach. Miał czarne do ramion proste włosy, a w jego oczach tlił się słaby żar. Jednak mimo wszystko wyglądał bardzo młodo, na co najmniej dwadzieścia pięć lat, nie więcej. Ukłonił się przed resztą i wyprostował ponownie.

— Nazywam się Elar Lohandro - przedstawił się i ukłonił jeszcze raz. - Przybywam tutaj na polecenie mojej pani. Była bardzo zaniepokojona i smutna z powodu ostatniego incydentu.

— A dlaczego twoja ,,pani" nie mogła zjawić się osobiście? - zapytał podejrzliwie Hollow, gdy wampir zasiadł do stołu.

— Moja pani nie może opuszczać zamku.

— Dlaczego? - zapytała Anna Stukeley.

— Dla bezpieczeństwa - odparł krótko.

Hollow już teraz wiedział, że z tego wampira nie wyciągnie żadnej konkretnej informacji, ale to nie o to w tym wszystkim chodziło. Spojrzał przelotnie na Wiktora, a później ponownie na gościa. W tej chwili Anna zadawała mu pytania, a on odpowiadał wymijająco. Wyglądało to tak, jakby kobieta sama oceniała o ile, i o co może zapytać. W końcu chyba oceniła na ile może sobie pozwolić i przestała zadawać pytania.

— Przejdźmy do rzeczy - wtrącił minister i położył przed wampirem dokumenty. - To raporty z dnia 27 września tego roku. Opisano w nich jak jeden z wampirów, imieniem Taurus, zabija siedemnastu mugoli. Jego przyjaciel, również wampir, na wskutek obrażeń zmarł. Wiele lat temu doszliśmy z wami do porozumienia i obdarzyliśmy zaufaniem. Porozumienie powoli zaczyna pękać, a nasze zaufanie maleć. Waszym zadaniem było trzymanie innych wampirów w ryzach i pilnowanie ich, aby taka sytuacja nigdy się nie wydarzyła.

— To prawda. Jednak jak sam pan widzi, nie wszystkich da się utrzymać w ryzach. Wspomniana dwójka została wygnana, nie możemy odpowiadać za wszystkie przewinienia innych. Nie dotyczą naszej społeczności, która podpisał przymierze i przyjęła wasze prawa. Prawdę mówiąc poszliśmy na ugodę, a teraz nie powinniśmy nawet rozmawiać. Gdyby nie moja pani, nigdy nie postawiłbym stopy w takim miejscy jak to.

Hollow uśmiechnął się wrednie. Planował wyrwać tą gorszą część wampirów na zewnątrz za pomocą zręcznych pytań, a teraz okazało się, że ten Elar sam ujawnia swoją niechęć do ludzi. Rozpoczęcie rozmów poszło dużo lepiej niż się spodziewał i od teraz wszystko może pójść w przeróżnym kierunku. Najważniejsze, żeby minister dojrzał mrok w tym potworze i wydał rozkaz, który aurorzy wykonają, a oddział likwidacji wykona wyroki. To był cel tego wszystkiego, a ten wampir zrobił już pierwszy krok w stronę nieuchronnej śmierci.

Podczas rozmów Hollow prawie się nie odzywał, gdyż nie widział takiej potrzeby. Wszystko przebiegało gładko. Minister zadawał pytania, a wampir odpowiadał wymijająco i tłumaczył się, że to występki wykonane przez odłam ich społeczności, którego nie kontrolują. Gdyby Anthony mógł, krzyknąłby z radości, ale poczeka z tym aż znajdzie się w swoim gabinecie.

Nagle usłyszał brzdęk spadającego talerza i zobaczył jak Wiktor zaczyna sprzątać kawałki zastawy. Hollow wstał widząc umówiony znak, przeprosił i podszedł do swojego asystenta. Pomógł mu posprzątać, a później przejął chude pudełeczko, które ukrył w rękawie.

— Myślę, że jednak dojdziemy do jakiegoś porozumienia - usłyszał za sobą głos wampira. - Gdybyśmy otrzymali więcej terenów być może moglibyśmy sprawdzić tam resztę wampirów i nauczyć je żyć tak, żeby nie krzywdziły ludzi.

— Tereny?! - krzyknął Anthony i natychmiast znalazł się obok ministra, sztyletując wampira wzrokiem. - Mordujecie nas i żądacie terenów?! Chyba za wysoko się cenicie. Gdybyśmy chcieli, zgnietlibyśmy was i nawet byście tego nie zauważyli.

Elar spojrzał na niego dziwnie, po czym przeniósł wzrok na ministra. Widać oczekiwał odpowiedzi.

— Przemyślimy to. Być może to jest rozwiązanie problemu.

Hollow nie mógł uwierzyć własnym uszom! Czy minister właśnie zgadza się na przydzielenie większych terenów wampirom?! Jest aż taki słaby? Jednak nie mylił się chcąc wziąć sprawy w swoje ręce.

Rozmowy trwały już godzinę i zaczynały się kończyć. To był ten czas. Anthony sięgnął do rękawa i wyciągnął malutką strzykawkę, którą spokojnie można ukryć między palcami, zaciskając dłoń. Ciemna ciecz wirowała, a on spojrzał na to z pogardą. Później tak samo spojrzał na wampira Elera, który żegnał się z ministrem. Później żegnał się z Anną, Wiktorem, aż w końcu wyciągnął dłoń ku niemu. Anthony nigdy w życiu nie uścisnąłby dłoni wampirowi, ale tym razem przełamie niechęć. Cel uświęca środki.

Schował małą strzykawkę między palce, zaklęciem sprawił, że była również niewykrywalna przez dotyk i uścisnął mu dłoń. Chudziutka i ostra igła strzykawki wbiła się w skórę ofiary i nakłuła żyłę. Zawartość została uwolniona natychmiast. Elar wydawał się niczego nie spostrzec.

— Do zobaczenia - rzekł i ruszył w stronę wyjścia. Hollow, jako jedyny ruszył za nim i nie zareagował na wołania ministra i szefowej aurorów. Tylko Wiktor go nie wołał, bo ogarnęło go przerażenie.

Wampir szedł szybko, jakby się spieszył, ale to nie przeszkadzało. Im szybciej znajdzie się w holu tym lepiej. Wampir, co jakiś czas masował dłoń i szyję, jakby coś go gryzło w tych miejscach, a Anthony uśmiechał się wiedząc, co się dzieje. Zatruta krew zaczyna działać.

Weszli w miejsce, które było zaludnione jak na taką późną porę. Elar zatrzymał się nagle, rozejrzał i spojrzał na Hollowa. W jego oczach płonął ogień, kły były dobrze widoczne, a paznokcie przypominały szpony. Wyglądał też o wiele starzej i groźniej.

— TY! - ryknął. - Co ty mi zrobiłeś?!

Ludzie zatrzymali się, żeby spojrzeć

— Nic - skłamał gładko.

— ŁŻESZ! CO TY ZE MNĄ ZROBIŁEŚ?! CO MI...?! JA…! - Wyciągnął przed siebie ręce, przybrał pozycję bojową, a oczy wydawały się płonąć. - ZABIJĘ CIĘ!

Hollow natychmiast wyrwał różdżkę, spodziewając się ataku i wysłał najpotężniejsze zaklęcie podpalające, jakie znał. Wampir go nie uniknął i jego ciało zapłonęło ogniem, ale nie zatrzymał się. Poruszał się niesamowicie szybko i ostatnim, co widział Anthony Hollow były szpony dłoni przebijające jego własną klatkę piersiową i fala krwi. Nie bolało go to, nie czuł już nic. Padł na kolana, patrząc przerażony na dziurę w klatce. Wokół słyszał przytłumione dźwięki, jakby wokół niego stały grube ściany. Przed nim płonął wampir, który tarzał się na podłodze w agonii. Wrzaski krzyki, jacyś ludzie. Wszystko zaczęła ogarniać czarna mgła, a głosy cichnąć. Nie poczuł jak kładli go na podłogę i obserwował tylko sufit. Jego oczy stały się nieruchome, odeszło z nich życie, a ciało zastygło.

Anthony Hollow był martwy. Wieść, że został zamordowany przez wampira rozeszła się natychmiast. Nagłówki gazet mówiły: ,,Atak wampirów na ministerstwo", ,,Wampiry wypowiadają wojnę!", ,,Zniesienie praw i przywilejów wampirów!". Jednak z tych wszystkich nagłówków najbardziej w oczy rzucał się tylko jeden. Napisany wielkim, tłustym złotym drukiem.

,, _ **ANTHONY HOLLOW MĘCZENNIKIEM!** "_

* * *

 _Kolejny rozdział będzie już o Harrym, więc się nie martwcie ;)  
Dzięki za przeczytanie._


	10. 10, Auror - I

Betował Edge - Wielkie Dzięki!

* * *

Obudziło go stukanie w okno.

Z początku nie zwrócił na to najmniejszej uwagi, obracając się na łóżku i szybko zapadając w sen, ale stukanie z każdą chwilą się nasilało. Stuk–stuk, stuk–stuk, i tak w kółko. Zirytowany wyskoczył spod kołdry, przeczesał swoje rude włosy i ruszył w stronę okna, gdzie ujrzał dwie sowy. Jedna śnieżnobiała z długimi czarnymi plamkami na skrzydłach i pyszczku wypinała pierś trzymając w dziobie list. Druga szarawa, z odcieniami brązu i czerni stukała uparcie w okno, a list przypięty miała do nóżki. Obie wyglądały na niezmiernie zirytowane, że kazał im tyle na siebie czekać.

Ronald Weasley otworzył okno, żeby sowy mogły wlecieć i gdzieś się usadowić. Szarawa szybko pofrunęła w stronę łóżka i tam wystawiła nóżkę przed siebie. Zabrał liścik i podszedł powoli do stołu. Wiedział, od kogo to, ale nie miał teraz ochoty czytać. Zrobiłby to w każdej innej chwili, ale nie od razu po wstaniu z łóżka. Teraz marzył o chłodnym prysznicu, śniadaniu i chwili odpoczynku, a zamiast tego dwie uparte sowy zbudziły go ze snu. Westchnął smutno i zaklęciem napełnił małą miseczkę wodą, rozglądając się jednocześnie za tą drugą.

Ta nadal siedziała na parapecie. Widocznie nie chciało jej się wlatywać, albo brzydziła się nieposprzątanych pokoi. Ron podszedł do niej, chwycił list i zręcznym ruchem wyrwał go z dzioba ptaka, który natychmiast po tym odleciał niezadowolony.

— No widzisz – mruknął Ron, patrząc na szarawą. – Twoja koleżanka cię zostawiła.

Po tych słowach zerwał pieczęć ministerstwa z koperty, otworzy ją i wyciągnął list. W przeciwieństwie do liściku od Hermiony, list z ministerstwa musi przeczytać od razu.

Spojrzał na zawartość listu i jego mina natychmiast zrobiła się poważna jak nigdy wcześniej, a oczy dorównywały rozmiarom galeonom. Oddech mu przyspieszył, bo nie wierzył własnym oczom. Oczekiwał tego listu, ale najwcześniej za dwa miesiące! Szybko wskoczył w spodnie i koszule, i wybiegł ze swojego pokoju.

— Tato! – krzyknął wesoło i zaczął zbiegać po schodach. – Tato! Mamo! Jesteście?!

— Ron, nie krzycz tak! – odkrzyknął karcąco Artur Weasley, a Ron podążając za jego głosem wbiegł do salonu.

— Tato, przyjęli mnie! – zaczął od razu, a jego ojciec przez chwilę zastanawiał się nad tymi słowami, ale zaraz zrozumiał. Jednak w tych okolicznościach nie podzielał zachwytu swojego syna. – Do biura! – kontynuował z zapałem. – Anna Stukeley oczekuje mnie dzisiaj o piętnastej! Chcą mnie przyjąć!

— To… wspaniale – powiedział niepewnie. Ron nawet nie zwrócił uwagi na jego ton, tylko odwrócił się i zawołał matkę. Ta zaraz pojawiła się w salonie.

— Mamo, przyjęli mnie – mówił Ron, tym razem nieco spokojniejszy. Widocznie pierwsza fala zachwytu już przeszła.

— Naprawdę?! To cudownie! Mój Roniaczek aurorem!

Ron był wniebowzięty. Zwykle na taki list trzeba czekać o wiele dłużej, a on dostał go już teraz! Miał ochotę coś wykrzyczeć, pierwszy raz się tak cieszył, ale teraz musiał się uspokoić. Nagle zrozumiał, że ten list oznacza stanięcie twarzą w twarz z przyszłością. Najpierw trening aurorski, później praca i jeśli dobrze pójdzie to może kiedyś, w przyszłości sam zostanie szefem biura. To było niewyobrażalne, ale dzisiaj czuł, że może wszystko. Wystarczyło tylko po to sięgnąć.

— Chodź, synu. Musisz coś zjeść, żeby mieć siły – rzekła pani Weasley i poprowadziła zamyślonego Rona do kuchni.

Po chwili wszyscy usiedli przy stole, na którym wyłożono kanapki z dżemem i kakao. Ron szybko wziął się za jedzenie, nie zważając na to, że nieustannie jest obserwowany przez swojego ojca. Nie zwracał na to uwagi, ale to nie znaczy, że nie wiedział. Na początku podejrzewał, że ojciec jest w szoku, bo często powtarzał, że najwcześniejszy list dostanie dopiero na nowy rok, a ten będzie dopiero za dwa miesiące. Jednak w tym spojrzeniu było coś innego, coś jakby niechęć i obawa. Do tego wszystkiego ten wymuszony, sztuczny uśmiech. Jego matka było zadowolona, ciągle mówiła, wróżyła mu wspaniałą przyszłość i szczerze się uśmiechała. Całkowite przeciwieństwo.

Po śniadaniu postanowił zapytać. Dosiadł się do ojca na kanapie i podał mu kubek herbaty.

— Co się stało, tato? – spytał, patrząc się na kominek.

— Co? Nie, nic, a co? – odpowiedział szybko.

— Dziwnie się zachowujesz,

Artur Weasley spojrzał w stronę kuchni i podał synowi gazetę wyciągniętą zza poduszki.

— Nie pokazuj tego matce, będzie się martwić – rzucił, a Ron spojrzał na nagłówek.

,,Anthony Hollow zamordowany przez wampiry!"

Ron wybałuszył oczy i zatopił się w tekst. Słyszał wcześniej o wampirach i tak po prawdzie słyszało się o nich już po klęsce Voldemorta i śmierciożerców, ale teraz sprawa widocznie przybrała nowy poziom. Spojrzał na ojca i szybko zrozumiał.

— Myślisz, że szykuje się kolejna wojna?

— Oby nie. – Westchnął i potarł skronie. – Posłuchaj Ron. Jeśli jednak coś jest na rzeczy, Kingsley i Stukeley będą potrzebowali ludzi. Ciebie już wezwali i z pewnością wezwą też innych. Jeśli, ale tylko _JEŚLI_ coś jest na rzeczy, to aurorzy zostaną wysłani na pierwszą linię. A walka ze śmierciożercami, a wampirami, to dwie całkiem inne rzeczy, synu.

— Więc jednak szykuje się wojna?

— Nie wiem. Na prawdę nie wiem. Ale jeśli szykuje się konflikt to śmierć Anthonego Hollowa była zapalnikiem.

— Znałeś go?

— Tylko trochę. Był dobrym człowiekiem i zawsze miał na sercu dobro społeczeństwa. Podczas wojny z Voldemortem zabrał rodzinę i zaszył się gdzieś. Dumbledore wiele razy proponował mu dołączenie do Zakonu, ale on zawsze odmawiał. Z tego, co wiem, od zawsze miał bzika na punkcie wampirów. Należał do grupy likwidacji i szukał ich. I to go zabiło.

Po tych słowach zapał Rona wyparował całkowicie. Dopiero skończyła się jedna wojna, a już zaczyna się kolejna? Miał ochotę zakląć, ale powstrzymał się. Musiał to przemyśleć. Ruszył do swojego pokoju, zastanawiając się, czy potrafiłby odmówić. Jeśli szykuje się wojna, to lepiej walczyć niż siedzieć na kanapie. W pokoju odnalazł liścik od Hermiony i odwinął go. Ostatnio pisali do siebie bardzo często, co najmniej cztery razy w tygodniu i nie potrzebowali pisać dwustronicowych listów.

 _Kochany Ronie_

Uśmiechnął się szeroko. Do tej pory nie mógł się przyzwyczaić, że Hermiona zwraca się do niego w ten sposób.

 _W Hogwarcie wszystko w porządku, nauka nie jest taka straszna jak z początku sądziłam i razem z Ginny dajemy sobie radę. Wiele się pozmieniało i szkoła nie jest taka jak kiedyś. Do tej pory nie mamy nauczyciela do OPCMu, ale wczoraj w nocy przyjechał profesor Lupin!_

 _Jednak czuję, że dzieje się coś niedobrego. Nie pisałam ci tego wcześniej, ale do szkoły ktoś przyjechał. Z początku myślałam, że to nowy uczeń, Ginny też tak myślała, ale on nie chodzi na żadne lekcje. Nosi kaptur i nie pokazuje twarzy. Nie widujemy go często, bo nie pojawia się na żadnych posiłkach szkolnych. Odkryłyśmy, jak się nazywa. Nie uwierzysz! Nazywa się Tom Gaunt! Tak, to chyba ten Gaunt! Pamiętasz jak Harry śledził życie Voldemorta? Jego matka nazywała się Meropa Gaunt. Podejrzewam, że ten chłopak jest w jakiś sposób spokrewniony z tym rodem, ale nie mam żadnej pewności. Nie wiem, co o tym myśleć. Odpisz proszę._

 _Twoja Hermiona_

Ron odłożył liścik zszokowany. Przez krótką chwilę myślał, że Tom Marvolo Riddle wrócił ponownie, ale szybko odepchnął tą myśl. To przecież niemożliwe, żeby wrócił. Harry go zabił. I przepłacił to życiem. Nie mógłby wrócić do życia w żaden sposób. Przeczytał list jeszcze dwa razy i uznał, że wiele by się zgadzało, ale to musi być coś innego, inna zagadka. Hermiona z pewnością przejrzała jakieś mądre książki, ale nic nie znalazła, bo inaczej nie poprosiłaby o pomoc w tej sprawie, a ten list był właśnie taką prośbą.

Jednak teraz nie wiedział, co o tym myśleć i obiecał sobie, że przy najbliższej okazji odwiedzi Hogwart.

Mimo wszystko uznał, że nie warto o tym teraz myśleć. Musi się skupić na dzisiejszym spotkaniu. Nie może dać plamy przez Stukeley. Wziął ręcznik z szafki i ruszył w stronę łazienki.

oOo

Harry Potter siedział na starej kanapie w swoim gabinecie i czytał gazetę. Ogarniały go przeróżne uczucia, zaczynając od zdziwienia, poprzez żal, kończąc na wściekłości i gniewie. Nie miał pojęcia, że konflikt z wampirami jest aż tak poważny, a Albatros widocznie nie chciał go o tym łaskawie powiadomić.

Cóż, chyba nie powinien go winić. To nie jego obowiązek. Jego zadaniem było szkolenie Harry'ego. Po wielu, naprawdę wielu próbach udało mu się w końcu stworzyć substytut krwi, ale powoli czuł, że chciałby czegoś więcej. Substytut wydawał się mu nie wystarczać i trochę go to przerażało, ale rozumiał, że tak powinno być.

Magia wampirza nie była tak skomplikowana jak z początku sądził. Nie wymagała różdżki, ale mógł się nią wspomagać. Czasami była sporym ułatwieniem, ale czasami była nieporęczna i całkowicie niepotrzebna. Po prostu przeszkadzała.

Dzisiaj znowu obudził się w dzień i znowu nie mógł zasnąć. A co za tym idzie? Nie mógł usiedzieć w gabinecie. Jak zwykle założył czarną szatę z kapturem i wyszedł na korytarze. Lochy i ciemność powoli stawały mu się bliższe niż na początku, a uczniowie przestali się w niego wpatrywać jak na dementora. Zajrzał szybko do Albatrosa, ale gdy zauważył, że go nie ma, wyszedł.

Od razu wiedział, gdzie chce się udać. Wszedł na piętro, później na następne, aż w końcu stanął przez gabinetem obrony. Zastanawiał się, co u Remusa, a najlepszym sposobem na zaspokojenie ciekawości jest otrzymanie odpowiedzi. Postanowił zrobić Remusowi niespodziankę i zamiast zapukać po prostu otworzył powoli drzwi. Gdy wkroczył do środka pożałował, że nie zapukał. Nie widział nikogo, ale unoszący się w powietrzu zapach podpowiadał mu, kto jest w środku.

— Zapewniam was, że ten człowiek nie jest niebezpieczny – usłyszał podenerwowany głos Remusa. – Nie musicie się o nic martwić.

— Ale profesorze! – uniosła głos Ginny. – Wie pan, kim on w ogóle jest?

Harry westchnął. Chyba nazywając samego siebie Tomem Gauntem wywołał małą burzę mózgów, której efektem może być potępienie jego osoby. Uśmiechnął się i usiadł na jedną z ławek. Miał zamiar podsłuchać ile się da, bo był pewny, że Remus za moment może odkryć jego obecność.

— Tak, wiem, kim on jest. Wy najwyraźniej nie, skoro się tak zachowujecie. – Harry nawet siedząc tak daleko mógł sobie wyobrazić minę dziewczyn. Z pewnością były lekko zaskoczone. – Nie szukajcie wszędzie problemów, nie starajcie się odkryć jego tożsamości. Jeśli będzie chciał, sam wam powie. Tak samo jak wszystkim innym. Musicie być cierpliwe.

— To samo mówiła McGonagall – powiedziała Hermiona, a w jej głosie zabrzmiała zaskoczona nutka. – Dlaczego on miałby powiedzieć, akurat nam? Kim on jest?

 _Bingo, Hermiono,_ pomyślał Harry i uśmiechnął się do siebie. Teraz zastanawiał się, czy one odkryją jego tożsamość zanim sam zdecyduje się ujawnić.

Remus widocznie nie wiedział, co odpowiedzieć, bo westchnął. Harry nie wiedział, jaki miał teraz wyraz twarzy, ale na pewno był zmęczony i zrezygnowany. Jeśli Ginny i Hermiona się na coś uprą, to nie ma przebacz.

— Posłuchajcie mnie – szepnął ostro. – Ja wiem, kim on jest i mogę was zapewnić, że nie ma z jego strony żadnego zagrożenia.

— To samo mówiono o profesorze Quirrellu – wtrąciła szybko Hermiona.

— A mi to samo mówił Riddle z dziennika – dodała Ginny. – To samo dyrektor mówił o Turnieju trójmagicznym, a… – przerwała nagle, jakby powstrzymywała się od mówienia dalej. – To samo dyrektor mówił o profesorze Moody'm, a okazał się przebranym śmierciożercą – zakończyła pewnym głosem.

Harry w duchu przyznał im rację. Miały podstawy do obaw. W tej szkole chyba nigdy nie było do końca bezpiecznie.

— Wystarczy, porozmawiamy o tym kiedy indziej. Równie dobrze możecie iść do profesor McGonagall.

Dziewczyn nie trzeba było namawiać i wyszły szybko z gabinetu, zatrzymując się w klasie i wbijając wzrok w Harry'ego, a raczej, według fałszywych informacji, w Toma Gaunta. Uśmiechnął się do nich, nie widząc, czy zauważą gest, a one przyspieszyły kroku i wyszły. Ginny obdarzyła go spojrzeniem pełnym niezdecydowania i dystansu.

— Nie powinieneś chodzić po szkole w dzień – odezwał się Remus.

— Naprawdę? A jednak myślę, że jesteś ucieszony z mojej wizyty – odpowiedział zrzucając kaptur. – Jak myślisz, Hermiona odgadnie, kim jestem, czy raczej zacznie we mnie poszukiwać nowego wroga, którego będzie musiała pokonać?

— Nie wiem. Chodź, napijemy się czegoś – zaprosił go do gabinetu i westchnął. – Harry… czy to możesz coś pić? W domu nie pytałem, bo Tonks mówiła, że się wszystkim zajmie.

— Cóż, mogę pić mleko – powiedział i uśmiechnął się lekko. – Mógłbyś zasłonić okna? – Remus natychmiast spełnił prośbę i za chwilę w gabinecie zapanował półmrok. Zaklęciem zapalił świece.

— No, to opowiedz mi, co robiłeś, gdy tu wróciliśmy. Wydawałeś się zamyślony.

— Musiałem porozmawiać z Albatrosem. Polują na mnie, a jedyną osobą, która może przybliżyć mi obecną sytuację jest właśnie on. Dodatkowo muszę nauczyć się wampirzej magii, która, mam nadzieję, pozwoli mi przeżyć.

Remus uśmiechnął się, usiadł i wtedy właśnie rozległo się pukanie do drzwi.

— Załóż kaptur – polecił i ruszył otworzyć, ale gość widocznie nie chciał czekać i sam wszedł do gabinetu profesora. Lupin skrzywił się mimowolnie widząc mężczyznę stojącego przed nim. Był bardzo wysoki, chudy i blady, dokładnie jak Harry. Szybko zrozumiał, że przed nim stoi osławiony Albatros, o którym opowiadał Harry.

— Jest tutaj Harry? – zapytał cichym tonem, a Lupin wzruszył ramionami i usunął się z drogi.

— Albatros! – zdziwił się Harry i wstał. – Skąd wiedziałeś, że tu jestem?

— Nie wiedziałem. Ale podejrzewałem, że będziesz chciał z kimś pogadać, a twój profesor znakomicie się do tego nadaje.

Starszy wampir usiadł przed Harrym, będąc ciągle obserwowanym przez Remusa Lupina. Widocznie zmysł wilkołaka wyczuwał zagrożenie z jego strony i nie pozwalał spuścić z niego czujnego wzroku.

— Mam dla ciebie informacje.

— Jakie?

— Dowiedziałem się czegoś na temat twojego rytuału, a raczej tego, kto go wykonał. – Harry zrobił zaskoczoną minę, ale nie przerywał. – Użyłem kamienia wskrzeszenia. Kobieta, a raczej wampirzyca, która wykonała rytuał, jest… Bardzo niebezpieczna. Inne wampiry nazywają ją ,,panią" i chyba żaden nie zna jej prawdziwego imienia. Niektórzy nazywają ją Kleopatrą.

— Kleopatrą? Co to znaczy, że jest niebezpieczna? – zapytał zaciekawiony. – Dlaczego nikt nie zna jej prawdziwego imienia?

— Z tego, co słyszałem jest potomkinią najstarszych wampirów, w świecie czarodziejów powiedzielibyście, że ma najczystszą krew.

— Więc dlaczego wezwała akurat Harry'ego? – wtrącił Remus, a Albatros spojrzał w jego stronę. Przez chwilę wydawał się myśleć nad odpowiedzią, ale zaraz rzekł:

— Nie wiem tego do końca, ale uważam, że to z powodu jego sławy w waszym świecie. Jeśli ludzie dowiedzieliby się, że Harry jest po stronie wampirów byłby to dla nich cios. Zwłaszcza, że szykuje się konflikt.

— Konflikt? – zapytał Harry, a Albatros westchnął ciężko. – Więc naprawdę szykuje się wojna?

— Wojna? Nie, Harry, to nie będzie żadna wojna. Jeśli Kleopatra posiada armię, będzie to jednostronna masakra. Wampiry i czarodzieje nigdy ze sobą nie walczyli tak otwarcie jak ostatnio. Słyszałeś o ataku na Anthony'ego Hollowa? To nie wygląda mi na przypadek.

— To znaczy? – spytał Remus i dosiadł się do stołu.

— Wszystko zaczęło się kilka miesięcy temu, gdy Hollow jeździł po Anglii, szukając grupy wampirów, która mordowała ludzi. Robiono wszystko, żeby zauważył zagrożenie i żeby podjął kroki. Gdy Hollow zaczął podejmować kroki i szukać rozwiązania problemu wampirów, jego brat został zamordowany, a jego nienawiść się spotęgowała. Postanowił zemścić się na wampirach i sprowokować konflikt podając jakiś środek wampirowi, który odwiedził ministerstwo.

— A kto zabił brata Hollowa?– Albatros spojrzał na Harry'ego i westchnął.

— Ty. We Wrzeszczącej Chacie. – W tym momencie Harry przestał słuchać i ogarnął go szok. – Możliwe, że Marcus Hollow nie znalazł się tam przypadkiem. Mogli cię w to wrobić.

Harry nie wierzył własnym uszom. Więc to on był odpowiedzialny za to, co się teraz dzieje?! Czy to znaczy, że jeśli nie zabiłby wtedy tego mężczyzny Hollow nie zaatakowałby tamtego wampira i nie działoby się to, co się teraz dzieje? Myśli zaczęły mu wirować, czuł, że za chwilę wybuchnie. Więc to wszystko przez niego?

— Jednak coś mi tutaj nie pasuje – głos Remusa wyrwał go z zamyślania. – Dlaczego dwójka wampirów zaatakowała Harry'ego?

Harry spojrzał na Albatrosa, który wyglądał na zamyślonego. Z pewnością też się nad tym zastanawiał.

— Uważam, że to była próba. – Spojrzał prosto w zielone oczy Pottera. – Myślę, że Kleopatra sprawdzała ile jesteś wart.

oOo

Ronald Weasley wygładził swoją ciemną szatę i wyszedł z windy. Była za pięć piętnasta, więc ma niecałe pięć minut na trafienie do gabinetu Anny Stukeley. Ruszył w głąb korytarzy i w końcu doszedł do biura aurorów. Rozejrzał się. Dwójka aurorów stojąca pod jedną ze ścian prowadziła burzliwą rozmowę, a kobieta wymachiwała mężczyźnie przed twarzą jedną ręką, a w drugiej ściskała gazetę. Ron bez problemów mógł się domyślić, o co się kłócą.

— Pan Weasley! – usłyszał kobiecy głos i odruchowo wyprostował się, unosząc dumnie podbródek. W jego kierunku szła dość młoda, atrakcyjna kobieta, która niejednemu mężczyźnie mogłaby zawrócić w głowie samym uśmiechem. Miała długie, czarne włosy, które spięte w koński ogon skakały na boki. Teraz zatrzymała się przed nim, uśmiechnęła i Ron ledwo ten uśmiech odwzajemnił, wpatrując się w jej hipnotyzujące, niebieskie oczy, które praktycznie błyszczały.

— Dzień dobry – odpowiedział niepewnym głosem i uścisnął oferowaną przez kobietę dłoń.

— Witam, panie Weasley – powiedziała miękkim głosem. – Jestem Anna Stukeley, szefowa biura.

I teraz Ronowi prawie szczęka opadła, bo nie wyobrażał sobie, że szefową biura może zostać tak młoda kobieta. Wyglądał tylko na kilka lat starszą, a wyobrażał sobie… Cóż, sam nie wiedział, co sobie wyobrażać, ale słyszał plotki, że była straszną kobietą, więc wyobraźnią porównał ją do McGonagall.

Ron zdobył się tylko na skinięcie głową, a po chwili zaprowadziła ich do jej gabinetu, gdzie usiedli.

— Cóż, Ron – zaczęła przechodząc na formę nieoficjalną i zaczęła bawić się kartką papieru – gdy tylko zostałam szefową biura natychmiast zaczęłam szukać obiecujących rekrutów i ze wszystkich właśnie ty przykułeś moją uwagę. Jeśli się pogrzebie, można znaleźć o tobie wiele zaskakujących informacji. Na swoim piątym roku w Hogwarcie, udaliście się do ministerstwa i weszliście do departamentu tajemnic, żeby znaleźć ,,broń", której szukał też Lord Voldemort. I w wieku piętnastu lat walczyliście ze śmierciożercami. Później na szóstym roku brałeś udział w walce przeciw wykwalifikowanym śmierciożercom w Hogwarcie, a rok później w bitwie o Hogwart. Do tego wszystkiego przyczyniłeś się do upadku Voldemorta. – Spojrzała na niego poważnie. – Można powiedzieć, że jesteś wschodzącą gwiazdą.

— Dziękuję – odpowiedział tylko. Nie sądził, że tyle o nim tutaj wiedzą. Zwykle to Harry był tym najlepszym.

— Panie Weasley, mam dla pana ofertę specjalną. Bardzo specjalną.

— Słucham, oczywiście – rzekł cicho.

— Żeby zostać aurorem, trzeba przeżyć dwuletni kurs. Jednak myślę, że można to nieco przyspieszyć. Na przykład, jeśli zostanie pan moim ,,asystentem", można powiedzieć, że będę cię szkolić osobiście.

Ron zrobił zdziwioną minę i wbił wzrok w kobietę. Jeśli teraz miałby być szczery, to nie miał pojęcia, o co w tym chodzi. Chciał zostać aurorem, nie ,,asystentem".

— Dostanie pan uprawnienia aurorskie i wszystko, co aurorom przypisuje. Z tą różnicą, że nie będzie pan podlegał nikomu innemu, prócz mnie. Na misję z innymi ruszy pan tylko i wyłącznie za moją zgodą. Reszta wygląda tak, jak w każdym innym przypadku.

Ron skupił myśli. Ona z pewnością chce odpowiedź, a on żadnej nie ma. W ogóle nie miał pojęcia, co ma teraz odpowiedzieć.

— Ile by to trwało? – zapytał w końcu. – Myślałem, że przejdę przez kursy, jak każdy inny. Nie chcę być faworyzowany.

— Bzdura! – rzuciła ostro. – Tu nie chodzi o faworyzacje, panie Weasley. Tu chodzi o szansę. O szansę dla ciebie, żeby nabrać doświadczenia. Słyszałeś o obecnej sytuacji, o wampirach? Przybliżę ci ją. Szykuje się wojna. – Wstała, obeszła biurko i zatrzymała się przed nadal siedzącym Ronem. – Wampiry, to mordercy, panie Weasley. Oni nie będą oszczędzać nikogo. Samo ich istnienie jest wbrew naturze, są potworami, które musimy wytępić. Za pomocą czarnoksięskich rytuałów przywracają życia zmarłym i zmieniają je w takie same bestie, jakimi oni są. W takiej sytuacji dwuletni trening aurorski to za długo. Wszystkich najlepszych musimy powołać natychmiast. A pan w tej chwili należy do najlepszych. Rozumie pan?

Ron widział w jej oczach determinacje i pewność, a wściekłość i gniew w jej głosie były niemal namacalne. Wiedział, że ta kobieta jest zdecydowana do walki i poprowadzi innych. Nie ważne, czy się zgodzi, czy nie. Jeśli odmówi, ktoś inny zajmie jego miejsce, ktoś inny będzie narażony. Ale, czy jeśli zaatakują wampiry to ktokolwiek będzie bezpieczny?

— Ja – zawahał się i przełknął ślinę. – Zgadzam się na pani ofertę.

Anna Stukeley usiadła na swoje miejsce i na jej usta wpłynął promienny uśmiech, który, jeśli sytuacja miałaby się inaczej, zwaliłby Rona z nóg.

— Dobrze, Ron. Mogę ci mówić Ron? – zapytała tak, jakby wcześniej już nie użyła jego imienia.

— Tak, oczywiście.

— Więc, Ron. Wampiry używają magii, a raczej rytuałów, żeby ożywić zmarłą osobę. Proszę mi odpowiedzieć: Jeśli zobaczysz kogoś bliskiego w ich szeregach, co zrobisz?

Ron zdębiał. Myśli zaczęły mu krążyć wokół Freda. Nie, to niemożliwe, żeby Fred żył! Krzyczał w myślach i próbował się opanować. Spojrzał na swoją przyszłą szefową.

— Zrobiłbym wszystko, żeby tę osobę powstrzymać.

— A jeśli byś nie mógł? Jeśli musiałbyś podjąć decyzję: zabić wampira lub pozwolić mu zabić. Co wybierzesz?

Nie musiał się długo zastanawiać. Pomyślał o Hermionie.

— Zabiłbym – szepnął pewnie.

— Nawet, jeśli byłby to sam Harry Potter? – I w tym momencie Ron skamieniał. Wszystkie myśli opuściły jego umysł i wydawało mu się, że na chwilę stał się pusty. Nie miał nic: uczuć, myśli, zniknęło poczucie czasu. Ogarnęła go chwila pustki, która zaraz zniknęła, ale pomogła mu zdecydować. Dobrze wiedział, jakiej odpowiedzi oczekuje szefowa biura. Spojrzał na nią poważnie i zacisnął pięści. Jego oczy zapłonęły determinacją.

— Nie ważne, czy byłby to Fred, Harry, czy ktokolwiek inny. Jeśli zagroziłby mojej rodzinie, zrobiłbym to, co trzeba. Nawet, jeśli byłby to mój najlepszy przyjaciel.

Anna Stukeley uśmiechnęła się słysząc te słowa.

— Jednak nie myliłam się, co do ciebie, Ronaldzie Weasley.

oOo

Wieczorem na błonia Hogwartu weszła samotna, potężna postać. Rubeus Hagrid wychylił swoją wielką głowę zza okna, a później ściskając w dłoniach kuszę, ruszył w kierunku nieznanego mężczyzny. Całe zajście obserwowała dwójka dzieci, spędzająca czas na wieży astronomicznej. Mała dziewczynka wystawiła rękę w kierunku dwójki, chcąc zwrócić uwagę kolegi w tamtą stronę.

Widzieli jak Hagrid idzie w stronę czarnej postaci, a ta rusza powoli w jego stronę. Na plecach niósł długi futerał, jakby na jakąś broń. Hagrid wycelował kuszą, a następnie rzeczy wydarzyły się w mgnieniu oka. Tajemniczy mężczyzna znalazł się przed Hagridem, machnięciem ręki złamał mu kusze, a drugą ręką chwycił za gardło i uniósł w powietrze jakby ten nic nie ważył.

Dziewczynka pisnęła, a chłopiec odruchowo wyciągnął różdżkę, ale żadne z nich nie mogło oderwać oczu od tej makabrycznej sceny. Nie wiedzieli, co się dzieje, ale podejrzewali, że ten zły pyta o coś Hagrida. Nauczyciel Opieki zamachnął się wolną ręką, która szybko została pochwycona i złamana. Na błoniach rozległ się niewyobrażalnie głośny krzyk. Później ciało gajowego leżało bezładnie na ziemi. A ten drugi ruszył w stronę szkoły.

Dwójka dzieci natychmiast zbiegła z wieży astronomicznej. Ruszyli w stronę gabinetu dyrektorki.

Już wiedzieli, że jeśli nic nie zrobią, to w szkole stanie się coś strasznego.

* * *

 **...**

* * *

Wi _tam! Dzięki za przeczytanie! Jeśli zastanawiacie się, kiedy Harry spotka inne wampiry, to chcę wam powiedzieć, że to już zaraz. Ale takie bardzo szybkie Zaraz._  
 _Serdecznie zapraszam do komentowania._


	11. 11, Auror - II

Była noc, ale Harry zamiast wyjść, postanowił poszwendać się po szkole. Musiał wiele przemyśleć. Myśli jak zwykle kołatały się w jego głowie i coraz bardziej się rozpędzały. Miał wrażenie, że lepiej by było, gdyby pozwolili mu umrzeć, zamiast wracać mu życie. Z drugiej strony był wdzięczny i cieszył się. Starał się sobie coś przypomnieć z chwil, gdy był gdzieś po drugiej stronie. Nic nie pamiętał, jakby gęsta mgła przysłoniła obrazy, a gdy zaczęła opadać, ich już nie było.

Więc chodził tak po piętrach swojej szkoły i myślał o wszystkim. Albatros mówił, żeby się nie obwiniał o śmierć Marcusa Hollowa, ale łatwo mu było mówić. To nie z jego winy sprawy przybrały taki obrót. Może, gdyby nie zjawił się wtedy we wrzeszczącej chacie, wszystko byłoby teraz w miarę normalnie?

 _Normalnie -_ parsknął w myślach. To słowo było teraz tak odległe jak gwiazdy na nocnym niebie. Nawet, gdy wyciągnie rękę, rzuci zaklęcie, skoczy lub zostanie wystrzelony w niebo - nie dosięgnie ich. Tak samo jak normalności w jego przypadku. Nagle jego myśli zmieniły tor i przypomniał sobie Ginny. Pamiętał, gdy zobaczył ją stojącą nad jego grobem. Nie był pewny, czy go rozpoznała, ale gdyby tak było, nie prowadziłaby swojego ,,dochodzenia". A może, dlatego też je prowadzi?

 _To głupie, Harry -_ pomyślał. - _Nie, to nie jest głupie. Gdyby Ginny mnie zobaczyła, gdyby wiedziała, kim… czym teraz jestem… Nie mogę jej tym obciążyć -_ odpowiedział sam sobie i zatrzymał się. Spojrzał na swoją niemal białą dłoń i zacisnął ją mocno. Kończy mu się substytut, mimo że dopiero uwarzył sobie porcję i jeszcze wiele powinno zostać. _To nie substytut, ty chcesz krwi -_ szepnął głos w jego głowie. _\- Nie! Nie chcę! -_ Przez krótki moment zastanawiał się, czy wewnętrzny monolog nie jest objawem jakiejś choroby, ale dał sobie z tym spokój. Gorzej być nie może.

Zamyślony zszedł na niższe piętra i usłyszał kroki. Nadstawił ucha i słuchał. Jedna, może dwie osoby biegły bardzo szybko po stromych schodach. Nie byli ciężcy, co znaczyło, że to uczniowie. Słyszał przyspieszone, wystraszone oddechy i cichy głos mówiący: ,, _Szybciej! Szybciej, Mel! Musimy powiadomić McGonagall"._ Te słowa wystarczyły, żeby go zainteresować i ruszył biegiem. Echo kroków zaczęło nieść się korytarzem, co nie pozwalało mu całkowicie określić pozycji Mel i jej towarzysza. Postanowił udać sie tam, gdzie oni i rzeczywiście ich spotkał.

Dwójka znanych mu dzieci wybiegła z korytarza i zatrzymali się tuż przed nim. Był to Lorcan i Mel, której się spodziewał.

— Gdzie się wam tak spieszy? - zapytał cicho, a chłopiec sięgnął po różdżkę, ale nie użył jej. Harry miał nadzieję, że chłopiec potrafi oszacować swoje szanse i nie będzie niczego próbował. Spojrzał na dziewczynkę i zapytał: - Coś się stało?

Przez chwilę uspokajała oddech, rozglądając się nerwowo, a Lorcan nie spuszczał oczu z Pottera.

— Hagrid! - wydusiła nagle, z widocznym trudem. Widocznie szaleńczy bieg bardzo ją zmęczył. - Ktoś zaatakował Hagrida! On podniósł go i… Profesor próbował sie bronić, miał kuszę, ale nie udało mu się! Tamten wygiął mu dziwnie rękę, później się do niego zbliżył, a później rzucił nim mocno o ziemię!

Harry przez chwilę nie wierzył i na króciutki moment uznał, że zmyślają, ale zaraz spoważniał. Nie żartowaliby przecież z czegoś takiego. Ale kto byłby w stanie powalić Hagrida?

— Ten drugi jest wielki - powiedział nagle Lorcan. - Ma coś na plecach, jakby futerał na broń. Dorównywał Hagridowi wzrostem, idzie w stronę szkoły.

— Idźcie do McGonagall! - rzucił ostro. - Ale już! Powiedzcie jej, że poszedłem to sprawdzić i pod żadnym pozorem nie wychodźcie z jej gabinetu. Jeśli spotkacie kogoś po drodze, zabierzcie go ze sobą - wydał polecenie i odwrócił się z zamiarem odejścia, ale dwójka nadal stała jak wryta. - JAZDA!

I po jego krzyku, pobiegli.

oOo

Minerwa McGonagall siedziała w swoim gabinecie i głaskała czarnego kota, siedzącego jej na kolanach. Wstała, kot zeskoczył z obrażoną miną i ponownie wskoczył na fotel, a ona podeszła do okna. Zwykle się tym nie zachwycała, ale dzisiaj noc była niezwykła. Niebo przybrało odcień ciemnego błękitu, a gwiazdy migotały jak szalone. Księżyc, jeszcze nie do końca w pełni, unosił się i oświetlał wszystko. Spojrzała w stronę lasu i nie zobaczyła nic ciekawego: lasy, drzewa i chatka Hagrida. Jednak ujrzała coś dziwnego, jakby wielki leżący głaz w miejscu, w którym nigdy go nie było. Zmrużyła oczy i poprawiła okulary, żeby lepiej widzieć i doznała szoku, gdy zobaczyła leżącego półolbrzyma.

Natychmiast ruszyła w stronę drzwi, które nagle stanęły otworem i wbiegła przez nie dwójka uczniów.

— Proszę pani! - krzyknęła dziewczynka i potknęła się o własne nogi, upadając z piskiem.

— Profesor Hagrid został zaatakowany - dodał szybko chłopak, na pozór spokojnym głosem. - Ten gość poszedł to sprawdzić.

— Jako gość? - zapytała odruchowo.

— Ten, co zawsze chodzi w kapturze - wyjaśnił, a ona od razu wiedziała, o kogo chodzi.

— Opowiedzcie mi, co się wydarzyło. Kto zaatakował? Skąd to wiecie?

oOo

Harry biegł przez korytarz w stronę wyjścia i klął pod nosem, że nie zawiadomił Albatrosa, ale Merlin jeden wie, gdzie on teraz jest. Nocami nie zawsze siedzi w swoim gabinecie. Przyspieszył i zaraz znalazł się przed głównymi drzwiami i jego pierwszą myślą było ,,zamknąć", ale wiedział, że to nie powstrzyma Taurus'a. Z braku lepszego pomysłu, postanowił wyjść nieproszonemu gościowi na przeciw. Nawet się nie zdziwił, gdy ujrzał znajomą, wrogą twarz.

— Potter, nie spodziewałem się ciebie - powiedział swoim mocnym, ochrypłym głosem i sięgnął jedną ręką do futerału. - Ale skoro już tu jesteś, nikt nie będzie po tobie płakał.

Harry natychmiast uchylił się przed ciosem wielką łapą i odskoczył na bok, w głąb korytarza. I natychmiast uznał to za błąd. Nie może wprowadzić krwiożerczego wampira do środka Hogwartu. I w jaki sposób on się tutaj dostał? Kto go przysłał i dlaczego? Nie chciał znać odpowiedzi na te pytania. Chciał, żeby Taurus zniknął.

Wybiegł, a starszy wampir wybiegł za nim. Ruszyli w stronę lasu. Potter był wolniejszy i jego przeciwnik z każdą ciągnącą się w nieskończoność sekundą był coraz bliżej. Ostre gałęzie drzew drapały skórę na jego twarzy, ziemia, po której biegł, pękała jakby uderzył w nią ciężki głaz, a Harry ciągle nabierał prędkości. Po chwili, gdy odwrócił głowę, nie zobaczył wroga.

Rozejrzał się, nadstawił ucha i wciągnął powietrze w poszukiwaniu zapachu. Nic nie słyszał. Było głucho, żadnych głosów, szelestów liści, pękania gałązek, czy czegokolwiek. Postanowił wracać. Może Taurus chciał odciągnąć Harry'ego od szkoły, nie odwrotnie i zawrócił? Na samą myśl miał ochotę krzyczeć.

Poruszył się o krok do przodu i poczuł jak coś przeszywa jego klatkę. Wstrzymał oddech, wszystkie mięśnie zostały sparaliżowane i udało mu się tylko spojrzeć. Widział sześć cienkich ostrzy wychodzących z jego piersi.

— Wiesz, co jest najlepsze w moim mieczu? - usłyszał głos tuż przy swoim uchu. - To, że mogę go rozdzielić. Jest jak setka mieczy w jednym. Dostałem go od pewnego japońskiego mistrza, gdy jeszcze na tym świecie chodzili samurajowie. Ale to stara historia, nie dla dzieci takich jak ty. - Stanął przed nim i położył dłoń na jego głowie. Była tak wielka i ciężka, że Harry miał wrażenie jakby była zrobiona z kamienia. Po chwili zacisnął ją, a z ust chłopaka wyrwał się ostry syk.

— Mógłbym cię teraz zabić - szepnął. - Zmiażdżyć ci głowę, rozerwać na strzępy i zostałoby po tobie mniej, niż po ataku wilkołaka. Wiesz, co odróżnia nas od bestii? My mamy umysły, myślimy jak ludzie. Ale to nie upodabnia nas do ludzi. Oni mają zbędne uczucia takie, jak troska, żal, smutek czy radość. Pozbywając się ich stajemy się czymś więcej niż tylko chodzącą kupą mięcha, która dawno temu powinna zdechnąć. Myślisz, że Albatros nauczy cię jak być jednym z nas? - Zaśmiał się i puścił jego głowę, ale Harry nadal czuł jego uścisk. - Opowiadał ci o sobie? O tym, kim był, co robił? Hm… mógłbyś się wiele od niego nauczyć, gdyby nadal był dawnym sobą.

— Nic o mnie nie wiesz - warknął Harry i spojrzał w jego czerwone, ogniste oczy. - Albatros w przeciwieństwie do ciebie i Kleopatry nie próbował mnie zabić!

— Nie? - zapytał. - Ja jestem innego zdania. Zabiłeś nieodpowiednią osobę, Potter. Serpens był mi jak brat, ale okazał się zdrajcą. Nie był wierny naszej pani. Twój ukochany Albatros upomniał się o przysługę. Zlecił doprowadzenie cię do stanu bliskiego śmierci i miało wyglądać to na atak zlecony przez naszą panią.

— Kłamiesz! - krzyknął Harry. - Dlaczego miałby robić coś takiego?!

— Jesteś w jakiś sposób ważny dla naszej pani i dla Albatrosa. - Spojrzał na Harry'ego z uniesieniem brwi. - Nic ci nie świta? Och… Oni biją się o ciebie. Albatros postanowił zadziałać taktycznie, ale zrobił nam tylko przysługę i nieco przyspieszyliśmy sprawy. Zostałem nagrodzony, a miałem być skazany, a teraz ponownie stoję przed tobą, z możliwością zrobienia czegokolwiek. Jak już powiedziałem, mógłbym cię zabić. Może za niedługo faktycznie będę miał na to szansę, ale teraz musimy się pożegnać.

— Co? - warknął i spróbował się ruszyć, ale mięśnie miał jak ze stali. Były ciężkie i niemożliwe do poruszenia, jakby zamrożone.

— Nie przyszedłem po ciebie. Pani kazała nie atakować naszych braci, a tym bardziej nie zabijać. W ogóle nie kazała nikogo zabijać.

— To, po co tutaj przyszedłeś! I co zrobiłeś Hagridowi?! - wrzasnął, przypominając sobie wyjaśnienia Mel i Lorcana. - Gadaj!

— Nie zabiłem go, jeśli o to pytasz. A przyszedłem do Remusa Lupina. Moja pani ma do niego kilka pytań.

— Zabiję cię! Nie waż się go tknąć! URWĘ CI ŁEB, JEŚLI COŚ MU SIE STANIE!

Taurus nie odpowiedział, tylko chwycił jedno z ostrzy i pociągnął je z całej siły, wyrywając z ciała. Harry poczuł jakby cała jego skóra została zerwana i przypalona, przez co prawie padł na ziemię, ale zdołał tylko ugiąć nogi i ledwo poruszyć ręką.

— Urwiesz mi łeb? - zapytał retorycznie Taurus. - Wyciągnąłem ostrze, które w mniejszej części odpowiadało za paraliż. To, czy uda ci się wyrwać resztę, czy nie, zależy tylko od ciebie. Ale pospiesz się. Hogwart tej nocy nie będzie bezpiecznym miejscem.

oOo

Ta noc nie była najlepsza dla Remusa Lupina. Najpierw musiał przekonać dwie uparte Gryfonki, że Harry, który jest ukrywającym się wampirem i podał im wymyślone imię i nazwisko, nie jest zagrożeniem. Później przyszedł Harry i Abatros, i ten drugi przyniósł szokujące wieści. Do tego wszystkiego nad magicznym światem wisiał zwiastun wojny, która - jeśli wampiry nie zaprzestaną ataków - jest niemalże pewna.

Teraz jednak postanowił o tym nie myśleć i napił się kawy, odrzucając sprawdzone wypracowania na bok. To było coś. Nie wiedział zbytnio, czego mógłby nauczyć siódmego rocznika, bo te dzieciaki przeżyły bitwę ze śmierciożercami. Co nieco wiedzą o walce i mają doświadczenie bitewne. Ale cóż, zrobi wszystko, co tylko może.

Nagle rozległo się mocne pukanie do drzwi i do gabinetu wbiegła dyrektorka.

— Remusie! - rzuciła mocno, a on wstał na baczność, przypominając sobie ten znany za czasów szkolnych ton. Przez myśl przebiegła mu myśl, że mógł coś przeskrobać, ale ta szybko odeszła.

— Minerwo? - zapytał szybko.

— Mamy problem. Ktoś zaatakował Hagrida.

Remus nawet nie spostrzegł, gdy znalazł się na błoniach przy ciele przyjaciela. Szok, że zaatakowano jednego z nauczycieli, do tego największego i najsilniejszego, był zbyt wielki. Półolbrzym miał złamaną rękę, mocne ściany na szyi, jakby ktoś go dusił i do tego był nieprzytomny. Kusze leżała tuż obok, całkowicie zniszczona. Usta Rubeusa były pokryte krwią, ale to wszystko. Profesor obrony nie za bardzo wiedział, co mogło się tutaj wydarzyć. Kto, w jaki sposób mógł to zrobić?

— Zaklęcia? - szepnął cicho do siebie i zaczął się zastanawiać, podczas gdy dyrektorka wracała z Poppy, która miała opatrzyć rannego. - Nie, ta ręka jest ogromna. Może…

— I jak Remusie, wiesz coś? - zapytała dyrektor, ale on wzruszył bezradnie ramionami.

— Nic nie wiem. Nie mam pojęcia, co mogło go tak poturbować. Stracił przytomność, nie wiem czemu.

— Tym to już ja się zajmę - wtrąciła Poppy Pomfrey i uklękła przy głowie poszkodowanego. Zaczęła rzucać zaklęcia diagnozujące.

— Może był to inny półolbrzym - zaproponował. - Albo jakieś stworzenie, które wyszło z lasu. Kusza Hagrida była zrobiona z cholernie mocnego drewna i nie wiem, jaki człowiek ma tyle sił, żeby ją złamać. Chyba, że…

I w powietrzu zawisło niewypowiedziane słowo. McGonagall widocznie zrozumiała, bo zbladła. Też widocznie zaczęła podejrzewać, że to robota wampira.

— Gdzie on jest? - zapytała cicho. - Gdzie jest…

— Tom? - przerwał jej natychmiast i kątem oka spojrzał na pielęgniarkę. - Porozmawiajmy.

Odeszli kawałek, by zapewnić sobie chwilę prywatności.

— To nie Harry, jeśli o to pytasz - zaczął natychmiast. - Nie zrobiłby tego Hagridowi, to ktoś inny. Ktoś wielki, jednym słowem. Podejrzewam, że przyszedł po Harry'ego i przez Hagrida chciał się dowiedzieć, gdzie on jest.

Kobieta przez chwilę wyglądała na przerażoną, ale za chwilę się opanowała. Spojrzała to na Remusa, to na szkołę.

— Więc ta osoba może być teraz w szkole?

Lupin spojrzał na szkołę. Odnalezienie w niej Harry'ego jest wręcz niemożliwością, zwłaszcza bez mapy. Ale zna jego zapach. Problem w tym, że jest wampirem i prawie w ogóle go nie wydziela, a nos wilkołaka nawet przed pełnią nie jest aż tak skuteczny. Ale nagle coś poczuł. Zapach, nieco metaliczny i kłujący. Po chwili jednak zwiał go wiatr i stracił trop, ale był pewny, że już gdzieś go czuł. Niespodziewanie wrócił. Zapach krwi i mokrej sierści. Coś właśnie umarło w lesie. Coś zostało zabite.

— Coś się zbliża - powiedział i cofnął się. Dyrektorka dobyła różdżki i również się cofnęła. Remus czuł nadchodzące niebezpieczeństwo. Przez chwilę stali czekając, ale nikt się nie pokazał, mimo że wiedzieli o jego obecności.

— Wychodź stamtąd! Wiemy, że tam jesteś! - krzyknęła, a Remus dostał nagłej ochoty przekląć ją i najlepiej rzucić ,, _silencio''_ , ale ostatecznie się powstrzymał. I tak już go sprowokowała.

Nagle las zaczął się ruszać, a w każdym razie tak się wydawało. Księżyc zaświecił mocno, ale przed nimi pojawiła się gęsta mgła. Nie było wątpliwości, że jest magiczna, ale nie próbowali jej przegnać, bo zasłaniała tylko las i nie przemieszczała się dalej.

— Bardzo przepraszam - rozległ się ohydny głos, w którym słychać było kpinę. - To dla bezpieczeństwa. - Ujrzeli twarz z czerwonymi oczyma, rzędem ostrych zębów i blizną na łysej głowie. Wyglądał bardzo wrogo. - Nie przybyłem w złej wierze.

— Zaatakowałeś jednego z nauczycieli! - rzuciła wściekle Minerwa. - Pokaż się! Natychmiast!

Z mgły wyszedł mężczyzna o posturze Hagrida, tylko o wiele bardziej umięśniony i widocznie silniejszy. Remus musiał przyznać, że nawet sam Greyback w formie wilkołaka nie wyglądał tak potężnie, jak ten wampir stojący przed nimi. A był wampirem, bo żaden człowiek nie ma tak długich i ostrych kłów.

— Kim jesteś? - zapytał odruchowo.

— Jestem mechanicznym krukiem - odparł szybko i zaśmiał się głośno, ale gdy zauważył, że śmieje się sam, przestał i spoważniał. - Nazywam się Taurus. - Remus natychmiast wzmocnił uścisk na różdżce, przybrał lepszą pozycję bojową, pozwalającą mu na unik w każdą stronę, a zaklęcie samo cisnęło mu się na usta. - Och, widzę, że o mnie słyszałeś. Dobra reakcja, Remusie Lupin. Dokładnie taka, jakiej oczekiwałem. Widać, że jesteś wojownikiem, ale nie masz ze mną żadnych szans. Gdybym tylko mógł, zabiłbym cię.

Remus przysłuchał się jego słowom. Powiedział ,,mógł", a to chyba znaczy, że nie może. Co nie oznacza też, że nie chce. W jego oczach widział żądzę mordu.

— Czego chcesz?

Taurus przez moment udawał, że się namyśla, a zaraz na jego usta wpłynął paskudny i przerażający uśmiech, który nie wróżył dobrze. Spojrzał mu prosto w oczy i otrzymał odpowiedź.

— Ciebie.

I w następnej chwili rozpętało się piekło. Taurus ruszył w ich stronę, a przed nimi pojawiła się ściana ognia. Usłyszeli ryk i uderzenie o ziemię, a zaraz ogarnęła ich mgła, przez którą nie widzieli nawet siebie nawzajem. Remus machnął różdżką starając się ją odesłać, ale nic nie działało. Usłyszał krzyk McGonagall i pobiegł w tamtą stronę. Jego ciało zareagowało automatycznie, gdy przed nim, na cztery łapy coś wylądowało. Rzucił niewerbalne zaklęcie, a postać go uniknęła. Zaraz pojawiła się druga, widocznie mniejsza i też zniknęła w tej mgle. Remus na moment zapomniał gdzie jest, wyłączył myślenie i skupił na zapachu. Wyczuł ją, gdzieś po jego lewej stronie, ale ruszenie tam okazało się zgubne. Coś trafiło jego ramię, a w następnej chwili padł nieprzytomny na ziemię.

oOo

Harry starał się ruszyć, ale czuł się jak metalowa kukła ze zbyt mocno dokręconymi śrubami. Klął w myślach i werbalnie, warczał i syczał, wysilał się, ale nie miał sił. Udało mu się poruszyć ręką, ale ledwo ledwo i do tego było to kilka centymetrów, a czas mijał.

Taurus już pewnie jest w Hogwarcie, może szukać Remusa lub, co gorsza, zrobić komuś krzywdę. Harry nie przyjmował scenariusza, że ktoś mógłby zostać zaatakowany przez szalonego wampira, ale musiał przyznać, że to całkiem realna wersja wydarzeń. Był daleko od błoni i szkoły, więc nawet nie usłyszy krzyków. Z tego, co kojarzy, jest gdzieś na terytorium centaurów. Poruszył ręką, a raczej starał się, bo ta tylko drgnęła. Co dziwne, cały czas stał. Gdyby udało mu się podnieść nogę, przechylić i stracić równowagę… Może wtedy mógłby jakoś zgrabniej chwycić któryś miecz.

Na swoje nieszczęście uznał to za świetny pomysł i upadł, trzaskając się kamieniem w bok, a kaptur zsunął mu się po sam nos. Teraz był bardziej obolały i nic nie widział, a pozycji prawie nie zmienił, z tą różnicą, że leżał.

— Cholera jasna - szepnął i poczuł znajomy zapach. Był to zapach perfum i słabego potu, jakby ktoś tutaj biegł. Po chwili zaczął słyszeć ciężki oddech i żałował, że jest teraz sparaliżowany i poprzebijany mieczami. Usłyszał ją jak przechodziła gdzieś obok i zatrzymała się gwałtownie.

— O Merlinie… - usłyszał, a ta zaraz wciągnęła powietrze i nie wypuszczała go przez długą chwilę. Pewnie pomyślała, że znalazła trupa, bo co innego mogła pomyśleć. Szła przez zakazany las i spotkała ciało, w którym tkwi pięć ostrzy.

Ale Harry'ego zaczęło zastanawiać coś innego. Co tutaj do cholery robi Ginny Weasley?! Postanowił dać jej znak, że jeszcze żyje.

— Kto normalny perfumuje się, gdy idzie do takiego lasu?

I nawet z takiej pozycji Harry mógł wyobrazić sobie jej głupią minę. Nie mógł powstrzymać prychnięcia. Dziwiło go to, bo mógł mówić i oddychać, pomimo zadanych mu ran. Odnalazł kolejną zaletę wampiryzmu.

— Nie gap się tak na mnie, tylko wyjmij to ze mnie. Tylko się nie skalecz, mają działanie paraliżujące - polecił, zmieniając nieco swój głos, ale ona nie ruszyła się o krok.

— A-a-ale… - zawahała się i odetchnęła. - Ty żyjesz? - Harry przewrócił oczami i cieszył się, że tego nie widziała.

— Masz zamiar jeszcze długo czekać, czy mi pomożesz? - przez chwilę czekał na odpowiedź, starając się nie wdychać jej zapachu. Czasami było to bardzo uciążliwe. Po chwili usłyszał odpowiedź.

— Nie pomogę ci.

— Co?! - Tego się nie spodziewał. Oczekiwał, że dziewczyna jest dobra i mu pomoże, ale ona właśnie w tej chwili musiała pokazać swoją ślizgońską część?! Obiecał sobie, że kiedyś jej to wypomni.

— Normalny człowiek już dawno umarłby, a ty nawet nie krwawisz. - Harry potwierdził w myślach. Ostatnio, gdy Taurus go pociął, krwawił jak szalony, a teraz jakoś dziwnie wbił te miecze i nie było na nich nawet jednej czerwonej kropelki. - Poza tym widziałam jak z kimś biegłeś.

Harry milczał.

— Ten ktoś nie wyglądał na bezpiecznego i ty też. Wiem, że nazywasz się Tom Gaunt i z pewnością jesteś spokrewniony z Tomem Riddle'm i Meropą Gaunt. Wiem też, że to ród czarnoksiężników i dziedzica Slytherina. Nie pomogę ci, jeśli nie powiesz mi, jakie masz zamiary i dlaczego przyszedłeś do szkoły.

Teraz jak o tym pomyślał, to nie pamiętał, czy potrafi jeszcze wężomowy. Syknął coś cicho pod nosem, ale nie wyszło mu za bardzo. Nie używał jej często, była raczej naturalna, ale źle się czuł, gdy teraz syczy i nie bardzo rozumie własne słowa. Po raz pierwszy zapragnął, żeby horkruks Voldemorta na chwilę wrócił do jego głowy.

— Nie jestem zły, jeśli o to pytasz - zaczął. Teraz liczy się czas, o którym na moment zapomniał. - Wyciągnij to ze mnie, a udowodnię ci to. Ten drugi poszedł po Remusa Lupina, chce go zabić. W ten sposób udało mu się mnie unieruchomić. Teraz nie pora na twoje niepotwierdzone domysły, ale tak, jestem spokrewniony z Voldemortem. - Słyszał jak ta znowu wstrzymuje oddech. - Ale nigdy nie pójdę w jego ślady, więc rusz się i mi pomóż!

Ginny ruszyła niepewnie przed siebie, a po chwili znalazła się za jego plecami, gdzie były rękojeści mieczy. Wyciągnęła szybko jeden, a Harry powstrzymał krzyk. Gdy wyciągnęła drugi i trzeci miał ochotę coś zniszczyć. Gdy wyrwała czwarty, mógł się już w miarę normalnie poruszać. Ale nagle stracił siły. Sam pozbył się piątego ostrza i wstał.

— Ściągnij kaptur - szepnęła dziewczyna, ale wyczuł rozkazującą nutkę.

— Dlaczego?

— Chcę wiedzieć, kogo uratowałam.

Nie mógł zaprzeczyć, że przez chwilę miał ochotę to zrobić. Choćby po to, żeby zobaczyć jej zaskoczoną minę, ale nie potrafił. Nie potrafił jej się pokazać… taki.

— Nie mogę - odparł. - Mam brzydką bliznę na twarzy - dodał i pomyślał o bliźnie pozostawionej przez Voldemorta. Można powiedzieć, że w połowie nie skłamał. - Nie czekaj na mnie - rzucił jeszcze przez ramię i pobiegł w kierunku szkoły. Miał tylko nadzieję, że zdąży.

oOo

Ron siedział w salonie i pił piwo kremowe, gdy nagle kominek rozpalił się zielonym ogniem i wybiegła z niego Anna Stukeley. Zdziwiła go ta nocna wizyta, nie wiedział, czego mogłaby chcieć jego szefowa, ale jeszcze dzisiaj kazała mu połączyć kominek z jej biurem i domem, i nie zamykać

— Weasley! - krzyknęła ostro, ale nie głośno.

— Tutaj jestem. - powiedział wstając. - O co chodzi?

— Wampiry - rzuciła szybko. - Dostałam informację, że są w Hogwarcie. Potrzebuję cię, więc wskakuj w spodnie i ruszamy!

Ron przez chwilę parzył na nią dziwnie, bo przecież miał na sobie spodnie i chciał natychmiast wyruszać. Jednak odruchowo wymacał kieszenie i pobiegł na górę po różdżkę. Nogi mu się trzęsły, czuł się dziwnie. Nico się bał, adrenalina zaczynała krążyć mu w żyłach i jednocześnie czuł podniecenie. Hermiona! Krzyknęło mu w głowie i natychmiast się pozbierał. Wampiry zaatakowały Hogwart, muszą się spieszyć. Zbiegł po schodach zeskakując po trzy stopnie i przywołał proszek fiuu.

Wrzucił tam potężną garść i za chwilę oboje stali w Hogsmeade, które było najbliższym przystankiem.

— Nikogo tutaj nie ma - zauważył Ron, gdy byli na miejscu.

— Jesteśmy tylko my - odpowiedziała mu. - Nie sądzisz chyba, że sprowadzę tutaj oddział aurorów.

— To HOGWART! - wrzasnął. - Wszyscy są tam w niebezpieczeństwie, a ty sprowadzasz tylko nas?! Powinniśmy wezwać wszystkich! Każdego, kogo tylko można! A jest nas tylko dwójka?! To szaleństwo!

— Albo się zamkniesz, albo wracasz do domu - zagroziła, a jej wzrok zrobił się surowy i zimny. Wydawała się teraz inna. Na chwilę ogarnął go strach, ale zaraz się tego pozbył. Musi odnaleźć Hermionę i Ginny, nic innego się teraz nie liczy.

Nie czekając na nic więcej, pobiegł w kierunku szkoły.


	12. 12, Wampir - I

Był wściekły. Czuł wściekłość, bo to ona właśnie napędzała go do działania. Biegł przez las najdalszymi skokami, na jakie było go stać. Sunął przez las z myślą o Taurusie, i o tym, co może się stać, jeśli dotrze do Hogwartu i wda się w walkę. Bez problemu powalił Hagrida, ale czy z równą łatwością pokona czarodzieja? Na to pytanie Harry nie chciał znać odpowiedzi.

Skoczył między drzewami i poczuł zapach krwi. Silna, metaliczna woń unosiła się w powietrzu tuż przed nim, tam, gdzie wyjście z lasu. Jego umysł na chwilę przyćmił scenariusz krwawej walki, Lupin przecież nie odszedłby z nim bez walki – jest Huncwotem i wilkołakiem, a to zobowiązuje. Nie – Remus nie może wpaść w łapy wampira, nie może zostać zabrany, nie ważne, jakie mają co do niego plany. Nie pozwoli im na to – choćby miał przepłacić to odzyskanym życiem.

Przyspieszył, coś strzeliło po jednej ze stron i coś zmusiło go, żeby się zatrzymał. Rozejrzał się nerwowo, chciał biec, ale jakaś niewidzialna siła trzymała go w miejscu, sprawiając, że czuł, jakby był przykuty łańcuchami do podłoża. Łańcuchami, które uciskają całe jego ciało, pozwalając tylko na poruszanie głową.

Gałęzie drzew zaczęły pękać, w różnych miejscach, jedna po drugiej spadały na ziemię tworząc krąg wokół niego. Zaczął odczuwać niepokój, coś całkowicie przeciwnego do tego, co napędzało go chwilę temu. Coś w lesie go zatrzymało i z pewnością było niebezpieczne. Wpływało na jego zmysły, nie mógł wykrztusić z siebie głosu, poruszyć ustami, czy chociażby wciągnąć powietrza do płuc. Stał tam niczym posąg, siłą woli próbując wyrwać się z pułapki.

– Nie wierć się – usłyszał dźwięczny głos rozchodzący się na wszystkie strony – nie będzie bolało, jeśli przestaniesz. Nie chcę zrobić ci krzywdy.

I wtedy niewidzialne pęta puściły go, a on runął jakby bez sił na ziemię. Podnosił się powoli, z ociąganiem, wiedząc, że musi się spieszyć i uratować swojego przyjaciela. Jednak coś mu mówiło, żeby nie ruszał się z miejsca.

– Nic ci nie zrobię – kobiecy głos tym razem był intensywniejszy, głośniejszy, a oddech mógł poczuć niemal na karku. – Wiem, gdzie biegniesz, Harry.

– Skąd znasz moje imię? – zapytał odruchowo, patrząc na wszystkie strony.

Kobieta milczała.

– Kim jesteś?

– Ja... stworzyłam cię. Przywołałam. Ale to, co dzieje się w Hogwarcie, nie jest twoją sprawą. Nie chcę, żebyś tam szedł i nie chcę, żebyś niepotrzebnie się narażał. Jesteś mi potrzebny.

– Nie pieprz – warknął ostro przez zaciśnięte zęby. – Pokaż się albo mnie puść. Jesteś czarownicą czy... czym więcej?

– Więcej – odpowiedziała nie wychodząc z cienia, ale gdzieś w oddali zamajaczyła mu jej sylwetka. – Kimś o wiele więcej, Harry. Nie pokonasz Taurusa, nie masz na to szans. Pozwól mu wykonać zadanie, a nikomu nie stanie się krzywda. Nikt nie ucierpi...

– Mój przyjaciel – szepnął – Hagrid ucierpiał. Twoje słowa to kłamstwa, tak samo jak słowa Taurusa.

Kobieca sylwetka ukazała się ponownie, tym razem bliżej i wyraźniej, nagle zniknęła i pojawiła się w całkowicie innym miejscu, jakby teleportowała się na krótką odległość, ale bez żadnego trzasku. Harry coraz bardziej odczuwał zdezorientowanie, ale przestał się rozglądać. Domyślał się, kim ona jest – widział ją już. Raz, kiedy użył kamienia wskrzeszenia, później w snach – uspokajała go. Tym razem było inaczej.

– Wybacz, źle dobrałam słowa – wyszła z cienia, piękna, młoda, o oczach koloru zachodzącego słońca. – Nikt nie zginie, gwarantuję ci to. Ale pod warunkiem, że się nie wtrącisz. Jeśli to zrobisz, nie mogę niczego obiecać, niczego nie będę mogła powstrzymać.

Harry na chwilę oniemiał oszołomiony jej widokiem. Jeśli uważał, że za życia widział już najpiękniejszą kobietę na świecie, to teraz, po śmierci, ujrzał tą, która była piękna ponad wyobrażenie. Przez krótki moment wpatrywał się w jej falujące na wietrze czarne włosy i oderwał wzrok od jej oczu.

– Wypuść mnie – głos, z początku zamierzony brzmieć groźnie i wrogo zabrzmiał prosząco i ulegle.

Wampirzyca spojrzała na niego, wyciągnęła przed siebie rękę, a w następnej chwili słyszał tylko pstryknięcie palcami, które niosło się na cały las, a jej nigdzie nie było. Zniknęła, a on popędził na złamanie karku przed siebie. Z nowym uczuciem siły, które z niewiadomych powodów sprawiało, że coś roznosiło go od środka.

W tę krótką chwilę rozmowy zyskał coś ważnego, coś, co chciał zyskać. Nie wiedział, co to było, ale... nie miał pojęcia, jak bardzo chciał się z nią spotkać. Choćby na tę krótką chwilę.

Gdy minął granicę lasu wpadł we mgłę. Nie widział przed sobą praktycznie nic, zatrzymał się. Tutaj właśnie zapach krwi był tak intensywny, jakby obok niego ktoś się wykrwawiał. Nie wiedział, jak to działa, ale ten właśnie zapach doprowadzał do szału. Poruszył palcami, które wydawały się teraz sztywne, a każde poruszenie nimi sprawiało ulgę. Usłyszał coś od strony szkoły i nie myśląc, pobiegł tam. Słyszał szybkie oddechy, słyszał jak coś tnie powietrze, słyszał nawet błyskawiczne ruchy dwóch osób – z pewnością wampirów. Już wiedział, kto walczy.

Wyskoczył do przodu, wyciągnął przed siebie dłoń i zacisnął ją na czymś miękkim – na czymś, co mógłby teraz złamać jak zapałkę tylko z chęci zniszczenia czegoś. Jednak nie zrobił tego, bo to, co trzymał, okazało się szyją dyrektorki, którą puścił tak szybko jak chwycił. Jednak jego uścisk był żelazny, a McGonagall zatoczyła się lekko i spojrzała na niego z przerażeniem, a później w inne miejsce. Harry podążył za jej wzrokiem i jedyne, co usłyszał, to ciężki oddech i nierówne bicie serca.

Znalazł tam Remusa Lupina, a jego ramię było całe w strzępach. Ślady po ostrych pazurach wydawały się sięgać bardzo głęboko. Remus tracił bardzo dużo krwi, bardzo szybko. Harry instynktownie wiedział, że jeśli nie powstrzyma krwawienia, to Remus umrze.

– Pani profesor – powiedział błagalnie, patrząc na nią. – Niech pani coś zrobi!

Dyrektorka szybko padła na trawę i wyrwała różdżkę, ale Harry'emu niedane było zobaczyć tego, co uczyni, bo ktoś chwycił go za tył szaty i pociągnął. Pociągnięcie jednak było łagodnym określeniem, bo ktoś dosłownie go wyrwał i rzucił nim w stronę lasu. Szybując w powietrzu widział, jak mgła opada, wszystko zostało odsłonięte, a tym, co ujrzał jako pierwsze, była twarz Taurusa. Wykrzywiona w dziwnym grymasie najbliższym do szaleńczego uśmiechu, z wydłużonymi, grubymi kłami i twarzą przypominającą wielki, groźny łeb nietoperza. Później znowu poczuł stalową dłoń na swojej twarzy, którą dosłownie wbito w ziemię.

– Jesteś zbyt głośny – wyszeptał jadowicie. – Twój oddech usłyszałbym na odległość dwóch mil, twój strach śmierdzi tak, że kłuje mnie w nozdrza, a to, co mi się podoba, to chęć mordu, jaka bierze cię we władanie. Spójrz na siebie, leżysz tutaj bez sił po jednym ciosie, nie masz szans. Tak jak twój przyjaciel – Albatros.

Harry ledwo widział jego twarz, ogarnęły go dziwne mroczki, jakby zaraz miał zemdleć. Ale nie wiedział, czy jako wampir to możliwe – widocznie tak. Jednak między słowami Taurusa usłyszał cichy głos, który przemawiał tylko do niego. Bezpośrednio do niego.

– Ugryź go. Zatop w nim kły, wyrwij z niego życie, pożyw się.

– Jesteś niczym, podobnie jak on. Potrafisz tylko gadać. W lesie groziłeś, że mnie zabijesz, jeśli zrobię coś twojemu wilkowi. Doprowadziłem go do bardzo krytycznego stanu... Zabij mnie teraz. Czekam. Zrób to – spojrzeli sobie w oczy. – Tak, wiem, że byś to zrobił. Twoje spojrzenie mówi wszystko. Ty chcesz mnie zabić, ale nie przez to, co zrobiłem Lupinowi. To tylko wygodna wymówka, ty chcesz mnie zabić, bo zwyczajnie tego pragniesz. Chcesz skręcić mój kark, rozerwać moje ciało, sprawić, żeby nic po mnie nie zostało. Ale to nic ci nie da, bo to mnie nie zabije. Albatros próbował... rozerwałem go. Nie zostało z niego nic, prócz kości. Teraz twoja kolej.

Harry znowu mu nie wierzył. Taurus to kłamca, a Albatros to nie nowicjusz. Z pewnością nie dał się pokonać, nie dał się zabić. Ale w jednym Taurus miał rację. Harry bardzo chciał go zabić. Pragnął tego w tej chwili jak niczego innego.

– Wiem – wydyszał z trudem – co cię zabije.

W następnej chwili odbił rękę Taurusa i wyrwał się ku niemu niczym kobra kąsająca swoją ofiarę. Nawet nie spostrzegł, kiedy wbił kły w szyję ofiary. Czuł tylko krew spływającą po jego wargach i wyczuwał przerażenie Taurusa, który stał się sztywny jak struna, jakby poraził go prąd. Wszystkie jego mięśnie napięły się do granic, ogniste oczy zniknęły zastąpione przez białka, a kły wróciły do normalnych – ludzkich – rozmiarów.

Mgła rozwiała się całkowicie, ukazywała już tylko błonia, na których stali ludzie. Harry jednak nie patrzył w ich stronę, przymknął oczy, czuł się dobrze, jakby po raz pierwszy w życiu nie musiał podnosić wzroku i przejmować się czymkolwiek i kimkolwiek. Był tylko on i jego ofiara, z której wysysał życie. I tylko to się liczyło.

Kiedy w Taurusie nie pozostała nawet kropla czerwonej cieczy, Harry puścił jego ciało, a to rąbnęło głucho o ziemię. On sam czuł się niesamowicie, chciał więcej. Pojawiło się przyjemne mrowienie pod skórą, jego paznokcie wydłużyły się bardzo, wyglądały jak szpony. A kły stały się jeszcze dłuższe i grubsze. Skóra przyległa mu do ciała tak, że mógł zobaczyć kości dłoni, ale to zaraz minęło, ukazując silne ciało. Kiedy przestał przypatrywać się sobie, wstał i spojrzał przed siebie – na ludzi, którzy celowali do niego różdżkami.

Taurus widocznie od początku kłamał lub został okłamany. Albatros stał wśród nich wyglądając, jakby był gotowy do ataku lub obrony. Jednak stali tam też inni – znani Harry'emu ludzie. McGonagall, Hermiona, Mel, Lorcan i... Ron... Harry przez chwilę patrzył tylko na swojego przyjaciela, ale ten zdawał się go nie poznawać. Wszyscy zdawali się nie wiedzieć, kim on jest. Miał na głowie kaptur – całe szczęście. Stała tam też kobieta, przypominała aurorkę, a za nią grupka uczniów, których wrzaski z pewnością wywabiły ze szkoły. Harry ich znał. Z GD i bitwy o Hogwart. Byli to ci, którzy przetrwali tamtą noc, którzy prawdopodobnie wtedy zabili i byli świadkami jego śmierci.

– Stój! – mocny, ostrzegawczy głos aurorki rozszedł się na całe błonia. Harry spojrzał na nią, a później w niebo. Pokryte było ciemnymi chmurami, kolorem przypominały ciemny granat na srebrzystej tafli. Przez moment nie potrafił myśleć o niczym innym, ani skupić się na niczym inny. Do czasu aż usłyszał kolejny głos.

– Tom. Tom, otrząśnij się – powiedział Albatros, ale Harry nadal spoglądał w niebo, choć myślał już o całej sytuacji.

Co się właściwie stało? Nie wiedział. Ale to uczucie było czymś, co chciałby przeżyć jeszcze raz – najlepiej natychmiast. Tu i teraz. W tym momencie! Spojrzał na Albatrosa tak gwałtownie, że ten zatrzymał się w miejscu i cofnął o krok. Harry zakrył twarz, odwrócił się i zacisnął powieki. Właśnie powstrzymał się przed rzuceniem się na swojego nauczyciela. Na wampira, który pokazał mu to życie pełne zmian. Na kogoś, bez kogo nie przetrwałby do tej pory. Bo co on wiedział o wampiryzmie i tym, do czego się sprowadza?

Nic. Miał ochotę coś rozerwać i w tym właśnie momencie usłyszał cichy trzask gałęzi gdzieś z tyłu. To ona, przemknęło mu przez myśl i ruszył w stronę najpiękniejszej wampirzycy. Rozległy się krzyki i wrzaski, groźby. Kazali mu kogoś puścić, ale on nie słuchał. Wszystko było za mgłą, czuł siłę, mógł wszystko i nikt mu w tym nie przeszkodzi. A teraz chciał zabić osobę odpowiedzialną za to, że stał się takim potworem. Bo to, że był potworem, wiedział doskonale.

– Tom, uspokój się! – wrzask Albatrosa przebijał się poprzez inne.

– Puszczaj ją, wampirze! – krzyk Rona był błagalny, wystraszony i zdeterminowany. Z pewnością ledwo powstrzymywał się przed rzuceniem klątwy.

Ale dlaczego? To pytanie nurtowało Harry'ego i postanowił przebić się wzrokiem przez tę mgłę. Otworzył oczy, ale nie ujrzał wampirzycy. Unosił Ginny, ściskając ją za szyję tak mocno, że jej twarz stała się purpurowa, a oczy uciekały w głąb czaszki. Jednak, mimo że wiedział, nie puszczał jej. Wszystko stanęło w miejscu.

– Zabiję go! Avada...!

Ron nie skończył inkantacji zaklęcia, bo Harry puścił Ginny, która podobnie jak Taurus padła głucho. Harry wiedział już jedno na sto procent, był pewien – jest wampirem, a wampiry są potworami. Odwrócił się od wszystkich i utwierdził w starej decyzji.

Nikt nie może o nim wiedzieć.

Odwrócił się i ruszył w stronę lasu i stało się tak, jak się spodziewał. Wszyscy ruszyli za nim. Wszyscy chcieli go dorwać. A na jego usta wpłynął szaleńczy uśmiech, identyczny, jaki wcześniej widział u Taurusa.

I już wiedział, znał to uczucie. Było wyjątkowe.

 **/.../**

 **Witam** po długiej przerwie. Wybaczcie, że rozdział miał AŻ takie opóźnienie, ale cierpię na niedobór weny przez co prawie nie da się pisać. Wiem, rozdział mógłby być lepszy, ale postaram się, żeby kolejne były coraz lepsiejsze(wiem, nie ma takiego słowa xd). W każdym razie nie mogę podać wam konkretnego terminu czy daty wstawienia kolejnego rozdziału, bo sam nie wiem dokładnie kiedy mnie natchnie. Jest 1:45, natchnęło mnie ze trzy godziny temu i zmieniłem wiele wątków, które opiszę w kolejnych rozdziałach. Jedyne, czego możecie się spodziewać w kolejnych dwóch rozdziałach to wampiry. Od teraz będzie ich tylko więcej.


	13. 13, Wampir - II & 14, Wampir - III

**WAMPIR - II**

Minęła jedna noc, a za nią następna. Poczucie czasu zaczęło znikać, zastępowane przez poczucie pustki i głody, a myśli ogarniała gęsta mgła. Spojrzał w księżyc, zastanawiając się, ile już brnie przed siebie. Był pewien, że minęło dopiero kilka dni, ale czuł, jakby minęły całe tygodnie, miesiące, lata. Ale dla niego nie miało to znaczenia, czas nie grał żadnej roli w jego bajce – był wampirem.

Teraz wiedział, że wampiry i ludzie nie mogą żyć obok siebie. Wampiry stanowią zagrożenie, są bestiami, których powstrzymanie pewnego dnia może stać się niemożliwe. Już wiedział, że wystarczy jeden impuls, żeby obudzić w sobie potwora i zabić. Był o krok, żeby zabić McGonagall, o bardzo mało krok, żeby zabić Ginny i wszystkich w zasięgu wzroku. Chciał ich wszystkich zamordować, rozszarpać, chciał zrobić to, co mówił mu Taurus. Chciał dać się ponieść bez zbędnych wymówek, gróźb czy czegokolwiek innego. Chciał ich zabić i wiedział, że mógłby to zrobić. I to właśnie było najgorsze.

– Ha! Spójrzcie na tego! – wrzasnął jakiś mężczyzna, ale Harry nie zwrócił na niego najmniejszej uwagi. Po prostu szedł dalej, mając nadzieję, że go nie zaczepią. Nie teraz. Nie w tym momencie, bo jeśli spróbują...

– Może skopiemy mu tyłek? Strasznie się gówniarz wozi – dodał drugi.

Potter nie musiał się nawet odwracać, żeby wiedzieć, że idą w jego stronę. Słyszał ich kroki, oddechy, bicia serc. Było ich czterech, silnych mężczyzn, ale przede wszystkim byli zwykłymi mugolami. A żaden mugol nie może mierzyć się z wampirem.

Właśnie, mugole... Są nieistotni, nikogo nie interesują, są tylko ludźmi, którzy tkwią w nieustannym wyścigu technologii, którą czarodzieje mogą przejąć jednego dnia. A któregoś dnia może się to wydarzyć. W tym momencie Harry nie wiedział, dlaczego wszyscy czarodzieje obawiają się mugoli, ale domyślał się, że to brak chęci walki, stawienia oporu, strachu przed przewagą liczebną przeciwnika. Możliwe, że to o to chodzi, ale będąc wampirem, istotą praktycznie nieśmiertelną, przewaga liczebna nie jest żadnym zagrożeniem. Kiedyś, jako Harry Potter, odczułby lekki strach, jeśli czterech mugoli podążałoby za nim w celu pobicia go. Teraz... nie czuł zupełnie nic.

Skręcił w zaułek, akurat pech chciał, że natrafił na ten ślepy. Oni poszli tam za nim, szukając burdy, a znaleźli tylko śmierć. Ich ciała, jeden po drugim, leżały bezładnie, z wyrazami przerażenia zastygniętymi na twarzach. A czerwona posoka zdobiła wszystko inne.

Tej nocy ta ulica spłynęła krwią.

 **/.../**

 **WAMPIR - III**

Przechodził z jednej strony sceny operowej na drugą, odpowiadając na pytania swoich widzów. Nie było ich wielu, ledwo garstka, góra sto osób zajmujących liczne miejsca. Na szczęście wydawali się zainteresowani, a teraz poruszyli temat, który poruszyć chciał od początku ich spotkania.

– Istnienia wampirów możemy oczywiście doszukiwać się w czasach bardzo odległych – powiedział z powagą, patrząc na wszystkich. – Najbardziej znany jest nam hrabia Dracula, na którym wzorujemy obraz wampirów naszych czasów. Jednak czy Dracula rzeczywiście istniał, czy to tylko mit, nie możemy być pewni. Jednak ostatnio w Anglii mają miejsce niezwykłe wydarzenia. Nie, proszę wybaczyć, to są wydarzenia straszne, mrożące krew w żyłach, przyprawiające o gęsią skórkę. Z pewnością przynajmniej część z was słyszała o nieszczęśliwych wypadkach, które mają miejsce w naszym kraju. Są to morderstwa, przeważnie grup ludzi, w różnych miastach, czasami oddalonych od siebie o setki mil. Wszystkie te incydenty łączy jedno – Wampiry.

Nagle jedna z rąk wystrzeliła w górę.

– Proszę – powiedział, wskazując na chudego mężczyznę, który wstał i zadał swoje pytanie.

– Rozumiem, że uważa pan, że wampiry atakują grupy ludzi, ale zastanawia mnie, czy te osoby są przypadkowe, czy, jakby to powiedzieć, planowane? Zastanawia mnie, czy coś prócz pańskich "wampirów" je łączy? Czy może nie jest to sprawka tych istot, tylko jakiegoś gangu, który...

– To z pewnością nie jest sprawką ludzi – przerwał mu ostro. – Byłem w wielu miejscach tych incydentów i może mi pan wierzyć na słowo – żaden człowiek nie dokonałby czegoś takiego. Sześć dni temu podobne zdarzenie miało miejsce kilka ulic stąd. Trójka młodych studentów i jeden chłopak pracujący w ochronie tej właśnie sali operowej zginęli w ciemnym zaułku.

Po tym oświadczeniu przez salę przeszedł dźwięk przerażenia, gwałtowne wciąganie powietrza, ostre syki i o dziwo, z nieznanego miejsca, dało się usłyszeć cichy śmiech, który jednak dotarł do uszu prowadzącego.

– Ta czwórka została napadnięta przez istotę, w której istnienie nie chcecie wierzyć. Byłem tam, widziałem, co z nich zostało. Żaden z nich nie miał w sobie kropli krwi, byli susi, całkowicie. Jeden z nich miał rozerwaną klatkę piersiową, o reszcie nie wspomnę, ale jedno wiem na pewno. W Londynie grasuje niebezpieczny wampir.

– Albo cała grupa! – krzyknął ktoś.

– Słucham? – zapytał prowadzący. – Proszę wstać i mówić, tutaj nie mamy nic do ukrycia, mówimy, co myślimy.

Z krzesła podniósł się mężczyzna ubrany w staromodny czarny surdut, na głowie miał wysoki kapelusz, a dłoń podpierał na lasce, której rękojeść zdobiły dwa długie kły na tle dłoni. Twarz mężczyzny była śnieżnobiała, pozbawiona koloru, jednak stanowiła idealny kontrast dla jego czarnego odzienia.

– Nazywam się Faltted – przedstawił się i zrobił szybki, zamaszysty ukłon. – Chodzi mi o to, panie prowadzący, że jeśli wampiry polują w grupach, to jak z nimi walczyć? I czy wiadome jest, czy jakaś grupa zawitała już do Londynu? A może żyją tu od dawna, bo jak wszyscy wiemy, są oni długowieczni.

– Dobre pytania – rzekł prowadzący. – Wampiry, z ogólnych informacji, boją się czosnku, a zabić je można przebiciem serca, odcięciem głowy czy też, jak mawiają niektórzy, srebrnymi ostrzami lub kulami.

– Proszę wybaczyć, ale czy ma pan czosnek? – zapytał Faltted, a gdy prowadzący potaknął, zaczął iść w stronę sceny. – Proszę go przyszykować, jest łatwy sposób, żeby obalić każdy mit związany z wampirami. Czy boją się czosnku? Zobaczymy. Czy przebicie ich serca kołkiem rzeczywiście ich zabije? A może odcięcie głosy? Zobaczymy. Ale najpierw czosnek.

Gdy szedł i przemawiał, obserwowała go każda para oczu na sali. Niektórzy patrzyli z lękiem, niektórzy z zafascynowaniem, a jeszcze inni z rozbawieniem. Prowadzący natomiast wydawał się podenerwowany, że ktoś wtrąca się w jego wykład na temat wampirów. Oczekiwał pytań, a nie tego, że ktoś z widowni wejdzie mu na scenę. Jednak mimo to wyciągnął z walizki czosnek, leżący tuż obok kołków, krzyżów, srebrnych ostrzy i wielu innych rzeczy potrzebnych do odpędzenia wampira.

– Czosneeek – powiedział przeciągle Faltted. – Jak ja nienawidzę tego zapachu.

Tuż po tych słowach jego wolna ręka wystrzeliła w kierunku czosnku i zacisnęła się na nim tak mocno, że słychać było pojedyncze strzelanie kości dłoni. Faltted spojrzał wrogo na prowadzącego, puścił swoją laskę, która, mimo że niepodtrzymywana przez nic, nadal stała, i wyciągnął ku niemu rękę.

– Teraz kołek, poproszę – powiedział cicho i zaśmiał się krótko.

Z uśmiechem spojrzał na salę, połowa ludzi siedziała w przerażeniu, bo w ich głowach z pewnością zaczęły rodzić się podejrzenia. Prowadzący, jednak próbował zachować zimną krew i ruszył w stronę walizki po kołek. Tymczasem Faltted zauważył parę szmaragdowych oczu wyłaniających się z ciemności balkonu dla VIP'ów. Gdy ujrzał twarz chłopaka, szybko go rozpoznał, w końcu przez jakiś czas było o nim głośno. Uśmiechnął się do siebie, wiedząc, że sam Harry Potter ogląda jego małe przedstawienie.

– Dziękuję – powiedział, przejmując kołek. – Teraz, drodzy widzowie, sprawdzimy czy wampir przeżyje dźgnięcie kołkiem. Prosto w serce.

Nim skończył mówić wbił sobie ciosamy kołek w pierś, a krew bryznęła na podłogę, zdobiąc ją na czerwono. Ludzie zaczęli krzyczeć, rzucać się i biec w kierunku wyjścia, a Faltted śmiał się na scenie, rozbawiony tym widokiem. Wyrwał kołek z piersi i rzucił go w uciekający tłum, trafiając jednego człowieka w plecy. Wtedy też zaczął machać dłońmi jak dyrygent orkiestry, śmiejąc się przy tym wniebogłosy.

– Uczta, moi bracia! – wrzasnął, rozkładając ręce. – Idźcie i pijcie z nich wszyscy! Jest to bowiem bydło nasze i dla nas będzie rozbiegane! Czy coś takiego... Ech... mój płaszcz...

I wtedy na sali operowej rozpętało się piekło. Drzwi zostały zamknięte, nie było żadnego wyjścia, wszystko okryła mgła i słychać było tylko rozrywające powietrze wrzaski mężczyzn i kobiet. Trwało do długie chwile, a gdy wszystko ustało, podłoga była lepka od krwi, ciała blade, każde z przerażeniem zastygniętym na twarzy. Faltted przechadzał się wśród nich, ocierając krew prowadzącego z dolnej wargi i patrząc w stronę balkonu. Tam też czuł woń krwi.

Wszedł w cień, a cieniem przemieścił się do pożądanego miejsca. Teraz stał przed chłopakiem, który trzymał w ramionach rudowłosą kobietę, ze śladami kłów tuż pod szyją. Była martwa, a chłopak wydawał się smutny.

Spojrzeli po sobie, w oczach Pottera widać było coś nieokreślonego, coś, czego Faltted nie potrafił zrozumieć. Potter z uczuciem gładził proste włosy dziewczyny, a on przez dłuższą chwilę obserwował, jak chłopak wykonuje tę czynność. Widocznie jest jednym z tych, którzy zżywają się ze swoimi ofiarami.

– Przyłącz się do nas – powiedział w końcu, patrząc poważnie na chłopaka.

– Mógłbym, ale nie chcę – odpowiedział powoli. – Wolę być sam, trudniej mnie znaleźć.

– Od kiedy podróżujesz sam? – zapytał cicho.

– Od dnia śmierci studentów i ochroniarza – odparł.

– Rozumiem. Jesteś nowonarodzony – zauważył. – Młody wampir skazany na samotność to najgorsze, co może nas spotkać. Prawda, wielu z nas jest samotnikami, ale w grupie jesteśmy potężniejsi. Potężniejsi nawet od czarodziejów. Lepiej stać po wygranej stronie. Ludzie... nic im nie jesteś winny.

– Masz rację, nie jestem.

– Więc przyłącz się do nas.

– Szukam kogoś. Powiedz mi, słyszałeś o Kleopatrze?

Przez chwilę między nimi panowała nieprzerwana cisza, tylko z dołu można było usłyszeć odgłosy rozmów i śmiechy.

– Tak.

– Jeśli z wami pójdę, spotkam ją?

Znowu długa chwila milczenia. Falltad patrzył na Pottera z zaciekawieniem. Dlaczego chłopak chce się z nią spotkać? Z tonu jego głosu można więcej niż wywnioskować, że to dla niego ważne. Pytanie: dlaczego?

– Tak – odpowiedział bardzo cicho i bardzo poważnie. Potter spojrzał na niego znudzonym wzrokiem.

– W takim razie idę z wami.

Faltted uśmiechnął się szaleńczo w odpowiedzi, a później wszedł w cień i pojawił się wśród swoich. Ostatni raz spojrzał w stronę balkonu, na którym nie było już najnowszego członka ich grupy. Chcąc nie chcąc, chłopak go zainteresował.


	14. CZĘŚĆ DRUGA, 0, Pierwsze Spotkanie

Witam. Wstawiam tutaj rozdział o sytuacji na błoniach z perspektywy Rona. I o tym, co wydarzyło się po ucieczce Harry'ego.

/.../

Od kiedy usłyszał o konflikcie z wampirami, miał nadzieję, że Hogwart nie zostanie zaatakowany tak jak wtedy, kiedy trwała wojna z Voldemortem. Nawet wtedy żywił nadzieję, że ostateczna bitwa wydarzy się w innym miejscu niż szkoła, gdzie jest najwięcej drogich mu osób. A teraz dowiedział się, że wampiry są w Hogwarcie. Serce podskakiwało mu do gardła, czuł strach, ale biegł przed siebie najszybciej, jak tylko potrafił.

Myśli mu szalały, Anna Stukeley biegła za nim z różdżką w dłoni i zmartwionym wyrazem twarzy. Zbliżali się na błonia, kiedy Ron nagle coś ujrzał. Wyglądało to jak olbrzymi tłuczek lecący w ich stronę, który wyrżnął o ziemię i przekoziołkował wiele razy, zatrzymując się w bezruchu na trawie.

– To człowiek! – krzyknął i pobiegł natychmiast w tamtym kierunku.

– Nie! Czekaj!

Ron słyszał jej krzyki za sobą, ale był już daleko, tuż przy tej osobie. Zatrzymał się gwałtownie, widząc mężczyznę z dziwną twarzą. Nozdrza miał szerokie, nos krótki i płaski, skóra na twarzy przylegała, ukazując kości, a uszy były szpiczaste. Wyglądał groźnie i strasznie, a Weasley pierwszy raz widział takie stworzenie, bo nie mógł nazwać go teraz człowiekiem. Gdy ujrzał dwa grube kły, wiedział, na kogo, na co patrzy. To był wampir.

– Nie zbliżaj się do niego! – warknęła Skukeley, odciągając go od zagrożenia. Mimo że jego klatka piersiowa była rozerwana, cała zakrwawiona i ukazująca żebra, wydawała się regenerować i wracać do pierwotnego stanu.

– To wampir – powiedziała i wycelowała w niego różdżką. – Weźmiemy go żywcem. _Incarcerous_!

Dwie grube liny wystrzeliły z różdżki i oplotły ciało potwora. Ron przez chwilę nie mógł oderwać od niego wzroku – był przerażający, ale również wielce go interesował. Jak wszystko, co nowe.

– N... Nie... – cichy szept wyrwał się z ust wampira i otworzył oczy, czarne i nieprzeniknione. – Taurus... niebezpieczeństwo... chłopak...

– Co? Mów z sensem! – krzyknęła.

– Ron!

Chłopak odwrócił się błyskawicznie, słysząc swoje imię i ujrzał Hermionę biegnącą w jego stronę. Na szczęście nie była sama, byli z nią członkowie GD. Odetchnął z ulgą.

– Hermiona!

Uścisnął ją mocno, trzęsącymi się rękami.

– Nic ci nie jest? – zapytał, przyglądając się jej twarzy, ramionom, dłoniom. – Nic ci nie zrobił? Wszyscy cali? Ilu ich jeszcze jest? Napadli na szkołę? Co tu się w ogóle wydarzyło?

Rzucał pytaniami, a Hermiona przez chwilę szukała najlogiczniejszej według niej odpowiedzi. Po chwili powiedziała:

– Nie wiem, co się dzieje. Słyszeliśmy krzyki, a później Mel powiedziała, że na błoniach zaatakowali Hagrida, więc wybiegliśmy. Tam unosi się jakaś mgła, ale zobaczyłam was i...

I wtedy właśnie z kierunku błoni rozległ się krzyk, a wampir, którego unieruchomiła szefowa aurorów wyrwał się z więzów i wstał, jak gdyby nigdy nic. Ron wycelował w niego i własnym ciałem zasłonił Hermionę.

– Nie ruszaj się! – wrzasnęła Stukeley, a uczniowie z przerażeniem obserwowali scenę.

– Nic wam nie zrobię – szepnął ostrym głosem, a jego dłonie zmieniły się. Palce stały się długimi ostrzami. – On już jest, musimy się spieszyć – dodał i nie mówiąc nic więcej, pobiegł. A wszyscy inni za nim.

Ron spojrzał przelotnie na Hermionę i pobiegł za swoją szefową, której twarz wyrażała szok. Z pewnością dlatego, że wampir nie wydawał się wrogo nastawiony. Gdy dobiegli na błonia, tak jak powiedziała Hermiona, unosiła się mgła, jednak udało im się dojrzeć dwie sylwetki na ziemi.

– Tam są! – krzyknęła jakaś dziewczynka, którą Ron dojrzał dopiero teraz.

– Co ona tu robi? – zapytał ostro, ale nikt mu nie odpowiedział.

– Stać! – ryknął wampir i wtedy nawet aurorka zatrzymała się, jakby stała przed nią niewidzialna ściana.

– Nie... – cichy szept wampira wydawał się niemal błagalny. – Nie rób tego... NIE!

I w następnej chwili Ron dojrzał dwa inne wampiry, oba wyglądające jak potwory. Z tą różnicą, że jeden właśnie zatapiał kły w drugim. Wszyscy patrzyli w szoku. Nie było już mgły, błonia odkrywały wszystko, ukazując kawałek dalej Minerwę McGonagall klęczącą nad zakrwawionym Remusem. Ron jednak skupił się tylko na wampirach.

Nadal nie mógł jednak wyjść z szoku, nie wiedział, co się właściwie dzieje. Wszystko toczyło się bardzo szybko.

– Stój! – krzyknęła szefowa, celując w idącego wampira.

– Tom, otrząśnij się – szepnął wampir, ignorując jej słowa i wtedy Ron zrozumiał..

Tom. Nowy uczeń. Nie chodzi na żadne lekcje. Hermiona mu o nim pisała. Spojrzał na nią dyskretnie, widząc jej spojrzenie, domyślił się, że to właśnie o niego chodziło. Tom Gaunt. Więc to jego wina, to on zaatakował szkołę! W tej chwili wściekłość roznosiła go od środka.

Uniósł różdżkę, mając już cisnąć zaklęciem.

– Nie! – usłyszał syk i spojrzał w czarne oczy wampira, który wyglądaj już ludzko, jak człowiek. – W tej chwili nie jesteś w stanie go zabić. On nie jest sobą. Jeśli spróbujesz, on pozabija nas wszystkich – dodał drżącym głosem i ruszył kilka kroków przed siebie.

Tamten wampir patrzył się teraz w niebo, a jego twarz zasłonięta była kapturem, więc nie mógł go zobaczyć. Widział jednak wystarczająco, żeby zrozumieć, że nie jest przyjacielem. Jego dłonie były we krwi, palce były niczym szpony, a tuż przy nim leżało martwe ciało.

– Co mamy...

– Nic nie róbcie, on nie jest...

Nagle przerwał, bo wszyscy coś usłyszeli. Ktoś wychodził z lasu, a kiedy Ron zobaczył kto, poczuł paniczny strach, większy niż kiedykolwiek w życiu. Następna chwila była jeszcze bardziej przerażająca, bo wrogi wampir rzucił się w stronę jego siostry i zacisnął szpony na jej szyi.

– Nie! Nie dotykaj jej! – ryknął, rzucając się do przodu, ale powstrzymały go silne ręce. – Nie dotykaj jej! Puśćcie mnie, muszę coś zrobić – wrzeszczał, ale nie mógł się wyrwać.

– Zostaw ją, wampirze! – ryknęła Stukeley i wypaliła zaklęcie, ale wampir zasłonił jej cel własnymi plecami.

Kiedy na szyi Ginny pojawiła się krew, zaczęli krzyczeć wszyscy, ale nikt nie rzucał zaklęć w obawie, że go rozwścieczą i najmłodszej Weasley stanie się krzywda.

– Tom, otrząśnij się!

– Puszczaj ją, wampirze – żałosny krzyk przepełniony rozpaczą i strachem o siostrę wyrwał się z ust Rona.

Wampir nagle poruszył ramieniem i skręcił szyję, a Ron obawiał się najgorszego. Jego siostra była w śmiertelnym niebezpieczeństwie, musiał coś zrobić.

– Zabiję go! Avada... – już miał dokończył, kiedy ten puścił jego siostrę.

Tuż po tym zaczął uciekać, a on ruszył za nim, niepowstrzymywany przez nikogo. Przebiegł obok ciała swojej siostry, ale nie zatrzymał się. Wbiegł w las, widział go poruszającego się zbyt szybko, by mógł go dogonić. Jednak nie odpuszczał, biegł. Kiedy zniknął całkowicie, zatrzymał się i przetarł twarz. Był zmęczony i zły, i daleko od błoni.

Zawrócił.

Kiedy wrócił, Hermiona od razu rzuciła się mu na szyję.

– Ty cholerny idioto! – krzyknęła mu do ucha. – Nigdy więcej mnie tak nie strasz! Myślałam, że... że...

– Nic mi nie jest. Nie udało mi się go dogonić – dodał z żalem. – Co z Ginny?

– Nic jej nie jest. – powiedziała i teraz on odetchnął z ulgą. – Ten wampir zaniósł ją do szkoły. Nazywa się Albatros. Chyba nie jest zły. Ale... profesor Lupin i Hagrid są ranni.

– Bardzo?

Potaknęła, a Ron zacisnął zęby.

– Kto to zrobił? Czy to on? Ten Ton Gaunt?

– Nie wiem. Chyba tak. Profesor McGonagall jest w skrzydle szpitalnym, ale nie chce nic powiedzieć, Mel, ta dziewczynka, mówiła, że Tom pobiegł na pomoc, ale nikt jeszcze nie wie, co wydarzyło się dokładnie. I jeszcze Ginny... Ron, przepraszam, tak mi przykro.

– Nie – przerwał jej. – Nie masz, za co przepraszać. Nic nie mogłaś na to poradzić. Ale dlaczego ona była w lesie!? Przecież on mógł ją... Cholera! Nawet nie chcę o tym myśleć! To wszystko jest takie popieprzone!

Oboje poszli do szkoły. Ron całą drogę zaprzątał sobie głowę wampirem, którym u umknął. Dlaczego był w szkole i czy dyrektorka o tym wiedziała? Jeśli tak, to dlaczego pozwoliła mu przebywać wśród uczniów? Wszystko było dziwne i nierealne.

Kiedy wszedł do skrzydła szpitalnego, zobaczył Remusa i Hagrida leżącego na dwóch złożonych łóżkach. Dyrektorka siedziała właśnie przy Lupinie i to do niej podszedł.

– Nich mi pani wszystko wytłumaczy – zażądał natychmiast, a ona spojrzała na niego. W jej oczach widział łzy, a jej szyja była zaczerwieniona, prawdopodobnie od mocnego uścisku. Pierwszy raz widział ją w takim stanie, ale nie miał zamiaru nad nią płakać.

– Ja... – zaczęła, ale głos jej się załamał. – Ja nie wiedziałam, że to wszystko tak się potoczy.

– Nie wiedziała pani? – zapytał ze złością. – Wpuściła pani do szkoły wampira i nie wiedziała pani, że w każdej chwili może zaatakować?! Nie czyta pani gazet? Nie wie pani, co się dzieje? Wampiry zerwały sojusz, atakują mugoli i czarodziejów, a pani mówi, że nie wiedziała!?

– Ron! – syknęła Hermiona.

– To żadne wytłumaczenie! – kontynuował. – Jeśli wiedziała pani, że on jest wampirem i wpuściła go pani do szkoły, to wszytko, co się wydarzyło, jest pani winą! I tylko pani! A to z kolei znaczy, że to przez panią, dyrektorkę Hogwartu, moja siostra była w śmiertelnym niebezpieczeństwie!

– Przestań! – rozległ się silny głos i Ron spojrzał. Jego złość natychmiast przeniosła się na mówiącego.

– A ty?! Też jesteś wampirem! I skąd się tu wziąłeś!?

– Nazywa się Albatros – powiedział cicho, wskazując na siebie. – A tamten młody wampir jest, a raczej był moim uczniem. W tej chwili to ja odpowiadam za jego czyny i poniosę wszelką odpowiedzialność, chociaż uważam, że lepiej będzie go szybko odnaleźć, zanim narobi jeszcze większych szkód. Teraz jest, jakby powiedzieć, zagubiony.

– Uczniem? Zagubiony? Co ty pieprzysz?! - wrzasnął i przerwał, biorąc głębokie oddechy. - Więc ty też byłeś w...

– W Hogwarcie? Tak, byłem. Ale nikt, powtarzam: nikt nie mógł przewidzieć wydarzeń z dzisiejszej nocy.

– Ale to się wydarzyło – wtrąciła Stukeley i stanęła przed wampirem. – I bardzo chcę wiedzieć, jak do tego doszło. Atak na Hogwart nie jest byle jakim incydentem, to sprawa najwyżej wagi. Mogła bym zamknąć cię teraz do azkabanu, gdzie spędziłbyś wieczność, ale, póki co, wolę cię tutaj. Więc opowiesz mi wszystko, od samego początku.

– Dobrze, opowiem ci – zgodził się.

Ron pokręcił głową i spojrzał w stronę łóżka, na którym leżała jego siostra. Poszedł tam.

– Co z nią? – zapytał.

Pielęgniarka spojrzała na niego ponuro.

– Nie wiem do końca. Ta rana się nie leczy – wskazała na cieniutkie przecięcie tuż przy szyi. – Ale znajdę na to sposób, można też poczekać, aż się zagoi. Ale proszę się nie martwić, nie zostanie po niej ślad, ale pańska siostra nie obudzi się do jutra. Podałam jej eliksir bezsennego snu i zrobiłam, co mogłam.

Ron odetchnął i usiadł na krześle.

– Takie zdarzenie nie miało miejsca od czasu bitwy – powiedział cicho. – To wydaje się nierealne.

– Nie martw się – powiedziała mu Hermiona. – Ginny jest cała, nic już jej nie grozi.

– Jesteś tego pewna? A jeśli jutro pojawi się tutaj więcej wampirów? Jeśli przyjdą i zaatakują szkołę? Jeśli nie będziemy mogli ich powstrzymać? Myślisz, że ktokolwiek wtedy będzie bezpieczny? – Spojrzał na nią, a ona posmutniała. Chwycił ją za dłoń. – Dzisiaj, pierwszy raz od dawna, bałem się.

– Wiem. Ja też się bałam.

– Ten Tom Gaunt. Znajdę go. Znajdę i sprawię, że zapłaci za wszystko. Przysięgam.

Tej nocy Ron nocował w skrzydle szpitalnym, ale zasnął dopiero nad ranem. Śnił o wojnie, o bitwie o Hogwart i o Harrym. Pamiętał dokładnie tamtą chwilę, kiedy jego przyjaciel nagle padł na ziemię bez ducha. Szok, jaki wywarła na nim ta scena, utrzymywał się do dziś. Tak, jak wtedy to było nierealne, tak nierealne było to, że wampiry się buntują i grozi im kolejny konflikt.

– Ron... – cichy głos wyrwał go ze snu, ale nie otworzył oczu, dalej myśląc o tamtych wydarzeniach. – Ron...

– Yhym... Co jest? – zapytał półsennie.

– Ron, obudź się...

– Przecież nie śpię – ziewnął i spojrzał. Ujrzał Ginny wpatrującą się w niego. Jej wzrok był smutny i zmartwiony, a jego własny szczęśliwy.

Nic jej nie jest, pomyślał i szybko chwycił ją rękę, przyciągając do siebie. Tak bardzo się martwił, ale teraz nie musi. Przynajmniej nie w tej chwili. Uścisnął ją mocno, jakby nie widzieli się od bardzo dawna, ale wiedział, że tego właśnie potrzebował. I on i ona.

– Martwiłem się – powiedział cicho i spojrzał na nią. – Dobrze się czujesz?

– Już tak – szepnęła słabo. –Ron, ja...

– Co robiłaś w lesie? – wypalił od razu, przypominając sobie i nie dając jej czasu do namysłu. – Dlaczego tam poszłaś? Wiesz, co się działo? Pamiętasz coś?

– Tak, ja...

– Wiesz, jakie to było głupie?! Byłaś w wielkim niebezpieczeństwie!

– Nie krzycz – powiedziała mu ostro.

– Będę krzyczeć! Będę, bo mam do tego prawo! A ty nie powinnaś się tak narażać! Nie jesteś...

Przerwał, gryząc się w język. Jeszcze dosłownie jedno słowo, a rozdrapałby rany, które chciał zaleczyć. Ale miał rację i chciał jej to powiedzieć, bo chociaż myślała inaczej, nie jest taka jak Harry, który zawsze wychodził z opresji obronną ręką.

Przez chwilę między nimi trwało milczenie.

– Ten chłopak, widziałeś go? – zapytała.

– A ty? – odpowiedział pytaniem na pytanie, nie patrząc na nią.

– Kilka razy – odparła cicho. – Ale... Zawsze miał kaptur... Prawie zawsze – dodała na sam koniec, a w jej oczach zagościły łzy. Po chwili zaczęła cicho szlochać, a on objął ją mocno.

Domyślał się, dlaczego płacze. Bała się, z pewnością bardziej niż on. Była w zakazanym lesie, widziała wampira, który później ją zaatakował i o mały włos nie zabił. Rona przepełniała wściekłość, a ją żal i smutek.

– Nie płacz – szepnął. – Odnajdę go – zapewnił.

– Obiecujesz? – zapytała, a on usłyszał w jej głosie nadzieję.

– Tak. Przysięgam, że go odnajdę. A wtedy zapłaci za to, co zrobił.

 **I wraz z końcem tego rozdziału kończy się pierwsza, a zaczyna druga część Zapomnianego Przez Śmierć.**


	15. 1, O Mały Włos

– Nie wejdę tam znowu! – powiedział mocno pryszczaty, przecierając rękawem wargi. – Nie ma opcji, żebym tam wszedł. Nie przekonacie mnie, za żadne skarby!

Aurorzy zebrani przed wejściem do opery zaśmiali się i zarechotali, wpatrzeni w pryszczatego, którego nogi trzęsły się jak galarety. Jeden, nieco grubszy, podszedł do niego i zamachnął się olbrzymią dłonią, poklepując go mocno po plecach.

– Stalowe masz nerwy, dzieciaku, nie ma co. – powiedział z nutką rozbawienia. – Ale nie dziwię ci się. Gdybym był w twoim wieku i nie widział tego, co w życiu widziałem, też bym pewnie puszczał po trzy pawie na minutę.

Po tych słowach aurorzy zaśmiali się ponownie. Tym razem ciszej i chłodniej. Gdzieś z tyłu ktoś chrząknął znacznie, a niski auror rąbnął grubego łokciem w brzuch.

– Cicho, szefowa idzie – powiedział mu szybko, nerwowym głosem.

– Co tu się dzieje, panowie? – zapytała Anna Sukeley, wchodząc w tłum. Tuż za nią podążał Ron Weasley, ubrany w szatę aurorską, co spowodowało zaciekawione spojrzenia wśród innych.

– Szefowo, melduję, że w środku zastaliśmy kompletną masakrę.

– Masakrę, mówisz – powtórzyła i spojrzała na Rona, który wzruszył tylko ramionami. – Dobrze, wejdźmy tam i zobaczmy, co się właściwie wydarzyło.

– Wszyscy wiemy, co się wydarzyło! – krzyknął pryszczaty, którego twarzy nagle przybrała kolor bladej zieleni. – To sprawka wampirów! Ci ludzie... to miejsce to grób! A nie... nie...

– Spokojnie chłopcze, nie daj ponieść się emocjom – odezwał się cichy, ale stanowczy i nad wyraz spokojny głos. Albatros wszedł w tłum aurorów i stanął wyprostowany, patrząc po nich. Widział strach w ich oczach i obawę przed wejściem do opery.

– Och, już jesteś – szepnęła szybko Anna, podchodząc do wampira. – W takim razie ty będziesz wiedział najlepiej, do czego tam doszło. Czy zrobił to człowiek, czy może wampiry? Powiedzmy, że zaufam twojemu zdaniu.

– Oczywiście. Więc nie traćmy już czasy i chodźmy. Chciałbym przyjrzeć się miejscu i poszukać poszlak.

– Świetnie! Panowie, wchodzimy do środka. No, dalej, nie ociągać się!

– Na Merlina, błagam, litości... – wyszeptał pryszczaty, ale gruby pociągnął go mocno za sobą.

W środku, tak jak powiedziano, zastali masowy grób. Ciała ofiar leżały wszędzie, podłoga pokryta była zaschniętą krwią, a w powietrzu unosił się metaliczny zapach. Ron wszedł do środka i od razu odwrócił wzrok, bo ujrzał kobietę, bardzo przypominającą jego matkę. Drugie ciało, które zobaczył, to był mężczyzna w średnim wieku, dobrze ubrany i z pewnością zamożny, bo jego dłonie były ozdobione pierścieniami, a w ręce zaciskał złoty pistolet. Po chwili nie mógł już zliczyć, ile jest tu dokładnie ciał, ale mógł z całą pewnością stwierdzić, że to wszystko było sprawką wampirów.

– Dlaczego – wyrwało mu się. – Dlaczego oni ich wszystkich pozabijali? To byli niewinni ludzie.

– I tutaj właśnie trafiłeś w sedno, chłopcze – odpowiedział mu Albatros, przechodząc obojętnie nad ciałem młodego chłopca. – Dla wampirów nie ma znaczenia czy ludzie są winni, czy też nie. Niektóre z nich, oczywiście nie wszystkie, kierują się zwierzęcym instynktem i szukają pożywienia. I tutaj właśnie, odpowiadając na twoje pytanie, zrobili to, bo prawdopodobnie byli głodni. Bądź dla zwykłej przyjemności, ale trudno spotkać wampira, który z premedytacją dokonałby zaplanowanej rzezi. Zwykle tego nie robią.

Wśród aurorów rozległy się ciche szepty na temat tego, co właśnie usłyszeli. W utrzymywaniu ciszy nie pomagał też fakt, że wszyscy, prócz Rona i Anny, widzą Albatrosa po raz pierwszy.

– Więc uważasz, że zrobili to, bo... byli głodni? – zapytała Skukeley, wchodząc na scenę i klękając przed ciałem wysokiego mężczyzny, z pewnością prowadzącego. Jej wzrok przykuła walizka z kołkami, czosnkiem, srebrnymi nożami i innymi dziwnymi narzędziami.

– Można tak to ująć, ale nie jestem stuprocentowo pewny. Może być, że zostali sprowokowani, albo...

– Nie zostali sprowokowani – przerwał mu Ron. – Można ustalić, co tu się dokładnie wydarzyło?

– To bardzo proste, chłopcze – odpowiedział mu. – W owej operze mężczyzna imieniem Fabian Gleren rozprawiał o wampirach, jednak nie podejrzewał, że te odwiedzą go osobiście i zadadzą śmierć. Myślę, że to nie była nauczka dla tych ludzi, a ostrzeżenie dla was, czarodziejów. Chcą wam pokazać, że nic ich nie powstrzyma.

Przez kolejną godzinę wszyscy aurorzy szukali śladów wampirów i poszlak, które mogą pomóc w zlokalizowaniu potworów. Jednak na próżno.

Ron teraz chodził o piętrze, po balkonach, które były praktycznie nietknięte. Nie znaleźli żywej duszy, doszło tu do prawdziwej masakry, a niedawno do podobnego zdarzenia mogło dojść w Hogwarcie. Ciągle pamiętał tą scenę, kiedy jego siostra została zaatakowana przez tego wampira. Przez Toma, który uciekł, jak tchórz. Od tamtej pory obiecał sobie, że go odnajdzie, a Albatros zawarł umowę z Anną, że pomoże w tych poszukiwaniach. W ogóle Ron nie bardzo rozumiał całą sytuację. Albatros i Stukeley wydawali się ze sobą dobrze znać i często rozmawiali o czymś na osobności. Jedynym plusem w tym wszystkim było to, że w każdej chwili mogli dowiedzieć się czegoś nowego o wampirach.

– Była piękna.

Dwa słowa wypowiedziane tak nagle sprawiły, że wzdrygnął się, a w jego dłoni natychmiast pojawiła się różdżka. Na balkonie stał Albatros, który przypatrywał się młodej, rudej dziewczynie. Ron wstrzymał na chwilę oddech, dziewczyna miała jasne oczy, była piegowata, a na jej bladej twarzy malował się teraz spokój. Nie wiedział jednak, jak mógł ją pominąć. Wydawało mu się, że przeszedł po każdym balkonie.

– Trzeba ich znaleźć – powiedział. – To okrucieństwo. Nawet śmierciożercy nie robili czegoś takiego. Tylu ludzi zabitych w jednej chwili.

– Tak... Wampiry to nie śmierciożercy, nami nie rządzi kodeks moralny, a zasady, których staramy się trzymać.

– A jakie to zasady?

– To nasza tajemnica, ale mogę zdradzić ci jedną z nich – powiedział cicho i usiadł na krzesło. – Pamiętasz Toma, wampira, który był wtedy na błoniach?

– Jak mógłbym zapomnieć? Zaatakował Ginny i zapłaci za to.

– To na pewno. Widziałeś, że wtedy zabił innego wampira, pijąc jego krew. Otóż, jedna z naszych zasad mówi, że nie pożywiamy się innymi wampirami. Możemy się nawzajem zabijać, ale, krótko mówiąc, nie możemy stać się kanibalami, nie żerujemy na sobie. Tom złamał właśnie tę zasadę, którą uświęciły pierwsze wampiry, i która od setek lat nie została przez nikogo naruszona.

– Dlaczego? Dlaczego skoro możecie się zabijać, nie możecie... robić tego? – słowo ,,pożywiać" ,,pić krwi" nie mogło mu przejść przez gardło.

– Bo to nas zmienia. Wampiry to w większości istoty rozumne, jesteśmy inteligentniejsi niż wy, ludzie, ale mamy swoje wady. W każdej chwili możemy zdziczeć. Taurus, wampir zabity przez Toma był dziki. A wampir, który pożywi się i zabije innego wampira, przejmuje w pewnym stopniu jego cechy, i osobowość. Nie znam nikogo, komu udałoby się przeżyć ten skomplikowany proces.

– Dlaczego skomplikowany?

– Widzisz, kiedy wampir się przemienia, zmienia się nasze ciało i skład chemiczny krwi. Stajemy się potworami, innymi postaciami zdolnymi do bardzo wielu rzeczy. Potrafimy znikać, zmieniać się we mgłę, poruszać się szybciej niż lecące zaklęcie, niektórzy z nas potrafią nawet latać, a jeszcze inni wpływać na umysły ludzi. Nie potrzebujemy do tego zaklęć, bo jest to dla nas naturalne. Kiedy wampir pożywia się innym wampirem, wszystkie te umiejętności przechodzą na niego, atakując jego organizm jak stado wirusów – mogą zniszczyć go od środka lub dać mu cechy i pewne odporności. Jest to wielce niebezpieczne i nie spotkałem nikogo, kto by przeżył coś podobnego.

– Ale przecież... macie tą swoją regenerację, prawda? Kiedy cię znaleźliśmy na błoniach, miałeś dziurę w klacie. A później puf!, i zniknęła.

– O nie, regeneracja to już coś całkowicie innego – powiedział mu, unosząc dłoń. – Ale to właśnie dzięki niej jesteśmy niemalże nieśmiertelni.

– A prócz ognia, ugryzienia lub słońca, co was może zabić?

– Nic. Niektórych z nas nie mogą zabić nawet te rzeczy, które wymieniłeś.

– Jak to?

– O czym rozmawiacie? – zapytała nagle Anna Stukeley, wchodząc na balkon. – Dowiedzieliście się czegoś?

– Nie – powiedział smętnie Ron.

– Tak – szepnął Albatros i podszedł do martwej rudowłosej. – Wiem, że Tom był tutaj razem z innymi wampirami. Więc, znajdując jego, znajdziemy też ich. Działa to w dwie strony.

– Był tutaj – zapytała, mrużąc oczy i przekładając ręce na piersi. Tupnęła dwa razy stopą i skrzywiła się dziwnie, jej wzrok stał się podejrzliwy. – A skąd wiesz, że był tutaj? – zapytała cicho.

– Ta dziewczyna – wskazał na ciało rudej. – Tom, żywiąc się ofiarą, wbija kły, miej więcej tuż pod szyją, tuż nad sercem. Tobie może wydawać się to głupie, ale ugryzienie jest czymś w rodzaju podpisu wampira. Widziałem już jedną ofiarę Toma i jestem w stanie stwierdzić, że ta dziewczyna również jest jego dziełem. Widocznie posmakował się w ludzkiej krwi.

– Wiesz, jak go znaleźć?

– Hm... grupa nie zostawiła śladów, ale... Mógłbym spróbować. Będę potrzebował do tego pewnej osoby, ale nie wiem, czy się zgodzicie. Jest jeden sposób, stary rytuał, ale bardzo, powtarzam: bardzo ryzykowny. Nie jestem w stanie przewidzieć, czy osoba, której do niego użyję, przeżyje.

– Rozumiem, masz kogoś konkretnego na myśli? – zapytała szefowa.

– Mam.

– No, to mów – pospieszył go zniecierpliwiony Ron.

– To twoja siostra, chłopcze.

Przez chwilę między nimi trwało milczenie, podczas którego można było usłyszeć muchę latającą po drugiej stronie sali. Ron wpatrywał się w Albatrosa z głupim wyrazem twarzy, a Anna wydawała się zamyślona. Wampir w końcu westchnął i chciał coś powiedzieć, ale Ron mu przerwał.

– Że co!? Chcesz użyć Ginny do jakiegoś rytuału?! Nie! Nie zgadzam się! Nie ma mowy!

– To ryzykowne. Nie ma innego sposobu? – zapytała aurorka.

– Niestety nie.

– W takim razie wytłumacz, na czym będzie polegał ten rytuał.

– Użyję ciała tej dziewczyny i Ginewry, którą wprowadzę w głęboki trans, porównywalny do bardzo silnego snu. Dla bezpieczeństwa wasi czarodzieje mogą pilnować jej funkcji życiowych, ale pod żadnym pozorem nie można tego przerwać, jeśli się zacznie. Kiedy Ginewra zaśnie na tyle głęboko, żeby nie można jej obudzić, ugryzę ją.

– CO?! – wrzasnął zdenerwowany Ron, a jego głos poniósł się na całą salę. – Powtórz, bo nie zrozumiałem! Chcesz ją... Oszalałeś?! Nie, nie, nie! Nie pozwolę na to! Po moim trupie!

– Daj mi skończyć – powiedział poważnie. – Kiedy ugryzę twoją siostrę, przeniosę jej świadomość do ciała martwej dziewczyny, nie zrobię jej żadnej krzywdy. Wampir i jego ofiara zżywają się z sobą w pewien, niewytłumaczalny i niezrozumiały dla ludzi sposób. Wbrew temu, co o nas sądzicie, niektórzy z nas są bardzo emocjonalni, a Tom należy właśnie do takiego typu wampira – emocjonalnego. Kontynuując, kiedy przeniosę jej świadomość, zobaczy obecne miejsce przebywania Toma, oraz będzie mogła nawiązać z nim kontakt. Na krótko, ale też na tyle długo, żeby mogła go przekonać do przyjścia w wyznaczone miejsce.

– A ryzyko?

– Cały rytuał jej ryzykiem. Trans może wywołać śpiączkę, przeniesienie świadomości może spowodować jej zniszczenie lub całkowitą utratę, a wejście w postać astralną może spowodować zostanie tam na zawsze. Jednak, jeśli się powiedzie, Ginewra może dostarczyć nam wielu informacji zarówno o Tomie, jak i o całej grupie.

– Ron, co ty na to? – zapytała aurorka.

– Nie ma mowy! Nie zgadzam się! Przecież sam powiedział, że to bardzo niebezpieczne. Nie zgadzam się i już! To moja siostra i nie pozwolę! Poza tym, dlaczego ona? Nie mogę to być ja?

– Nie – odpowiedział twardo.

– Dlaczego?

– Po pierwsze, tego rytuału nie można wykonać na osobnikach płci męskiej. Po drugie nie rozpoznałbyś Toma nawet, gdybyś bardzo się starał. Po trzecie, szok mógłby spowodować nieodwracalne efekty uboczne.

– Jako znowu szok?! Przestań pieprzyć i gadaj z sensem! – Nie wytrzymał. Z każdym słowem rozumiał coraz mniej.

– Nie wiedzą powodu, żeby ci to tłumaczyć, ale twoja siostra nadaje się do tego zadania najlepiej i ma największe szanse powodzenia. Jeśli ty się nie zgadzasz, sam z nią porozmawiam.

Ron zacisnął mocno pięści i pokręcił głową. Jego siostra dopiero była zaatakowana przez jednego wampira, a teraz ma zostać do wykorzystana do rytuału, który będzie wykonywał drugi? Szlag go brał, kiedy o tym myślał, ale dobrze też wiedział, że nie może wiele zrobić. Jeśli Ginny się zgodzi, wtedy klamka zapadnie.

– W takim razie chodźmy do Hogwartu. Póki noc młoda – powiedziała Skukeley i ruszyła w stronę wyjścia.

Kiedy ich trójka wyszła, aurorzy zaczęli kręcić się w kółko bez celu.

– Kto to kurwa był? – zapytał gruby, patrząc w miejsce, w którym zniknął Albatros.

– Nie mam pojęcia, może jakiś znawca wampirów... Ale widzę, że szefowa znalazła sobie pupilka. Słyszałem plotki, ale nie sądziłem, że Weasley wejdzie na pozycję aurora.

– Nie ma to, jak wybić się na bohaterstwie.

– Pieprzenie. To Potter był bohaterem, on się tylko z nim przyjaźnił – odpowiedział mu inny, wysoki auror. – Teraz z pewnością stara się pokazać, że nie jest bezużyteczny, że może coś zrobić w sprawie wampirów. Ale gówno może, to jeszcze dzieciak. Wiecie, po mojemu najlepiej by było zlikwidować je wszystkie. Za jednym zamachem.

– Co? Niby jak? Nie widziałeś, do czego są zdolne?

– Nie panikuj, znam jednego. Mimo że jest wampirem, to ich nienawidzi tak bardzo, jak nienawidził ich Hollow, można mu ufać. Poza tym z Hollowem też się znał, bo widziałem ich, jak kiedyś szli gdzieś razem.

– Myślisz, że nam pomoże?

– Nie powinniśmy o tym tu rozmawiać – wtrącił pryszczaty. – To wygląda jak spisek za plecami szefowej. Jak...

– A zamknij się ty wreszcie! – wrzasnął gruby. – A ty gadaj, kim jest ten wampir i czy rzeczywiście może nam pomóc?

– Może, może, jestem tego pewny. Trzeba tylko obmyślić plan, jak je załatwić.

– Dobra, dobra, ogarniam to. A jak on się nazywa?

Oczy aurora zabłyszczały, a na usta wpłynął uśmiech.

– Faltted. Tak mi się przedstawił.


	16. 2, Bez Szczęśliwego Zakończenia

– Śmiało, śmiało! Wchodź! Nie krępuj się, mój dom twoim domem – mówił z uśmiechem, zapraszając jego najnowszy nabytek do ich skromnej posiadłości.

Harry Potter ostrożnie przekroczył próg i jego oczy niemal natychmiast zabłysły. Faltted zwykle zignorowałby to, ale w chłopaku było coś niewyjaśnionego. Coś co przyciągało go do niego jak ćmę do światła.

– Tutaj mieszkacie? – zapytał zdziwiony, krocząc przez salon. – Mugole nie interesują się tym domem?

– A gdzie tam! – odpowiedział żywo. – Rozpuszczenie plotek, że jest nawiedzony nie zajęło nam dużo czasu. Zwłaszcza, że dom ma krwawą historię. Krwawą, bardzo piękną i romantyczną historię.

Harry odpowiedział mu uśmiechem i spojrzał na lalkę rozmiarów człowieka, posadzoną na krześle, na początku stołu. Podszedł do niej powoli i nachylił, przyglądając się jej pustym oczom. Było w nich coś pięknego – były puste, a jednak mógłby przysiąc, że za tymi niebieskimi tęczówkami widział tętniące życie. Nagle zamarł, kiedy lalka odwróciła głowę i spojrzała na niego, jak żywa. Zamrugała dziwnie, a on stał niezdolny choćby do poruszenia się z miejsca. Jego ciekawość podsycona małym strachem zmieniła się w fascynację.

– Ty żyjesz? – zapytał lalki, a ona potaknęła głową.

– Tak, mistrzu – odpowiedziała cichym i dźwięcznym jak na lalkę głosem.

Harry spojrzał pytająco na Fattleda.

– To Naria – powiedział cicho. – Jest związana z domem. Dopóki ten dom stoi, ona będzie o niego dbać, będzie doglądać ogrodu i gotować każdemu, kogo uzna za gościa.

– Ma własną świadomość? Słyszałem kiedyś coś o tej dziedzinie magii, ale...

– To nie magia – przerwał mu szybko. – To coś więcej. Dużo więcej.

Harry wyczuł w jego głosię ostrzegawczą nutkę, więc nie drążył tematu. Ruszył dalej. Posiadłość była ogromna, miała dwa piętra, ogromny salon, parkiet, kolumny, jadalnie tak ogromną, że zmieściłby się tam cały dom gryffindoru. Jednak w przeciwieństwie do Hogwartu, posiadłość wampirów nie była ani trochę przyjazna. Powietrze było ciężkie i duszące, wszędzie unosiła się wroga aura, a kolory były ciemne, z dominacją czarnego.

– Piękny dom – powiedział w końcu, zatrzymując się na środku parkietu.

– Z grzeczności nie zaprzeczę – odpowiedział i usiadł na krzesło, składając dłonie.

Wtedy w tle zaczęła grać cicha, spokojna piosenka. Wtedy na parkiet weszła Lalka, a raczej Naria. Ubrana była w piękną suknię o jasnofioletowym odcieniu, gdzieniegdzie poszytą srebrem. Jej skóra była gładka i blada, a oczy żywsze niż wcześniej, a do tego wszystkiego na jej ustach gościł lekki uśmiech. Gdyby Harry nie wiedział czym ona jest, pomyślałby, że to normalna kobieta.

Zatrzymała się tuż przed nim, muzyka nagle stała się głośniejsza, a Harry nie wiedział, co zrobić.

– Chyba chce z tobą zatańczyć – powiedział wesoło Fattled. – No, śmiało! Mimo, że jest lalką, to zachowuje się jak zwykła młoda kobieta! – Zaśmiał się głośno, po czym dodał ciszej. – Poproś ją do tańca, sam zobaczysz.

Harry wzruszył ramionami. Nie miał chyba nic do stracenia. Pokłonił się lekko i wyciągnął rękę w jej stronę, a ona chwyciła jego dłoń. Mimo że nie znał kroków, nie przeszkadzało to w tańcu. Spojrzał na swoje stopy i wtedy też zrozumiał, że nigdy tak naprawdę nie tańczył. A teraz porusza się sprawnie i bezbłędnie, a jego partnerka dotrzymywała mu kroku. Zaśmiał się w myślach i nie mógł powstrzymać nikłego uśmieszku.

– Opowiem ci historię domu – odezwał się nagle Faltted. – Dawno, dawno temu żyło tutaj dwoje ludzi, mężczyzna i kobieta, Emil i Sara. Pałali do siebie wielkim uczuciem, on kochał ją nad życie, a ona jego. Jednak pewnego dnia stało się coś, czego Emil nie podejrzewał. Znalazł bowiem list, z którego wynikało, że jego narzeczona ma kochanka.

Taniec przyspieszył, jakby poruszony opowieścią wampira.

– Emil nie mógł znieść tej zdrady i przysiągł przed samym sobą, że odwiedzi tego, który skradł serce jego kobiety. Toczył go żal, nie wiedział, co robić. Jego ukochana w nocy wychodziła na schadzki, a on szedł do pracy. Jednak raz poszedł za nią. Wziął strzelbę i nóż. Podążał za nią długo, aż doszli na do lasu, gdzie jego ukochana miała spotkać się z kochankiem.

– Ale widząc ich – odezwała się lalka spokojnym głosem – ogarnął go szał.

– Tak – potwierdził wampir. – Emil rzucił się na nich i zabił. Zabił swoją narzeczoną i jej kochanka, a cih martwe ciała przywlókł tutaj. Kiedy spojrzał na swoje ofiary, ogarnęła go rozpacz. Jednak był młody i nie chciał, by ktoś dowiedział się o jego zbrodni. Poćwiartował swoją ukochaną, ale zanim skończył, ktoś poderżnął mu gardło. Tutaj, na parkiecie.

Harry zatrzymał się w miejscu, patrząc na parkiet. Lalka nadal nieruchomym wzrokiem patrzyła na niego, a on czekał na ciąg dalszy historii.

– Kto to zrobił?

– Jej kochanek – odpowiedział ze śmiechem. – Wtedy zmienił się w wampira. Swoją własną dłonią, ostrymi jak brzytwa szponami rozpłatał mu krtań i urwał głowę, by później nabić ją na fontannę w mieście razem z resztą jego ciała, które poćwiartował.

– Liczyłem na szczęśliwe zakończenie – szepnął, a lalka porwała go ponownie do powolnego tańca. Tym razem w jej ruchach było coś innego, niespokojnego. Zdziwiło to Harry'ego, nie oczekiwał, że ona może posiadać emocje. A jej zachowanie właśnie wyrażało niepokój i smutek.

– Nigdy nie ma szczęśliwych zakończeń – podsumował Faltted. – Jednak po zamordowaniu narzeczonego, wampira ogarnęło uczucie gorsze niż smutek, żal i rozpacz. Stanął nad zmasakrowanym ciałem ukochanej i łkał, bez łez. Przeklinał dzień, kiedy ją poznał, bo gdyby to się nie wydarzyło, to ona by żyła. A teraz była martwa. Jednak znalazł sposób. Wbiegł na strych i zniósł lalkę, a później odprawił rytuał. Nie wierzył, że się uda, ale w końcu udało mu się przenieść duszę ukochanej. Jednak oboje już nie posiadali i nie znali uczucia, którym się darzyli. On stał się wampirem, ona lalką. A narzeczonego spotkała śmierć. Oto historia tego domu.

Harry w końcu przerwał taniec, zapatrując się w Faltteda. Starszy wampir siedział na krześle, patrzył się w stronę okna, a jego oczy nie wyrażały nic, były tak puste, jak oczy tej lalki. A to, co wcześniej uznawał za życie zniknęło na zawsze.

Spojrzał na lalkę i zrozumiał historię. Ona zwała się Sara, była narzeczoną Emila, a Faltted był jej kochankiem. Faltted został zabity i zmienił się w wampira, a później pomścił Sarę i zmienił ją w to, czym obecnie jest. Zabawił się życiem, i mimo, że pozwolił jej trwać, nie mógł dać jej nic, prócz istnienia.

– Nic, prócz istnienia – szepnął pod nosem, a ich spojrzenia spotkały się.

– Tak – powiedzieli wspólnie. I Faltted i Naria. A powiedzieli to z beznamiętnym żalem i smutkiem.

Harry zapłakałby nad tym nieszczęściem. Ale wampiry nie potrafią płakać.

 **II**

Obudził się jak zwykle, kiedy południe dobiegało końca i zaczynał się wieczór. Wyszedł ze swojego pokoju i ruszył w długie korytarze wampirzej posiadłości. Obrazy spoglądały na niego, ale nie poruszały się, jak w Hogwarcie. Były nudne i martwe, jak przydrożne kamienie.

Od kiedy Faltted opowiedział mu swoją historię, Harry poczuł do niego coś na wzór sympatii i szacunku. Jednocześnie też zaczął zastanawiać się nad historią Albatrosa, oraz Serpensa i Taurusa, których zabił. Jak umarł ktoś taki jak Taurus i dlaczego stał się tym, kim był. A Albatros? Harry mógł tylko zgadywać, choć wiedział, że będzie bardzo daleki od prawdy.

A jego historia? Żaden nie może żyć, gdy drugi przeżyje? Umarł, ponieważ zabił? Westchnął i usiadł pod ścianą. Zaczęło kręcić mu się w głowie, wszystko zawirowało i zakołysało tylko po to, żeby za chwilę ustać. Kiedy wstał, usłyszał znajomy głos. A był to głos, którego nie spodziewał się usłyszeć, i którego słyszeć nie chciał. Wołała go, był to bardzo słaby szept, ledwo słyszalny.

– Harry... Harry... Spójrz na mnie...

Słyszał jej głos, ale nie czuł jej zapachu, nie wyczuwał jej obecności. Zacisnął pięści i otworzył szerzej oczy, nie chcąc żeby jakiś detal mu umknął. W końcu słyszy Ginny.

– Harry... Słyszysz mnie?

– Słyszę – szepnął i wtedy ją zobaczył. Stała niedaleko, ubrana w szkolną szatę, z nieułożonymi włosami i łzami w oczach.

– Ja... wiedziałam, że to ty – wyszeptała, uśmiechając się smutno. – Wiedziałam.

– Co tu robisz? – zapytał wściekle, podchodząc do niej, a ona cofnęła się odruchowo. – Nie powinno cię tu być!

– Harry, nie rozumiesz. Albatros mnie tutaj przeniósł, on...

– Albatros?

Harry i Ginny natychmiast się odwrócili, kiedy rozległ się trzeci głos. Nagle Faltted wyszedł z cienia, tuż przy nich.

– Więc Albatros szuka swojego ucznia, tak? – zapytał i chwycił Harry'ego mocno za ramię. – Pozdrów go ode mnie, Ginewro Weasley. Pozdrów go od Faltteda. O ile uda ci się wrócić.

W następnej chwili ręka wampira wystrzeliła w stronę szyi dziewczyny, a gdy zacisnęła się na niej, ta pękła niczym bańka. Harry natychmiast chwycił się za głowę, krew w jego ciele zawrzała jak nigdy wcześniej i padł na ziemię, zaciskając zęby. Słyszał w głowie znajome głosy.

– _Co się dzieje?!_

– _Nie wiem!_

– _To miało być bezpieczne, co do...! Ginny, Ginny, obudź się! Zrób coś do cholery!_

– _Albatrosie, co się dzieje?! Na Merlina, panno Weasley! CO SIĘ DZIEJE?!_

– _Trzymajcie ją! Trzymajcie ją mocno! Dajcie jej eliksir!_

– _Ma zaciśniętą szczękę, nie mogę..._

– _ZRÓBCIE COŚ!_

– _Albatrosie, podaj mi to!_

– _Zabiję cię, jeśli coś jej się stanie! Rozumiesz?! ZAMORDUJĘ CIĘ!_

– _Stukeley, wyprowadź stąd Rona! Szybko! Podajcie jej ten eliksir! Muszę kontynuować rytuał!_

Głosy ustały, ale Harry oczami wyobraźni widział wszystko. Spojrzał wściekle na Faltteda, bo wiedział, że przez niego Ginny teraz cierpi. Miał ochotę go rozszarpać, rozerwać jego ciało, rozbić je na ścianie i zgnieść. Ale nie mógł się ruszyć, bo ktoś opierał dłonie na jego plecach. Odwrócił głowę, bo spojrzeć na tę osobę, ale ujrzał tylko Narię, która smutnymi oczami wpatrywała się w przestrzeń. Wtedy puściła jego plecy, a on wstał.

– Uspokój się – szepnął Faltted, a Harry poczuł jak jego złość rośnie. – Zmieniłeś się.

I faktycznie, Harry spojrzał na siebie i ujrzał zmiany. Jego dłonie zmieniły się w ostrza, skóra była twarda i jeszcze bielsza. Wtedy z niewiadomych przyczyn uspokoił się i wrócił do wcześniejszego stanu.

– Musisz nad sobą panować – powiedział starszy wampir. – Wyrzuć te wszystkie niepotrzebne uczucia. Taurus je posiadał i kiedy go poniosły, dał się zabić. Nie popełnij tego błędu.

– Co jej zrobiłeś?! – warknął.

– Przerwałem tylko jej pobyt tutaj. Nie musisz się martwić, jest szansa, że przeżyje. O ile Albatros się postara.

Po tych słowach wkroczył w cień i zniknął, a Harry stał w miejscu. Nagle jakieś drzwi otworzyły się, a za nimi następne i jeszcze kolejne. Wampiry wyszły na dom, wszyscy ruszyli na parter, a on stał.

– Jak mam cię nazywać – zapytał, patrząc na lalkę. – Sara, czy może Naria?

Lalka nie odpowiedziała. Za to spojrzała smutno na podłogę i odwróciła się, idąc za wampirami. Harry patrzył jak odchodzi. Faltted powiedział, że stracili uczucia, które posiadali za życia, ale czy to prawda? Harry widział w niej smutek i samotność. Przede wszystkim samotność.

Ale Faltted był inny. Była w nim ciemność tak wielka, że Harry nie mógł dojrzeć żadnego światłą. Jednak widział tylko to – nic więcej, żadnej nienawiści, złości czy chociażby zdenerwowania. Tylko nieprzeniknioną ciemność – Wielki Mrok.


	17. 3, Upiorna Pieśń

Niebo było gwieździste, a księżyc swoim blaskiem oświetlał miasto – zwykła Londyńska noc, jak każda inna. Owej nocy miał nastać krwawy świt. Wampiry wyszły z ukrycia, a ludzie nie wiedząc o zagrożeniu, błądzili po ulicach. Słychać było tylko... Śpiew.

 _Chodźcie, chodźcie, czas już na zewnątrz wyjść_

 _Walczcie, walczcie, nie poślizgnijcie się na krwi_

 _Księżyc wzniósł się już wysoko, czas kołek w serce w bić!_

 _Ale na nic wasze trudy, bo śmierć nie sięgnie nas_

 _Ona o nas zapomniała, przyszedł na was czas!_

Wampirzy śpiew rozbrzmiewał na obrzeżach Londynu, z okien domostw słychać było krzyki przerażenia, drzwi zamknięte na cztery spusty nie były przeszkodą dla niosących śmierć istot. Szli nieprzerwanie przed siebie, a za nimi nie było nic.

Harry Potter szedł z nimi i również nucił pod nosem melodię. Jednak skupiony był tylko na osobie, idącej na czele. Na przywódcy o imieniu Faltted. Silnym, charyzmatycznym, groźnym. Wampir ten uznawał Harry'ego za ucznia i przekazywał mu wiedzę, a Harry przyjmował nauki. Było to bardzo okazjonalne – jak teraz.

Najmłodszy wampir nie znał celu tej wyprawy, ale wiedział, że będzie wiele ofiar. Wiedział, że ludzie mogą dowiedzieć się o ich istnieniu, albo przynajmniej będą podejrzewać, spekulować, zastanawiać się. Ale Faltted wydawał się zadowolony, szedł przed siebie z lekkim uśmiechem i obserwował, jak jego towarzysze wchodzą do domów i sieją śmierć. Był spokojny jak nigdy.

Wtedy Harry ujrzał inną stronę tego wampira, tą niebezpieczniejszą niż cokolwiek innego, niż ktokolwiek. W końcu, po niecałej godzinie, cała ulica umilkła. Ciała leżały wszędzie, gdzie wampiry ich dopadły, a ci, który przeżyli, nie chcieli wydawać żadnych odgłosów. Nie przybyła nawet policja, nie przybył nikt. Ludzie byli zdani tylko na siebie i byli bezsilni.

– To tylko ludzie – rzekł Faltted do Harry'ego. – Wiesz, czemu nie potrafimy płakać? Żebyśmy nie ronili nad nimi łez i choć niektórzy z nas uważają takie zachowanie za dzikie bestialstwo, to ono jest nam potrzebne, jak im pieniądze. Możemy bez tego żyć, ale co to by było za życie? Tej nocy, Harry, nastanie krwawy świt.

Rano niebo przysłoniła krwista czerwień, na którą Harry spoglądał z najwyższego okna posiadłości. Minęło już wiele czasu, od kiedy przyłączył się do nich i ich poznał. Wydawało mu się, że minął dzień lub dwa, ale w rzeczywistości kończył się miesiąc. Przez ten czas nauczył się dwóch rzeczy – dla wampirów czas płynie inaczej, a ludzkie życie nie ma najmniejszego znaczenia. Nawet on, Harry James Potter, nie płakał nad ludźmi, którym odebrał życie. A przez ten miesiąc odebrał ich wiele. Zaczął nucić, smutnym głosem.

 _Ale to nie nastanie, bo śmierć nie sięgnie nas_

 _Ona o nas zapomniała, przyszedł na was czas._

Słowa pieśni zapadły mu w pamięć i wciąż rozbrzmiewały na nowo. Zastanawiał się, co teraz się tam dzieje. Czy sprowadzono aurorów, czy może mugoli postanowili wziąć sprawy w swoje ręce i za niedługo odwiedzą nawiedzony dom? Było to zagadką, ale jedno było pewne – w mieście zagości strach.

II

Przyjmując pracę aurora nie spodziewał się, że kiedykolwiek stanie w miejscu takim jak to. Ostatnie wydarzenia co prawda nie napawały go optymizmem, ale to, co miał przed oczami, przechodziło ludzkie pojęcie. Cała ulica była martwa.

Spojrzał w stronę słońca i zobaczył, że to ma niebezpiecznie czerwony kolor. Anna też to zauważyła, a na jej twarzy pojawił się smutny wyraz, jednak w sercu była wściekł.

– Pięćdziesiąt sześć trupów – powiedziała beznamiętnie. – Cztery osoby w stanie krytycznym, dwójka ocalałych.

– Tylko dwójka – szepnął słabo Ron i nogi prawie się pod nim ugięły. – Tyle śmierci. Jak to możliwe, że nie mogliśmy tego powstrzymać?

– Wiedzieliśmy, że coś szykują, ale nie spodziewałam się czegoś takiego. Najpierw opera, teraz to. Chcą się ujawnić.

– No i dobrze – wtrącił grubszy auror. – Przynajmniej ludzie będą ostrożniejsi.

– Zamknij się, Milk, to poważna sprawa. Jeśli wampiry się ujawnią, mugole zwariują, nasi szybko zostaną wykryci i nie będzie ciekawie. Z tego, co wiem, to królowa i tak jest nerwowa, a teraz będzie jeszcze gorzej. Ona myśli, że nam wystarczy spojrzeć na człowieka i już wiemy, czy jest wampirem, czy nie.

– Nie przejmuj się – powiedział jej chłopak imieniem John. – Królowa nie rozumie powagi sytuacji. Poza tym dla niej się nie liczymy i boi się nas. Wie, że mamy przewagę.

Stukeley nie odpowiedziała, tylko ruszyła dalej. Ron spojrzał na Johna, który był niewiele starszy od niego. Tak naprawdę, to John był jedyną osobą wśród innych aurorów, która nie patrzyła na niego z pogardą. Mimo że chciał zostać aurorem, to sposób, w jaki nim został, różnił się od tego, co przeszli inni. I za to właśnie go nienawidzili.

– Szefowa jest strasznie przejęta – powiedział John, kiedy szli przez ulicę w poszukiwaniu śladów.

– Tak. Takie zbrodnie nie miały miejsca od czasów Voldemorta. A nawet wtedy nie było tak...

– Pusto – dokończył za niego John. – Kiedy śmierciożercy zabijali za ideę czystości krwi, miejsce zbrodni zawsze było pełne emocji. Widać było dynamikę, walkę, a tutaj jest pusto. Nie czuć tego miejsca.

– Może masz rację – odpowiedział i spojrzał na mężczyznę stojącego w cieniu, między budynkami. – Kto to? – zapytał, wskazując go.

– Nie mam pojęcia, ale podejrzenie wygląda.

Obaj ruszyli w jego stronę. Mężczyzna wyglądał niecodziennie, miał na głowie cylinder, ubrany był w czarny i długi do kolan skórzany surdut, w dłoni wymachiwał laską i nucił coś pod nosem. Nim podeszli, Ron usłyszał:

 _Bo śmierć nie sięgnie nas._

I to wystarczyło, żeby nabrać podejrzeń.

– Och, witam szanownych panów – powiedział jako pierwszy i ukłonił się przesadnie. – Czyżbym miał do czynienia z aurorami? Z Ronaldem Weasleyem i Johnem Spentronem?

– Tak, a co? – zapytał odruchowo Ron, a John łypnął na niego dziwnie. Wzruszył ramionami w odpowiedzi, nie rozumiejąc do końca zachowania swojego przyjaciela

– Ach nic, jestem dziennikarzem. Moim zadaniem jest znać wszystkie wschodzące gwiazdy. Czy mógłbym zdać panom kilka pytań dotyczących sprawy?

– Wydajesz się być spokojny, chociaż obok ciebie leży ciało – zauważył John.

– Och, to nie pierwsze ciało, które widzę. Byłem na wielu miejscach zbrodni, można powiedzieć, że przywykłem do widoku śmierci, jak wy do rzucania zaklęć – rzekł uprzejmie. – A więc pozwólcie, że zapyta. To, że jest to sprawką wampirów, wspominać nie muszę, ale czy wiecie, która to grupa?

– Grupa? – zapytali wspólnie.

– Ach tak, przecież wiadome jest nie od dziś, że istnieją przynajmniej trzy grupy wampirów. Opisał to, Merlinie czuwaj nad nim, pan Hollow. W jednym ze swoich artykułów o ile pamiętam.

– Nie możemy odpowiedzieć na to pytanie – rzekł John. – W ogóle nie powinniśmy z panem rozmawiać, a pana nie powinno tutaj być. Ta ulica to miejsce zbrodni. Proszę stąd odejść.

– Oczekiwałem tej odpowiedzi. Tak naprawdę chciałbym porozmawiać również z Anną Stukeley, jestem jej starym przyjacielem.

– Ta, jasne, a ja jestem nowym ministrem – zakpił Ron. – Zjeżdżaj stąd.

– Jeśli wezwiecie szefową...

– Nikogo nie wezwiemy – warknął. – Powiedziałem, żebyś spływał. Jeśli nie, to z przyjemnością wsadzę cię na paki lochu.

Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się, ukazując białe, ostre zęby, a jego oczy zabłysły czerwienią. Dwójka aurorów zrozumiała od razu. Ich podejrzenia wyjaśniałyby bladą skórę mężczyzny, i to, co widzieli przed sekundą. Spojrzeli po sobie, dając znać, że obaj myślą o tym samym.

– Chce pan widzieć się z Anną – powiedział John. – Proszę za nami, zaprowadzimy cię.

– Oczywiście – powiedział, kłaniając się ponownie.

Oni cofnęli się do światła słonecznego i czekali, aż i on w nie wejdzie. Wtedy ich podejrzenia staną się realne i dorwą jednego z nich żywcem. Jednak kiedy mężczyzna wyszedł na światło, nic się nie stało. Jego skóra nie zaczęła pękać, nie zaczęła się dymić i płonąć. Zdziwili się, kiedy nawet ściągnął cylinder osłaniający jego twarz i pomachał nim przed twarzą.

– Straszny zaduch – powiedział z uśmiechem.

– To mówił pan, że jak się nazywa? – zapytał podejrzliwie Ron.

– Faltted. Nazywam się Faltted.

Trójką ruszyli w stronę szefowej aurorów, choć podejrzenia dwójki nie zniknęły i nadal się pilnowali. Dosłownie trzymali dłonie na różdżkach i czekali na atak wampira, jednak ten nie nastąpił. Ron próbował skojarzyć to imię, musiał je gdzieś słyszeć, bo wydawało się znajome. W głowie przeskanował wszystkie opowieści Albatrosa, ale nie mógł wychwycić imienia. Czy znaczyło to, że ten mężczyzna nie jest wampirem?

– Szefowo! – krzyknął John. – Jakiś dziennikarz chce z tobą rozmawiać.

Kiedy Anna Stukeley spojrzała w ich stronę, na jej twarzy wymalował się szok i przerażenie. Ron ujrzał paniczny strach i natychmiast zrozumiał. ,, _A prócz ognia, ugryzienia lub słońca, co może was zabić?" ,,Nic. Niektórych z nas nie mogą zabić nawet te rzeczy, które wymieniłeś."_

– John! Uważaj! – ryknął, wyciągając różdżkę, ale było już za późno.

Wampir zmienił swoją postać i swoją dłonią rozpłatał gardło aurora. Ronowi udało wysłać się ogniste zaklęcie, które trafiło, ale wampirowi nic się nie stało. Jego kły wydłużyły się tylko, a oczy ukazywały mord. Ron słyszał krzyki paniki wokół siebie, wrzaski i rzucane zaklęcia, ale nie rozumiał. Zanim jeszcze ciało Johna padło, wampir skoczył w jego stronę i nie miał czasu nawet odskoczyć.

Padł na ziemię z szokiem wymalowanym na twarzy, ze strachem ściskającym jego serce. Ale nie był ranny, został odepchnięty. Spojrzał w górę i zobaczył Albatrosa ubranego w gruby płaszcz z kapturem, trzymającego zakrwawioną dłoń wampira.

– Albatros, tak myślałem, że cię tu znajdę – syknął Faltted.

– Faltted. Gdzie Tom?

– Dostałeś moje pozdrowienia, przyjacielu? Och, po twojej minie widzę, że nie. Dziewczynie nie udało się wrócić, prawda? Udało? Cóż, nieważne. Teraz lepiej mnie puść, bo spłoniesz.

– Zapytam jeszcze raz. Gdzie on jest?

– W bezpiecznym miejscu.

I wtedy Albatros uniósł dłoń i zaatakował, ale trafił tylko w powietrze, bo Faltted rozpłynął się jak mgła – dosłownie zniknął.

– Nie... – szepnął wampir. – Cień! Uważajcie na cień, może się przez niego przenosić! – ryknął. – To wampir, używajcie tylko tarcz, nie przebije się przez nie!

Wszyscy stali nieruchomo z różdżkami w gotowości, ale mijały minuty, a atak nie nadchodził. Albatros nadal stał na słońcu, a spod jego peleryny dało się już zobaczyć unoszący się biały dym.

– Idź do cienia – powiedział cicho Ron, ściskając jego ramię i patrząc na ciało Johna. Łzy cisnęły mu się do oczu, czuł wściekłość.

– Ten wampir. To on doprowadził twoją siostrę do tego stanu.

Kiedy odszedł w cień, Ron stał nadal. Ginny zapadła w śpiączkę po rytuale, a jej dusza ledwo wróciła do ciała. Albatros uważał, że teraz tylko czas może coś poradzić. Więc czekali, ale ona się nie budziła.

– Ron – szepnęła czule Anna. – Zabierzmy go.

Kilka godzin później aurorzy pilnowali ulicy jak twierdzy. Chodzili patrolami w trójki, różdżek nie wypuszczali z dłoni, no i sprawdzali każdego, kto podszedł. Ron pluł sobie w brodę, gdyby tylko skojarzył to imię, John nadal by żył. Przecież wiedzieli, że jest wampirem! Ale byli nieostrożni.

– To wszystko moja wina – powiedział.

– Wiesz, że nie. Wyszedł na słońce, wielu z nas nie miałoby pojęcia, że jest wampirem. Do tego ogień nic mu nie zrobił.

– Faltted jest wyjątkowy – wtrącił Albatros. – Od kiedy go znam nie było nic, co mogłoby zrobić mu krzywdę. Kiedyś obraził Panią, więc kazała go unicestwić. Rozerwali jego ciało i zniszczyli tak, że nie zostało nic, prócz prochu. Na własne oczy widziałem, jak ta kupka popiołu przybiera kształt człowieka, a on podnosi się i uśmiecha. To jeden z dwójki naprawdę nieśmiertelnych wampirów.

– Kto jest pierwszy? – zapytała Anna.

– Nasza Pani. Z plotek, które słyszałem, to ona zmieniła go w wampira.

Po tym nastała długa chwila milczenia. Ron wstał.

– Chodźmy do tej dwójki ocalałych – zdecydował. – Chcę z nimi porozmawiać.

– To jeszcze dzieci. Dwójka dzieci. Uczniowie Hogwartu.

– To tym bardziej – powiedział i poszli.

Wrócili do ministerstwa, dzieciaki siedziały w biurze Anny. Kiedy Ron przekroczył próg, od razu je poznał. Widział je tej nocy, kiedy wampir zaatakował Ginny, a później kilka razy w skrzydle szpitalnym. Przynosili jej kwiaty.

– Mel. Lorcan – szepnął cicho i podszedł do nich.

Oczy dziewczynki były puste i nieobecne, a chłopca wściekłe i wrogie.

– Śpiewali – rzekł nagle Lorcan. – Kiedy weszli do domu, śpiewali.

– Co śpiewali? – zapytał szybko Albatros, a Mel zaczęła nucić.

 _Chodźcie, chodźcie, czas już na zewnątrz wyjść_

 _Walczcie, walczcie, nie poślizgnijcie się na krwi_

 _Księżyc wzniósł się już wysoko, czas kołek w serce w bić_

 _Ale nie zaszkodzi nam to Nic, zupełnie nic!_

 _Śmierć puka w wasze okna, czujemy waszą krew_

 _A wy walczycie, w gniewie chcecie zadać nam śmierć!_

 _Ale na nic wasze trudy, bo śmierć nie sięgnie nas_

 _Ona o nas zapomniała, przyszedł na was czas!_

Kiedy skończyła, nastała cisza, którą przerwała Stukeley.

– Upiorna piosenka.

– To coś więcej niż piosenka – powiedział Albatros. – To pieśń naszej Pani.

– Ale dlaczego ją śpiewali? – zapytał Ron. – Przecież to mordercy.

– Bo oni są zapomniani i odrzuceni. Zapomniani przez naszą Panią. Zapomniani przez śmieć.


	18. 4, Potwór

\- On nadchodzi - powiedział centaur drżącym głosem, patrząc w gwiazdy, widoczne między drzewami. - Jest blisko...

\- Kto? Kto jest blisko, bracie?

Centaur spojrzał na niego, na twarzy każdego z obecnych malowało się przerażenie. Wszyscy drżeli, a z ust jednego wyrwało się pojedyncze słowo, na dźwięk którego wszystkich sparaliżowało coś więcej, niż zwykły strach.

\- Potwór!

 **I**

Grupa aurorów zasiadła do stołu. Wszyscy myśleli o zdarzeniu sprzed pięciu dni, którego byli świadkami. Rozmawiali już długo między sobą, w powietrzu unosił się dym od fajek i odór alkoholu, choć był dopiero ranek. Wśród szumu tylko jeden mężczyzna siedział spokojnie i obserwował towarzyszy. Głupcy, pomyślał, widząc ich bezradność. Aurorzy tylko rozmawiali, nie podejmowali żadnych kroków, a po pokazie wampira byli jeszcze bardziej do tego zniechęceni.

\- Nie, to nie jest takie proste - warknął jeden do drugiego. - Szefowa i tak podejrzewa, że coś planujemy. Pilnuje nas jak jakaś niańka.

\- Uspokój się Alan, wszystko przemyślałem - odpowiedział mu nieco grubszy auror. - Poprosimy o pomoc tego wampira i wszystko pójdzie tak, jak planowaliśmy. Stukeley nie będzie więcej nami rządzić.

\- Ale Milk...

\- Żadnych ale! - syknął i zwrócił się do spokojnego mężczyzny, siedzącego po jego lewej stronie. - Przyjacielu, ten wampir, o którym mówiłeś... Pomoże nam?

Mężczyzna spojrzał na niego swoimi błękitnymi oczami i uśmiechnął się, bez wesołości.

\- Tak, pomoże nam - rzekł beznamiętnie. - Bez wątpienia. On nienawidzi swojej rasy. Przekaże nam nawet sposób, w jaki musimy to zrobić.

\- Czy mógłbyś nam go nam przedstawić? Mówiłeś, że nazywa się Faltted, a wampir, który zaatakował Johna też się tak nazywał.

\- Masz rację, ale to nie był on. Jest dwóch Falttedów. Ale to nie...

\- Hej! - ryknął Milk. - Uciszyć się tam! Nie słyszycie, o czym rozmawiamy?! Zamknijcie się!

Wszyscy natychmiast ucichli. Nikt nie był na tyle głupi, żeby przeciwstawić się Milkowi, aurorowi pragnącemu przejąć posadę Anny Stukeley. W końcu będą jego podwładnymi, muszą żyć z nim w zgodzie.

\- Mów dalej, przyjacielu.

\- Poda nam miejsce, gdzie wampiry mieszkają, ale żąda tylko jednego.

\- Czego?

\- Będzie z nimi młody chłopak, najmłodszy z całej grupy. Kazał nam go zabić bez względu na wszystko. Bez względu na to, co się wydarzy. To jego warunek.

\- Chłopak? Wampir? - zapytał chudzielec.

\- Tak, Igorze. Wygląda na siedemnastoletniego chłopaka, ale jest groźnym wampirem. Podobno on zamordował Marcusa Hollowa we Wrzeszczącej Chacie. To on jest naszym priorytetem. Nie łapcie go żywego, pomścimy brata Hollowa, zabijając jego mordercę.

Wszyscy ryknęli na zgodę i znowu nastał gwar rozmów i planowania ataku na bazę wampirów. Wszyscy rzucali swoje pomysły, ale koniec mógł być tylko jeden.

Zrównać wampiry i dwór z ziemią, a na koniec zająć się Stukeley i Weasleyem.

 **II**

Ron Weasley nerwowo chodził po ministerstwie. Od śmierci Johna i ataku Faltteda nie potrafił się skupić, zwłaszcza że wiedział, przez kogo Ginny zapadła w śpiączkę. Albatros wspominał wiele o tym wampirze, uważał, że jest nieśmiertelny, ale on w to nie wierzył. Musi być jakiś sposób, myślał gorączkowo, tworząc w głowie scenariusze unicestwienia wroga. Jednak żaden nie okazywał się trafny. Wrócił do gabinetu szefowej.

Anna Stukeley przekładała kupy papierów, zajmując się papierkową robotą. Rona niezmiernie to irytowało.

\- Jako możesz teraz zajmować się dokumentami?! - wrzasnął podenerwowany dźwiękiem przekładanych kartek.

\- Po ataku na ulicę musimy zająć się wszystkim. Mugolskie władze wymagają od nas wyjaśnień i żądają jakiejś rekompensaty. Głów wampirów. Kingsley ma jeszcze więcej na głowie. Jest wściekły.

\- Wszyscy są wściekli - mruknął pod nosem, siadając na fotel. - Musimy go odnaleźć - rzucił, siląc się na najpoważniejszy ton, na jaki było go stać.

Anna spojrzała na niego podejrzliwie.

\- Kogo?

\- Fallteda! To przez niego Ginny... - przerwał. - To on zabił Johna, a Albatros powiedział, że to on zaatakował operę i ulicę! Musimy go znaleźć!

\- Masz rację - przyznała chłodnym głosem i oparła twarz na jednej dłoni, patrząc na niego. - Jak chcesz to zrobić?

Ron milczał przez chwilę, zastanawiając się nad tą sprawą. Myślał kilka długich minut, aż w końcu znalazł trop.

\- Hollow! - krzyknął. - On prowadził badania na temat wampirów. Z pewnością wie, kim ten Fallted jest, jak go znaleźć i zabić. - Zerwał się z siedzenia. - Muszę przejrzeć jego dokumenty!

\- Masz moje pozwolenie - powiedziała szybko. - Idź. Ale nie waż się wracać z niczym.

Ron niemal wybiegł z jej gabinetu, pędząc na złamanie karku do działu likwidacji magicznych stworzeń. Niemal staranował po drodze jakiegoś urzędnika, ale nie przejął się tym bardzo. Jego misja była ważniejsza.

W końcu dotarł na miejsce.

\- Potrzebuję wszystkich dokumentów Anthony'ego Hollowa. I to zaraz! - powiedział do starszej kobiety, siedzącej za biurkiem.

\- Musisz mieć upoważnienie.

\- Teraz wszystkie jego dokumenty są dowodami w sprawie wampirów, mam pozwolenie od szefowej działu, więc proszę mi je przekazać - powiedział nerwowo, a ona po chwili ociągania podała mu kluczyk.

Ron przejął go, nieco zaskoczony.

\- Wszystko jest w szafce numer 112, w pokoju numer 7.

Ron podziękował szybko i pobiegł w stronę wskazanego pokoju. Znalazł tam setki ponumerowanych szafek, z pewnością zawierającymi akta magicznych stworzeń. Odnalazł tą właściwą i otworzył ją.

Dokumenty niemal się na niego wysypały, ale szybkim machnięciem różdżki wyłożył je wszystkie na ziemię. Był tego ogrom.

\- Szykuje się papierkowa robota - powiedział żmudnie, podwijając rękawy szaty i zasiadł.

Spędził wiele godzin na analizowaniu. Hollow robił bardzo szczegółowe raporty i aż dziw, że nie został aurorem lub kimś na wyższej pozycji. Ron dowiedział się, że faktycznie po Anglii grasowały trzy grupy wampirów, ale Anthony miał dowody, że wcześniej było ich więcej, a w każdym razie podejrzewał, że połączyły siły. Jednak nie znalazł żadnej wzmianki o Falltedcie. Nawet najmniejszej.

Na noc postanowił wziąć kilka teczek do domu.

Gdy wrócił, nawet nie przywitał się z rodzicami, tylko od razu zasiadł do pracy. Nie spojrzał nawet na list od Hermiony, musiał się skupić. Po przeszło dwóch godzinach znalazł teczkę, której szukał. A były w nich listy.

 _Kochany Bracie_

 _Żal ściska moje serce, że odrzuciłeś moją prośbę. Wiem, że pałasz nienawiścią do wampirów i uważasz je za kreatury, ale musisz zrozumieć, że nie wszyscy tacy są. Są wśród nich dobre dusze, umęczone tym, co je spotkało. Błagam, bracie, on ma szczere i czyste intencje. Fallted przysięgał mi, że nigdy nikogo nie skrzywdził. Spotkałem się z nim kilka razy i okazuje się być dobrym człowiekiem. Tak, Człowiekiem! Bo wampira w nim za grosz. Nie pije krwi, jest słaby i mizerny, ale posiada informacje, które mogą cię zainteresować. Proszę, przemyśl moją prośbę._

 _Twój brat, Marcus_

Ron skrzywił się, czytając jak młodszy brat Hollowa pisze o tym mordercy, jak o dobrym ,,człowieku". Widocznie dał się zwieść. Nie ważne, kim jest wampir, bo z pewnością jest potworem, jak każdy z ich rodzaju. Jednak Marcus spotykał się z Falttedem, który chciał spotkać się z Anthonym. Co to mogło znaczyć?

Chwycił drugi list.

 _Faltted dzisiaj przyszedł do mnie z propozycją. Bardzo ciekawą propozycją. Jest, jak mówiłeś - wampiry łączą się w większe grupki. Odkryłem to niedawno, kiedy szedłem na spotkanie z nim. Obserwowały mnie, byłem osaczony. Las był pełen czerwonych ślipi, ale Faltted kazał się nie martwić. Powiedział, że jest zastępcą, że oni chcą sojuszu z nami. Rozumiesz, to braciszku?! To wszystko może się skończyć! Wampiry nie są złe, oni są zagubieni w swojej egzystencji, która nie ma dla nich końca. Chcą pokoju. Faltted mówił, że coś się zbliża, mówił o gwiazdach, jak jakiś centaur. Zna się na tym, wiem to. Oni się boją, chcą pokoju. Przemyśl to bracie._

Ron odrzucił list na bok i syknął ze złością. Widocznie Marcus dał się omamić i oślepić. Nic dziwnego, że Anthony tak bardzo nienawidził wampirów. Zabili mu brata. Wziął list jeszcze raz do ręki i spojrzał na ostatnią linijkę, napisaną nieco bardziej nerwowym pismem, oznaczoną _ps.:_

 _ps. Faltted poprosił mnie o ostatnie spotkanie. Mówił, że więcej nie może się ukrywać i zdradzać swojej ,,Pani". On wiele ryzykuje. Mam się z nim spotkać dzisiaj we Wrzeszczącej Chacie. Prosił mnie, bym ci to przekazał. Przyjdź, proszę._

Teraz Ron cisnął listem w stertę dokumentów i wstał.

\- Cholera jasna! - krzyknął głośno i zacisnął pięści.

To był Faltted. To Faltted zabił Marcusa i liczył na to, że zabije też Anthony'ego! Ron wziął listy pod pachę i rzucił proszkiem fiuu w kominek. W następnej chwili zniknął w szmaragdowych płomieniach.

 **III**

Drzwi skrzypiały. Ruszył nimi, zaskrzypiały bardziej. Pchnął je wolniej, zaskrzypiały dłużej i głośniej. Pchnął szybko, a nie usłyszał skrzypienia. Harry Potter przysłuchiwał się skrzypieniu drzwi, próbował wyczuć ich dynamikę, ale marnie mu to wychodziło. W posiadłości nieco się nudził, nie rozmawiał z nikim prócz Sary, znaczy Lalki, i nikim, prócz Faltteda. Ta dwójka traktowała go inaczej, niż inne wampiry. Faltted uczył go, pokazywał, jak być wampirem, jak wyzbyć się emocji, a Sara była zbyt interesująca, żeby przejść obok niej obojętnie.

Harry właśnie z Lalką spędzał długie, dzienne godziny. Czasami rozmawiali o pogodzie, żeby zabić cisze, czasami o innych wampirach i Harry, mimo że nie znał ich dobrze, znał ich z jej relacji. Jednak temat Faltteda Sara omijała.

Tak jak teraz, kiedy Harry ją zapytał.

\- Jakim człowiekiem był Faltted?

Jak zwykle odpowiadało mu milczenie. Zawsze milczała. Harry był pewny, że mimo tego, co mówi wampir, Sara posiada uczucia i wspomnienia, oraz jest emocjonalna. Jak każda kobieta. Przyglądał się jej jasnym, lokowanym włosom i smukłej sylwetce. Czasami nie dawał wiary, że ona nie jest prawdziwa.

\- Znowu to robisz - odezwała się nagle.

\- Co robię? - zapytał.

\- Przyglądasz mi się. Znowu.

\- Lubię to robić. A ty? Nie lubisz być obserwowana? To dlatego podczas uczt stoisz w cieniu?

\- Nie.

\- Więc dlaczego? Kiedy wszyscy jesteśmy w jednym miejscu, kiedy rozmawiamy i pożywiamy się, ty jesteś daleko, chociaż nic ci nie grozi.

\- To wasza chwila - odparła. - Chociaż widzę, że ty nie pijesz krwi od kilku dni.

To prawda, przyznał w myślach Harry. Specjalnie się nie pożywiał, żeby móc czarować. Pięć dni od czasu ataku na ulicę nic nie przeszło przez jego gardło i już czuł to charakterystyczne pulsowanie ciała, które domagało się krwi. Czasami jego umysł przyćmiewała mgła, ale dzięki Falttedowi potrafił ją odgonić.

\- Powiedz mi, dlaczego unikasz tego jednego tematu?

\- ...

\- No śmiało! Jest dzień, nikt nas nie słyszy.

Sara spojrzała na niego swoimi pustymi oczami, a z jej ust wyrwał się cichy, prawie niesłyszalny szept.

\- On zawsze słyszy.

Harry zmrużył oczy zaciekawiony i rozejrzał się. Ale w jej głosie usłyszał coś, co według starszego wampira nie powinno tam gościć. A był to strach.

Wstał i podszedł do niej tak blisko, jak tylko mógł.

\- Boisz się go?

Zamilkła, zaciskając zęby.

\- Wiem, że to, co on mówi o tobie, to nieprawda.

\- Przestań - poprosiła, ale nie słuchał.

\- Widzę to w twoich oczach podczas naszych rozmów. Emocje. Nie jesteś pustą skorupą, posiadasz duszę, musisz o tym wiedzieć.

\- Nie mów tak...

\- To przestań mnie zwodzić - syknął. - Dlaczego boisz się Faltteda? Przy nim zachowujesz się inaczej. Twoje oczy robią się... ciemne.

Spojrzała na niego, ale szybko odwróciła wzrok. Harry kątem oka ujrzał to. Parę czerwonych, wrogich ślipi. Sięgnął tam ręką, by chwycić ich właściciela i wyciągnąć go z cienia, ale w ostatnim momencie mu umknęły. Wiedział, do kogo należą. Rozejrzał się błyskawicznie i wyciągnął różdżkę.

\- Lumos maxima - szepnął cicho, a w każdym kącie pokoju rozbłysło światło, likwidując cień.

Ale Faltted się nie pokazał.

\- Nie ma go - szepnął zdezorientowany. NIgdy nie sądził, że starszy wampir będzie go szpiegował. - Mów szybko, nie wiem, ile czasu utrzymam zaklęcie. Co zrobił Faltted.

\- On... - szepnęła cicho, smutno. - On jest potworem w ludzkiej skórze. Nie ufaj mu, Harry. On chce ciebie. Chce cię wykorzystać, a później... a później...

\- Zabić - dokończył za nią, a on potaknęła.

\- Nie ufaj mu. To on... on...

\- Co ,,on"? Proszę, powiedz mi. To dla mnie ważne.

\- Nie mogę... Dom... Idź do jego pokoju, jego teraz nie ma.

\- Jak to, przecież...

\- Szpieg... Ma szpiegów, którzy chronią dom. Idź do jego pokoju, znajdź listy, a później... Uciekaj.

\- A ty, co z tobą? - zapytał.

\- Ja zrobiłam, co miałam zrobić - oświadczyła zrezygnowanym głosem.

Harry błyskawicznie chwycił ją za rękę i ścisnął. W jego oczach pojawił się gniew.

\- Zrobiłaś, co miałaś robić? - powtórzył ze złością. - Nie, Saro. Jesteś żywa, jesteś uwięziona w tym ciele. Tkwisz w tym miejscu, chcąc stąd odejść. Nie wiem dlaczego, ale widzę wszystko w twoich oczach. Jesteś wyjątkowa, nie pozwolę mu cię zniszczyć.

\- Nie rozumiesz - szepnęła i wyrwała się z jego uścisku. - On jest potworem. Idź już.

Harry warknął i zaklął pod nosem, ale wyszedł. Nie zauważył małego nietoperza przyglądającego mu się zza okna, który odleciał do kwater wampirów.

W pokoju Faltteda nie zastał prawie nic. Było tak tylko łóżko i barek z butelkami z krwią zamiast alkoholu. Była tam też jedna szafka, zamknięta na cztery spusty. Otworzył ją zaklęciem i wyciągnął trzy listy, jakby specjalnie przyszykowane dla niego.

Pierwszy był do Marcusa Hollowa.

 _Przyjacielu_

 _Dziękuję, że przemyślałeś moją prośbę. Będę się streszczał, nie mamy wiele czasu. On nadchodzi. Jest blisko... Na ostatnim spotkaniu rozmawialiśmy_ _o sojuszu, mam nadzieję, że przekazałeś wszystko bratu. Musimy się spotkać jeszcze raz, mam informacje, które obaj musicie otrzymać. Spotkajcie się ze mną dzisiaj o północy we Wrzeszczącej Chacie. To ważne._

 _To też mój ostatni list ode mnie, moja pani jest blisko odkrycia mojej zdrady. Muszę się ukryć._

 _Żegnaj, przyjacielu._

 _Faltted_

Harry'emu dłuższą chwilę zajęło skojarzenie faktów. " _On nadchodzi". "Jest blisko". "Wrzeszcząca Chata_ ". Marcus Hollow. Śmierć brata Anthony'ego Hollowa. " _Ty go zabiłeś_ ". Strach.

Oparł się o ścianę, zaciskając list w dłoni. Rozszerzył oczy do granic, ogarniała go furia. Znowu zaczął przybierać wampirzą formę, ale po chwili to ustało. Rozerwał list na kawałki, powstrzymując cisnący się na usta krzyk.

 _Oszukał mnie! Oszukał! Zabiję go! Zaufałem mu, a on mnie oszukał!_

Wrzeszczał w myślach, rwąc list i chwytając następny. W końcu uspokoił się na tyle, że mógł go otworzyć. Ten jednak nie był pisany ręką Faltteda.

 _Bracie._

 _Nie wiem, dlaczego chcesz mieć tego chłopaka, ale nie obchodzi mnie to. Swoją drogą wielu z nas on interesuje. Nawet Panią. Potter, tak? Heh, ostatnio się złożyło, że ja i Serpens mamy go pilnować na rozkaz Pani. Tego dzieciaka pilnuje Albatros, są w szkole, więc spełnię twoją prośbę. Dorwę go i zmasakruję, ale jak sam powiedziałeś, nie obchodzi cię, czy dzieciak przeżyje. Jednak wyczuwam, że go chcesz, więc powstrzymam się, jeśli będę w stanie. Wiesz, jak krew na mnie działa. Wiąże się to też z karą od Pani. Wierzę, że twoi towarzysze wyciągną mnie stamtąd i pozwolą uciec. W końcu coś zaczyna się dziać, zacząłem się nudzić, a moje ostrza tępić. Osobiście uważam, że Pani powinna spaść z tronu i cieszę się, że ty na nim zasiądziesz. Jesteś najsilniejszy z nas, najlepszy. Jesteś największym z nas Potworem._

 _Do zobaczenia, Bracie_

 _Taurus_

Teraz Harry usiadł ciężko na łóżko i wypuścił list z rąk. Faltted nasłał na niego Taurusa, ale dlaczego? Sięgnął po kolejny. Tym razem najkrótszy z nich wszystkich.

 _Taurusie, jeśli to czytasz, to znaczy, że jesteś wolny. Udaj się do Hogwartu i przyprowadź mi Remusa Lupina, a Harry'ego zmiażdż, ale nie zabijaj. Zniechęć go do Albatrosa, ma przestać mu ufać. Zasiej ziarno. Liczę na Ciebie, Bracie._

 _Śmierć nie sięgnie nas!_

 _F._

Nie miał już siły się złościć. Stłumił to w sobie i pogrzebał. Faltted chce go zabić, a z listu wynikało, że chce skrzywdzić jego bliskich. Remusa, Ginny... Faltted im zagraża. Jak mógł o nich zapomnieć? Przecież widział, jak przegnał Ginny, a teraz nie wiedział czy z nią wszystko w porządku. Potrząsnął głową. Musi uciec.

Siedział w pokoju długo, nie potrafił wstać i wyjść. Coś go tutaj trzymało. Ale nie wiedział, co. Słońce już zaszło, jego ostatnie promienie przedarły się przez okno kilkanaście minut temu i panowała teraz ciemność. Harry usłyszał kroki, ale nie wstał. Liczył, że Faltted wejdzie i to wyjaśni. Ale to nie Faltted wszedł. To były inne wapiry.

\- Kogo my tu mamy - szepnął jeden.

\- Szpiega - odparł drugi.

\- Faltted nie lubi szpiegów, prawda?

\- Prawda - odpowiedziała zgodnie trójka jego towarzyszy.

\- A co robimy ze szpiegami?

\- To chyba jasne, zabijamy ich. Tak, jak tamtego.

Harry nie spojrzał na nich, ale widział, ze nie żartują. Wstał powoli, ostrożnie, bez gwałtownych ruchów.

\- Odejdźcie. Nie chcę was zabijać - powiedział beznamiętnie, wyzbywając się całej wściekłości, zostawiając tylko obojętność. Bo życie, jak nauczył go Taurus oraz Faltted, było nic niewarte. A tym bardziej życie wampira.

\- Sądzisz, że dałbyś radę? - zapytał jeden i wszyscy zarechotali.

\- To ja zabiłem Serpensa i Taurusa - powiedział i spojrzał na nich.

W jego oczach płonął szmaragdowy ogień, który wyrywał się, chcąc dokonać rzezi.

\- Zejdźcie mi z drogi.

\- Nie zastraszysz nas. Wiemy, co chcesz zrobić i nie pozwolimy ci go dostać. Nie zabijesz Faltteda, bo umrzesz tutaj.

W następnej chwili Harry Pozwolił, żeby jego umysł zaćmiła krwawa mgła.

 **IV**

Aurorzy szli w stronę posiadłości. Tym razem nikt nie był pijany, nikt nie palił. Na twarzy każdego malowała się determinacja. Wszyscy chcieli zabić wampira. I mimo, że była noc, to była ich chwila.

\- To tutaj - powiedział mężczyzna, wskazując swoją laską na dom, a w jego oczach błysnął ogień. - Znajdźcie najmłodszego z wampirów i zabijcie go.

\- Nie musisz się martwić. Twój przyjaciel nieźle się sprawił, podziękuj mu od nas.

\- Możesz być pewien - szepnął cicho. - Och, jeszcze jedno. - Wszyscy spojrzeli na niego. - Nie niszczcie lalki, jest dla niego bardzo, ale to bardzo ważna. Dobrze?

\- Zgoda - powiedział Milk i odwrócił się. - Panowie! Ruszamy zabić wampiry!

Po jego ryku dwudziestu aurorów dobyło różdżek i z okrzykiem na ustach pobiegli w stronę wampirzej posiadłości. Ale Milk stał wraz z towarzyszem.

\- Emil - zwrócił się do niego po imieniu. - Dopilnuj, żeby Stukeley się nie wtrąciła - dodał i pobiegł za swoimi ludźmi.

A Emil stał, w jego oczach płonął ogień.

\- Możesz być tego pewien, przyjacielu. Możesz być pewien - szepnął i zniknął w cieniu.

 **/.../**

Witam, mam nadzieję, że się podoba. I gorąco zapraszam do komentowania.


	19. 5, Wyjątkowy Syn

Harry stał na piętrze w korytarzu, kiedy usłyszał krzyki z dołu. Nacisnął stopą na gardło rzucającego się wampira, który charczał i próbował za wszelką cenę się uwolnić. Jednak nie dał mu ku temu okazji. Nacisnął mocniej, a łeb wampira wystrzelił w kierunku schodów, oddzielając się od ciała. Potter spojrzał na jeszcze trzy trupy wampirów i westchnął ciężko. Mgła, która ogarnęła go przed chwilą, przeminęła.

– Mam dość – szepnął do siebie i ruszył.

Krzyki z dołu nasiliły się jeszcze bardziej. Słyszał je już nieco wcześniej, ale podejrzewał, że na dole ucztują. Teraz wiedział, że się myli. Słyszał bardzo dokładnie wypowiadane zaklęcia, krzyki i wrzaski bólu. Słyszał, jak wywalają jedną ścianę, słyszał, jak ogień trawił salon. Stojąc na schodach oczami wyobraźni widział wszystko. I wszystkich.

W końcu ocknął się z transu i zbiegł szybko na dół. Uniknął zaklęcia i chwycił pierwsze, co wpadło mu pod rękę. Zacisnął palce na kawałku drewna i cisnął nim w aurora. Krew trysnęła z jego szyi, a Harry nie przyglądając się temu, wszedł do kuchni. Minął po drodze ciało swojego byłego towarzysza i jednego aurora. Zastanawiał się nad tym jak ich znaleźli. Faltted mówił, że zadbał o bezpieczeństwo tego miejsca. Ale czy on kiedykolwiek mówił prawdę?

– Sara! – krzyknął, kiedy zobaczył, że kuchnia stoi w ogniu, a pod sufitem unosi się chmura czarnego dymu. Wbiegł do środka, ale nie zobaczył jej. Sary nie było w środku.

Wybiegł na korytarz.

– Wampir! – krzyknął jeden auror, a drugi wycelował.

– Incendio!

Harry doznał wrażenia, że zanim zaklęcie go sięgnęło, zdążył przewrócić oczami, uśmiechnąć się i odskoczyć wcześniej niż planował. Klątwa rąbnęła w ścianę, a on nie potrafił już trzymać wampirzej formy na wodzy. Jego paznokcie wydłużyły się, były twarde jak stal i ostre niczym brzytwy. Jego ręce, nogi i ciało zmieniło się w jednej chwili. Wyglądał, jakby nie jadł nic przez kilka długich miesięcy. Kości na jego ciele były doskonale widoczne i wiedział, że jeśli ściągnąłby koszulę, mógłby bez problemu chwycić własne żebro.

Na twarze aurorów wpłynęło przerażenie. Jeden wyglądał, jakby miał rzucić się do ucieczki, ale Harry nie dał mu na to szans, własnymi szponami raniąc go tuż pod kolanami. Kiedy auror padał na podłogę, szybkim machnięciem zdecydował się jeszcze przebić jego prawe ramię. Słyszał jego krzyk przedzierający się przez korytarze, ale po chwili został zagłuszony przez inny, dochodzący z salonu.

Drugiego aurora chwycił za gardło i podniósł w powietrze jeszcze zanim ten zrozumiał, co się właściwie stało.

– Bła… błagam – wydyszał.

– Błagasz? O co?

– Nie… nie zabijaj…

– Nie? Dlaczego? Ty chciałeś mnie zabić – powiedział spokojnie, mimo że na końcu korytarza zaczął szaleć ogień, a w nim rzucał się wampir.

– Błagam… mam rodzinę… już nigdy…

Nagle oczy aurora rozszerzyły się jeszcze bardziej.

– Ty… ty jesteś Potter – charknął, a Harry wzmocnił uścisk na jego szyi. Auror próbował coś powiedzieć, zaczął się szarpać. Własnymi paznokciami drapał kościstą rękę chłopaka, ale zaraz jego oczy powędrowały w głąb czaszki i stracił przytomność. W tym właśnie momencie Harry uścisnął jeszcze mocniej, aż usłyszał trzask kręgosłupa.

Upuścił jego ciało i wolno ruszył do posiadłości. Wchodził do pomieszczeń i unikał walki toczącej się na korytarzach. Już dawno by stąd odszedł, ale nie mógł jej zostawić. Dała mu wskazówkę, dzięki niej już wiedział, że Faltted to wróg, nie przyjaciel ani mentor. Musiał ją stąd zabrać.

Minął salon z parkietem i zatrzymał się natychmiast, kiedy doszedł go przeraźliwy wrzask. Był cichy i zagłuszony, ale słyszał go doskonale, wiedział czyj to krzyk i skąd pochodzi. Zawrócił się i chwycił za klamkę, jednak drzwi nie ustąpiły. Były zamknięte. Uderzył je barkiem, ale mimo wampirzej formy, nie miał siły, by je wywarzyć. Wyciągnął więc różdżkę i wycelował.

– Bombarda! – wrzasnął z uśmiechem, dotykając końcem różdżki drzwi, a siła uderzenia wysłała go na przeciwległą ścianę. Nie poczuł bólu, ale widział, że jedna jego ręka była wygięta w złą stronę.

Wstał i zaklął w myślach. Wiedział, że głupio zrobił, bo jeśli nie jest pożywiony, nie może się wyleczyć. Ale za to miał magię.

Kiedy stanął w miejscu, w którym chwile temu były drzwi, zobaczył dwójkę wampirów. Jeden posturą przypominał jego. Młody chłopak, niespecjalnie umięśniony. Drugi był szerszy i łysy, i sprawiał wrażenie groźniejszego. Za nimi stała Sara, ze strachem w oczach.

– Więc zdrajca się pokazał – powiedział łysy wampir. – Faltted mówił, że w końcu staniesz naprzeciw nam.

– Pewnie mówił wam też, że zaplanował pierwsze dni mojego nowego życia, co? A może mówił wam jeszcze, że on pierwszy planował mnie zabić? Też nie?

– Jeśli Faltted chce cię zabić, zrobimy wszystko, żeby osiągnął ten cel. Nie ważne, co ty sobie myślisz i co próbował zrobić ci wcześniej. Teraz chce twojej śmierci.

– A ja jego. Jesteśmy kwita. A teraz zejdźcie mi z drogi. Zabieram Sarę.

Wampiry uśmiechnęły się.

– Słyszy to Potter? – zapytał niższy wampir, wymownie wskazując na sufit, przechylając głowę i zamykając oczy.

Harry nadstawił ucha, ale nic nie usłyszał. Tylko…

– Ogień. Trawi ten dom. Aurorzy nie żyją. Nasi bracia również. Chyba… zostaliśmy tylko my.

Harry milczał. Wpatrywał się w niego i kiedy ten przybrał wampirzą formę, zacisnął zęby. Miał połamaną rękę, nie potrafił nią ruszyć, a jego przeciwników było dwóch. I obaj przybrali formy podobne do niego. Potter powoli sięgnął do kieszeni po różdżkę i czekał.

W końcu pierwszy wampir ruszył w jego stronę i rzucił zaklęcie. Ogień wybuchł, tworząc ścianę między nimi i natychmiast zaczął się rozprzestrzeniać, ale Harry zignorował to i rzucił się w płomień, przeskakując go i wykonując zamach. Głowa wampira zawirowała w powietrzu, zostawiając po sobie tylko czerwoną linię krwi. Ubrania Harry'ego zajęły się ogniem, a on stał, jakby trafiło go zaklęcie paraliżujące. Jednak nie czuł bólu, nie parzył go, tylko trawił materiał, nie sięgając skóry. W końcu został na nim tylko przypalony skrawek spodni. Drugi wampir wyglądał na zdezorientowanego. Cofnął się o krok i przybrał pozycję bojową.

Harry nie czekał. Wycelował różdżką i rzucił zaklęcie ponownie, tym razem, prosto w cel. Znalazł się tuż przy nim i wybił mu z dłoni różdżkę. Harry zatoczył się, uniknął drogiego ciosu. Jednak wampir zdołał go chwycić za złamaną rękę. Harry w jednej chwili zrozumiał, co jego przeciwnik chce zrobić, kiedy zbliżył kły do skóry na dłoni. Szybko ogarnął go strach, spróbował się wyrwać, ale nic to nie dało. Sięgnął więc zdrową ręką, ale wampir wystawił swoją. Przebił szponami jego dłoń, którą zacisnął.

– Potter, Potter, Potter. Musisz się jeszcze wiele nauczyć – powiedział, uśmiechając się groźnie. Jego kły wydłużyły się i wbiły w dłoń Harry'ego. Jego samego przeszył ból, jego ciało w jednej chwili skamieniało i nie potrafił nawet spojrzeć w inne miejsce niż własna ręka, z której pił jego wróg.

Nie potrafił nawet zaatakować, kiedy jego zdrowa ręka została uwolniona. Czuł jak krew przestaje krążyć mu w żyłach i opuszcza ciało, ale nie mógł nic zrobić. Wszystko zaczęła ogarniać ciemność, ale zanim ta nastała, zobaczył tylko falę krwi, która chlusnęła w sufit.

Sara stała w miejscu, patrząc jak Harry umiera. Nie mogła nic zrobić. I nie mogłaby. Nie miała szans z wampirem, nawet tym zajętym. Mijały ciągnące się sekundy, kiedy poczuła dłoń na swoim ramieniu. Wtedy też czas nagle zwolnił, płomień trawiący ścianę poruszał się leniwie, dwójka wampirów przypominała posągi, a dym nie rozchodził się jak wcześniej.

– Szkoda. Myślałem, że sobie poradzi.

– Faltted – szepnęła zimno, rozglądając się.

– Pokonanie dwójki chyba go przerosło. Może mu pomożemy? Co sądzisz, ukochana?

– Nie nazywaj mnie tak. – Odwróciła wzrok.

– Nie? Dlaczego? – Westchnął, kiedy nie odpowiedziała. – Mniejsza z tym. Przyszedłem cię pochwalić. Bardzo dobrze wykonałaś moje rozkazy. Przekonałaś go do siebie tak bardzo, że przybiegł tutaj cię ratować. I nawet przybrał wampirzą formę. Domyślam się też, że powiedziałaś mu o listach, jak prosiłem. Tak?

– Tak – szepnęła ze smutkiem. – Faltted. Co planujesz? Czemu Harry jest taki ważny, że robisz to wszystko? Najpierw skierowałeś go na Hollowa, później na Serpensa i Taurusa, uwolniłeś go od Albatrosa, a teraz pozwoliłeś mu walczyć z ludźmi i innymi wampirami. Po co to wszystko? Dlaczego tak bardzo się starasz? Dlaczego chcesz, żeby cię znienawidził?

Faltted odpowiedział jej zagadkowym uśmiechem, a później jego prawa dłoń przekształciła się. Podszedł do Harry'ego i spojrzał mu prosto w oczy.

– Wiesz, że dla niego czas praktycznie nie płynie? – zapytał. – Ale zapamięta mnie. Nie będzie wiedział czy mu się przewidziało, ale zapamięta tę chwilę lepiej, niż całą walkę. A wiesz czemu? – Spojrzał na nią.

– Nie.

– Dlatego – odpowiedział i machnął przemienioną dłonią do góry.

Sara otworzyła oczy najszerzej jak mogła, kiedy zobaczyła jak lewa ręka Harry'ego powoli unosi się w powietrzu, a za nią gruba strużka czerwonej krwi. Później czas przyspieszył, a Harry runął na podłogę. Drugi wampir za to ryknął przeraźliwie i padł na kolana, trzymając się za twarz. Krew spływała mu na podłogę.

– Moje kły… – jęczał. – Moje kły! Moje kły! Agrh!

Nie mogła uwierzyć własnym oczom. Coś ścisnęło jej serce, choć nie była pewna czy w ogóle je posiada. Harry wstał, w jego oczach płonął szmaragdowy ogień, który widziała po raz pierwszy. W oczach Faltteda zawsze widziała szkarłat, w oczach innych wampirów również. Dlaczego Harry jest inny? Czy Faltted to zauważył i dlatego tak się stara osiągnąć tylko sobie znany cel, z którym Harry jest ściśle powiązany?

Harry wyprostował się, ale nie spojrzał na swoją ranę. Wlepił wzrok w wampira. Ten natomiast skoczył na Harry'ego w furii, ale chłopak wyciągnął tylko przed siebie rękę. Ta zapłonęła ogniem i przebiła chude ciało, wychodząc plecami.

Sara nie wierzyła własnym oczom. Nigdy nie widziała czegoś podobnego i podejrzewała, że nawet Faltted nie potrafi sprawić, by jego ciało zapłonęło.

– Czas go stąd zabrać – usłyszała szept tuż przy uchu, ale kiedy się odwróciła, nie zobaczyła nikogo. Usłyszała tylko trzask za swoimi plecami, a później silny uścisk na ramieniu.

W następnej chwili spoglądała w rozgwiażdżone niebo i wielki księżyc. Obok niej leżał Harry, a tuż nad nim stał Faltted.

– Zastanawia mnie, co zrobisz, Saro – szepnął cicho.

Sara rozszerzyła oczy, a on w ciemności.

– Gdzie jestem?

Pytanie wyrwało mu się z ust, kiedy tylko otworzył oczy. Między koronami drzew widział tylko gwiazdy i dopiero po paru chwilach przypomniał sobie wydarzenia z ataku na posiadłość. Kilka kolejnych chwil zajęło mu zrozumienie, gdzie się teraz znajduje i przypomniał sobie o Sarze. Chciał natychmiast wstać, ale zdołał tylko obrócić głowę, by ujrzeć właśnie ją.

Siedziała po turecku, opierała głowę na zaciśniętej pięści. W tej chwili ani trochę nie przypominała lalki. Raczej bardzo dobrze odwzorowany manekin, mimo że jej ciało nie było z drewna. W ogóle sam nie był pewien, z jakiego jest materiału.

W końcu i ona otworzyła oczy i spojrzała na niego.

– Harry – westchnęła cicho. – Żyjesz.

– A niby dlaczego mam nie żyć? – zapytał.

– Było z tobą źle – przyznała. – Twoja walka z tamtym wampirem… Prawie przegrałeś.

– Coś mi się kojarzy… – szepnął i spróbował sięgnąć ręką do twarzy. Przez chwilę miał wrażenie, że unosi dłoń i przejeżdża nią po włosach, ale nic nie czuł. Kompletnie nic, mimo że uniósł ramię. Kiedy spojrzał, zrozumiał.

Wlepił spojrzenie w zabandażowanego kikuta. Pamiętał falę krwi, ale po niej już nic. Na chwilę ogarnął go strach. Nie wierzył, że ręka się nie zregenerowała.

– Sa… Sara? – Spojrzał na nią pytająco. Miał nadzieję, że coś powie, pocieszy go lub cokolwiek. Ale ona milczała, zaciskając usta i patrząc na niego smutno. Nie potrzebował więcej, żeby zrozumieć. Powoli i ostrożnie podniósł się na nogi.

– Gdzie… – przerwał i przełknął ciężko ślinę, bo czuł suszę w gardle. – Gdzie jest moja różdżka?

– Mam ją – szepnęła. – Proszę.

Podszedł do niej i przejął swoją własność. Później wycelował w swoją rękę i powstrzymał się przed wypowiedzeniem „Reparo". Zamiast tego rzucił niewerbalne zaklęcie iluzji.

– To powinno odsunąć moje myśli o jej braku – szepnął. – Nie odpowiedziałaś mi. Gdzie jesteśmy?

– Prawdopodobnie w zakazanym lesie. Blisko Hogwartu.

– Rozumiem, że ty nas tutaj przeniosłaś. Wyciągnęłaś mnie z płonącej posiadłości i przytargałaś aż do Hogwartu? – dodał po chwili namysłu.

– Ja… znalazłam coś. Chyba świstoklik.

Harry pokręcił głową i westchnął.

– I tak miałem tutaj przyjść, ale… Nie chcę, żeby wiedzieli, kim jestem. Jeszcze nie. Zaklęcie iluzji pomoże na brak ręki, ale nie mogę rzucić go na twarz. Już próbowałem. A teraz nie mam nawet bluzy z kapturem. Tylko te popalone spodnie. Myślisz, że centaury się obrażą, jeśli pożyczę od nich bluzę?

– Pewnie tak.

Harry zaśmiał się sucho, bez wesołości.

– Masz rację. Dość się już ukrywałem. Chodźmy.

– Harry… jest sposób – powiedziała po chwili.

Harry zatrzymał się między drzewami i odwrócił gwałtownie.

– Możesz wykorzystać taflę wody. Wtedy twoja twarz zmieni się. To stara wampirza magia.

– To jest stałe?

– Tak.

– Więc nie.

– Dlaczego?! To jedyny sposób, żeby cię nie rozpoznali.

– Saro, jeśli zrobiłbym coś tak głupiego, na zawsze straciłbym się siebie. Wtedy nie byłbym już Harrym Potterem, a Tomem Gauntem, za którego wszyscy mnie mają. Dlatego nie mogę tego zrobić.

Lalka stała dłuższą chwilę, a później posłusznie poszła za nim w stronę szkoły.

Szli długo i nie odzywali się ani słowem. W lesie panowała cisza. Harry wydawał się rozpoznawać wszystko wokół i prowadził ją ścieżką, na której nie było wystających korzeni, kamieni i krzaków. Z każdym krokiem doznawał dziwnego uczucia, którego nie potrafił określić. Zastanawiał się czy posiada jeszcze jakieś uczucia. Ta myśl kazała mu zastanowić się nad tym, dlaczego uratował Sarę. Bo powiedziała mu Falttedcie, a może dlatego, bo wierzy, że Faltted myli się co do niej? Może zwyczajnie uważa ją za swoją przyjaciółkę? Nie miał pojęcia, a pojęcie przyjaźni stało się dla niego bardzo obce po tak długim czasie w samotności.

Wiedział, że nie czuł już żalu i obrał łatwiejszą ścieżkę, o której tyle mówił Albatros. Zabijał ludzi bez mrugnięcia okiem. Zabijał mężczyzn i kobiety, niszczył ich rodziny tylko dlatego, bo poczuł głód krwi. Nie czuł żalu z tego powodu. Tylko obrzydzenie.

Nie spełnił tylko jednego celu. Pani Wampirów, Królowa, Kleopatra, Matka. Nie spotkał jej jeszcze, prócz tej nocy, kiedy zabił Taurusa. Nadal miał wiele pytań. Dlaczego chciała dostać Remusa? Zastanawiało go to od tamtej nocy, ale starał się o tym nie myśleć. Teraz nie potrafił.

W końcu dotarli na skraj lasu.

– Nie idziemy do szkoły – szepnął. – Chodź.

Poszli w prawo, w kierunku niewielkiej chatki, z której dobiegało szczekanie psa.

Harry zatrzymał się przed drzwiami i ciężko zapukał.

– Idę! – Uderzył znowu. Tym razem mocniej i zacisnął dłoń. Sara wiedziała, że Harry powstrzymuje się przez tym, żeby nie uciec. Widziała już podobną reakcję.

Kiedy drzwi się otworzyły, ujrzała wielkiego mężczyznę z ciemną brodą i długimi włosami. W jednej ręce trzymał kuszę, a drugą opierał na swoim wielkim brzuchu. Harry szybko opuścił głowę.

– Dzieciaki? – zapytał, dłużej zatrzymując wzrok na lalce i mrużąc oczy. – O tej porze? Czemu jesteś goły? Gdzie twoje obrania?

– Spłonęły – szepnął.

Hagrid zrobił zdziwioną minę.

– Spłonęły? A gdzie, cholibka?

Harry nie odpowiedział. Gajowy za to patrzył na niego z góry i zastanawiał się. Już gdzieś widział te włosy, to kruche, ale męskiego ciało i ten głos. Pamiętał go, ale nie mógł określić do kogo należał. Słyszał go ostatnio, jakiś czas temu, ale…

– Hagridzie…

Nagle wszystko do niego dotarło. Nocne pukanie w drzwi, szczekanie Kła i ten gość w szkole.

– To ty! – krzyknął. – Wiedziałem, że to ty? To ty waliłeś w moje drzwi po nocach! Ten Tom Gaunt, co to go tu McGonagall sprowadziła!

Harry opuścił głowę jeszcze bardziej. Niemal brodą dotykał mostka, a z jego ust wydobył się cichy śmiech. Uniósł głowę i spojrzał przyjacielowi prosto w oczy. Hagrid rozdziawił usta w szoku. Jego kusza opadła na wysokość klatki piersiowej Harry'ego, kiedy doszło do niego to, co widzi i palec wbrew jego woli, pociągnął za spust.

Albatros siedział w skrzydle szpitalnym i obserwował Ginny Weasley. Każdej nocy siedział właśnie tutaj i czekał, aż dziewczyna się wybudzi. To on przeprowadzał rytuał i to on był winny jej stanowi. Więc czuwał.

Dużo myślał, w szczególności o Harrym. Było w nim coś wyjątkowego, czego nie było w nikim innym. Może to dlatego, że był Harrym Potterem, wokół którego dzieją się najróżniejsze rzeczy? A może rzeczywiście coś było na rzeczy? Jednak myśleniem nie mógł nic zdziałać. Chłopak był z Falttedem, który z pewnością zmienił Harry'ego w coś podobnego sobie. Pamiętał, że kiedyś Faltted był inny, chciał sojuszu z ludźmi. Zmienił się dopiero kilka lat temu i nikt nie wiedział dlaczego. Nikomu nie powiedział. I nikt nie pytał. Wszyscy zaakceptowali go takiego, jakim się stał.

Jego rozmyślania przerwało uderzenie w drzwi tak mocne, że te wyleciały z zawiasów. Natychmiast zerwał się z krzesła i wstał. Zobaczył gajowego, całego zdyszanego i wystraszonego. Trzymał w ramionach chłopaka, który mógł być tylko jedną osobą. Jego pierś przebijał bełt.

– Panie psorze! Błagam, pomóżcie mu – powiedział Hagrid załamanym głosem.

Albatros w ułamku sekundy zrozumiał, że Harry od kilku dni nie przyjął krwi, inaczej bet by go nie powalił. Natychmiast podjął decyzję.

– Połóż go na łóżko.

Ron siedział w gabinecie swojej szefowej, kiedy przez drzwi wparował Wiktor. Weasley i Stukeley spojrzeli na niego szybko. Był zdyszany, w dłoni ściskał gazetę i wyglądał, jakby wydarł ją z czeluści piekieł. Oparł się o drzwi i zbladł. Stukeley wstała.

– Wiktor. Coś się stało?

– Myślałem… Myślałem, że ty też – wydusił z siebie i podszedł do niej. Minął Rona i położył na stół gazetę. – Ukradłem to z porannego proroka. Za godzinę będą ją rozsyłać.

Ron wstał zaciekawiony i również spojrzał. Twarz Anny w jednej chwili stała się blada jak kreda. Spojrzał na nagłówek i również zbladł.

Pół godziny później siedział razem z Anną w barze i pił whisky. Kobieta była przygaszona, nic nie mówiła, tylko wlepiała wzrok w alkohol, piła i zamawiała kolejny. Ron nie wiedział, który to już kieliszek, ale nie starał się też liczyć. Doszły ich wieści, których nigdy by się nie spodziewali. Prawie połowa drużyny aurorów zginęła, wraz z wampirami, w jakiejś spróchniałej posiadłości na wzgórzu, przy Londynie.

– Ron – szepnęła w końcu. – To trochę ironiczne, ale z ludzi, którzy nienawidzą wampirów, zostałeś mi tylko ty.

– Mamy też innych.

– Innych? Jakich „innych"? Masz na myśli tą resztkę, która trzęsie gaciami ze strachu przed spotkaniem choćby jednego takiego skurwysyna? To ludzie, którzy bali się śmierciożerców, a później, żeby nie żyć z poczuciem winy, przeszli kursy i dołączyli do zespołu. Wiesz, wiedziałam że Milk coś knuje, ale nie sądziłam, że jest debilem. Nie boli mnie to, że oni umarli, wszyscy kiedyś umrzemy. Żałuję, że umarli na próżno.

– Nie umarli na próżno – odparł cicho.

– Nie? – zapytała ostro. – To powiedz mi, Weasley, co po sobie zostawili?! Informacje? Nie! Załatwili jakieś wampiry? Tak, ale co z tego! Powiem ci co zrobili. Zranili ministerstwo, informacja o tej rzezi spowoduje panikę, wampiry zaatakują, a my nie będziemy potrafili się bronić. To właśnie zrobili! Więcej szkód niż pożytku, nawet po pieprzonej śmierci.

Ron milczał. Teraz to on wpatrywał się w kieliszek przed sobą, a Anna wierciła się na krześle. Jej wzrok był wściekły. Słyszał, że miała już do czynienia z wampirami, jeszcze zanim te zaczęły działać, ale nie wiedział, co przeżyła. Nienawidziła ich, był tego pewny. Ale nie dlatego, że mordowały ludzi czy były zagrożeniem. Powód był zupełnie inny.

– Musimy natychmiast kontratakować. Musimy… wyszkolić grupę do likwidacji wampirów. Wdrążyć program Hollowa.

Powoli otworzył oczy. Znowu ujrzał gwiazdy i doznał wrażenia deja vu. Ale tym razem było inaczej. Nie leżał na brudnej ziemi w zakazanym lesie. Znał to uczucie doskonale, lepiej niż cokolwiek innego. Unosił się na wodzie. Uniósł lekko głowę i rozejrzał się. Było ciemno, a zaraz wokół niego pojawiła się mgła, która zasłoniła mu widok.

– Harry – cichy szept wyrwał go z bezmyślnego transu. – Harry, tutaj…

Popłynął w stronę kobiecego głosu. Znał go. Przypominał mu głos matki wołającej swoje dziecko. W końcu ją zobaczył. Unosiła się na tafli wody podobnie jak on przed chwilą, jej czarne włosy przypominały mu parzydełka meduzy. W końcu obróciła głowę i zaczęła wolno podpływać w jego stronę. Jej oczy nadal przypominały mu blask zachodzącego słońca.

Kiedy byli już bardzo blisko, nie przestawali płynąć. Zatrzymali się dopiero, kiedy poczuli nawzajem swoje ciała.

– Harry – szepnęła, dotykając jego twarzy, a on przechylił lekko głowę. – Mój wyjątkowy synu.

– Szukałem cię – wyznał cicho. – Ale nie potrafiłem cię znaleźć. Spotkałem Faltteda, a on… On mnie zdradził. Albatros nie potrafił mi pomóc, uważa mnie za potwora. Oni… nie chcieli mi nic o tobie opowiedzieć. A ja chciałem cię odnaleźć. Bardzo chciałem cię odnaleźć.

– Dlaczego, Harry?

– Żebyś mi odpowiedziała, dlaczego zmieniłaś mnie w wampira.

– Nie. Nie o to pytam. Dlaczego mi to mówisz?

– Nie wiem – przyznał. – Nie rozumiem tego, ale… wydaje mi się, że tylko ty mnie nie okłamałaś. Że nie wątpiłaś we mnie, ani nie próbowałaś zabić. Byłaś po mojej stronie, prawda?

– Tak. I zawsze będę. W końcu jesteś moim wyjątkowym synem, Harry.

– Synem… – powtórzył.

– Tak. – Ujęła jego twarz dłońmi i oparła swoje czoło o jego. – Może nie jestem twoją prawdziwą matką, ale jestem tą, która, podobnie jak ona, podarowała ci życie, synu.

– Dlaczego to zrobiłaś? – zapytał.

– Bo tego pragnąłeś.

Zacisnął oczy i pięści. Chciał teraz czuć gniew, ale kiedy ona była tak blisko i mówiła do niego, nie potrafił czuć nic, prócz spokoju. Otworzył oczy i spojrzał na nią jeszcze raz. Czy może wierzyć jej słowom? Nie wiedział. Postanowił zaryzykować.

– Gdzie teraz jestem? Ostatnim, co pamiętam, to… Hagrid.

– Tak, z pewnością tak – szepnęła. – Za chwilę się obudzisz. – Zbliżyła się jeszcze bardziej i objęła go, a on poczuł jej nagie ciało.

– Więc to tylko sen? – zapytał zawiedziony? – To wszystko dzieje się w śnie?

– Nie. To realne – spojrzała mu prosto w oczy. – Teraz nie mogę się z tobą spotkać, Harry. Gdy jesteś w Hogwarcie, jest to niemożliwe. To jedyny sposób, byśmy mogli porozmawiać. To również mój sen.

Harry uśmiechnął się lekko, a w następnej chwili ogarnęła go ciemność. Kiedy otworzył oczy, zobaczył Albatrosa.

– Zabiję cię – szepnął, a później uśmiechnął się szeroko.


	20. 6, Hogwart i Wampir

Harry widział w ciemności jedynie sylwetkę mężczyzny. W końcu spuścił nogi z pryczy i przeciągnął się, ziewając długo. Leniwie wstał i ruszył w kierunku krat. W życiu nie spodziewał się, że po powrocie trafi właśnie do tego miejsca.

– Długo będziecie mnie tu trzymać? – zapytał, opierając prawe przedramię i metal i patrząc prosto w szare oczy mężczyzny. Ten tylko wzruszył ramionami. – No daj spokój, Albatrosie. Przecież wiesz, że nie możesz mnie tu trzymać.

– Mogę – odparł cicho. – Nie jesteś już tym Harrym, którego znałem. Bardzo się zmieniłeś. Spędziłeś z Falttedem zbyt wiele czasu, bym mógł uwierzyć, że nie jesteś niebezpieczny.

– Nikomu nie zagrażam – szepnął. – Ta szkoła to mój dom.

– I wielka jadalnia. Wiem, że brałeś udział w ataku na ulicę, gdzie po raz pierwszy od dawna rozbrzmiała pieśń Pani. Dlatego nie pozwolę ci wyjść z lochów, nieważne jak bardzo tego chcesz.

Harry westchnął głośno i przeciągle, odchylając głowę w tył i patrząc w sufit.

– A Sara? Co z nią?

– Wszystko w porządku. Aktualnie McGonagall uznała, że będzie mieć na nią oko. Ale na twoim miejscu bardziej martwiłbym się o siebie. To tylko kwestia czasu nim pojawi się tutaj Stukeley i Ron Weasley, twój przyjaciel. – Harry skrzywił się mocno. – Twoje przybycie nie obeszło się bez echa. Prawdopodobnie wie o tobie więcej osób, niż byś mógł się spodziewać.

– O mnie, to znaczy?

– Pamiętasz jak mówiłeś, że Hagrid ma długi język?

– Tak – zaśmiał się Harry. – Nigdy nie potrafił siedzieć cicho. Albo to my potrafiliśmy wyciągnąć z niego to, co chcieliśmy wiedzieć.

– On właśnie cię tutaj przyniósł. Półmartwego, jeśli można tak o tobie powiedzieć.

Harry nie był zaskoczony. Uśmiechnął się tylko i spojrzał na swoją pierś, gdzie była blizna od bełtu. Na szczęście Albatros podał mu krew, dzięki której rana mogła się zregenerować. Jednak podejrzewał, że lewą rękę stracił na zawsze. Zaklęcie iluzji utrzymywało się nadal.

– Wiesz, że Faltted mnie zdradził? Bardzo dokładnie zaplanował moje spotkanie z Marcusem Hollowem we Wrzeszczącej Chacie. Później to on nasłał na mnie Taurusa. Dwa razy. Nie mam nawet pojęcia czy to, że uciekłem, też było przez niego zaplanowane, czy było zwykłym przypadkiem, że spotkałem go w tamtej operze.

– Faltted od zawsze lubił się zabawiać ludźmi. Wierzył w efekt motyla. Jeden popchnięty kamień może spowodować lawinę.

– I według niego ja jestem tym kamieniem, tak? – mruknął cicho. – Cóż, powinienem się przyzwyczaić. Za życia kierował mną Dumbledore, ustawił całe moje życie, od mieszkania z Dursleyami, po samo pokonanie Voldemorta. A teraz Faltted, od mojego powrotu, aż do teraz.

– To zły sposób myślenia, Harry – powiedział spokojnie.

– Tak. Jeszcze brakuje, żebyście wy wszyscy mówili mi jak mam myśleć. Wspaniale – warknął. W jednej chwili jego zielone oczy zapłonęły groźnie, a Albatros cofnął się o krok.

Harry dobrze wiedział, że w tym momencie nie daje mu powodu, by go wypuścił, ale miał tego dość. Wszystko, o czym potrafił myśleć, to wyjście z tej celi.

Albatros odwrócił się i ruszył korytarzem. Zatrzymał się na jego końcu, w miejscu, w którym Harry nie mógł go dojrzeć.

– Ginny jest w bardzo złym stanie – szepnął. – Zapadła w śpiączkę i jeśli mam być szczery, nie wiem, czy kiedykolwiek się obudzi.

Harry nie odpowiedział. Wsłuchiwał się tylko w odgłos oddalających się kroków, a później z całej siły uderzył dłonią w kratę, łamiąc sobie dwa palce. Zacisnął mocno oczy i powstrzymywał ryk cisnący się na usta. Dobrze wiedział, że z Ginny nie jest dobrze. Podejrzewał to od chwili, kiedy Faltted odpędził jej wizję.

– Jak mogłem być taki głupi – zapytał samego siebie, zaciskając palce na kracie i czując, że kości same się naprawiają. – Pieprzony Faltted. Zabiję go. Zabiję! – wrzasnął gniewnie. Czuł jak ogarnia go furia. Chciał wyrwać te kraty, roznieść korytarz i zmasakrować każdego na swojej drodze. Chciał odnaleźć wampira, który go zdradził i wymierzyć mu karę, o jakiej nawet mu się nie śniło.

Ale zamiast tego, usiadł na pryczy i zacisnął pięści. Musiał się teraz uspokoić. Nie wiedział tylko jak dokładnie ma to zrobić. Położył się i spróbował zasnąć. Niestety nie potrafił.

Zegar wybił trzynastą. Ron zapiął ostatni guzik szaty i szybkim ruchem dłoni ją wygładził. Kiedy przez drzwi jego pokoju wszedł ojciec, uśmiechnął się do niego z przymusem. Później przeniósł wzrok na swoje własne odbicie w lustrze. Wczorajszej nocy Stukeley uznała, że przyda mu się zmiana, a on, opojony alkoholem, zgodził się i poszedł za nią. Nie wiedział jak ani w jaki sposób wylądował u fryzjera, ale włosy miał teraz tak krótkie, że jedyne, co mógł z nimi zrobić, to zaczesać na jeża. Pozostało mu tylko się przyzwyczaić.

Po krótkiej chwili odwrócił się do ojca i bez słowa poszedł za nim na dół. W salonie zastał Annę Stukeley i ponownie zmusił się na uśmiech. Skinął jej głową na przywitanie, a ona wstała.

– Do zobaczenia, tato – powiedział do ojca i wyszedł za swoją szefową.

Była, tak jak on, ubrana na czarno. Dzisiaj właśnie miał odbyć się pogrzeb, a później uroczystość na cześć poległych aurorów. Na jedno i drugie nie chciał iść. Nie zżył się z kolegami z pracy, jedyną osobą, z którą rozmawiał została zamordowana przez Faltteda.

Pogrzeb był nudny, a gęsta, ponura atmosfera unosiła się w powietrzu niczym dym. Ludzie ożywili się nieco na stypie, ale Ron w oczach wszystkich widział strach przed tym, że wampiry właśnie teraz mogłyby zaatakować.

Postanowił się tym nie przejmować i nalał sobie alkoholu do kieliszka.

– Ronald Weasley, najbardziej obiecujący auror i zarazem najmłodszy.

– Tak mówią – potwierdził smętnie Ron. W ogóle nie wiedział, skąd się wzięły o nim te wszystkie plotki. – A pan to kto?

Wysoki mężczyzna uśmiechnął się szeroko i ściągnął kapelusz, odsłaniając jasne włosy. Miał też krzaczaste brwi i jasne niebieskie oczy, które niemal błyszczały. Był stary, Ron oceniał go na około sześćdziesiąt lat, patrząc po zmarszczkach na czole i tych wokół oczu.

– Daniel Ovesen, miło mi – przywitał się z dziwnym, zagranicznym akcentem. Po nazwisku Ron celował, że mężczyzna jest norwegiem.

Uścisnęli sobie dłonie.

– Miło poznać – szepnął Ron.

– Mnie również, mnie również – powtórzył. – Słyszałem nieoficjalne plotki, że panna Stukeley chce wdrążyć program Hollowa, nad którym tak bardzo pracował.

– Od kogo pan to słyszał? – zapytał ciekawie Ron.

Ovesen wzruszył ramionami i rozejrzał się o tłumie. Stali nieco dalej od głównego stołu, więc nie było wokół nich dużo ludzi.

– Znałem Anthony'ego od dziecka. Można powiedzieć, że wychowaliśmy się razem. Tak samo razem tworzyliśmy program do walki z wampirami. Jestem współtwórcą i wszystkie informacje o programie, czy jest używany, czy nie, trafiają do mnie. A wczoraj, późną nocą dotarła do mnie sowa. Szkoda tylko, że musiała stać się taka tragedia, żeby Stukeley podjęła odpowiednie kroki. Znając ją, myślałem że zrobi to wcześniej. Zwłaszcza patrząc na jej przeszłość.

– Przeszłość? – zapytał Ron. – Ma pan coś konkretnego na myśli?

– Oczywiście! – Spojrzał na niego z przymrużeniem oczu. – Dziwię się, panie Weasley, że nie słyszał pan ten historii.

– Słyszałem tylko pogłoski, ale nigdy nie pytałem.

– To też dobre podejście. Cóż, to chyba żadna tajemnica. Anna była wtedy młoda, miała sześć, może siedem lat, kiedy na ich miasteczko napadły wampiry. Z tego, co słyszałem, były to jej urodziny, więc zleciała się cała rodzina. Tyle że nikt prócz Anny tych urodzin nie przeżył. Do tej pory nikt też nie wie, dlaczego wampiry jej nie zabiły, ale uznano to za cud.

Ron zamilkł. Już wiedział, dlaczego Stukeley nienawidzi wampirów w równym stopniu co Hollow.

– Ja niestety nie jestem taki jak Anthony. Dawno temu postanowiłem nie poświęcać się sprawie. Stawiałem opór śmierciożercom, ale wampiry… To coś całkowicie innego – szepnął, patrząc Ronowi głęboko w oczy. – Nawet sobie nie wyobrażasz, do czego one są zdolne.

– Ej! Nie strasz mi najlepszego podwładnego – usłyszeli nagle i odwrócili się prosto do Anny Stukeley. Jej oczy były nieco zaczerwienione, jakby chwilę temu płakała. Uśmiechnęła się lekko do Rona, a później przeniosła wzrok na Daniela.

– Wybacz, Anno – szepnął. – Nie miałem zamiaru go straszyć.

– To bez znaczenia, bo i tak muszę go teraz zabrać.

– Zabrać? Ale tak dobrze nam się rozmawiało – szepnął prosząco i szturchnął Rona ramieniem.

– Wybacz, Danielu, ale musimy już iść.

– Uroczystość się jeszcze nie skończyła – zauważył.

– Żałujemy, że nie możemy zostać dłużej, ale obowiązki wzywają. Do widzenia, Danielu – rzekła ostro i ruszyła w stronę wyjścia. Ron tylko skinął starszemu mężczyźnie i szybko poszedł za nią.

Znowu szli w milczeniu. Wpatrywał się zamyślony w jej plecy, a ona co jakiś czas odwracała się, jakby czuła na sobie jego spojrzenie. Zatrzymali się, kiedy wyszli z budynku.

– Opowiedział ci, prawda? – zapytała, ale nie czekała na odpowiedź. – To prawda, że wampiry zaatakowały mój dom. Tylko ja przeżyłam tę masakrę.

– Przykroi mi – szepnął.

– Niepotrzebnie. Już dawno się z tym pogodziłam. Było to trudne, ale obiecałam sobie, że znajdę odpowiedzialnego za to wampira. Tego, który wtedy dowodził. A teraz mam na to szansę.

Ron pomyślał, że pod tym względem są podobni. Ona chce znaleźć wampira odpowiedzialnego za atak na jej rodzinę, a on tego, przez którego jego siostra jej w obecnym stanie.

– Ale nie o tym chciałam z tobą porozmawiać. Albatros się ze mną skontaktował. Chciał, żebyśmy natychmiast przybyli do Hogwartu.

Pół godziny potem stali w gabinecie McGonagall. Nie byli jednak sam na sam z dyrektorką. Towarzyszył im Kingsley Shacklebolt oraz Albatros, który stał po prawej stronie ministra. Anna zaś po lewej starała się oddalić od mężczyzny jak najdalej, jakby czułą od niego nieprzyjemny zapach. Rona nie zdziwiło zachowanie szefowej, wiedział, że nie lubi się z Kingsleyem. Jednak czasami odrobinę przesadzała.

McGonagall wstała ze swojego krzesła i podeszła do nich.

– Kingsley, Anno, Albatros wspominał mi, że wy już o nim wiecie – powiedziała cicho, nakładając nacisk na ostatnie słowo, co mocno zdziwiło Rona.

– Tak. Wiemy – odparł minister. – Widzieliśmy go na własne oczy, ale ja nigdy osobiście.

– Bo jesteś ślepy jak kret – burknęła pod nosem Stukeley, ale została zignorowana.

– Rozumiem. – Teraz spojrzała na Rona. – Tylko ty nic nie wiesz prawda?

– Czego nie wiem?

– Tego, kim naprawdę jest Tom Gaunt, który zaatakował Ginewrę, a później uciekł.

Ron zmrużył oczy. Wyglądało na to, że McGonagall chciała coś powiedzieć, ale Albatros był pierwszy.

– Ron, nie miej nam tego za złe, ta wiedza jest jak tajemnica państwowa. Nie każdy może mieć do niej dostęp i obecnie, prócz naszej czwórki, wiedzą tylko trzy inne osoby, nie licząc wampirów.

– Nie rozumiem.

– Zrozumiesz jak zobaczysz. Teraz jednak musisz być cierpliwy. Zrozumiesz wszystko w odpowiedniej chwili.

– Nie – wtrąciła szefowa biura aurorów. – Uważam, że Ron powinien wiedzieć. W końcu to dotyczy też jego samego. I jego rodziny.

– Ta wiedza…

– Wszyscy znamy jej wartość, Albatrosie. Jednak ukrywanie prawdy przed Ronem jest głupie, jeśli i tak ma się dowiedzieć. W końcu z tego przecież powoduj kazałeś mi przyprowadzić go ze sobą.

Albatros nie potwierdził ani nie zaprzeczył. Pokręcił tylko głową i przetarł dłonią twarz. Kingsley spojrzał na dyrektorkę.

– Rozumiem, że on wrócił. Jest tutaj, w Hogwarcie?

– Tak. Zamknęliśmy go w lochach – odparła.

Ron stał i słuchał toczącej się rozmowy, z której rozumiał tylko tyle, że Tom Gaunt wrócił do Hogwartu i został uwięziony w lochu. Że kraty do jego celi zostały utwardzone wampirzą magią, by nie mógł ich zniszczyć i że nie wiedzą czy stanowi zagrożenie. Rona na samą myśl o nim ogarniała wściekłość. To między innymi przez niego Ginny zapadłą w śpiączkę, bo gdyby nikt nie chciał go odszukać i gdyby nie zrobił tego, co zrobił, nic takiego nie miałoby miejsca. Chciał teraz zejść do lochów i spojrzeć mu w oczy. Sprawdzić czy zobaczy w nich cokolwiek. Żal, a może pustkę.

Stał tam między nimi, popijał herbatę, która niewiadomo kiedy znalazła się w jego dłoniach. I słuchał, będąc wyłączonym z rozmowy.

– Więc uważasz, że był manipulowany? – zapytała Anna Albatrosa, a on wzruszył bezradnie ramionami.

– Nie wiem, ale on jest o tym przekonany. Chyba będąc z Falttedem zyskał jakieś informacje. Więcej moglibyśmy dowiedzieć się od tej lalki, Sary.

– Ale ona milczy – dokończyła za niego McGonagall. – Od kiedy przekroczyła mury szkoły, nie odezwała się ani słowem. Nigdy też nie słyszałam o tej dziedzinie magii. Jak lalka może mieć świadomość?

– Jest wyjątkowa. Faltted stworzył ją dawno temu za pomocą wampirzej magii.

Ron usiadł. Anna co jakiś czas posyłała mu spojrzenia, których nie rozumiał. W końcu zaczęła być bardziej bezpośrednia i kiwnęła mu głową w stronę drzwi. Co miał zrobić? Wyjść? Zejść do lochów? Nie wiedział, ale postanowił wstać i nawet nie podszedł do stołu, żeby odłożyć herbatę. Podszedł do drzwi, otworzył je powoli i wyszedł. Zszedł szybko po schodach i ruszył znajomymi korytarzami. Obrazy spoglądały na niego z zaciekawieniem, nie ignorowały go jak kiedyś.

Właśnie przechodził obok wielkiej sali, kiedy lekcje się skończyły. Uczniowie momentalnie zaczęli wychodzić z klas i zalewać korytarz niczym tsunami. Ron uśmiechnął się na samo wspomnienie, że i on był kiedyś jednym z nich i jak oni, również leciał w stronę wielkiej sali, by coś zjeść i pogadać z przyjaciółmi. Teraz jednak skierował się w stronę lochów. Minął klasę eliksirów i zobaczył Horacego Slughorna rozmawiającego z jakimś uczniem. Z pewnością na temat swoich uroczystych obiadków dla wybranych. Ginny chodziła na te obiadki. A teraz leży w skrzydle szpitalnym.

Ron w końcu znalazł się na schodach prowadzących na najniższe piętro lochów. Zrozumiał też, że nigdy tutaj nie był i kompletnie nie wie czego się spodziewać. Na dole było nawet gorzej niż w komnacie tajemnic. W powietrzu unosił się nieprzyjemny zapach, korytarz był mroczny, oświetlony tylko jedną pochodnią, którą minął, a w oddali widział tylko niewyraźną sylwetkę człowieka.

Zatrzymał się szybko.

– Ron! – usłyszał znajomy krzyk. – To ja, Remus! Nareszcie jesteś! – Wilkołak zaczął iść w stronę rudzielca, aż znalazł się tuż przed nim.

– Remusie – przywitał się niepewnie, bo nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatnio tak otwarcie powiedział do niego po imieniu.

– Albatros mówił, że przyjdziesz pierwszy. Chciałem z tobą porozmawiać.

– O czym? O tym wampirze?

– Właśnie. Ron, posłuchaj mnie teraz bardzo uważnie. Ten wampir… Nie wiem jak ci to powiedzieć. To będzie dla ciebie szok. Tak jak dla mnie. Nie działaj pochopnie Ron. Pomyśl, zanim coś zrobisz.

– Nie działać pochopnie, myśleć – powtórzył od niechcenia. – Jasne, masz to jak w banku. Ale zacznę myśleć po tym, jak go zamorduję – dodał i wyminął Remusa, który nie poszedł za nim, tylko zacisnął pięści w powietrzu i ruszył w kierunku schodów.

Ron zatrzymał się przed celą wampira. Leżał na pryczy, miał na sobie tylko podarte spodnie, a jego plecy były pełne blizn. Miał długie czarne włosy i Ron zdziwił się, choć nie oczekiwał innego koloru. Jednak coś mu to przypominało. Najpierw ta tajemnicza rozmowa na górze, później Remus. O co w tym wszystkim chodziło?

Zacisnął palce lewej dłoni na kracie, a prawą wyciągnął różdżkę.

– Lumos – szepnął cicho. Na celę padło światło, teraz ciało wampira stało się wyraźne. Jego skóra była niemal biała.

– Zgaś – usłyszał szept. – Zgaś to gówno, Ron.

Oczy Rona rozszerzyły się w przerażeniu, kiedy wszystko połączył. Kiedy usłyszał ten głos, wszystko nagle stało się dla niego jasne. Sekret, którego nie zna. Tajemniczy Tom Gaunt. Ginny, która bez wahania zgodziła się na przeprowadzenie rytuału. Ucieczka wampira i poszukiwanie go. Zrozumiał wszystko w ułamku sekundy.

– Nox – szepnął słabo. Jego oczy zaczęły wypełniać się łzami. Już wiedział, kto leży na tej pryczy. Jego najlepszy przyjaciel. Chciał się z nim przywitać, uściskać jak brata i pogadać, ale jednocześnie nie chciał na niego patrzeć.

Obiema dłońmi chwycił kraty, oparł o nie czoło i zacisnął zęby. Nie mógł już powstrzymać łez. Harry nadal się nie odwracał. Ron pamiętał, jak obiecywał sobie, że dorwie tego wampira i wyrwie z niego serce, ale teraz wszystko się zmieniło.

Czuł tylko ból, smutek i żal. Jak mogło do tego dojść? I dlaczego? Czy to w ogóle możliwe? I czy to naprawdę Harry?

Odsunął się od kraty i spojrzał. Ujrzał parę zielonych oczu, które znał aż za dobrze. Jednak nie chciał w nie patrzeć. Szybkim i pewnym krokiem ruszył w kierunku schodów, po których schodzili pozostali.

Kiedy mijał Annę, ta sięgała ręką do jego ramienia, ale odtrącił ją i zniknął za zakrętem. Nogi poniosły go do pod portret grubej damy.

– Przyjaźń – powiedział z trudem hasło, a portret odskoczył, ukazując mu przejście.

Harry siedział z uśmiechem na ustach, wpatrując się kolejno w McGonagall, Shacklebolta Albatrosa i Stukeley. Przypatrywał się tej ostatniej. Wiedział, że została szefową biura aurorów mimo jej młodego wieku i szanował to. Do tego przyjęła Rona, na którym ciemna szata aurora dobrze leżała. Wstał powoli i nie odrywając wzroku od kobiety, podszedł do krat.

– Wy też przyszliście porozmawiać? – zapytał. – Nie wystarczyło wam to, że ujawniliście moją tożsamość osobie, której nie chciałem jej ujawnić?

– Harry – zaczął powoli Albatros – jesteśmy tutaj z jednego powodu. Tak jak ty. Nie wiemy czy wypuszczenie cię z celi będzie bezpieczne.

– Również nad tym myślałem – szepnął. – I chyba zdecydowałem. Pamiętasz jak opowiadałeś mi, że mogę uzależnić się od krwi? Cóż, to właśnie się stało. A sam wiem, że jako wampir, nie panuję nad swoimi pragnieniami. A zapach jest intensywny – powiedział bardziej do siebie niż do nich.

– Rozumiem. Chcesz tutaj zostać?

– Nie. Nudno mi. Proponuję układ. – Złożył dłonie w piramidkę i wpatrywał się w nie przez dłuższą chwilę. Chyba będę musiał przyzwyczaić się do jej braku, pomyślał i zaczął mówić:– Będę zażywał tej twój substytut, a w międzyczasie znajdę sobie jakieś źródło.

– Źródło? – zapytała wściekle Stukeley. – Mówisz, że chcesz znaleźć człowieka, który będzie użyczał ci własnej krwi? Nie myśl, że ludzie to bydło!

– Wcale tak nie myślę. Ale to prawie jak alkoholizm. Tylko gorsze. Bez prawdziwej krwi stanę się nerwowy. No bo wiecie, kiedy byłem z Falttedem, miałem jej pod dostatkiem i jeszcze więcej.

– Nie pójdziemy na ten układ – powiedział Kingsley, a Harry westchnął głośno i prychnął.

– Maaatko! Czy to widzisz? Głupota ludzka! Panie ministrze, czy wiesz, że mugole opracowali już coś takiego jak oddawanie krwi? Nie będę musiał ich nawet gryźć żeby się pożywić. Po prostu wezmę termosik, naleję sobie i będę miał wystarczający zapas. No i jeszcze w zamian za wypuszczenie mnie, pomogę wam odnaleźć Faltteda. I zabić go. To powinno jednocześnie na jakiś czas spowodować chaos w szeregach wampirów i da wam szansę na kontratak.

– Odnajdziemy go bez ciebie.

– Szczerze w to wątpię.

– Niby dlaczego? – zapytał Albatros, a Harry uśmiechnął się do niego.

– Bo nie potrafiliście znaleźć nawet mnie. A poza tym ja mam Sarę. A ona nie będzie z wami rozmawiać.

Kingsley długo się zastanawiał. Zdecydowanie chłopak przed nim nie był dawnym Harrym Potterem, Wybrańcem. Teraz był wampirem i było to widać aż za bardzo. Spojrzał na Stukeley i wiedział, że ona podjęła decyzję i pójdzie na ten układ. Albatros był nauczycielem Harry'ego i z pewnością chciałby spróbować nawrócić go na dobrą ścieżkę, a McGonagall byłą jego opiekunką. W końcu zgodził się na propozycję chłopaka.

– Ale pod jednym warunkiem. Jeśli Albatros lub ktokolwiek zdecyduje, że trzeba cię zamknąć, nie stawisz oporu.

– Tak jest – odpowiedział mu z uśmiechem i błyskiem w oku.

Ron przekroczył próg pokoju Gryffindoru. Wszyscy spojrzeli na niego ciekawie, kilka twarzy poznał, kilka widział po raz pierwszy. Hermiona stała wśród dziewczyn z młodszych klas.

– Ron – powiedziała z szerokim uśmiechem. Podeszła do niego i uścisnęła, ale on nie potrafił się poruszyć. – Twoje włosy – szepnęła, dotykając go po głowie, ale zobaczyła jego minę. – Coś się stało?

– Musimy porozmawiać – szepnął. – Sami.

Zaprowadziła go do dormitorium chłopaków, których akurat nie było. Ron usiadł na czyjeś łóżko i zasłonił twarz dłońmi. Wydarzenia dzisiejszego dnia jeszcze do niego nie dotarły, ale musiał jej powiedzieć. Zasługiwała żeby wiedzieć.

– Ron? Co się stało? – spytała cicho. – Chodzi ci o to, o czym pisali w gazetach?

– Nie, nie o to – powiedział. – On żyje, Hermiono.

Milczała przez chwilę. A później usiadła obok niego.

– Wiem, że to on. On… nie wiem, jak co to powiedzieć. Nie potrafię.

– Już, cśśś… – objęła go czule, patrząc się w przestrzeń. – Uspokój się, już dobrze.

– Nie! Nie jest dobrze! Hermiono – spojrzał jej prosto w oczy, z jego własnych płynęły łzy – Harry żyje.


	21. 7, Dzieło Przypadku

Mężczyzna na obrazie przypominał Ronowi przemęczonego nauczyciela eliksirów. Bladoniebieskie, aczkolwiek martwe spojrzenie, jakby znudzony wszystkimi lekcjami miał zamiar wydać wyrok i postawić ostatnią negatywną ocenę. Krzywy grymas na ustach przypominał mu Severusa Snape'a, chyba też dlatego przywiódł mu na myśl tę postać, mimo jasnych włosów. Tylko trochę inną. Długa blizna na szyi i cylinder na głowie były jedynymi detalami, które mogły wskazywać na to, że mimo wszystko nie był nauczycielem.

Obraz widocznie był namalowany niedawno. Jego ramy nie pokrywał kurz, w porównaniu do reszty pomieszczenia był nadzwyczaj czysty, jakby powieszony kilka dni temu. Ze ścian sypał się tynk, żyrandol nad prostokątnym stołem wyglądał, jakby miał się zerwać i runąć im na głowy niczym jakiś zwiastujący niebezpieczeństwo meteoryt. Dywan był wypłowiały i poszarpany. Nie było też żadnych okien, które mogłyby wpuszczać do pomieszczenia światło słoneczne, co Ronowi osobiście się nie podobało. Jedyną drogą na zewnątrz były rozsypujące się drzwi.

Siedział tak kilka minut razem z Anną Stukeley, kiedy drzwi zaskrzypiały i próg salonu przekroczyło pięć osób. Uśmiechnął się na widok znanych twarzy, ale poczuł również niepokój. Kiedy dowiedział się o tym spotkaniu, nie był pewny, że to właśnie z nimi się spotka. Chociaż coś podpowiadało mu to, że było to tak pewne jak to, że Kingsley zostanie ministrem.

Cała piątka ściskała w dłoniach listy. Hermiona jako pierwsza weszła głębiej i rozejrzała się, lustrując dokładnie pomieszczenie. Za nią z ciekawskim spojrzeniem weszła Luna Lovegood, później kolejno Neville Longbottom, Seamus Finnigan i George Weasley. Ron i Anna siedzieli w milczeniu. Wtedy ostatnią osobą, która weszła i zamknęła za sobą drzwi, był Remus Lupin. Wskazał każdemu miejsce i również usiadł.

– Wyjaśniłem im wszystko - powiedział cicho, po czym dodał, zakrywając dłońmi twarz ze zrezygnowaniem: - Oględnie.

– Ron - odezwała się Hermiona. - Wszyscy dostaliśmy te same listy. To od niego, prawda?

Ron powoli kiwnął głową.

– Od niego? - zapytał Neville. - Czyli od kogo? Czy tylko ja nic tutaj nie rozumiem?

– Nie ty jeden - odparł mu George. - Mnie też nikt nie wtajemniczył, choć mój drogi braciszek wygląda, jakby wszystko wiedział. Zapytaj go, może nam wyjaśni.

– Nie wyjaśni. - syknął nerwowo Ron. - Jeszcze nic nie mogę wam wyjaśnić. Ale sami się dowiecie.

– A czego mamy się dowiedzieć? - spytał Seamus, wyciągając list z koperty i rzucając go na stół. - Z tych listów wynikało tyle, że mamy tutaj przyjść do Hogwartu i porozmawiać z McGonagall, która odesłała nas tutaj.

– Właśnie, brachu. Coś jest tutaj nie tak.

Anna westchnęła głośno i pokręciła głową.

– Może im wyjaśnimy, skoro i tak mają się dowiedzieć?

– Wszystko w swoim czasie - wtrącił szybko Remus. - Albatros powinien niedługo przyjść.

Czekali prawie pół godziny, zanim usłyszeli trzask drzwi i strzępy rozmów z korytarza. Wszyscy z oczekiwaniem spojrzeli w tamtą stronę. W końcu dwie osoby weszły do środka. Wyższy miał nieco przydługie czarne włosy, głębokie szare oczy i bladą skórę. Spojrzał z uśmiechem na wszystkich i pociągnął za szatę tego drugiego, który szedł sztywnym, niechętnym krokiem, jakby został zmuszony do przyjścia tutaj lub szedł na skazanie. Kaptur zakrywał jego twarz, więc nikt nie mógł jej dostrzec. Kiedy stanął przed krzesłem na początku stołu, Albatros usiadł po jego prawej stronie. Wtedy też niewiadomo skąd po lewej stronie pojawiła się dziewczyna, na którą wszyscy spojrzeli.

Ciche chrząknięcie chłopaka sprawiło, że oderwali od niej wzrok.

– Witam wszystkich - powiedział głośno. - Od razu wspomnę, że ja tu jestem obiektem zainteresowania, nie ona. Ona nazywa się Sara.

– A ty? - zapytał George, przechylając się na krześle w tył, podobnie jak teraz Albatros. - To ty nas tutaj sprowadziłeś?

– Mniej więcej - odpowiedział przeciągle, unosząc palec wskazujący w górę. - Pewnie zastanawiacie się, w jakim celu. Cóż, tego nie jestem do końca pewny, ale… Ufam wam jak nikomu innemu. Jesteście dla mnie jak rodzina.

George skrzywił się na to oświadczenie, Seamus wygiął usta w dziwnym uśmiechu, Neville wyglądał na znudzonego, a Luna tak, jakby zaraz miały wypaść jej oczy. Tylko Hermiona spoglądała spokojnie na chłopaka przed nimi.

– Może ściągnąłbyś kaptur? - zapytał Albatros, otwierając książkę gdzieś w połowie. - Nie przedłużajmy tego.

– Masz rację.

Zręcznym ruchem zrzucił kaptur, ukazując swoją twarz. W jednej chwili w pomieszczeniu zapadła grobowa cisza. Cała piątka wpatrywała się w niego z przerażeniem. Ron kręcił głową, nie patrząc na przyjaciela, Hermiona zaś wlepiała w niego wzrok, łowiąc każdy szczegół jego twarzy.

Minęła dłuższa chwila, i jeśli wcześniej cisza była nieprzenikniona i wydająca się przeciągać w nieskończoność, teraz nastał gwar rozmów i krzyków. Luna zerwała się na nogi i krzyknęła coś o gnęwbitryskach, Neville zaczął mamrotać do siebie, Seamus zaczął strzelać pytaniami niczym karabin maszynowy, a Goerge wywalił się z krzesła na podłogę.

Ron zatrzymał swoje zimne spojrzenie na Harrym, który unosił dłonie i mówił coś, starając się ich uspokoić, ale nic to nie pomagało. Remus podszedł po coś do Hermiony, Stukeley zasłoniła twarz dłońmi, widząc ich reakcję i przez chwilę wyglądała, jakby miała się rozpłakać.

Weasley znowu utkwił wzrok z obrazie mężczyzny. Nie mógł zrozumieć, dlaczego wydaje się taki znajomy.

– Spokojnie! Ej, ej, uspokójcie się.

– Harry! - krzyknął głośno George, wstając na nogi. - Ty żyjesz! Na Merlina i wszystkich innych! O co w tym chodzi?!

– A może to mimiczen? - zaproponowała żywo Luna, ale nikt nie wiedział, czym są owe "mimiczeny", więc szybko wyjaśniła. - One lubią przybierać postać ludzi i mieszać nam w głowach. Musimy do niego podejść i go uszczypnąć, żeby się dowiedzieć! To zneutralizuje ich wpływ na nasze umysły!

– Co!? - wrzasnął Harry, unosząc przed siebie obie ręce. - Nie jestem żadnym miniczapem! I nikt nie będzie mnie szczypał!

– Harry, to, że jestem tym mimi-coś-tam, jest teraz bardziej prawdopodobne niż to, że jesteś Harrym! - powiedział szorstko George i szybko ruszył w jego stronę, zgarniając wszystkich po drodze i pospieszając ich dziwnymi gestami. Albatros śmiał się pod nosem, a Harry cofnął pod ścianę z przerażoną miną.

– Nie! Weźcie przestańcie!

– Szczypiemy! - wrzasnęła Luna i całą piątka rzuciła się na niego.

Harry szybko zasłonił się prawą dłonią, a iluzję lewej schował za plecami. Zaczęli go szczypać gdzie popadnie, a on syczał cicho, bo szczypali mocno. Ze dwa razy wydawało mu się, że z jego ust wyrwał się pisk i sądząc po śmiechu Albatrosa nie było to przesłyszenie.

Krzyknął, żeby przestali, wrzasnął na Neville'a, ale dopiero, kiedy obiecał Hermionie bibliotekę, ta zainterweniowała.

– Dobra, spokojnie już - powiedziała Hermiona, odciągając Lunę, która nadal wyciągała przed siebie dłonie i zaciskała w powietrzu palce niczym szczypce, wydając przy tym dziwne dźwięki. Wszyscy cofnęli się od Harry'ego, który czuł, że jego przestrzeń prywatna została brutalnie pogwałcona.

Otworzył oczy i pomasował się po twarzy, bo tam ktoś uszczypnął go najmocniej. Kiedy wyobrażał sobie tę sytuację, widział to kompletnie inaczej. Nigdy by się nie spodziewał, że rzucą się na niego, jakby był jakimś dziwakiem, którego trzeba koniecznie dotknąć. Wyobrażał sobie niedowierzanie, które było, wyobrażał sobie zamieszanie, które wystąpiło, a później długą, wyjaśniającą wszystko rozmowę. Tą zastąpiła sytuacja sprzed chwili.

Plan nie wypalił, pomyślał i spojrzał na każdego z nich. Ku jego zdziwieniu, uśmiechali się. Wszyscy. Nawet George szczerzył zęby jak nigdy wcześniej i przypominał mu Jokera z komiksów Batmana.

– Witamy wśród żywych, panie Potter - powiedział i wyciągnął do niego dłoń.

Harry mocno ją uścisnął. Całkowicie zdezorientowany.

– Wy… nie dziwicie się? W końcu…

– Daj spokój - powiedział Neville. - Wszystko już wiemy. Hermiona i profesor McGonagall nam wyjaśniły.

– Profesor Lupin pomógł nam wymyślić ten niecny plan - dodała Luna. - Ale to nadal…

– Niezwykłe - zakończył Neville.

– Normalnie bym nie uwierzył, ale po tym wszystkim, co razem przeszliśmy, uznałem, że nikt by nie żartował z takich rzeczy - dodał Seamus.

– Rozumiem - szepnął Harry, zamyślając się na chwilę. - W takim razie usiądźmy.

Kiedy wszyscy zajęli miejsca, pojawiły się dwa skrzaty, które w mgnieniu oka zaserwowały im ucztę na miarę Hogwartu. Ron nieco się ożywił, kiedy na jego talerzu wylądowało udko kurczaka i sok dyniowy. Do tego wszystkiego mięso nie było jedynym przysmakiem. Harry zamówił wszelkiego rodzaju sałatki, zupy i ciasta. Nie znał się na kucharstwie i nie wiedział, czy te potrawy były dobrane trafnie, ale też nie miał kogo spytać, bo Sara w tej kwestii milczała. W końcu była kucharką wampirów, pomyślał Harry.

– Wyjaśnili wam też, że jestem wampirem? - Wszyscy potaknęli. - Dobrze, ale z pewnością nikt nie wyjaśnił wam, co tutaj robicie.

– Jesteśmy nad wyraz ciekawi, Harry - odezwała się Anna. Harry przewrócił oczami. Ona akurat wiedziała.

Kiedy wszyscy zaczęli jeść, on oparł się wygodniej i schował dłonie pod stołem.

– No dobrze, to wyjaśnię. Przez ostatnie dni, które spędziłem w Hogwarcie, dużo myślałem. Zacząłem się zastanawiać, co dalej zrobimy i gdzie to zrobimy. Chodzi mi o walkę z wampirami - wyjaśnił, patrząc na Hermionę. - No i wymyśliłem. Kwatera Główna! Zakon Feniksa miał taką, Śmierciożercy też, nawet Faltted miał jedną. Kilka dni temu wraz z Albatrosem odwiedziłem Gringotta i dowiedziałem się, że moje pieniądze nadal tam są. I wicie co? Zaszalałem jak nigdy w życiu! Mamy teraz rezydencję, trudną do odnalezienia i niemożliwą do powiązania ze mną… z nami. W każdym razie Faltted nas tu nie znajdzie, choć stu procent pewności nie mam.

– A co będziemy robić? - spytał George.

– Cóż, to raczej zadanie z jakim się jeszcze nie spotkaliśmy. Obecna tutaj Anna Stukeley pragnie zebrać grupę do eliminacji wampirów. Wy, jeśli się zgodzicie, będziecie do niej należeć, a wasze zadanie będzie polegać na pilnowaniu mnie.

– Dlaczego mamy cię pilnować?

Wszyscy przerwali jedzenie i spojrzeli na Harry'ego, który stuknął dwa razy palcem wskazującym o blat stołu, następnie uniósł go do góry, wskazując naderwany łańcuch żyrandolu.

– Ponieważ jestem wampirem i… zabiłem naprawdę wielu ludzi.

Dwie godziny później Harry stał na balkonie swojej rezydencji i patrzył na górę Ben Nevis. Rezydencja była położona właśnie w pobliżu tego szczytu, na terenie lasów Grampian, daleko na północy. Wystarczająco daleko od Hogwartu i Faltteda, i na tyle blisko, by mogli wrócić tam świstoklikiem. Do tego zaklęcie rzucone na rezydencję nie pozwalało jej zobaczyć mugolom, co minimalizowało szansę na ewentualnych gości. O ile ktokolwiek wchodził tak głęboko w las.

– Dziwnie się zachowujesz.

Szept Sary wyrwał go z zamyślania. Przez chwilę obserwował spadające płatki śniegu, które opadały bardzo powoli i leniwie, którym nigdzie się nie spieszyło. Po prostu opadały na dół, by położyć się na warstwie białego puchu, a kiedy nadejdzie czas, roztopnieć i zniknąć. On nie miał takiego luksusu. Nigdy nie roztopnieje i nigdy nie zniknie sam z siebie.

– Naprawdę? - spytał, wracając do rzeczywistości.

– Tak. Zwykle nie mówisz tak dużo z takim… życiem. Na kolacji strasznie dużo mówiłeś.

– Chyba masz rację. Po prostu chciałem pokazać im takiego Harry'ego, jakim byłem kiedyś. Mimo wszystko to moi przyjaciele.

– To tylko ludzie.

– Tak jak i ty - odparł szybko. - Też jesteś człowiekiem. Kobietą zaklętą w to ciało lalki.

– A ty mężczyzną zaklętym w ciele wampira.

Nie odpowiedział. Spojrzał na nią z lekkim uśmiechem, a później znowu w las. W jednej chwili zapragnął stąd odejść i zniknąć w niekończącym się mroku lasu. Zatonąć w nim i nigdy się nie wyłaniać. Stać się jego częścią, ale wiedział, że nie mógł.

– Harry - odezwał się Albatros, zamykając za sobą drzwi na balkon. Przez szklaną szybę widać było ich gości, którzy siedzieli na podłodze i grali w karty, rozmawiając o tym, co każdy z nich robi aktualnie. Harry dowiedział się, że Luna pomaga prowadzić ojcu gazetę, Neville opiekuje się babcią i uczy w domu, chcąc w przyszłości zostać nauczycielem zielarstwa, a Seamus inżynierem. Harry nie wiedział do końca o co chodziło z tym inżynierem, bo chłopak później zatonął w opowieści o wybuchach i eksplozji mostów.

Anna Stukeley pół godziny temu wróciła do ministerstwa, by uregulować swoje sprawy.

– O co chodzi?

– A jak myślisz? Dobrze wiesz, że sprowadzanie ich to szaleństwo. Są młodzi, nie powinieneś wciągać ich w tę sprawę.

– Do nich należy wybór.

– I jak myślisz, co wybiorą? Są twoimi przyjaciółmi, czują, że muszą ci pomóc. Nawet, jeśli w głębi serc tego nie chcą.

– Zaglądałeś w ich serca? A tak w ogóle to, od kiedy przejmujesz się ludźmi?

– Bardziej mnie zastanawia, kiedy ty przestałeś się nimi przejmować. Kiedy dziesięć dni temu wróciłeś do Hogwartu, bałem się, że stałeś się dziki. I chyba w połowie miałem rację. Miałem też nadzieję, że uda mi się ciebie naprawić, żebyś odzyskał starego siebie. Teraz widzę, że to niemożliwe.

– Masz rację. Nie można mnie już naprawić. Nie jestem już narzędziem.

– Nigdy tak o tobie nie myślałem.

– Nie? - syknął ostro. - Wydaje mi się, że oszukujesz sam siebie.

– To nie ma znaczenia, Harry. Nigdy nie chciałem cię wykorzystać. Mówimy o tym, że twoi przyjaciele od tego dnia narażeni są na śmiertelne niebezpieczeństwo. Śmiertelne. Rozumiesz? Jeśli Faltted chce cię zabić, najpierw będzie chciał cię złamać. Dopiero później weźmie się za ciebie.

– Myślę, że on wcale nie chce zabijać Harry'ego - wtrąciła Sara, ale Albatros tylko spojrzał na nią lekceważąco, jakby nie miała prawa odzywać się w jego obecności.

– Śmiertelne niebezpieczeństwo - powtórzył leniwie Harry. - Są dwie opcje. Albo skazuję nas wszystkich na śmierć, albo wszystko dobrze się skończy. Mamy takie same szanse jak na zwycięstwo w Turnieju Trójmagicznym. Wygramy albo nie. Pół na pół. I albo pogodzisz się z moją decyzją i mi pomożesz, albo możesz zejść mi z oczu i działać na własną rękę. I jeszcze jedno, nie ważne, którą opcję wybierzesz, nie masz już nade mną kontroli.

– Tak naprawdę to nikt nigdy jej nie miał - odpowiedział mu, a później szybkim krokiem wrócił do domu.

Wszyscy, z wyjątkiem Stukeley, zostali na noc, jak zaplanował Harry. Później zostali na kolejną i jeszcze jedną, aż w końcu każdy przyniósł swój bagaż i zajęli pokoje. Przerwa świąteczna zaczęła się kilka dni temu, więc Hermiona miała wymówkę by nie wracać do Hogwartu i Harry specjalnie dla niej sprowadził dość sporą bibliotekę, w której skład wchodził ponad tysiąc różnych ksiąg.

Neville i Seamus szybko się zaklimatyzowali, Luna łaziła jak obłąkana po lesie, a George spędzał dużo czasu z Ronem, dlatego też Harry nie miał sposobności porozmawiać z nim sam na sam. I też nie chciał. Nie wiedział, co mógłby mu powiedzieć. Od ich ostatniego spotkania w cztery oczy Harry zrozumiał, że Ron nie jest szczęśliwy z jego powrotu. W przeciwieństwie do Hermiony. Stukeley przychodziła od czasu do czasu i ku zdenerwowaniu pod zaklęciem ciszy przeprowadzała jakieś konspiracyjne rozmowy z jego przyjaciółmi. Pod zaklęciem ciszy, co najgorsza.

W posiadłości spędzili już kilka dni, Harry nakazał skrzatom rozwiesić świąteczne ozdoby i sam, niczym Hagrid, przytargał do domu wielką choinkę. Na własnych plecach.

– Pamiętam jak dostałem pelerynę niewidkę - szepnął, wracając wspomnieniami i patrząc na świąteczne drzewko, które postawił w salonie.

– A ja pamiętam, że jej nadużywałeś - odpowiedziała mu rozbawiona Hermiona.

– Ha, ha. Chyba masz rację. Zastanawia mnie, gdzie ona teraz jest.

Świąteczny nastrój zaczął dawać się Harry'emu we znaki trzy dni przed wieczerzą, kiedy Remus wraz z Nevillem i Seamusem zaczęli na własną rękę malować ściany na czerwono i złoto. Luna swój pokój natomiast pomalowała w barwach Revenclawu. Harry swój własny pozostawił nietknięty, ale kiedy zobaczył, że i jego ściany przemalowani na w barwy Gryffindoru, nie mógł nic poradzić. Uśmiechnął się tylko i podziękował.

– Z czego oni się tak cieszą? - zapytała Sara.

– Święta idą. Wszyscy się wtedy cieszą.

– A ty?

– Może trochę. Ale nie tak jak kiedyś. Tym razem jest inaczej. Mam wrażenie, że wszystko jest inne. Zgarnąłem ich tutaj głównie po to, żeby poznali prawdę. Trochę tego żałuję, nie mogę się schować za maską Toma Gaunta, bezlitosnego wampira.

– Mylisz się - szepnęła, a ona spojrzał na nią ciekawie.

– O co ci chodzi? Mam wstać, iść kogoś zabić i powiedzieć, że straciłem kontrolę nad własnym ciałem? Albatros by w to nie uwierzył, a poza tym… nie chcę już zabijać. Od kiedy zabiłem tych aurorów w nawiedzonym domu, a później te wampiry… coś się zmieniło. We mnie. Rozumiesz?

– Nie - odpowiedziała.

– Ech… trudno. Masz jakiś pomysł, gdzie jest teraz Faltted? Chcąc nie chcąc i tak będę musiał go odnaleźć.

– Nie uda ci się go pokonać. Masz tylko jedną rękę.

– Nie wierzysz we mnie?

– Wierzę! - zezłościła się nagle. - Ale… Faltted nie jest tym, kim był kiedyś.

– A kim był kiedyś?

– Był dobrym człowiekiem. A później dobrym wampirem. Chciał pokoju z czarodziejami, ale coś się zmieniło. Było to nagle. Pewnego dnia wrócił do domu z grupą wampirów i kazał im nazywać mnie Narią. Później zaczął planować jak przejąć tron. I nie wiem, dlaczego. Nigdy nie miał takich ambicji.

– Może też przeszedł zmianę?

– Nie wydaje mi się. To musiało być coś więcej niż zwykła zmiana. Coś musiało się stać.

Ich rozmowę przerwało pukanie do drzwi. Harry niechętnie wstał z krzesła i otworzył. To była Stukeley. Uśmiechnął się do niej krzywo i powstrzymał się przed zapytaniem, czy chce zaprosić go na konspiracyjną rozmowę, które przynajmniej raz dziennie prowadziła za jego plecami.

– Zejdź na dół - powiedziała bezceremonialnie i odeszła.

– Jasne! - krzyknął za nią. - Już pędzę, pani profesor!

Harry postał chwilę w miejscu i wolnym krokiem poszedł za nią. W salonie zastał wszystkich. Przed jego choinką stała tablica, a na niej przyklejone było zdjęcie Fallteda i kilku innych wampirów, których nie kojarzył.

Wszyscy mieli poważne miny. Ron zaciskał nerwowo pięści.

– O co chodzi? - zapytał, kiedy nikt nie raczył wyjaśnić sytuacji.

– Dla każdego, kto nie wie, ten tutaj to Faltted. - Stukeley dotknęła różdżką zdjęcia wampira. - A tej dwójki poszukujemy. Aktualnie celem aurorów było zlikwidowanie grupy wampirów, która zaatakowała na operę i ulicę. Zapłaciliśmy wysoką cenę za pokonanie ich. Ta dwójka dowodzi dwiema innymi grupami.

– Okej. Ale czy nie powinna zająć się nimi twoja grupa do likwidacji? - spytał Harry.

– Moja grupa do likwidacji dopiero jest szkolona w zakresie walki z wampirami. Ale mam po swojej stronie wampira, prawda? I to doświadczonego w walce z innymi wampirami.

– Czekaj, czy ja dobrze rozumiem? Chcesz mnie wykorzystać do wyeliminowania tych dwóch grup?

– Dobrze kombinujesz. Tak to mniej więcej wygląda.

– W takim razie, dlaczego ściągnęłaś tutaj wszystkich? Równie dobrze mogłaś to wyjaśnić w moim pokoju.

– Nie zadawaj idiotycznych pytań, Potter. Ty ich tutaj ściągnąłeś, co oznacza, że powinni wiedzieć. Dochodzi do tego jeszcze to, że to oni mają cię pilnować, żebyś nie zrobił niczego głupiego. Będą jeszcze przechodzić trening do prywatnej grupy likwidacji pod dowództwem Rona.

Harry spojrzał na Rona z wrednym uśmieszkiem.

– A co grupa Ronalda Weasleya miałaby robić?

Wszyscy zaczęli patrzeć wszędzie, tylko nie na Harry'ego.

– Prywatna Grupa Likwidacji ma zlikwidować ciebie, Harry. W razie konieczności.

Dobitnie zimny i szczery głos Anny Stukeley uderzył w bębenki Harry'ego głośniej niż fajerwerki rozdzierające niebo w sylwestrową noc. Zatrzymał na niej spojrzenie, na jego ustach zamarł beznamiętny wyraz i powstrzymał się przed krzykiem.

Spojrzał na obraz starego mężczyzny i w głowie utkwiło mu tylko jedno pytanie.

Skąd on się tutaj wziął?

Noc przed wigilią spakował walizkę. Nie miał zamiaru zostawać tutaj z nimi wszystkimi, którzy zgodzili się go zabić w razie potrzeby. Cóż, nie mógł odmówić Stukeley sprytu. Gdyby doszło do czegoś niepożądanego, miała o wiele więcej pewności, że ta szóstka zdoła go powstrzymać. I że ich nie zamorduje jak aurorów.

– Ty zostaniesz - powiedział do Sary. - Pomożesz Albatrosowi zlokalizować Faltteda i będziesz miała oko na Rona. W ogóle miej oko na ten dom podczas gdy ja będę infiltrował grupę wampirów i igrał ze śmiercią. Może jakimś cudem mnie nie zabiją.

– Nie zabiją. Wiem, że wrócisz cały.

– I zdrowy - dodał za nią.

– Nie koniecznie musisz wrócić zdrowy. Wystarczy, że wrócisz cały. Taki, jak jesteś teraz.

Spojrzał na nią spod byka, chwycił walizkę w prawą rękę i stojąc przed drzwiami, spróbował otworzyć je lewą. Zaklął głośno i powstrzymał się przed wyważeniem ich.

– Powiedz im, żeby przemalowali mój pokój na czarno! - krzyknął w korytarzu.

Nie miał najmniejszego zamiaru iść tam, gdzie Stukeley chciała go posłać. Jego trasa podróży była teraz bardzo prosta, bo musiał zająć się jedną, ważną sprawą, którą omijał szerokim łukiem z powodu Rona. Wrzucił proszek fiuu do kominka i przeniósł się do św. Munga. Tam skierował się do recepcji, gdzie wskazali mu piętro do urazów magicznych, skąd już prosto trafił na oddział osób, które zapadły w śpiączkę.

Pięć minut. Tyle lub mniej zajęło mu dotarcie tutaj, a wcześniej leżała w Hogwarcie. Ale nie odwiedził jej. Wolał ukrywać się przed całym światem w lochach i udawać, że nie istnieje. Wolał myśleć o Falttedcie, kwaterze głównej i tym, co zrobi następnego dnia. Chociaż wiedział już więcej, nie miał pojęcia, jak czuje się Ginny.

Teraz wiedział.

Była chuda i blada, jej płomienne włosy były teraz koloru marchwi, która za długo leżała pod śniegiem. Ile minęło? Miesiąc? Więcej. Ginny ponad miesiąc leżała w śpiączce, a on po raz pierwszy przyszedł ją zobaczyć. Gdyby tylko chciał, mógłby zrobić to wcześniej. Ale nie chciał. Ten widok dźgał go w serce jak sztylety, które obiecują, że już nigdy nie dadzą mu spokoju. I Harry wiedział, że będą go dźgać jeszcze długo, a widok śpiącej Ginny będzie niezwykle trudno wymazać z pamięci.

Podszedł tylko do jej łóżka i na nocnej szafce położył zapakowany prezent. Miał tylko nadzieje, że wybudzi się i go otworzy. I nadal będzie chciała z nim rozmawiać.

Zamknął cicho drzwi, jakby bał się zbudzić dziewczynę lub kogokolwiek innego.

– Smutny widok, prawda?

Niespodziewane pytanie sprawiło, że jego prawa ręka zmieniła się, przybierając formę, której przybrać nie powinna. Harry krótko wpatrywał się w kościste pace i szpony, bo te zniknęły tak szybko jak się pojawiły.

– Tak - potwierdził, nie odwracając się do Rona.

Stali tak długo, Harry przed drzwiami, a Ron za nim. Obaj chcieli wypowiedzieć słowa, których nie potrafili z siebie wyrzucić.

– Harry.

– Ron.

– Muszę wiedzieć. Czy nadal jesteś moim przyjacielem?

Harry zacisnął zęby.

– A ty moim? Nie wiem, Ron. Nie jestem już tym Harrym, którego pamiętasz. I raczej już nie będę.

– Wiem. Ale nie wiem czy jesteś dobry, czy zły.

Harry teraz nie potrafił się powstrzymać i zaśmiał się szorstko. Jednak nie spojrzał na Weasleya.

– Nie ma czegoś takiego jak dobro i zło, Ron. My powinniśmy to wiedzieć lepiej niż ktokolwiek inny. Ale rozumiem, do czego zmierzasz. Tak naprawdę nie pytasz o to, czy nadal jestem dobrym Harrym. Chcesz wiedzieć, czy jestem mordercą - odwrócił się i spojrzał mu w oczy. - Tak, Ron, jestem nim. I prawdopodobnie zabiję jeszcze wielu, bardzo wielu ludzi, jeśli nikt mnie nie powstrzyma. Ale jeszcze nie teraz. Jednak… wkrótce.

Ron w tej chwili nie znał tej twarzy i głosu. Chłopak przed nim nie był Harrym Potterem i nie wiedział, do czego może być zdolny. Co gorsza, słowa, które wypowiedział, były niepokojące.

– Jeśli… Jeśli skrzywdzisz kogokolwiek z moich bliskich, nie ważne kim jesteś lub kim byłeś, nie okażę ci litości. Zabiję cię.

Harry podszedł do niego tak blisko, że wystarczył jeszcze jeden krok i mogliby zetknąć się ciałami.

– Nie jesteś w stanie - odpowiedział mu Harry, kręcąc głową.

Po tych słowach odszedł. Zniknął za korytarzem.

Harry wszedł do knajpy o nazwie "U Ovesena". W środku prezentowała się dobrze. Ściany wyłożone dębowym drewnem, do których przybite były obrazy jakichś starych dzielnic i ludzi. Nie było wielu kolorów, dominował szary i brązowy. Zamówił sobie drinka, którego nie tknął, i usiadł przy jednym ze stołów.

Był w mugolskim Londynie, więc spokojnie siedział bez kaptura, z walizką pod stołem. Z pewnością dla tej małej garstki ludzi wyglądał jak ktoś, kto zwiał z domu i potrzebuje miejsca, gdzie mógłby przenocować. Na szczęście nikt nie wiedział, że spód jego walizki wypchał trzydziestoma tysiącami funtów, które wcześniej miał w postaci galeonów.

Siedział tak długo, powoli pijąc drinka i za każdym razem się krztusząc. Mógł zamówić sobie mleko, od którego nic mu nie było i przynajmniej nadal miało smak mleka, ale wyglądałby bardzo głupio. W końcu został sam w knajpie, która okazała się całonocna.

– My już będziemy szli, Darcy - powiedział do kelnerki starszy mężczyzna, z podsiwiałymi włosami i bardzo krzaczastymi brwiami. Towarzyszył mu młodszy, z jasnymi włosami i mocno niebieskimi oczami. Jego szczęka była kwadratowa, z lekkim zarostem, rysy twarzy miał ostre i był przystojny. Harry z niewiadomych przyczyn zawiesił na nim wzrok. Coś mu w nim nie pasowało. W pewnym momencie zrozumiał, co to takiego. Fallted mu wspominał o wampirzym uroku, który działa w taki sposób. Nie sposób pomylić tego z niczym innym.

Mężczyźnie odwrócili się od kobiety o imieniu Darcy i natychmiast go ujrzeli. Oczy starszego wyglądały, jakby miały zaraz wyskoczyć i same przybiec do Harry'ego, ale ten drugi był spokojny.

– Harry Potter! Na gacie mojego ojca! - krzyknął stary i prędkim krokiem zacząć iść w jego stronę. - Wielkie nieba i wszyscy, którzy tam siedzą! Czy to naprawdę ty? - Nachylił się nad nim, wytrzeszczając nadal oczy.

Harry cofnął się na krześle i już miał skłamać, kiedy ten wskazał na niego palcem.

– Blizna! To naprawdę ty! Tutaj! W moich skromnych progach! Nie wierzę! To takie niesamowite!

– Ja nie…

– Spokojnie - szybko usiadł na jednym z krzeseł. Jego nastawienie diametralnie się zmieniło. Jakby ten żywy stary mężczyzna zniknął, zastąpiony przez wyrafinowanego i zimnego staruszka. Nawet głos mu się zmienił. - Skoro żyjesz, to oznacza tylko jedno. Epidemię. Wampiryzm, który rozsiewa się na całą Anglię. Spokojnie, nie wydam cię i cieszę się, że zjawiłeś się tutaj. To dobra kryjówka.

– Jesteś czarodziejem?

– Tak. Żywym, zaznaczę. I tego życia nie chcę stracić. - Spojrzał na swojego młodszego towarzysza i zawoła go gestem. Ten zajął wolne krzesło. - To mój przyjaciel. Również jest wampirem.

– Rozumiem - spojrzał ciekawie na nowopoznanego wampira. - Kiedy się przebudziłeś?

– Tydzień temu.

I już opanował swoje moce, pomyślał Harry. Albo kłamie, albo jest cholernie utalentowanym wampirem.

– Rozumiem - powtórzył i spojrzał na blat stołu. - Jak ci na imię?

Wampir uśmiechnął się szeroko. Harry'emu ten uśmiech kojarzył się z uśmiechem diabła, który lada chwila ma skazać cię na wieczne potępienie. I może nie było to złe porównanie, bo jego imię zmroziło mu krew w żyłach.

Wampir zaświecił białymi kłami.

– Emil. Miło cię poznać, Harry Potterze.

Niecałą godzinę później Harry znalazł się wraz z Emilem w jednym pokoju, gdzie pili substytut krwi z jednego termosu. Pili w milczeniu. Harry od kiedy tylko usłyszał imię Emil, nie potrafił nie powiązać go z Sarą i Falttedem. Czy to był ten Emil, który zabił Faltteda i Sarę, a później ją poćwiartował? Czy ktoś o takiej spokojnej twarzy mógłby dokonać za życia takiej zbrodni?

Harry jedno wiedział na pewno. Siedzący przed nim Emil nie przebudził się tydzień temu. Czuł to, wszystko w postawie tego mężczyzny mu to mówiło. Każdy gest, każdy tik i każde przełknięcie czerwonej cieczy.

Emil go okłamał.

– To nie przypadek.

– Co nie jest przypadkiem? Nie wierzysz w przypadki, Emilu?

– Nie. Przypadki to decyzje innych osób, które wpływają na nas w ten czy inny sposób. A więc nie są dziełem losu. Wszystko jest zaplanowaną drogą, którą każdy człowiek musi podążać. Na przykład to, że tutaj jesteś. Pewnie wszedłeś tutaj, bo zobaczyłeś szydl knajpy. Ale nie byłoby go tutaj, gdyby Ovesen jej nie kupił. A Ovesen został dłużej z mojego powodu, co z kolei doprowadza nas do obecnej chwili. Bo spójrzmy prawdzie w oczy, nie zostałbyś tutaj.

– Dlaczego? - zapytał ciekawy, do czego zmierza jego rozmówca.

– Zostałeś tutaj z jednego powodu.

– Tak myślisz?

– Tak. Spójrzmy prawdzie w oczy. Jesteś tutaj tylko dlatego, bo usłyszałeś moje imię.

Harry na krótki moment zamarł, ale nie dał po sobie tego poznać.

– I nic dziwnego. Tragiczna historia o mnie i Sarze może poruszyć nawet wampira. Tak myślę. No i Faltted. On ci opowiedział, prawda?

Harry nie mógł uwierzyć. Coś było nie tak. Wszystko wokół zaczęło krzyczeć, że coś jest nie tak, żeby uciekał jak najszybciej. Teraz, natychmiast. Ale nie mógł się ruszyć, zapatrzony w te błękitne oczy. Mózg wył, mówiąc "RUSZ SIĘ!", ale ciało nie słuchało.

– Nie opowiedział ci całości. Nie opowiedział ci tego, co stało się potem, prawda? - Wstał na równe nogi. - Harry Potterze, dlaczego wróciłeś do żywych? Chyba nikt tego nie wie. Nie jest to również do końca zasługa naszej Matki. A skoro o niej mowa, to czy wiesz, że to ona oddała życie Falttedowi? A później mi? Żaden z nas tego nie chciał. Nawet ty.

Harry w myślach przyznał mu rację.

Emil podszedł do drzwi.

– To nasze pierwsze i ostatnie spotkanie, Harry. Cieszę się, że mogłem poznać cię osobiście. I zanim odejdę, chcę ci powiedzieć, że nie uda ci się zabić Faltteda. Jest prawdziwie nieśmiertelny. Nic nie będziesz w stanie zrobić. Nie walcz o przegraną sprawę.

W następnej chwili Harry usłyszał, że zamek drzwi przekręcił się. Nastała cisza. Na ulicy nie było , ulica świeciła pustkami, nawet koty się gdzieś pochowały. Harry nadal odczuwał niepokój. Coś w nim nadal kazało mu uciekać, ale kiedy posłuchał, było już za późno. Padł na podłogę, jakby ktoś podciął mu nogi, w głowie mu się zakręciło, a następnej chwili wszystko zniknęło.

Jedynym, co zdążył zarejestrować był wybuch i pożerający wszystko płomień.

Emil wyszedł z knajpy "U Ovesena". Sam Ovesen stał po drugiej stronie ulicy i czekał, paląc papierosa. Podszedł do niego. Zanim jednak się zatrzymał, całe piętro budynku wyleciało w powietrze niczym źle odpalony fajerwerek. Ovesen i Emil patrzyli się w szalejące płomienie tak, jakby były wyjątkowym obrazem wartym wiecznego zapamiętania.

– Będę tęsknił za tą knajpką - westchnął Ovesen i chwycił Emila za ramię.

– Wy ludzie i te wasze głupie sentymenty - skomentował beznamiętnie.

W następnej chwili zniknęli z głośnym trzaskiem.

 **.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

 **Jest piąta rano, a ja wstawiam rozdział. Genius...**


	22. CZĘŚĆ TRZECIA, 0, Streszczenie

**KONIEC CZĘŚCI DRUGIEJ**

500 słów streszczenia(możliwe błędy w streszczeniu, nie poprawiałem go):

Harry Potter, wybawca magicznego świata i pogromca Lorda Voldemorta na skutek rytuału wykonanego przez Wampirzą Królową, staje się jednym z wampirów. Wyrusza do Hogwartu w poszukiwaniu pomocy, którą otrzymuje od dyrektorki. Harry trafia pod pieczę Albatrosa, starego wampira, który porzucił picie ludzkiej krwi. Harry przechodzi trening, ale czuje się również samotny, boi się ujawnić swoją tożsamość przyjaciołom i przedstawia się jako Tom Gaunt.

Po przejściu treningu Minerwa McGonagall wysyła Harry'ego, by dostarczył list Remusowi Lupionowi. Potter po drodze zostaje zaatakowany przez dwójkę wampirów, które atakowały również zwykłych ludzi. Harry zabił jednego z nich i w ostatniej chwili uciekł. Zaopiekował się nim Remus Lupin, u którego Harry leczył rany.

Tymczasem w ministerstwie Anna Stukeley i Kingsley badają sprawę ataku wampirów na miasto, dowiadując się o prawdziwej tożsamości Harry'ego. Minister utajnia sprawę. Do ministerstwa przybywa wysłannik wampirów, by wyjaśnić nieszczęśliwy incydent. Anthony Hollow, zagorzały wróg wampirów i szef departamentu kontroli nad magicznymi stworzeniami, w akcie zemsty za śmierć swojego brata zatruwa wampira, ale ten w przypływie szału zabija Hollowa. Tym samym wampiry naruszyły warunki sojuszu.

Ronald Weasley zostaje wezwany przez Annę Stukeley, która zatrudniła go i nadała uprawnienia aurorskie. Harry, wyleczony z ran, wraca w towarzystwie Remusa Lupina do szkoły. Jednak spokój nie trwa długo, szkoła zostaje zaatakowana przez Taurusa. Harry próbuje go odciągnąć, ale zostaje przez niego sparaliżowany i pokonany. Celem Taurusa okazuje się być Remus Lupin.

Na błoniach nawiązuje się walka. Wieść o ataku dochodzi do Stukeley i Rona, którzy natychmiast wyruszyli na pomoc. Harry dzięki Ginny Weasley odzyskuje władzę nad ciałem i rusza w stronę szkoły. W obronie Remusa i innych walczy z Taurusem i zabija go, wypijając jego krew, po czym uciekając.

Trafia do Londynu, gdzie przechodzi wewnętrzną przemianę i przyłącza się krwiożerczego wampira - Faltteda.

 **Cz II**

Aurorzy oraz Stukeley, Ron i Albatros badają miejsce masakry - operę Londyńską - w której uczestniczył Harry. Albatros odnajduje ofiarę młodego wampira i proponuje wykonanie rytuału mającego na celu jego odnalezienie.

Tymczasem Harry trafia do Nawiedzonego Domu. Faltted opowiada mu o swojej przeszłości. Tego samego wieczoru Harry rozmawia z Ginny, która dzięki rytuałowi Albatrosa przeniosła swojego ducha w pobliże Harry'ego. Faltted ją odpędza, a dziewczyna zapada w śpiączkę.

Harry spędza z Falttedem miesiąc, ucząc się i poznając krwawe życie wampira. W końcu cała grupa wampirów wybiera się na łowy, niosąc na ustach Upiorną Pieśń. Później aurorzy badają sprawę ataku, który przeżyły tylko dwie osoby. Dwójka dzieci.

Część aurorów, posiadając informację od wampira, planują atak na Nawiedzony Dom. Tymczasem na jaw wychodzi sieć kłamstw Faltteda. Harry odkrywa, że starszy wampir kierował jego nowym życiem od samego początku niczym sprawny lalkarz. Młody wampir wpada w gniew, a aurorzy atakują wampirzą posiadłość. Rozpętuje się walka, podczas której Harry bezpowrotnie traci lewą rękę. Faltted ratuje Harry'ego i przenosi go do zakazanego lasu.

Harry ostatecznie, wraz z Sarą, trafia do Hogwartu, gdzie Albatros zamyka go do lochów. Tożsamość chłopaka zostaje ujawniona. Harry po kilku dniach zostaje uwolniony i kupuje dom daleko w górach, odizolowany od ludzi i innych wampirów. Sprowadza tam swoich przyjaciół i myśli nad kolejnymi krokami, które będzie musiał podjąć.

W końcu samotnie odchodzi z posiadłości, by odnaleźć i zabić Faltteda. Spotyka Ovesena i Emila, którego znał z opowieści Faltteda. Emil zastawia na Harry'ego pułapkę, a całe piętro, na którym chłopak się znajdował pochłonął ogień.


	23. 1, Strażnicy

To zabawne, że całe moje życie i decyzje, które podejmuję, prowadzą tylko do jednego – śmierci.

Mojej lub wielu innych.

Harry ocknął się pośród sterty gruzów, pożar nadal dogasał, jego szata była prawie doszczętnie strawiona przez ogień, a nawet, jeśli nie on był przyczyną, gruzy rozdarły resztę. Wokół panował chaos. Ludzie w ubraniach strażackich chodzili i ugaszali to, co jeszcze płonęło, choć nic nie dało się uratować. Dźwięk syren trąbił mu w uszach powodując otępienie, głosy ludzi dochodziły do niego z opóźnieniem. Tak samo to, co się działo. Świat wirował.

Co się znowu dzieje, pomyślał, rozglądając się na boki, starając się rozpoznać w sytuacji. Ach tak, pułapka. Emil próbował mnie zabić. Cholera, nie jest pierwszym, któremu się to nie udało. Nie powinno mnie to dziwić.

Ale dziwiło. W każdym możliwym stopniu i znaczeniu tego słowa. Dlaczego śmierć tak bardzo go odtrącała, nie pozwalając odetchnąć, pchając go w kierunku życia za każdym razem, kiedy przed nią stawał. Inni umierali. Najpierw Dumbledore, Moddy, Fred, później wielu innych. Nawet Voldemort. Czym on, Harry James Potter, się wyróżniał? Nie był już Wybrańcem, co jeszcze ma do zrobienia na tym świecie? I to w tej potwornej postaci, w której wrócił…

Ktoś chwycił go za ramiona. Harry poczuł ból promieniujący od szyi, przenoszący się na całe plecy, kończąc na nogach. Strażak spojrzał mu w oczy, zapytał o coś, ale Harry nic nie odpowiedział. W następnej chwili czuł, jak jego głowa opada bezwładnie.

– Przynieście nosze – zrozumiał słowa i westchnął.

Nie mogą mnie zabrać, krzyczał w myślach gorączkowo. Nie mogą! Nie zabierajcie mnie, nie jestem jednym z was! Zagrażam wam!

Otworzył usta, powiedział coś, ale nie mógł rozpoznać własnych słów, jakby jego struny głosowe zostały zmiażdżone. Może faktycznie tak było. Nawet po walce z Taurusem i Serensem nie czuł się tak… Martwy.

Dwóch strażaków przyniosło nosze, chwycili Harry'ego, unieśli lekko, starając się, by nic więcej mu się nie stało, a później podłożyli go. Westchnął, otworzył usta, ale znowu nie wydobył z siebie głosu. Oczy same mu się zamykały.

– Nieźle go załatwiło - powiedział jeden ze strażaków, łapiąc za uchwyty noszy.

– I tam ma więcej szczęścia od pozostałej dwójki - odparł drugi. - Chociaż wygląda dwa razy gorzej. Chłopak ma niezłą wolę życia.

Harry zaklął w myślach. Jeśli pozostała dwójka była ludźmi, nie mieli prawa przeżyć. Dwie kolejne ofiary. Odebrał wiele żyć jako wampir, bardzo, ale to bardzo wiele. Jednak te słowa go dotknęły. Chwilę później otworzył oczy i ujrzał przykrywającą wszystko ciemną mgłę. Tak znajomą, niosącą uczucie niezwyciężalności, siły i potęgi. Tym razem była inna. Niosła mu złość i rozczarowanie. Zacisnął pięść, słychać było trzask połamanych palców. W następnej chwili wiedział, że władzę nad nim przejmuje Pragnienie. Czuł je, intensywny, zachęcający zapach krwi.

Pamiętał dzień, kiedy Faltted zaczął go uczyć panowania nad nim, by nie stał się bezmyślną, pragnącą tylko krwi bestią.

– Ha! - krzyknął Faltted, wymachując w powietrzu laską. - Naprawdę myślałeś, że to takie łatwe? Oj nie, zostaw ją!

Faltted zniknął w cieni i w ciągu jednego uderzenia serca pojawił się po drugiej stronie pomieszczenia. Byli w piwnicy posiadłości wampirów, a konkretnie w lochu. Tam właśnie Faltted postanowił rozpocząć pierwszy etap nauki nowego ucznia. Mało pojętnego ucznia, jak zauważył.

Harry spędził w lochu siedem długich dni, nie pożywiał się, a Faltted umiejętnie każdego dnia podsycał jego Pragnienie. Zapach świeżej krwi unosił się w piwnicy, a Harry, zamknięty za kratami, szalał jak opętany. Zwykli ludzie uznaliby go za rozszalałą bestię, bezlitosnego mordercę i potwora. Cóż, w tym momencie tym właśnie był. Ale trening miał to zmienić.

Faltted otworzył kratę celi Harry'ego i wypuścił ofiarę. Młodą kobietę, ranną w udo, ale nie śmiertelnie. I zostawił ją Harry'emu. Chłopak wystrzelił z celi jak z procy, zatrzymał się na jej środku i rozejrzał, pociągając nosem. Faltted przyglądał się temu przez chwilę i musiał go powstrzymać, kiedy ruszył z zamiarem zabicia.

Pojawił się przed nim, chwycił za włosy i pociągnął w tył tak mocno, że Harry przekoziołkował kilka razy - mimo wampirzej formy.

– Bez takich mi tutaj - warknął. - Obiecałem, że nauczę cię kontrolować Pragnienie i właśnie to zrobię. Rozumiesz mnie jeszcze, czy krew uderzyła ci do głowy?

Dziewczyna zawyła, zapłakała i zasłoniła dłońmi twarz. Harry przekrzywił głowę, przymknął oczy i wziął głęboki oddech.

– Ja… - chrapliwy głos ledwo opuścił jego usta. - Rozumiem. Przez chwilę… nie byłem sobą. Przepraszam.

– Uczymy się na błędach, Harry. Skoro już wróciłeś do świata, pozwól, że przedstawię ci tę panienkę, której imienia nie pamiętam. Spędzi z tobą dwa następne dni. Twoim zadaniem jest jej nie zabić, rozumiemy się?

Harry przytaknął.

– Wolałbym werbalną odpowiedź.

– Rozumiem. Mam zapanować nad Pragnieniem i nie zabić dziewczyny. Da się zrobić.

– Wszystko się da. Wrócę za dwa dni, bądź zdrów.

Faltted odwrócił się na pięcie, pomachał dłonią i zniknął w cieniu.

Tak, Harry dokładnie pamiętał chwile spędzone w tamtym lochu. I dziewczynę, której imienia nie poznał. Prawdę powiedziawszy opanowanie Pragnienia było najdłuższą i najgorszą częścią treningu. Pragnienie nie było czymś, co można było powstrzymać siłą woli. Wampir, jeśli już raz mu się poddał, chce doznać tego uczucia raz jeszcze. Wszystko wtedy wydawało się piękne. Zadawana przez niego śmierć nie była po prostu zabójstwem, była dziełem, którego dokonał. Krew niczym farba zdobiła ciało, ubrania i ziemię. On sam, upojony, odczuwał wszystko wyraźniej, zmysły się wyostrzały, czas zwalniał, kolory nabierały intensywności i nabierał chęci do życia. Tak, mógł tak to opisać.

I wtedy, w lochu, pozwolił Pragnieniu przejąć kontrolę. Nie minął dzień, a kobieta była martwa. Wyglądała jak piękny, tragiczny obraz pokryty czerwienią w ciemnościach lochu.

Tym razem Pragnienie znowu chciało nad nim zawładnąć. Czas przestał dla niego płynąć, spojrzał na strażaków. Było ich teraz dwóch, zastanawiało go czy dałby radę ich zabić. Czy gdyby upił ich krwi, jego siła by wróciła? Czy gdyby to zrobił, coś tak strasznego, ale paradoksalnie pięknego, wróciłaby jego chęć życia?

Nie, pomyślał zaciskając zęby. Nie mogę tego zrobić. Nie zabiję ich. Nie jestem już taki. Byłem, ale już nie jestem! Postanowiłem, wtedy w Hogwarcie, że nie będę już zabijał. Chcę znowu stać się człowiekiem!

Kiedy o tym pomyślał, zrozumiał, że chyba nigdy wcześniej tak naprawdę tego nie pragnął. Człowieczeństwo. Było to coś, co odrzucił w chwili, w której jasne stało się, że jest wampirem. Nawet po morderstwie Marcusa Hollowa we Wrzeszczącej Chacie przyjął do wiadomości, że stał się potworem. Nie pragnął powrotu.

Położyli go w wozie, światła oślepiły go momentalnie. Otępiałe wcześniej zmysły wracały, poruszył głową, rozejrzał się, był w karetce. Ratownik świecił mu latarką w oczy, sprawdzając reakcję źrenic. Harry odwracał wzrok.

– Nie wiem - odezwał się przerażonym, łamiącym głosem - jak on w ogóle może żyć. Ma zmasakrowaną lewą nogę, lewej ręki w ogóle nie ma, prawa dłoń zmiażdżona, żebra prawdopodobnie przebiły płuca, a w szyję wbity ma pręt. Do tego liczne ślady poparzeń trzeciego stopnia. Mimo to żyje i oddycha.

Harry westchnął, podniósł głowę. Nie może marnować tuta czasu, ma coś do zrobienia. Lekarz ze strażakami obserwowali ze strachem, jak Harry podnosi się do pozycji siedzącej. Zakołysał się, spojrzał na swoją zmasakrowaną nogę. Widoczna była dziura po wewnętrznej stronie łydki oraz kość. Nie jest źle, pomyślał i zeskoczył z łóżka. Zachwiał się, ale zaraz odzyskał równowagę.

Spojrzał po zszokowanych ludziach, uśmiechnął się, ukazując dwa wampirze kły i ruszył w kierunku wyjścia, słysząc za sobą westchnienia i szepty.

– To prawda - powiedział lekarz. - Wa… wam… wamp… wampiry! - wykrztusił w końcu przerażony.

– Istnieją - warknął Harry, chrapowatym, zmutowanym przez wbity w szyję pręt głosem. Ludzie odskoczyli, on stał już na ziemi. Z budynku nie zostało nic, wszystko zostało pochłonięte. Teraz on musiał stąd zniknąć.

Spojrzał na ludzi, uniósł zmiażdżoną rękę do ust, nakazując milczenie. Milczeli.

A on odwrócił się na pięcie i zniknął z cichym trzaskiem teleportacji.

 **Trzy** **miesiące** **później**

Był poniedziałek. Ron jak zwykle udał się do św. Munga. Minął bez słowa recepcję, a schodami udał się na trzecie piętro, patrząc tylko przed siebie. Płynnie przecisnął się pomiędzy grupką ludzi schodzących z góry i szedł dalej. Jego szata aurora powiewała od niewidzialnego wiatru, niebieskie i srebrne barwy wyglądały na nim dobrze. Tak przynajmniej mówiła Hermiona, ale według Rona mówiła tak tylko po to, żeby podnieść go na duchu. Chociaż nie uważał, że kłamała. Może naprawdę wyglądał dobrze.

Nie była to podstawowa szata aurorska. Po zniknięciu Harry'ego program Hollowa zaczął działać. Zebrano wielu ochotników, Ron miał swój pododdział. Drugim dowodził inny, starszy auror, Leo Ranhart. Trzeci dopiero się tworzył, a na ochotników do niego zgłosili się jego przyjaciele. Neville, Seamus, George, Luna i, mimo sprzeciwów Rona, Hermiona.

Wcześniej mieli tworzyć jeden oddział, mający jeden priorytet - powstrzymanie Harry'ego Pottera. Jednak warunkiem była obecność samego wampira, po którym zaginął wszelki ślad. Więc Stukely zdecydowała się na taki układ. Jego przyjaciółmi miał dowodzić inny ochotnik, osoba zaznajomiona z innymi magicznymi stworzeniami, walką i taktyką wampirów. Szefowa jeszcze nie wyjawiła, kogo wyznaczy na to stanowisko, ale z pewnością kogoś miała na myśli.

Ron zapukał cicho do pokoju, ale nie usłyszał zaproszenia. Nigdy nie słyszał.

– Przepraszam - powiedział, naciskając na klamkę i wchodząc.

Ginny jak zwykle leżała nieruchomo w łóżku, twarz miała skierowaną do sufitu, oczy zamknięte, usta, dzięki nawilżaniu i pielęgnacji nie suszyły się i nie pękały. Jej twarz jednak nie miała dawnego koloru, znikała w oczach, chudła. I to wszystko przez niego. Przez Harry'ego Pottera!

Ron poukładał sobie pewne sprawy w głowie. Nie chciał zrzucać winy na byłego przyjaciela, to nie była jego wina. To była wina potwora, którym się stał. Wampira, egoistycznego mordercy, którego nie obchodziło życie innych. Tylko jego własne.

Przestań, skarcił siebie w myślach. Nie myśl o tym. Przynamniej nie tutaj.

Usiadł obok łóżka, ujął dłoń siostry. Przez dłuższy moment myślał.

– Zapłacą za to - powiedział cicho, bez emocji, jakby sam w to nie wierzył. Jakby były to tylko puste słowa. Ale nie były puste, jego ton niósł w sobie głęboko skrywaną nienawiść i wściekłoś do osób, które skrzywdziły jego siostrę. - Znajdę ich i zapłacą nam za to. Jeśli mnie słyszysz, wiedz, że nie zrobię nic głupiego. Mam towarzyszy, którzy mi pomogą. Heh - parsknął. To brzmiało tak dziwnie. - Pewnie chcesz wiedzieć, co się ostatnio działo. Po Harrym nadal nie ma śladu, ostatni trop, jaki jest z nim powiązany to mugole, którzy znaleźli go w stercie gruzów. Później nic. W innych miejscach nie dzieje się lepiej. Wampiry atakują coraz częściej, cywilów, czarodziejów i mugoli. Program Hollowa dopiero się rozpędza, nie jest nas wielu, ale wystarczy.

Tydzień temu dostałem pododdział - kontynuował - sześciu ludzi, którymi dowodzę. Dasz wiarę? - zaśmiał się. - Twój brat jest aurorem. Prawdziwym aurorem. Ostatnio było mi ciężko - ścisnął jej dłoń mocniej - nawet bardzo. Mieliśmy nieudaną akcję, wampiry zaatakowały czarodziejską rodzinę i… Nie zdążyłem. Pięciu. Nie ochroniłem pięciu ludzi, chociaż mogłem. Mogłem się pośpieszyć. Dorwaliśmy ich jeszcze tej samej nocy. Zapłacili tak, jak zapłacą ci, którzy zrobili to tobie. Przysięgam.

Łzy powoli płynęły mu z oczu. Czasami zastanawiał się, dlaczego tutaj przychodził. Czy robił to dla Ginny? Coraz częściej myślał, że nie. Przychodził i zamiast mówić o miłych rzeczach, z jego ust sama wychodziła przysięga zemsty. Jednak czuł się lżej. O wiele lżej. Na tyle, by wstać i dalej robić to, co do tej pory robił.

Musiał zabijać wampiry. To jego robota. Najbrudniejsza z najbrudniejszych.

Znowu pogrążył się w myślach, myśląc o wszystkim i o niczym.

Rozległo się pukanie do drzwi.

– Wejdź - powiedział nieco podenerwowanym tonem.

To przez te myśli. Muszę się uspokoić.

Do pomieszczenia weszła Anna Stukeley w zielonej szacie ze srebrnymi naszyciami. Na jej piersi widniał znak przynależności do programu Hollowa nazwanego oficjalnie "Strażnikami". Nazwa krótka i treściwa. I na piersi Rona widniał znak Strażników ukazujący godło różdżki, wokół której szalały pioruny. Znak był z góry wybrany przez Anthony'ego Hollowa, więc nikt z nich nie mógł nic na to poradzić, ale gdyby Ron miał coś polecić, to całkowite usunięcie tego bezwartościowego znaczka.

– Jesteś gotowy? - zapytała Stukeley, nie wchodząc w głąb pomieszczenia.

– Tak - odparł i wstał. - Która godzina?

– Słońce już zaszło - odpowiedziała. Ron spojrzał w stronę okna.

Faktycznie, pomyślał zdziwiony. Zaszło. Kiedy tu wchodziłem było jasno… Ile czasu straciłem?!

– Akcja jeszcze się nie zaczęła - rzekła, widząc jego spojrzenie. - Zdążymy na czas, jeśli wyruszymy teraz. Na dole czeka na nas świstoklik.

Ron bez chwili zwłoki wyminął Ginny i wyszedł za swoją przełożoną. Zeszli na dół w milczeniu, Ron skupił myśli na nadchodzących wydarzeniach.

Strażnicy nie byli w żaden sposób niezwykli. Byli ochotnikami, którzy pragnęli walczyć ze złem w postaci mordujących nocą kreatur. W cztery tygodnie zostali wyszkoleni do wykonywania zadań eksterminacji pojedynczych celów jak i całych grup. O ile z eksterminacją jednego niższego rangą wampira mógł poradzić sobie sam Ron, to do pokonania grupki potrzebował pomocy przynajmniej pięciu osób. Jednak z jednym wampirem wyższej rangi, takim jak Albatros, nie poradziłby sobie nawet z wyszkolonym oddziałem.

Świstoklikiem był szalik. Ron chwycił za jego koniec i poczuł uścisk w żołądku. W następnej chwili stał w domku w lesie.

– Nareszcie! - krzyknął Leo Ranhart, wysoki, szczupły mężczyzna z niezadbanym zarostem. Wstał, uśmiechnął się i poklepał Rona po ramieniu. - A oto nasz najmłodszy dowódca oddziału drugiego.

– Pierwszego - poprawił go Ron. - Twój oddział został stworzony zaraz po moim.

– Różnica dwóch minut, chłopcze. W każdym razie nie czas na nasze spory. Chłopaki czekają, aż zaczniemy działać.

Ron spojrzał na wszystkich. Domek był mały, wszyscy siedzieli na czym się dało, tylko jeden z nich opierał się o ścianę ze skrzyżowanymi na piersi rękami. Stukeley uśmiechnęła się i wystąpiła do przodu.

– Witajcie - powiedziała głośno i z mocą. Od kiedy została dowódcą Strażników, wydawała się inna, silniejsza. - Z chęcią wolałabym spotkać się z wami w knajpie przy dobrym alkoholu, ale sami wiecie. Taka robota - westchnęła. Kilka osób prychnęło od niechcenia. - Ale robota jak robota, wykonać trzeba. Słuchajcie. Od miesiąca polujemy na dwie grupy wampirów. Jedną zgładziliśmy dwa tygodnie temu, ratując grupę mugoli - przypomniała, a Ron wrócił wspomnieniami do tamtej masakry, kiedy wymordowały rodzinę czarodziejów, a on ruszył w pościg. A to był dopiero początek. Zabili wtedy tylko dziewiątkę, wszystkich było pięćdziesięciu, a mugoli uratowali niewielu. - Na tych użyjemy tej samej taktyki. Dla tych, którzy nie pamiętają, przypomnę. Prowokujemy, ustawiamy ich w jednym miejscu i przypuszczamy zmasowany atak, zabijając wszystkich na raz. Trzymamy się na odległość wzroku, rozproszeni jesteśmy łatwym celem. Chyba nic więcej nie muszę tłumaczyć. Proste i logiczne.

Proste i logiczne, powtórzył w myślach Ron. Fakt, mogło się takie wydawać. Ale w rzeczywistości było trudniejsze. Akcja wymagała idealnego skoordynowania, nie można było popełnić nawet jednego błędu, wybicie za jednym zamachem około trzydziestki wampirów nie było też łatwe. A chodziły plotki, że na północy zebrała się już grupa licząca dwustu krwiopijców. Do wyeliminowania takiej grupy musi być ich więcej. Ale niewielu chciało się przyłączyć. Dołączenie do Strażników wymagało treningu i poświęcenia. Każdy z nich już na samym początku otrzymywał miksturę, która nieco zmieniała właściwości krwi, która, po wypiciu przez wampira, unicestwiała go. Ot, zwykły środek zabójczy w ciele - wiązało się to oczywiście z przeróżnymi skutkami ubocznymi.

Drugie kryterium było całkiem inne, rozwinięte podczas treningu. Każdy z nich, po części dzięki eksperymentalnym miksturom, potrafił wyczuć obecność wampira, co dawało im przewagę. Ron już wiele razy czuł obecność, nie potrafił tylko zlokalizować skąd. Mieli też asa w rękawie, a dokładnie przypiętego za paskiem. Ron spojrzał na sztylet.

Dlaczego mam złe przeczucia, zapytał samego siebie. Mam złe przeczucia, więc dlaczego czuję się tak… tak…

Słowo „dobrze" nie mogło mu przejść przez myśli. Ruszył za Anną Stukely w głąb lasu. Za nim szedł Leo Ranhart, a za nim reszta drużyny. Ostatni był Rodger Kylin, chłopak, którego rodziców zabiła pierwsza grupa. Teraz, młodszy o rok od Rona chłopak, szedł na dokonać zemsty. Tak, każdy z nich stracił kogoś przez wampiry. Stukeley - rodzinę, Leo Ranhart - żonę, Ron - przyjaciela i siostrę. Każdy z nich miał jeden cel.

Unicestwić wampiry.

Ruszyli przez las. Wygłuszyli kroki zaklęciami, ukryli też swoją obecność, by mieć pewność, że nie zostaną zauważeni.

W końcu poczuli obecność, Ron westchnął cicho, czując pulsowanie z tyłu głowy. Chyba idą w dobrym kierunku. Rozeszli się, Ron miał w zasięgu wzroku Stukeley po lewej, po prawej Ranharta. Wampirów było na oko dwudziestu, może dwudziestu pięciu. Siedzieli przy dogasającym ognisku i…

Spóźniliśmy się, pomyślał z goryczą. Znowu się spóźniliśmy.

Jeden z wampirów trzymał ciało starszego mężczyzny, pił z niego krew, ale nie wyssał całej. Kiedy był już napojony, podał ciało towarzyszowi obok. Pozostali postępowali podobnie. Ron czuł rosnące obrzydzenie.

Na szczęście siedzieli w kupie, pierwsza część planu, mówiąca o sprowokowaniu i wepchnięciu w jedno miejsce zrobiła się sama. Po chwili wszyscy Strażnicy ustawili się na miejscach wokół obozowiska. Anna Stukeley dała znać, by bardziej się zbliżyć. Wampiry były zajęte, mieli idealną okazję. Byli blisko, bardzo blisko. Ron mógł niemal ujrzeć kolor oczu jednego z nich.

Szybka, skoordynowana akcja, pomyślał.

Spojrzał na Stukeley, ta uniosła różdżkę, wycelowała jako pierwsza. Jej zadaniem, jak również trzech innych, po trzech stronach świata, było stworzenie tarczy wokół nich, by żaden wampir nie mógł uciec, a zaklęcia z naprzeciwka nie trafiły przypadkiem w innych strażników. Reszta zabijała.

Ron wycelował. Trzy. Dwa. Jeden.

– _Confringo_! - jedenaście zaklęć wystrzeliło w stronę potworów. Rozległy się huki wybuchów, krzyki przerażenia i wrzaski wampirów, które nie uniknęły klątwy. Ron ujrzał jednego z nich, z ręką rozerwaną i płonącym ciałem. Szybko w niego wycelował. Niewerbalne zaklęcie podpalające wystrzeliło w stronę wroga i strawiło go w kilka chwil. Ron przyglądał się temu z satysfakcją.

Wampiry płonęły, krzyki rozdzierały powietrze. Krwiopijcy ruszyli do ataku we wszystkie strony, Ron widział jak Ranhart jednym zaklęciem powala większego, później mniejszego wampira. Innych zasłaniały wysokie krzaki.

Przed Ronem pojawił się wampir. Twarz miał kwadratową, poplamioną świeżą krwią, wyglądał przerażająco. Ron wycelował w niego, szepnął zaklęcie, ale wampir zrobił unik, rzucił się do przodu i wybił mu różdżkę z dłoni. Ron cofnął się, w tej sytuacji nie pozostało mu wiele opcji. Wampir zaatakował, Weasley uniknął pięści i uderzył go w brzuch, później poprawił ciosem w plecy. Wampir ledwo się zachwiał, ale nic poza tym. Zaczął się śmiać.

– Żałosne - powiedział głośno, przybierając formę. Pragnienie wypalało mu oczy na czerwono. - Zabiję was wszystkich, żałosne ludziki. Jesteście zwykłymi karaluchami.

Ron nie wytrzymał. Sięgnął za pasek, wahał się tylko sekundę, miał zamiar dobyć sztyletu. Wyrwał go gwałtownie, błysnęło słoneczne światło, a wampir ryknął. Ron skoczył do przodu, pchnął go w brzuch, zatapiając ostrze aż do rękojeści, następnie ciął ramię. Wampir zawył. Później sztylet przebił mu twarz i uśmiercił. Ron pośpiesznie schował broń do pochwy i ruszył po różdżkę.

Sztylet Światła, miał go użyć tylko w wypadku zagrożenia życia, którego nie było. W sztylecie zaklęte były promienie słoneczne, zabójcze dla wampira. Ciął jego ciało jak masło, unicestwiając po pierwszym pchnięciu. Ron z powodu złości wykonał aż trzy, całkowicie wyczerpując moc sztyletu.

Poradziłbym sobie bez niego, pomyślał, rozglądając się. Na nogach został tylko jeden wampir, którego dobijała Stukeley. Ale ja jestem głupi, dodał, nie powinienem. Mogłem dostać się do różdżki, wykiwać go i skończyć to. Stukeley mnie zabije!

Nie minęły dwie minuty, a ich wrogowie zostali unicestwieni. Dwie minuty, chwila krótka, a jednak dłuższa niż można było sobie to wyobrazić. W końcu skończyli natarcie, Stukely niepewnie postępowała do przodu. Żaden wampir się nie ostał, żaden nie uciekł, wszyscy zginęli. Ron nigdy nie spodziewał się, że pójdzie tak łatwo. I że postąpi tak lekkomyślnie.

Krwiopijcy byli martwi, po niektórych został tylko proch, po innych kości. Ale coś stało na środku obozowiska stało nietknięte. Coś, czego nie ujrzeli wcześniej.

Podeszli do tego powoli.

– Co to jest? - zapytał jeden z aurorów.

– Skrzynia, jak widać - odparła Stukely. - Wybaczcie, ale później będziemy świętować zwycięstwo. Coś mi tutaj nie gra. Zabieramy to i wracamy. Nie guzdrać się, raz, dwa!

Skrzynia była ogromna, pokryta dziwnymi runami, wysadzana kamieniami szlachetnymi. Drewno było czarne, gdzieniegdzie widać było ślady zadrapań, nieudanych prób otwarcia. Na środku skrzyni widniała kłódka wciśnięta na stałe. Ron nigdzie nie widział klucza.

Zamiast tego pojawiły się kolejne pytania. Co to za skrzynia? I co jest w jej wnętrzu? Chyba nic ważnego, skoro niosła ją tak głupia grupka krwiopijców.

– Ron - zaczęła Stukeley, zanim się teleportowali.

– Tak?

– Jak już wrócimy masz oddać mi swój sztylet.

Ron skrzywił się, słysząc te słowa. Cóż, prawda, nie powinien walczyć za pomocą sztyletu światła. Posiadali dopiero cztery sztuki, a on głupio naraził cały eksperyment z ostrzami. Miał chociaż pewność, że działały prawidłowo.

Nie odpowiedział przełożonej, wbił spojrzenie w skrzynię, zastanawiając się, co jest w jej środku. Kiedy nie wymyślił nic sensownego, chwycił za szal, a później poczuł mocniejszy niż zwykle uścisk w żołądku. Świat zawirował, a on poczuł się słabo. Bardzo słabo.

Po wylądowaniu zwymiotował własną krwią.

 **Trzy Miesiące Wcześniej**

Harry pojawił się w nieznanym sobie miejscu. Teleportacja go wyczerpała bardziej niż z początku zakładał. Padł na kolana, czując ból całego ciała. Bolała go noga, dłoń, plecy, poparzenia piekły niemiłosiernie, nie dając chwili wytchnienia. Dodatkowo podczas teleportacji pręt z jego szyi wyleciał, powodując obfite krwawienie. I to wszystko potęgowało Pragnienie.

Wstał ledwo, rozejrzał się, świeciło słońce, choć w Anglii była noc. Musiał teleportować się naprawdę daleko. Ale to dobrze. Musi mieć czas z dala od wszystkiego, z dala od czarodziejów, od walki, z dala od wampirów i Faltteda, który kierował jego życiem. W oddali widział miasteczko, teleportując się nie myślał o mieście, a konkretnych osobach i miał nadzieję, że jakimś cudem trafił. W końcu w jego życiu było już wiele cudów, jeden więcej nie zaszkodzi, prawda?

Ruszył chwiejnym krokiem, zmysły nie były już otępiałe, rozpraszał go tylko ból. W pewnym sensie cieszył się, że jako wampir ma taką wytrzymałość. Szedł dłużej niż się spodziewał, dotarł do pierwszego domku, ogród był zaniedbany. To nie tutaj, pomyślał i poszedł dalej.

Minął pierwszą ulicę, później drugą, kilka osób obserwowało go z okien. W końcu wiedział, że trafił, choć domek nie wyróżniał się na tle innych. Furtka była otwarta, szedł po wyłożonej kolorowej kostce w stronę drzwi. Zapukał mocno dwa razy. Zero odzewu. Zapukał jeszcze raz. Jeszcze mocniej, zanim się zorientował, tracił przytomność i oparł się o dębowe drzwi.

– Idę, idę! - rozległ się podenerwowany krzyk. - Po co się dobijać? No idę!

Harry uderzał bezmyślnie, modląc się w duchu.

Drzwi w końcu stanęły otworem, Harry dosłownie wpadł do środka.

– Jasna cholera, co jest?! - wrzasnął wysoki chłopak. Był wyższy od Harry'ego, bardziej masywny, umięśniony. - Wypad, pijaku, ale już! - wrzasnął. Jego ojciec i matka szybko przybiegli do przedpokoju i zatrzymali się w szoku. On sam znieruchomiał, poznając chłopaka leżącego na podłodze. Sekundę później zobaczył jego rany i na widok krwi zakręciło mu się w głowie.

Rozpoznał go. Jak mógłby go nie rozpoznać? Uklęknął obok niego, odgarnął mu włosy z czoła i już był pewien. To Harry Potter.

– To Harry - szepnął słabo.

– Potter? - zapytał jego ojciec. Dłonie mu się trzęsły.

– Ale - zaczęła matka chłopaka, sięgając dłonią do ust - powiedzieli, że on nie żyje. Że umarł podczas tamtej wojny.

Chłopak przełknął ślinę, poklepał Harry'ego po policzku.

– Harry - szepnął ostro. - Harry, ocknij się… Tato! Zadzwoń po karetkę! Harry…

Potter chwycił go mocno za dłoń, kiedy starszy mężczyzna sięgał po telefon. Wszyscy znieruchomieli.

– Żadnej karetki - wychrypiał. - Dudley - ścisnął jego dłoń jeszcze mocniej, a chłopak powstrzymał syk - żadnej karetki, obiecaj. Jeśli ich zawiadomicie, będziecie w wielkim niebezpieczeństwie - wyjaśnił, po czym spróbował wstać. Dudley trzymał go pod ramię. - Zaprowadź mnie… do wolnego pokoju.

Dudley potaknął. Harry spojrzał na Petunię i Vernona, widział ich szok i strach. I pomyślał, że to dobrze, powinni się bać. Wiele przez niego wycierpieli, nie chciał przysparzać im kłopotu, ale…

Musiał wyzdrowieć.

Dudley zaprowadził go do pokoju gościnnego, położył Harry'ego na łóżku i zostawił.

Wrócił do przedpokoju.

– Nie możemy go przyjąć, Petunio! - krzyczał Vernon.

– Widziałeś jego stan?!

– Właśnie dlatego! Kto mu to zrobił?! Jak myślisz, co się stanie, gdy przyjdą po niego?! Nie pamiętasz już, dlaczego wynieśliśmy się z Anglii? Pamiętasz, co zrobił Dudley'owi, naszemu synowi?

– Vernonie, on jest ranny, musimy go przyjąć.

– Powiedziałem NIE! Dzwonię do szpitala, niech go stąd zabierają. Nie chcę mieć z nim nic wspólnego!

Dudley wstrzymał oddech. Podszedł szybkim krokiem do ojca, wyrwał mu telefon z dłoni i cisnął nim o podłogę, nie do końca rozumiejąc swoje postępowanie. Nie mogli zadzwonić.

– Harry powiedział - zaczął stalowym głosem - że jeśli zadzwonimy, będziemy w niebezpieczeństwie, tato. Musimy poczekać…

– Aż wyzdrowieje? - zapytał z sykiem. - On umrze w naszym domu!

– Nie umrze! - krzyknął. - Poczekajmy do wieczora, proszę. Jeśli mu się nie poprawi… zadzwonimy.

Kłótnia była dobrze słyszalna w pokoju gościnnym. Harry odetchnął, miał czas do wieczora, by coś wymyślić. Potrzebował krwi. Do wieczora musi ją zdobyć.


	24. 2, Dracula

Rozdział 2 Dracula

Ron nerwowo drapał się po nadgarstkach, pocierał spocone czoło i stopniowo uspokajał oddech. Było mu duszno, miał wrażenie, że każdym momencie może zabraknąć powietrza, które mógłby zaczerpnąć. Dusił się w środku, co jakiś czas miał zawroty głowy, ale najgorsze było za nim. Tak, efekty uboczne powoli mijały, ale nadal mu dokuczały.

Spojrzał na sztylet światła leżący w pochwie na blacie stołu w gabinecie Anny Stukeley. Broń była całkowicie wyczerpana, on podobnie. Niewielu o tym wiedziało, bo niewielu sztylet dostało, ale użycie go wiązało się z jednym - z dotkliwymi efektami ubocznymi jego użycia. Ron nie wiedział dokładnie, jak to działa, po prostu tak było. Wcześniej jego wiedza była czysto teoretyczna, teraz praktyczna. Stukeley poinformowała go o tym, ale nie wierzył, że taki mały kawałek świecącego metalu mógł osłabić go aż w takim stopniu. Bardziej i szybciej niż cokolwiek. Niby trucizna.

Sztylety wymyślono i opatentowano niecały miesiąc temu, nie wiadomo przez kogo. Pewnego dnia po prostu ktoś w ministerstwie wyskoczył z gotowym pomysłem i stworzył pierwsze prototypy. Jeden należał do właśnie do Rona.

Cholera, sapnął w myślach, zaciskając dłonie. Nie powinienem go używać.

Do gabinetu wróciła szefowa aurorów, obrzuciła Rona krytycznym spojrzeniem, minęła go i usiadła na swoim miejscu. Długie włosy związała w warkocz. Pasował jej, był praktyczny i nie przeszkadzał, a Ron jeszcze nie do końca się przyzwyczaił. Tak samo jak do swoich krótkich, rudych włosów, które przycinał co jakiś czas.

– Uprzedzałam cię - powiedziała powoli, łącząc dłonie - że takie mogą być efekty użycia tej broni. Mówiłam też, żebyś się nie forsował, nasze ciała nadal nie przystosowały się do końca do umiejętności, które nabyliśmy. Zwłaszcza do eliksiru, a raczej trucizny na wampiry w naszej krwi. Nie mówiąc już o tym… sztylecie.

Ron westchnął, powstrzymał się od ponownego potarcia czoła. Miał wrażenie, że kołnierz jego koszuli zaciska się na jego szyi niczym pętla.

– Przepraszam - powiedział. - Nie wiedziałem, że to będzie takie…

– Niebezpieczne? Ron, wszystko, co robimy, jest niebezpieczne. Jesteś ze mną prawie od samego początku, powinieneś to rozumieć.

– I rozumiem - bronił się. - Ale… chciałem go użyć, sprawdzić w walce.

– Wiem - odparła. - Ale jest to jeszcze prototyp, którego nie powinniśmy posiadać. Gdyby któryś z wampirów umknął, widząc to, co zrobiłeś… Gdyby opowiedział innym wampirom, że posiadamy taką broń… Nadal nie jestem w stanie przewidzieć, co by zrobili, ale nie byłoby to nic przyjemnego. Zwłaszcza że przez nasze ostatnie poczynania są ostrożniejsi i przez to też brutalniejsi.

– To i tak się wyda - szepnął słabo. - Niewykluczone, że już o tym wiedzą. - Wskazał na sztylet. Dłoń nadal lekko mu drżała.

– Masz rację, jednak mimo wszystko chciałabym zminimalizować ryzyko do czasu, aż prototypy będą przeszłością i każdy ze strażników będzie miał swój egzemplarz. Powiedziałam ci, że masz mi go oddać, ale może postąpiłam nico zbyt pochopnie. - Ron spojrzał na szefową zdziwiony. - Oddam go, żeby go naładowali, a później wraca do ciebie. Nie chcę, żeby mój najlepszy auror został pozbawiony takiej zabawki.

Ron odetchnął z ulgą, a Stukeley zachichotała.

– Dziękuję.

– Nie ma sprawy. Swoją drogą, słyszałam że zbierasz informacje na temat Harry'ego.

– Tak - potwierdził. - Ostatni raz widziałem go w szpitalu, a później zniknął. Wiem tylko, że był w knajpie Ovesena, kiedy nastąpił wybuch. Znaleźliśmy nawet czarną różdżkę, ale ciała nie. Jakby rozpłynął się w powietrzu. Możliwe, że nie żyje.

– Szczerze w to wątpię - przerwała mu. - Potter nie należy do osób, które łatwo umierają, nie mówiąc już o tym, czym się stał.

– Fakt. Ale nikt nie wie, gdzie jest. Nie ma żadnych wieści od trzech miesięcy. Nawet gdy był z Falttedem, wiedzieliśmy więcej niż teraz.

– Dlatego sprawdzamy grupy wampirów, Ron. Jeśli w którejś jest Harry, będziemy wiedzieć o tym pierwsi.

Ron odwrócił wzrok. I tak źle i tak niedobrze. Jeśli Harry nie żyje… cóż, nie zdziwiłoby go to. Ale jeśli żyje i jest z innymi wampirami… będzie musiał go zabić. Harry, prócz tego, że był jego przyjacielem, nie różnił się od innych krwiopijców. Był jednym z nich, a zadaniem Rona było zabijanie takich jak on. Z tej sytuacji nie było chyba dobrego wyjścia.

Stukeley wstała.

– No, nie dołuj się - powiedziała, jakby czytała jego myśli. - Miejmy nadzieję, że wrócił do dawnego siebie i nikomu nie zagraża. Będzie dobrze, zaufaj mi. Bądź co bądź jest nam potrzebny, obiecał, że pomoże nam znaleźć Faltteda, pamiętasz? A Faltted jest aktualnie naszym priorytetem, nie zapominaj.

– Jasne. - Ron również wstał. Efekty uboczne użycia sztyletu minęły, nie kręciło mu się w głowie a oddech się uspokoił.

– A teraz wybacz, mój najlepszy strażniku, ale mam kupę roboty. Skrzynia, którą znaleźliśmy, nie daje się otworzyć. Albatros ma za niedługo przyjść i może coś poradzi. A tobie radzę coś zjeść, wyglądasz jak trup.

Ron uśmiechnął się, skinął głową i wyszedł.

Biuro było puste, przy stołach nie siedział kompletnie nikt. Zegar wybił właśnie szóstą rano, aurorzy i strażnicy za jakiś czas wrócą z imprezy z okazji zwycięstwa i zasiądą do biur, wykonując codzienną robotę. Ron tę noc spędził w ministerstwie, w zachodnim skrzydle szpitalnym, pojąc się eliksirami przeciwbólowymi i antidotum.

Ruszył korytarzem w głąb departamentu, kierując się do stołówki, którą zrobili w jednym z wolnych gabinetów. Była otwarta tylko w godzinach pracy, ale Ron podejrzewał, że skrzaty nie będą narzekały na dodatkową robotę. Wydawały się lubić gotować. Wszedł do środka, jeden wyskoczył przed niego i przywitał, kłaniając się nisko.

– Witamy, panie Wizli? - powiedział spokojnie i z szacunkiem. Ron uśmiechnął się, zastanawiało go, dlaczego żaden skrzat nigdy nie wypowiedział poprawnie jego nazwiska, ale po tak długim okresie czasu stało się to niemal naturalne. Może zwyczajnie nie potrafiły, albo próbowały go zdenerwować? Nie ważne, teraz interesowało go tylko jedno.

– Cześć, Kostku! Co mamy dobrego na śniadanie?

– Jeszcze nic, panie Wizli, ale zaraz coś sporządzimy! Ej, głupie szczury lądowe, do garów, pan Wizli oczekuje śniadania! Do roboty! - wykrzyczał, a Ron niemal nie parsknął śmiechem.

– Od kiedy się tak wyrażasz, Kostku? - zapytał skrzata, siadając do stołu.

– Od kiedy pan Loboton wpadł i zaczął na nas krzyczeć, panie Wizli. Uważał się za kapitana, a my byliśmy załogą, a ja - wskazał na siebie palcem - pierwszym oficerem! Dał mi tę zaszczytną funkcję, a ja spełniam obowiązki najlepiej jak potrafię!

– Ha, ha, ha! Neville? Naprawdę?

– Naprawdę! Kostek nigdy nie kłamie!

– Super! Oby wasze jedzenie było lepsze niż na niektórych statkach.

– Och! Pan Wizli jadł kiedyś jedzenie marynarzy na statku?

– Raz - odpowiedział, przypominając sobie bal na statku Durmstrangu na czwartym roku. - I wierz mi, było okropne. Błe! Wszystko tam było okropne. A załoga to już kompletnie… - Kostek wybałuszył oczy i słuchał uważnie. - Był tam taki jeden gość, mówię ci stary, brzydki jak troll, albo gorzej. Nawet Graup jest przy nim przystojniakiem. Była impreza, a Krum, znaczy ten cholerny troll…

– To był Krukiem czy trollem? - zapytał Kostek.

– Trollem, brzydkim, ale nie ważne. Uważał, że potrafi tańczyć, a wyginał się jak jakaś głupia małpa! A Hermiona…

– Kruk, troll, małpa - wyliczył Kostek na palcach. - Był też Heormią… To nazwa jakiegoś jedzenia?

– Nie!

– Ale mieliśmy mówić o jedzeniu - przypomniał mu.

– Mieliśmy, ale…

– Mówimy o zwierzętach. Z nich też można zrobić jedzenie!

– Kostku, na litość Merlina.

– Litością Mełlina to my się nie najemy.

– Ach! Dobra, koniec! Mam dość…

– Ale jeszcze nic pan nie zjadł.

Ron warknął, zasłonił twarz dłońmi i zdusił krzyk. Kostek zawsze był ciężkim rozmówcą, ale nigdy nie rozmawiał z nim sam na sam tak długo. Trzeba przyznać, że jego dawny pan musiał mieć masę cierpliwości do tego upierdliwego skrzata.

Kostek po chwili uśmiechnął się i wrócił do kuchni.

– Nieźle ci poszło - usłyszał i podniósł wzrok. Albatros stał w drzwiach z uśmiechem na ustach.

– Nie śmiej się, tobie nie poszłoby lepiej.

– Nie mam zamiaru próbować, panie "Wizli".

– Ha, ha, ha, bardzo śmieszne. Ciekawe jak by wypowiedział twoje imię.

– Z tego co słyszałem, Kostek zna się na nazwach ptaków. Myślę, że nie miałby problemu.

Ron pokręcił głową, chwilę później Kostek przyniósł mu śniadanie - jaka smażone z bekonem, pomidorami i grzybami. Na drugim talerzu leżały ładnie ułożone plastry szynki, kiełbasy, serów i pasztetów, oraz bochenek ciemnego chleba. Na trzecim zaś fasolka w sosie pomidorowym. Do picia dostał dzban kompotu ze śliwek. Ron westchnął, nie wiedział czy w jego stanie to było mało czy dużo, ale postanowił - jak zwykle - zjeść wszystko.

Jadł w milczeniu, co jakiś czas spoglądając na czytającego książkę Albatrosa. Ten nie odrywał wzroku od kartek, ale ani razu nie przełożył ich dalej. Ron opróżnił dwa talerze, prawie pół bochenka chleba i wziął się za fasolkę. Był już pełny, ale nie mógł się powstrzymać, kiedy wziął pierwszy smakowity kęs. Nie pamiętał też, kiedy ostatnio jadł tak dobrze.

Brakowało mi tego, pomyślał.

Kiedy skończył, oparł się o krzesło, położył dłonie na brzuchu i podziękował Kostkowi. Dał mu też napiwek w postaci kilku niebieskich cukierków, które zawinął z gabinetu Stukeley któregoś dnia.

– Możemy iść? - spytał Albatros, kiedy Ron odłożył pustką szklankę kompotu.

– Iść? Gdzie? Dopiero siódma, pracę zaczynam o ósmej.

– Pracujesz całą dobę, Ron. Nikogo nie oszukasz.

– Nic ci nie umknie…

Albatros spojrzał na niego, chowając książkę do wewnętrznej kieszeni szaty.

– Wstawaj, Ron, musimy wziąć się do roboty.

Po wyjściu z jadalni skierowali się do windy. Ron powstrzymał zdziwienie, kiedy Albatros wybrał piętro departamentu tajemnic. Ale nie pytał. Podejrzewał, w jakim celu tam idą.

Strażnicy departamentu przepuścili ich bez słowa - chyba zostali uprzedzeni, albo wampir użył na nich jednej ze swoich sztuczek. W końcu stanęli przed czarnymi drzwiami, Ronowi przypomniał się piąty rok i ich misja ratunkowa. Oby tym razem było lepiej.

Albatros pchnął drzwi i weszli. Pomieszczenie było ciemne i puste. W środku nie było nic, żadnych mebli, okien, tylko skrzynia na samym środku, a wokół niej wymalowane runy i glify, których nie poznawał.

– A oto - zaczął Albatros - jest skrzynia.

– Faktycznie. Nigdy bym nie poznał.

Wampir spojrzał na niego ostro.

– Tylko że ta skrzynia nie jest zwyczajna. Sprawdziłem znaki na niej umieszczone i nie rozpoznaję ich. Dodatkowo po położeniu jej tutaj, pokryła się nimi podłoga. Nie mam pojęcia w jaki sposób, ale w żadnej księdze nic nie znalazłem.

– To starożytne runy pieczętujące - rozległ się trzeci, kobiecy głos. Ron obrócił się natychmiast i powstrzymał cisnący się na usta uśmiech, choć nie wiedział, dlaczego. Czemu nie może uśmiechnąć się do swojej dziewczyny? Hermiona zamknęła za sobą drzwi, w pomieszczeniu pojawiły się dwie zapalone pochodnie, których nie było wcześniej.

– Panna Granger - szepnął Albatros. - Nie spodziewałem się, że przyjdziecie tak wcześnie.

– Ja też nie, ale dostałam wiadomość, że Ron jest w skrzydle szpitalnym. Czekałam godzinę, żeby mnie wpuścili, a kiedy to zrobili, okazało się, że go nie ma - odpowiedziała, nie uraczając Rona nawet spojrzeniem. Ron westchnął i wbił wzrok w podłogę.

– Wyszedłem wcześniej - rzekł cicho. Hermiona spojrzała na niego wściekle, ale wiedział, że zaraz jej przejdzie. Nigdy nie wściekała się długo. A raczej nigdy z powodu takich błahostek.

– To już nie ważne - odparła. - Te runy są bardzo, ale to bardzo stare. Nie uczą ich nawet w Hogwarcie czy jakiejkolwiek innej szkole, bo wyszły z użytku i nie mają wielu zastosowań. Żeby je poznać, musiałam chwilę pogrzebać w dziale zakazanym. Pół nocy przy tym ślęczałam, ale coś tam odkryłam.

– Co takiego? - spytał Albatros.

– Coś, co wampiry nazywają magią lustra. W książkach magii widziałam to określenie raz czy dwa, ale nie było nic, co by to wyjaśniało. O samej magii lustra też wiem niewiele, ale wywnioskowałam, że żeby otworzyć tę skrzynię, potrzebna jest druga.

– Druga?

– Tak, Ron, druga. Magia lustra opiera się na dwóch identycznych obiektach, jeśli więc będziemy mieć drugą taką samą skrzynię, być może uda się nam otworzyć tą, którą mamy przed oczami. Mylę się, panie Albatrosie?

Albatros wzruszył ramionami.

– Niewiele wiem o magii lustra. W kręgach wampirów nie często ją wykorzystujemy. Ja sam zrobiłem to raz, ale mówimy tutaj o całkowicie innym działaniu.

– Magia lustra ma wiele zastosowań.

– Najwidoczniej.

Hermiona podeszła do skrzyni, położyła dłoń na zamku i zaczęła studiować runy ochronne.

– Ale - zaczął Ron, opierając się o ścianę i myśląc intensywnie przez chwilę - w jaki sposób znajdziemy drugą identyczną skrzynię?

– Tak samo jak znaleźliście tą pierwszą, Ron - odpowiedział mu wampir. - Przypadkiem.

 **Trzy Miesiące Wcześniej**

Harry otworzył oczy czując jak Dudley przykłada mokrą szmatkę do jego szyi. Spojrzał na kuzyna, ten siedział przejęty, jedną dłonią przecierał jego rany, drugą zaciskał na kolanach. Obok niego leżało wiadro wypełnione czerwoną od krwi wodą.

– Dlaczego to robisz? - spytał Harry. Jego poharatane struny głosowe nieco się uleczyły, ale nadal odczuwał ból. Prawa dłoń również powoli się regenerowała, ale zbyt długo to trwało. Wieczór był bliski.

– Nie wiem - odpowiedział Dudley. - Ale myślę, że skoro przyszedłeś tutaj, nie miałeś gdzie iść. Po przeprowadzce wiele myślałem, do tego powiedzieli nam, że nie żyjesz… Nie mam pojęcia, dlaczego to robię.

Harry uśmiechnął się.

– Rozumiem - odparł. - Dziękuję.

Podczas tego krótkiego pobytu w pokoju gościnnym ujrzał tę stronę swojego kuzyna, której myślał, że nigdy nie odkryje. Troskliwą, delikatną, ale jednocześnie stanowczą. Odkrył coś jeszcze, coś związanego bezpośrednio z nim. Coś się zmieniło, nie zauważył tego na początku, ale teraz zrozumiał. Słońce. Spoglądał w nie, a ono oświetlało cały pokój i nic, absolutnie nic mu się nie działo. Jego skóra nie doznawała oparzeń jak za pierwszym razem, było to dziwne. Nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatnio leżał w tym blasku. Było to chyba jeszcze za życia, ale teraz… Mimo że było to dobre i przyjemne, miał nieodparte wrażenie, że przysporzy mu kłopotów.

W końcu Dudley wycisnął ostatnią ścierkę i chwycił do wiadra. Harry poderwał się do pozycji siedzącej.

– Czekaj - szepnął. Dudley zatrzymał się przy drzwiach. - Musisz mi pomóc.

– W czym?

– Nie chcę sprowadzić na was niebezpieczeństwa, dlatego nie chciałem jechać do szpitala - wyjaśnił. - Ale nie powiedziałem, że nie chcę tam iść. Jest sposób, żebym wyzdrowiał szybko, ale musisz mnie tam zaprowadzić.

Dudley kiwnął głową i wyszedł. Wrócił po kilku minutach, przyniósł Harry'emu ubrania, które pomógł mu założyć.

– Co ci się stało z ręką? - spytał, wskazując na kikuta.

– A, to… Pamiątka po człowieku, którego uważałem za przyjaciela.

– Aha, ale on pewnie stracił więcej, nie?

Harry nie odpowiedział. Denerwowała go myśl o Falttedzie.

– Nie mówmy o tym - szepnął, zakładając spodnie. Ubrania były nieco za duże, ale wszystko od Dudleya zawsze było na niego za duże. Przez krótką chwilę czuł się jakby czas się cofnął. - Jak daleko jest szpital?

– Daleko, ale wziąłem samochód. Z tymi ranami nie powinieneś chodzić.

– Racja. Dzięki.

Wyszli na zewnątrz. Starali się być cicho i na szczęście się udało. Vernon i Petunia nadal siedzieli w salonie i dyskutowali głośno o czymś, oglądając serial. Harry siadł na tyłach, Dudley siadł za kierownicą.

– Masz prawo jazdy?

– Nie, ale tutaj nigdy nie sprawdzają. To Australia, Harry, nikogo nie obchodzi czy masz prawko, dopóki kogoś nie rozjedziesz.

Te słowa nie dodawały Harry'emu otuchy. Pozostało mu tylko wierzyć, że Dudley wie co robić, bo w razie najgorszego nie będzie mógł nawet pomóc. Nie mógł znaleźć różdżki, podejrzewał, że ją zgubił, możliwe nawet, że została zniszczona.

Dojechali pod tylne wejście szpitala, jak Harry poprosił. Dudley zaparkował, Harry idąc w stronę drzwi wejściowych mocno utykał. Słońce zachodziło.

– Czego szukamy? - spytał Dudley, otwierając przed Harrym drzwi.

– Krwi - odparł. - Worków krwi.

Chłopak spojrzał na Harry'ego niepewnie, ale nie skomentował.

– Dobra, zajmę się tym. Czekaj tutaj.

Wielki D podszedł do jednej z młodszych pielęgniarek i zaczął z nią rozmawiać. Harry obserwował to z zaciekawieniem, młodzi śmiali się, żartowali i mówili poważnymi tonami. Dziewczyna była ładna, miała krótkie blond włosy, niebieskie oczy, małe różowe usta i pełne policzki. Była nieco niższa od Dudleya, a Harry, przyglądając się jej, miał wrażenie, że skądś ją zna. Tylko nie potrafił sobie przypomnieć. Możliwe, że…

Ilu ja takich zabiłem? - zapytał samego siebie, wracając wspomnieniami do każdej popełnionej zbrodni. W tej chwili żałował każdej, ale tylko żałował. Nie był pewny, czy gdyby cofnął czas, nie popełniłby ich jeszcze raz. Nie potrafił tego wyjaśnić, ale…

– No i załatwione - powiedział Dudley, szturchając go lekko w ramię.

– Co?

Dudley w odpowiedzi pokazał mu żółty kluczyk.

– Musimy być bardzo ostrożni, Harry. Idziemy na piętro.

Na piętrze było mniej ludzi niż na paterze. Wejście do pomieszczenia nie sprawiło im problemu. W środku było chłodno.

– Po co ci krew?

– To skomplikowane.

– No powiedz! W końcu ci pomagam, nie? To ja będę musiał się tłumaczyć ojcu jak nas złapią i zamkną. Do tego zawinąłem samochód bez pytania..

Harry westchnął, otworzył lodówkę i wziął dwa worki krwi.

– Słyszałeś kiedyś o… wampirach?

– Masz na myśli hrabiego Draculę? Tego z długimi zębami, skrzydłami i mocą zmienia się w nietoperza? Tak, słyszałem.

– Super, to wiele ułatwi. Kiedy powiedzieli wam, że umarłem, nie kłamali. Później stałem się właśnie takim wampirem.

Dudley, chodzący przez ten czas w kółko, zatrzymał się i wlepił wzrok w Harry'ego, jakby wszystko mu się poukładało.

– To po to ci ta krew? Chcesz ją… wypić?

– Tak - odparł szczerze. - Pomoże mi to z regeneracją ran i chęcią wypicia waszej. Nie bój się, ta ilość starczy mi na miesiąc albo dwa. Mam nadzieję.

– Ale nie zrobisz nikomu krzywdy, prawda?

– Prawda, nie zrobię. Jesteście bezpieczni.

Dudley wydawał się odprężyć. Zeszli na dół, Harry zdziwiony był jak gładko im to poszło. Weszli do samochodu, wyjechali z parkingu i ruszyli w drogę powrotną. W drodze Harry popijał nieco krwi, która miała dziwny, niesmaczny posmak, jakby przeterminowanego soku. Każda inna, którą pił, była lepsza od tego. O ile krew może być dobra.

– A powiedz - zaczął Dudley, włączając radio na wiadomości - skoro jesteś wampirem, to jak chodzisz w słońcu?

– Jeszcze tego nie wiem - odparł. - Ale niektórzy z nas są odporni na światło.

– A… A powiedz jeszcze, piłeś kiedyś krew z człowieka?

– Tak.

– A - tym razem jego głos był niepewny - zabiłeś kiedyś kogoś? Jako wampir?

– Nie chcesz znać odpowiedzi - odparł Harry, poważnym głosem, ściskając nerwowo worek krwi. Dudley nie odpowiedział, wbił spojrzenie w drogę.

– Nie mów tego tacie - szepnął. - Jeśli się dowie, zabije cię we śnie.

– Dzięki za radę, wielki D. I za pomoc.

– Nie ma za co, bliznowaty.

Harry spojrzał za okno samochodu, słońce już zachodziło. Znaczyło to jedno - wampiry wychodzą z ukrycia. Faltted wychodzi z ukrycia. Zabijają, polują… Wiedział to i chciał to powstrzymać, ale nie wiedział, w jaki sposób. Jak on, Harry Potter, mógłby powstrzymać armię wampirów łaknących krwi? Nie potrafił powstrzymać samego siebie, co dopiero innych.

Ale chciał spróbować. Tylko w jaki sposób? Odpowiedź przyszła po chwili, nieoczekiwana. Ale jeśli miał podjąć jakąkolwiek decyzję, musiał wyzdrowieć. Musiał wszystko przemyśleć i zrozumieć. Musiał czekać, aż on sam będzie gotowy, by ruszyć na kolejną wojnę.

Tak postanowił.

Kiedy dotarli do domu, Harry spakował krew do najobszerniejszej kieszeni bluzy. Wyszedł z samochodu, noga powoli się regenerowała, choć nadal była w opłakanym stanie. Przynajmniej mógł chodzić bez pomocy kuzyna.

Vernon i Petunia stali przed drzwiami. Mężczyzna skrzyżował ręce na piersi, a wzrok miał wściekły. Harry dawno nie widział tej jego miny ukazującej tylko furię. Podeszli do niego niepewnie.

– Tato, ja - zaczął Dudley, ale nie dane było mu dokończyć, bo Vernon uniósł dłoń.

– Cicho, synu - powiedział, nad wyraz spokojnie, a później spojrzał na Harry'ego. - Długo rozmawiałem z Petunią, chłopcze. Byłeś kiedyś na naszym utrzymaniu, sprawiłeś nam masę problemów, ale pozbyliśmy się ciebie. I wierz mi, nigdy nie byłem tak szczęśliwy. - Harry milczał, słuchając słów wuja. - Musieliśmy wyprowadzić się tutaj i zacząć życie od nowa, aż nagle TY pojawiłeś się znowu.

– Tato… - zaczął ponownie Dudley, ale tym razem uciszyła go matka.

– Chcę postawić sprawę jasno - kontynuował Vernon - czy ty, będąc tutaj, możesz sprowadzić na nas problemy? Czy ci twoi dziwacy nie wpadną tutaj pewnego dnia szukając ciebie? I czy nie narazisz mojego syna na nic podobnego, co… wtedy?

Harry wziął głęboki oddech. Jego rana w szyi zregenerowała się do tego stopnia, by mógł mówić.

– Wuju - zaczął ostrożnie - mogę cię zapewnić, że nikt, absolutnie nikt z tych dziwaków nie wie, że tutaj jestem. Nie wiedzą nawet moi przyjaciele, a tym bardziej wrogowie. Wiem, że się martwisz i masz ku temu powody, ale zapewniam was, że nic wam nie grozi. Chciałbym, jeśli to możliwe, zostać u was jakiś czas.

Vernon skrzywił się, zmarszczył nos i zmrużył oczy tak, że przypominały teraz wąskie szparki. Później sapnął.

– Dobrze chłopcze, będziesz mógł u nas zostać. Ale nie za darmo, nie jesteśmy organizacją charytatywną. Później znajdziemy ci jakieś zajęcie. A teraz wracaj do domu i… wylecz się z tych paskudnych ran. W końcu wy, dziwacy, macie swoje sposoby.

Harry kiwnął głową, Dudley z szerokim uśmiechem ścisnął jego ramę, a później całą czwórką weszli do domu. Vernon o nic nie pytał. Nie pytał, dlaczego Harry tak szybko zdrowieje, nie pytał gdzie pojechali jego samochodem. Nie pytał, kto zadał mu te rany, ani co się stało z jego lewą ręką. Omijał wszystkie tematy dotyczące świata magii jak tylko potrafił.

Minęły trzy dni, Harry wyzdrowiał, rany się zagoiły i, jak obiecał wujowi, pomagał w domu. Z jedną ręką nie było to łatwe, ale szybko się przyzwyczaił. Nie pomagał tylko w domu. Dudley prowadził swój mały warsztat samochodowy w okolicy, a siła Harry'ego bardzo mu się tam przydawała. Spędzali całe dnie na zmianie silników w samochodzie, naprawach i sprzątaniu. A tego ostatniego zawsze było najwięcej, bo wielki D nie należał do ludzi, którzy dbają o czystość.

" _Mamy dzisiaj w Sydney iście słoneczny wieczór!" -_ powiedział męski głos w radiu. - " _Temperatura sięga ponad dwudziestu pięciu stopni! Straszny skwar, jak na początek zimy_ ".

Harry przyznał mówiącemu rację. Minęły dopiero cztery dni, jeśli liczyć zmianę czasu, od jego odejścia z posiadłości w górach. I trzy od wigilii. W Anglii pewnie sypał śnieg. Nawet Dudley postawił w warsztacie małą choinkę przyozdobioną bombkami i malutkimi pustymi paczuszkami. Chłopak właśnie ścierał resztę oleju z rąk.

– Harry - zawołał po chwili - chodź tu! Pokażę ci coś.

Harry przyszedł po chwili, musiał uporać się przełożeniem skrzynki z kluczami na drugi koniec warsztatu. Dudley stał, czyścił palce ścierką, a później wytarł dłonie o roboczy strój. Twarz miał umorusaną na szaro. Stali przed samochodem przykrytym płachtą. Harry nie potrafił rozpoznać, jakim.

– To moje cacuszko. Znalazłem go porzuconego, ale jeszcze moment i zacznie działać. Tylko nie mów tacie, wmówiłem mu, że to auto kolegi, które reperuję po wypadku.

Harry skinął głową, a Dudley ściągnął płachtę, ukazując żółty samochód.

– Chevrolet Camaro z sześćdziesiątego dziewiątego, pierwsza generacja. Moje cacuszko.

– Ładne - przyznał Harry, chociaż nigdy nie pałał sympatią do samochodów. Nie po tym, jak na drugim roku wóz ojca Rona oszalał i odjechał w siną dal.

– Ładne? Cóż, jeśli nie będziesz patrzeć na rdzę po bokach, brak kół, powybijane szyby, niedziałający sprawnie silnik i brak tylnej osi, to tak… Jest ładny.

Harry zaśmiał się, Dudley uderzył dwa razy w maskę.

– Ale kiedy go skończymy, będzie naprawdę dobrym wozem.

Harry nie wiedział, skąd u Dudleya pasja nad samochodami. Zawsze był tym przywódcą bandy szukającym kłopotów gdzie popadnie. Zawsze był tym przygrubym, gnębiącym innych draniem. A teraz dorósł, miał własny warsztat, stracił na wadzę, nabrał mięśni i ma swoją małą pasję. Dudley się zmienił. I zmienił się na lepsze. W przeciwieństwie do mnie, pomyślał ponuro Harry.

" _Wczorajszej nocy znaleziono kolejną ofiarę_ " - rozległ się głos z radia. - " _Naoczni świadkowie twierdzą, że morderca po zamordowaniu kobiety odfrunął, jakby był jakimś ptakiem, według lekarzy były to przewidzenia spowodowane szokiem i plotkami… Policja twierdzi, że był to akt kanibalizmu, z kobiety ponownie "wypompowano" krew, a sprawca nadal jest nieuchwytny. Polica w Sydney robi wszystko, aby_ …"

– To już czwarta ofiara - szepnął Dudley, patrząc na Harry'ego. - O ostatniej gadali tydzień temu, na początku to zignorowałem, myślałem, że to zwykły psychol. A potem ty wróciłeś.

– Możliwe, że to wampir? - spytał Harry.

Jeśli tak, to było źle. Dotarli nawet tutaj.

– Prawdopodobnie. Nie wiem nic prócz tego, co gadali w radiu.

Harry usiadł, wytarł ręce w szmatkę i westchnął. A jeśli jest tutaj ich cała grupa? - pomyślał. Jeśli faktycznie tak było, musiał podjąć kroki. Nie mógł czekać. Musi odnaleźć te wampiry i… w końcu zdecydować, po której jest stronie.


End file.
